


Гарант

by madreselva



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Drama, First Time, Forced Marriage, Frottage, Interracial Sex, M/M, Romance, Snape is Alive, blowjob, handjob
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-23 15:23:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 60,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4881880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madreselva/pseuds/madreselva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Любовь не всегда приходит сразу. </p><p>ООС, вынужденный брак, все уползли.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ЛУНА ОХОТНИКА

Люциус был прекрасным дипломатом, а в Министерстве Магии всегда чувствовал себя как дома. Время шло, министры сменяли друг друга, но Малфои и их деньги были всегда, с того самого момента, как в Магической Британии вообще появились понятия "министерство", "чиновник" и "взятка". Связи - это все. Эта фраза могла бы стать девизом их рода. При каждом министре обстановка самого главного кабинета была разной - при Минчуме, когда Малфой только вступал в тот возраст, в котором юноши его круга делали первые шаги на политическом поприще, это был классический кабинет, мужской, строгий и функциональный. Его собственный кабинет в Малфой-Мэноре был ему родным братом - солидная мебель, стеллажи с книгами по магическому праву, удобные кожаные кресла, журнальный столик и очень мягкий диван. Фальшивое окно показывало английский сад, видимо, служивший напоминанием о долге перед народом магической Британии. Багнолд обустроила кабинет как самая настоящая равенкловка, все десять лет Люциусу, приходя сюда, приходилось напоминать себе, что он не в библиотеке - книги были везде. На стеллажах, на столе, составленные в стопки, они стояли на полу и угрожающе раскачивались, грозя обвалиться на любого, кто подойдет слишком близко. Фадж очень любил себя. И власть он тоже очень любил. Стены кабинета при нем были покрыты рамками с газетными вырезками за стеклом. Хвалебные статьи на все лады повествовали о том, каким чудесным человеком был Корнелиус Фадж. Хотя, почему был? Он есть и сейчас, чудом уцелел, остался здоров, и снова пытается лезть в политику. При Скримджере Люциус побывал в этом кабинете только однажды - когда они брали штурмом Министерство и пытали Министра, выведывая местонахождение Гарри Поттера. Кабинет до погрома был больше похож на аврорский, чем на министерский - карты на стенах, архивные папки с делами Пожирателей, тут и там расставленные кружки с кофейными разводами, а в фальшивом окне отражался маггловский Лондон. Пий Толстоватый был человеком Лорда, так что Люциусу не было нужды отираться в Министерстве и влиять на кого-то, ему бы самому кто тогда помог. Нынешний обитатель знакомого до боли кабинета, оказывается, обладал хорошим вкусом. Простая, но добротная мебель из темного дерева - массивный стол, стул с жесткой спинкой, стеллажи у стен, кушетка и журнальный столик. Самым неожиданным был вид в окне - море. Скорее всего, северное, холодное и суровое, серое, волнующееся. Люциус с трудом оторвался от созерцания свинцового неба и воды, возвращаясь к очень странному разговору. - Зачем я здесь, мистер Шеклболт? - тихо спросил он, разглядывая темнокожего мужчину. - Что Министерству может понадобиться от меня? "Ваш наследник," - промелькнуло в голове у Кингсли, но вслух он произнес совсем другое. - Как думаете, мистер Малфой, кто победит на выборах этой весной? - спросил он нейтральным тоном, протягивая собеседнику увесистую пухлую папку. Люциус не спешил с ответом, впрочем, и папку он держал пока закрытой. - Прикинем варианты, - продолжил Кингсли. - Старина Фадж со своей уже обкатанной послевоенной политической программой собирается здорово перетрясти бывших сторонников Неназываемого, наложить большие штрафы, конфисковать родовые имения, артефакты и библиотеки, раздав их своим сторонникам. Некто Гордон Уайт, полукровка, - Шеклболт сделал паузу и отпил кофе из крохотной чашечки, которая казалась в его руках еще меньше. - Имеет весьма серьезные планы на всех вас. Пожизненное заключение на нижних уровнях Азкабана - это минимум того, что вам грозит, - со знанием дела кивнул он. - И вы, - подытожил Люциус. - И я, - согласился Кингсли. - Я собираюсь провести много реформ, и мне понадобится ваше содействие. - С чего вы взяли, что мы согласимся помочь вам? - О, здесь все очень просто. Если я одержу победу на выборах, вы и ваши люди сможете сохранить за собой имения, артефакты, библиотеки, большую часть имущества. Я даже сниму запрет на Темные Искусства, не сразу, но это произойдет, и знания не исчезнут, а вы получите то, из-за чего присягали Тому Риддлу. - Это все чудесно, - сухо заметил Малфой. - Только вот что вы потребуете взамен? И что на это скажет ваш Поттер? Не боитесь потерять его поддержку? - он издевательски скривился. - Это было одним из условий Гарри - никаких смертей, дементоров и Азкабана, - невозмутимо пояснил он. - Взамен на свободу я попрошу вашего активного участия в жизни Магической Британии, благотворительных пожертвований, поддержки реформ - экономической, военной, образовательной. Но, мистер Малфой, вы не можете не понимать, что нам понадобятся гарантии, что-то, что сможет удержать вас от побега на континент. - Исключено, - прозревая, отрезал Люциус. - Вы понимаете, о чем просите? - В том-то и дело, я не прошу, я всего лишь ставлю вас перед фактом. Вдумайтесь, у вас нет выбора. Мы не собираемся держать ваших наследников в рабстве и морить их голодом. Просто надежно переженим их с теми, кто воевал против Риддла, - Кингсли снова пригубил из чашки, кончиками пальцев стер кофейную пенку в уголках губ. - Сейчас вы обладаете достаточной свободой и влиянием, чтобы повлиять на исход выборов. Сделайте это, Люциус, - он доверительно подался вперед. - А мы сделаем так, чтобы наши дети и внуки жили в том обществе, которое будет их достойно. - Я не могу принимать такие решения в одиночку, - он бессильно стиснул ручку трости, которую теперь использовал по назначению, после стольких лет. Несмотря на то, что Малфои не принимали особого участия в штурме Хогвартса, он не смог выбраться невредимым, и теперь прихрамывал на левую ногу. Впрочем, это только добавляло ему шарма. - Я полагаю, в этой папке содержится все, что мне нужно донести до остальных? - Разумеется, - Кингсли легко поднялся с кресла, давая понять, что аудиенция окончена. Малфой поднялся лишь мгновением позже и тряхнул головой, рассыпав по плечам каскад платиновых волос, щедро разбавленных серебристыми нитями седины. - Господин Министр, - коротко кивнул он и направился к выходу из кабинета, оставляя за спиной и темнокожего выскочку, и неспокойное Северное море, и нетронутую чашку кофе. "Обезьяна ученая", - пронеслось у него в голове. "Змей скользкий", - беззлобно усмехнулся Кингсли. Он знал, что все сделал правильно. *** Кабинет Люциуса располагался в восточной башне. Это было просторное полукруглое помещение с множеством узких окон, стены были отделаны деревянными панелями и заставлены книжными полками. Нарцисса сидела в широком уютном кресле и вертела в руках изящную фарфоровую чашку. Люциус отвернулся к окну и смотрел, как вечер укутывает поместье темным мягким шарфом, как размываются краски и силуэты. - Так что он хотел? - подала голос Нарцисса, пригубив из чашки. - Что он хотел... - не оборачиваясь, начал Малфой, теребя кончик косы, которую обычно заплетал дома. - Он не хотел, Цисса, он ставил меня перед фактом. Четко и без обиняков объяснял, что мы все будем делать под его чутким руководством, и какие выгоды нам сулит это сотрудничество. - И что именно тебя смущает, дорогой? - она задумчиво провела пальцем по краю чашки, подняв глаза на мужа. - Заложники, Цисса. Он требует заложников! - еле справляясь с клокочущей яростью, Люциус резко развернулся, бокал в его руке лопнул. Он зашипел - не столько от боли, сколько от досады на собственную несдержанность, осторожно вынул застрявший осколок и прошептал исцеляющее. Порезы затянулись под его строгим взглядом. Нарцисса небрежно взмахнула палочкой, и разбитый стакан исчез, повинуясь ее воле. - В каком смысле - требует заложников? - тревожно приподнялась она в кресле, провожая взглядом фигуру мужа, направившегося к бару. - Налей мне еще, - она протянула ему чайную пару, и он от души плеснул ей джина. Резко запахло можжевельником и лаймовыми корками. Себе Люциус достал еще один низкий стакан с толстым дном и налил виски из приземистой бутылки. - В прямом, дорогая, - процедил он, усаживаясь напротив нее и сумрачно салютуя бокалом. - В общем и целом, он собирается здорово перекроить устоявшиеся за последние пятьдесят лет порядки. Насколько я понял, он собирается стать магистром золотого века просвещения, устроить настоящий Ренессанс, - хмыкнул он, сделал приличный глоток и ненадолго замолчал, прикрыв глаза. - Если бы у нас всех был выбор, мы бы и так поддержали его, потому что все его идеи довольно... привлекательны. Но выбора у нас нет. Нарцисса кивнула, глядя в чашку и отпивая еще джина. - Выбора у нас нет, - эхом подхватила она и, скинув домашние туфли, подтянула колени к груди. - Шеклболт, - Люциус скривился, как от зубной боли, - хочет, чтобы мы поддержали его на выборах. Взамен он даст нам свободу, реабилитирует наши имена, предоставит занятие в том новом мире, который собирается построить, а еще переженит наших наследников с грязнокровками и отщепенцами, - под конец фразы он почти кричал, на его точеных скулах проступил гневный румянец, и стакан, наполовину наполненный, тревожно зазвенел. Люциус спохватился и замолчал. - И все? - подняла голову Нарцисса и поставила чашку перед собой. Люциус бросил на нее сердитый взгляд и издевательски приподнял бровь, явно кого-то копируя. - Все. Не считая штрафов, которые он назвал пожертвованиями. Но здесь все как всегда, - он устало махнул рукой с зажатым в ней стаканом, расплескав немного виски. - Не хуже, чем при Фадже. - Шеклболт далеко не дурак, - протянула она. - Это очень умный ход. Он чистокровный, так что браки наверняка будут заключаться нормальным способом - с предварительными расчетами и с помощью ритуалов... - она проговаривала это больше для себя самой, зная, что супруг поправит ее, если она ошибется в своих предположениях. - Он обещал снять запрет на Темную магию, - обронил Люциус и сделал еще один большой глоток. Нарцисса замолчала, глядя на Люциуса вмиг повлажневшими глазами. - Позволь уточнить, - начала она. - В общем, он обещает все то же, зачем наши родители в свое время отдали нас Темному Лорду? Обещает сохранить наши жизни, не прерывать наши Рода, дать нам свободу быть самими собой? Выпустить нас, наконец, из поместий, снять ограничения на магию? И не требует взамен ничего... невыполнимого? - Да, - Малфой поморщился от того, что жена говорила практически те же слова, что он слышал в кабинете Министра час назад. - Но, Люц... - Я знаю, знаю! - он вскочил с места и зашагал по кабинету, так и не выпустив из руки стакан. - Не на что жаловаться, любой дурак был бы рад поддержать его добровольно, как я и говорил, - он снова взмахнул рукой, не обращая внимания на вылившийся через край виски. - Я не дурак, я все это знаю! А еще я знаю, что он потребует от нашей семьи! Если он так умен, как я думаю, а так скорее всего и есть, то он потребует Драко! - У нас нет выхода, - твердо произнесла она. Нарцисса пришла к тем же выводам, что и он, еще после его слов о женитьбе наследников, так что не слишком удивилась, услышав причину гнева своего мужа. - И ты знаешь это не хуже меня, Люциус. Он посмотрел на нее, в серых глазах плескалось отчаяние, из его прически от быстрой ходьбы выбилась прядь, и сам он выглядел таким потерянным, что ее захлестнула неуместная волна тепла и нежности. Люциус, несмотря на свою внешнюю холодность, в кругу семьи позволял себе быть настоящим - довольно вспыльчивым, но при этом отходчивым. Надо было только переждать первую вспышку гнева и дать ему выговориться. Как правило, выдавая свои гневные тирады, Люциус сам проговаривал вслух все правильные выводы, а заодно и пар выпускал. Ей оставалось только молча выслушивать его гневные сентенции и то, как он называет ее Циссой, сидеть, изредка подавая реплику-другую и уничтожая можжевеловый "чай". Это потом она могла дать волю эмоциям и обсудить с ним все по-человечески, но в такие моменты признавала его право отвести душу. Нарцисса любила своего мужа, и любила сына, но эта любовь не застила ей глаза. С годами многие стали забывать, что "эта милая блондинка", вообще-то, урожденная Блэк, а этих женщин не стоило недооценивать. Она на редкость трезво оценивала своих самых близких людей, и прекрасно понимала, что по складу характера Драко больше подошел бы старший супруг, чем жена. Он был ершистым и вредным, но при этом удивительно любящим, мягким и ведомым, хотя изо всех сил скрывал это, равняясь на своего отца. И она знала, что по здравом размышлении Люциус тоже поймет это, особенно когда брак их сына выдержит рубеж в год. - Милый, - она поднялась ему навстречу и обхватила ладонями лицо. От Люциуса пахло знакомым еще со школы одеколоном, немного - табаком и торфяным виски. - Нам бесконечно повезло, что на победившей стороне оказался подходящий человек из священных двадцати восьми, который не постеснялся занять кресло министра и попытаться взять все в свои руки. Этот человек, фактически, предоставляет нам фантастические условия для жизни, любой другой бы нас не пощадил, и лучшее, что нас в таком случае ожидало - это следственные камеры Аврората, а то и Азкабан! Обыски, штрафы, конфискации, Люциус! Не говоря уже о том, что мы могли бы и не пережить допросов, - она нежно заправила прядь ему за ухо. - Мы - Малфои. Мы выживаем при любых обстоятельствах. И при этих выживем, - она поцеловала его, словно ставя точку. - К тому же, он не обязательно захочет именно его, - будничным тоном закончила она, снова забираясь с ногами в кресло. Ложь, конечно он захочет его. Стыдно признаться, но Нарцисса втайне испытала облегчение, когда на секунду представила Драко в роли младшего супруга кого-то вроде Шеклболта. Она очень любила своего сына, но понимала, что роль главы семьи совсем не для него. Драко был очень деятельным, обидчивым и мстительным, с трудом скрывал свои чувства, если удавалось задеть его за живое, и вряд ли смог бы вести дела так, как это делал Люциус. У него была богатая фантазия и он в самом деле любил учиться, познавать границы своих возможностей, исследовать окружающий мир. Брак с Министром к тому же открыл бы перед ним абсолютно любые двери, даже те, что захлопнулись перед его носом после поражения Лорда. А любовь... Нарцисса взглянула на своего мужа, мрачно набивавшего трубку ароматным табаком. Пряча улыбку, она вспомнила его ухаживания - по всем правилам, первый год их семейной жизни, свою беременность и рождение Драко, и особенно тот самый момент, когда дружеская симпатия и искреннее уважение перешли в нечто большее. Любовь не всегда приходит сразу. *** В Хогвартсе в этом году было тихо. Еще тише было на Слизерине. В этом году к ним поступило всего трое мальчиков и две девочки - малыши казались напуганными, но держались хорошо, везде ходили вместе, слушались старост, не шалили и не нарывались на отработки. Драко с тоской вспомнил свой первый курс - отвергнутая дружба, пойманные контрабандисты-драконологи, ночь в Запретном Лесу, миллион удачных и не очень шуток и рифмы наподобие "придурок-гриффиндурок" и "Поттер-обормоттер"... Эти дети были совсем другими. В Хогвартсе при директоре МакГонагалл не обостряли межфакультетскую вражду и старались не нагнетать обстановку, никто в открытую не называл их "пожирательскими сынками", но слизеринцам хватало и взглядов. Их было предостаточно - искоса смотрели на всех, даже на тех, чьи семьи не участвовали в битве за Хогвартс. Тех, кто должен был закончить школу в прошлом году, не стали выделять в отдельный курс, потому что программу для выпускников основательно перетрясли, и в этом попросту не было никакого смысла. Но так как большинство "второгодников" были уже совершеннолетними по всем меркам, им разрешили каждую неделю покидать территорию Хогвартса, и в целом практически не ограничивали их свободу. Драко предстояло сдавать П.А.У.К. по Чарам, Рунам, Трансфигурации, Гербологии, Арифмантике, Астрономии и Зельям. Потом по плану его ждало ученичество у одного из старых приятелей Флитвика, профессора Тофти, который к тому же много лет сидел в экзаменационной комиссии. Таким образом, его выпускной экзамен по Чарам автоматически становился вступительным. За год предстояло разработать собственное заклинание, довести его до ума и обязательно предоставить дневник исследований, который в этом случае выступал в качестве дипломной работы, потому что содержал в себе все, чему Драко успел научиться за годы в Хогвартсе. За относительно спокойную обстановку во многом следовало благодарить Поттера. Он вообще отличился - победил Лорда, не убивая, выбил щадящие условия содержания для его бывших сторонников (не считая совсем уж отмороженных), отмазал Малфоев, аргументировав это тем, что Нарцисса спасла его в Запретном Лесу, а Драко "не узнал" в поместье, полностью реабилитировал Северуса, по крайней мере, в газетах, ратовал за человеческое отношение к побежденной стороне. Только еще к слизеринцам брататься не лез - видимо, в кои-то веки в этой лохматой башке завелось какое-то подобие мозгов. Хотя Драко не раз с каким-то садистским удовольствием проигрывал в голове сцену, в которой Поттер подходит к нему, протягивая руку, а он, Драко, гордо отворачивается и игнорирует этот жест доброй воли. Не то чтобы он действительно хотел бы отвернуться. Дружба с Поттером все эти годы была недосягаемой мечтой, и Драко изводил троицу не только из-за уязвленного самолюбия. Сначала он делал это от обиды, потом - от недопонимания, ведь он один гораздо лучше этих двоих! На смену недопониманию пришла зависть, потому что их дружба не угасала, переживала множество потрясений, становясь только крепче. Потом возродился Лорд, и резко стало не до Поттера, подколки сыпались из него скорее по привычке, чем по какой-то другой причине. Драко особо не искал чьего-либо общества, Крэбб погиб в Выручай-Комнате, а Гойла в Хогвартс не отпустили бабушка с дедушкой, так что он остался без своих громил. Блейз и Панси изо всех сил старались растормошить его в начале сентября, но быстро поняли, что проще оставить его в покое и дождаться, когда он сам дозреет до общения. Драко и правда лучше всего чувствовал себя в одиночестве. Ему нужно было какое-то время, чтобы собраться и понять, как жить дальше и чего ждать после выпуска. Времени было не так чтобы много. Интуиция, как назло, молчала. Каждый уважающий себя маг знал, что предчувствиями пренебрегать не стоит. Драко, естественно, себя уважал. И тем более пугающим было это молчание, полное отсутствие каких-либо предчувствий. Нечто похожее преследовало его на пятом курсе, но тогда оно было здорово приправлено паникой и страхом за себя и за семью. Сейчас он словно находился на краю, не видя никаких перспектив. Гринграссы разорвали брачный контракт, Астория и Дафна доучивались в Шармбатоне и явно собирались остаться на континенте. К тому же, он не был уверен, что Тофти возьмет его в ученичество в свете минувших событий... В академической сфере деньги стояли не на первом месте, они не купили бы ему место в Гильдии. Здесь все решали ум, упорство и репутация. Как раз последним похвастаться он больше не мог. Дни сменяли друг друга, Драко все ждал, когда произойдет что-то, что прорвет плотину молчания. Ожидание было самой невыносимой вещью на свете, терпение не входило в список его добродетелей, так что эта тишина сводила его с ума. В конце концов, гром, конечно, грянул. На Самайн.


	2. САМАЙН

Кингсли Шеклболт обладал взрывным характером. Со временем он научился обуздывать свой нрав, контролировать разум, сдерживать эмоции. Он накрепко запомнил, чему учил его дед - дисциплина должна быть на первом месте. Если ты не владеешь собой - своим разумом, своим телом, своей магией, то грош тебе цена. Время только подтверждало эту нехитрую, в общем-то, истину. Никогда не стремившийся к власти, он оказался во главе волшебного сообщества, получил возможность изменить все к лучшему и не собирался отказываться от этого. Ему нравилось быть Министром, нравилось, что он сможет как следует встряхнуть Британию, льстила мысль о том, что потомки запомнят его как мага, который устроил внеочередную эпоху Возрождения, новый Золотой век.  
Началось все с дружеского разговора с Гарри. Гарри - застенчивый, смелый, добрый, удивительно открытый и честный Мальчик-Который-Выжил - пришел к нему сам. Он не стал просить поблажек при поступлении в Аврорскую Академию, денежных премий или покоя. Он озвучил всего две просьбы. Первой было сделать так, чтобы все закончилось без Азкабана и смертных казней. А второй просьбой была полная реабилитация Снейпа. Услышав это, Шеклболт даже не удивился - чего-то подобного он и ожидал от Гарри. Несмотря на запутанную историю отношений Снейпа с окружающим миром, он сам искренне уважал этого нелюдимого человека и в чем-то понимал Гарри с его стремлением сделать так, чтобы Снейпу досталось хоть немного хорошей жизни.  
В обмен Гарри пообещал свою поддержку любых проектов Кингсли, если те, разумеется, будут направлены на благо волшебного сообщества. Пусть это все немного напоминало Альбуса Дамблдора и его вечный рефрен "ради общего блага", но, в конце концов, юный Поттер жертвовал только своим спокойствием.  
Разбирая дела бывших Пожирателей, Кингсли долго рассматривал их колдографии, подшитые в папки с личными делами, перебирал списки пострадавших, краткие боевые характеристики, излюбленные заклятья, и понимал, почему все эти талантливые волшебники из древних чистокровных семей пошли на поклон к нищему полукровке, объявившему себя наследником Слизерина. Он пообещал им главное - свободу. Свободу оставаться самими собой, практиковать Темную магию, которая была неотделима от них, вплавленная в их плоть и кровь, свободу жить так, как завещали предки, многие поколения которых сделали их не просто магами, а буквально следующей ступенью эволюции. Шеклболты входили в "священные двадцать восемь", и Кингсли прекрасно понимал, что теория чистокровности - не пустой звук. Магия обладала собственным разумом, будучи не безликим понятием, а живой субстанцией, и несоблюдение ее законов грозило волшебному миру вымиранием. Все это он понимал. Просто не был согласен с методами Риддла и его ставки.  
Он вспомнил лето девяносто седьмого, когда Снейп после убийства Дамблдора отсиживался в его квартире на Парламент-стрит, захватив с собой Малфоя-младшего. Зельевар был угрюм и мрачен, наследник Малфой казался заплаканным и подавленным. Им нужно было спрятаться на несколько дней, дать Риддлу выместить свой гнев на ком-то другом и успокоиться, переждать это время было больше негде, и Снейп вовремя вспомнил про его лондонскую квартиру. Это был наиболее безопасный вариант - Кингсли тогда служил Министерству и был очень осторожен, не выказывая откровенного неприятия политики Волдеморта. К тому же он был чистокровным. Драко ничего не заподозрил.  
Таким он и отпечатался в его памяти - тонким, невозможно бледным, почти прозрачным от недосыпа и нервов, с покрасневшими от слез глазами. Настороженно зыркающий из-под челки, Драко напоминал затравленного зверька и вызывал скорее сочувствие и потребность позаботиться о нем, чем желание. Но что-то в Шеклболте дрогнуло, когда он впервые увидел закушенную в отчаянии губу и безысходность в серых глазах, и в то же время - вызов, дерзко вздёрнутый острый подбородок. Это интриговало, но и эти воспоминания померкли, запылились. Очень скоро стало не до воспоминаний о потемневших от слез ресницах и гордом повороте головы - война была в самом разгаре, и они оказались по разные стороны баррикад.  
Они еще несколько раз пересекались - во время Битвы за Хогвартс Кингсли видел мелькавшие в толпе Пожирателей блондинистые макушки, а после победы Малфои не сопротивлялись при задержании. Потом были бесконечные допросы, следственная работа, одинаковые, как под копирку сделанные комнаты дознания, галлоны Веритасерума... Гарри лично вступился за Малфоев, в благодарность за то, что те "не узнали" их в своем поместье, и за то, что Нарцисса не выдала его на поляне в Запретном Лесу. Дело было не в Долге Жизни, просто Гарри Поттер умел быть благодарным.  
Кингсли и сам бы точно не сказал, когда в его фантазиях стал появляться гибкий белокожий незнакомец. Раз за разом на изнанке век отпечатывался образ обманчиво хрупкого, но всё же сильного тела, платиновых волос, разметавшихся по точеным плечам, но лицо оставалось в тени. Шеклболт так выматывался на новой должности, пытаясь всюду успеть и ничего не упустить, что его не хватало даже на кратковременные интрижки, и он довольствовался обществом своей руки и душевой кабины. И к вывертам собственного сознания он отнесся философски, не пытаясь разгадать, чей светлый образ не дает ему скучать в редкие минуты уединения.  
К сентябрю все понемногу утихло, ордена Мерлина всех степеней были розданы, школьники вернулись в Хогвартс, чтобы заново пройти программу военного года - спешно расширенную и дополненную. Выпускникам предстояло сдавать Т.Р.И.Т.О.Н., и, как доверительно сообщил ему Гарри, головы юных героев Второй Магической пухли от того, сколько всего им предстоит освежить в памяти и выучить заново.   
Шеклболт приехал на Распределение новичков первого сентября, чтобы произнести воодушевляющую речь о нововведениях и их значимости. Он с теплом вспоминал время своего пребывания в стенах родной школы, говорил о переменах, ждущих магическую Британию, почтил минутой молчания студентов, павших в Битве за Хогвартс. И то и дело ловил себя на том, что неприлично пялится на слизеринский стол. Точнее, на до боли знакомую белобрысую макушку и гибкую фигуру незнакомца из ночных фантазий, чье лицо он, наконец, смог разглядеть.  
Драко выглядел немногим лучше, чем в их встречу летом девяносто седьмого. Казалось, он вытянулся в росте, став при этом еще тоньше. Никуда не делась и привычная бледность, и затравленное выражение лица, которое так ему не шло. Раньше он наверняка был окружен свитой прихлебателей, как минимум двумя сквайрами, теперь же слева и справа от него были только пустые места, напротив сидели темнокожий парень и бледная девица, кажется, дочь Паркинсона. На протяжении всего ужина они о чем-то шептались, время от времени пытаясь, видимо, вовлечь Малфоя в беседу, но ни одна попытка успехом не увенчалась. Драко сидел с отсутствующим выражением лица, словно так и не успел за три летних месяца смириться с тем, что от его прежнего мира осталось одно только название.  
Тем же вечером, стоя в душе, Кингсли с ленивым любопытством размышлял, как бы выглядело лицо предмета его фантазий, искаженное оргазменной мукой. Он широко расставил ноги, одной рукой перехватил яички и основание уже полностью вставшего члена, другой же рукой принялся ласкать себя. Обнажил темную головку, провел подушечкой большого пальца по щелочке, проследил толстую вену, представляя, что это не его рука сейчас скользит по горячему стволу вверх и вниз, а другая, бледная и длиннопалая, с аккуратными полукружьями ногтей, она нежно обхватывает его член, и двигается в немного непривычном ритме, более медленном, чем он привык. Вот Малфой скользит поцелуями по его груди, прикусывая кожу и тут же зализывая укусы, постепенно спускается все ниже и ниже, и вот он встает перед ним на колени и заменяет руку своим горячим и тесным ртом. Даже в его голове это выглядит умопомрачительно - контраст темной и светлой кожи, серые глаза, опушенные светлыми ресницами, доверчиво глядящий на него снизу вверх Драко, и его рот занят членом Кингсли, который даже ему самому кажется еще внушительней. Малфой обнимает его губами, мелко сглатывает, скользит языком, обрисовывая венки, пытается принять его глубже. Кингсли кладет тяжелую руку ему на макушку, наматывает на кулак длинные белые пряди и трахает его в податливый рот, представляя, как здорово Малфой будет смотреться после - с опухшим покрасневшим ртом и его, Кингсли, спермой, стекающей из уголков губ. Драко не сопротивляется, только давится с непривычки, на его глазах выступают слезы, он поспешно смаргивает их, закрывает глаза и издает горловой стон и это становится последней каплей - мир перед глазами взрывается яркими пятнами, и он, судорожно хватая ртом воздух, кончает. Кингсли утыкается лбом в красную плитку, которой выложены стены его ванной комнаты, и рассматривает белесые капли, хаотично разбросанные по красному кафелю.  
\- Великолепно, - шепчет он и несколько раз легонько стукается лбом об стену. - Просто великолепно. 

***  
Драко любил Малфой-Мэнор - богато обставленное поместье и обширные прилегающие угодья. Огромный сад с фонтанами, статуями и уединенными беседками, увитыми диким виноградом, конюшни, поле для квиддича, охотничий домик на окраине леса, часть которого также принадлежала его семье, пруд, не замерзавший даже в холодное время года. И сам дом был великолепен - башенки, французские окна, роскошные интерьеры, деревянные резные панели, хрустальные люстры, портреты предков, развешанные по стенам в просторных коридорах, большая библиотека, ничем не уступавшая Хогвартской - настоящая жемчужина. А еще бальный и фехтовальный залы, кабинет главы рода, множество гостиных, зимний сад, винные погреба, прекрасно обустроенная зельеварня, совятня... всего и не перечислить.  
До одиннадцати лет он практически безвылазно находился в поместье, изредка сопровождая мать в гости к Паркинсонам, Забини или бабуле Блэк (дедушка Поллукс не дожил буквально двух месяцев до поступления Драко в Хогвартс). Он был единственным ребенком в семье, часто болел и вырос довольно избалованным, потому как привык, что внимание всех членов семьи так или иначе сосредоточено на нем. Отец был строгим, но любящим, а мать во многом потакала его капризам. Его сложно было назвать паинькой - всё-таки буйная кровь Блэков давала о себе знать, и Драко частенько заставлял приставленных к нему домовиков сходить с ума, выкручивать уши и биться головой обо все прилегающие поверхности. Рогатки, бьющие без промаха по окнам поместья, самодельный динамит, подброшенный в пруд с золотыми рыбками, вечно драные штанишки после лазанья по деревьям, шалаш, по незнанию построенный рядом с муравейником, волшебные самолетики, сложенные из рабочих писем Люциуса и разлетевшиеся по всему поместью. А еще неприличное слово на старофранцузском, выцарапанное на крышке рояля в бальном зале, которое оказалось невозможно вывести ни бытовыми заклинаниями, ни эльфийской магией, театрализованные представления в стиле японского Кабуки, которые ставил юный Драко под впечатлением картинок, подсмотренных в библиотеке, с участием выводка домовиков и маминой косметики, бесконечно разбитые коленки, запачканные хорошенькие одежки, чумазое личико... Наследник Малфой развлекался как умел.   
Родители и Северус наказывали его своеобразно. За ругательства на старофранцузском Драко наняли учителя музыки, и каждое утро вместо того, чтобы измерять глубину фонтанов в садах мэнора, он постигал тонкости игры на рояле в обществе мсье Лорана. Что было абсолютно, совершенно нечестно, потому что пересыпать крепкими словечками свою речь Драко стал после тесного общения с портретами предков, которые в выражениях не стеснялись. После случая с динамитом за него взялся Снейп, запирая его в зельеварне два раза в неделю, а за японский театр Драко расплатился тем, что еще по два вечера занимался фехтованием с отцом. После того, как он распространил корреспонденцию Люциуса по всему дому, тот его всё-таки наказал телесно, отшлепав так, что еще три дня Драко с трудом мог усидеть на месте. Что было особенно обидно, потому что отец практически сам вложил ему в голову эту идею - он подсмотрел ее, когда papá взял его с собой в Министерство. Чем бы занимались многочисленные домовики, если бы не он, Драко, так искренне заботившийся о том, чтобы никто в его окружении не скучал?  
В Хогвартсе Драко приуныл - противный Поттер не захотел с ним дружить, предпочтя разделить все свои захватывающие приключения с грязнокровкой и рыжим нищебродом. Запретный Лес и правда оставался Запретным, в квиддич первокурсникам играть не разрешалось (за исключением, разумеется, Гарри-Чертова-Поттера), а Хогвартс казался ему скучным после детства, проведенного в Малфой-Мэноре. Всюду его сопровождали Крэбб и Гойл, и Драко по статусу не полагалось идти на поводу у своей невероятно деятельной натуры. Впрочем, когда становилось совсем уж тоскливо, он утешался тем, что запускал наперегонки шоколадных лягушек в танцевальном классе, который обнаружил в подземельях и придумывал дурацкие прозвища Поттеру.  
Сегодня он вернулся домой, чтобы поучаствовать в ритуале у Камня Рода. Малфои, как и многие другие чистокровные семьи, праздновали Колесо Года, и Драко, будучи совершеннолетним, должен был присутствовать. Подношения богам, разговоры о случившемся за минувший год, небольшое застолье - празднование не обязательно должно быть широким. Главное здесь - духовная составляющая, вера, слова, произнесенные перед ритуальным костром главой семьи и то, как будет принята жертва.   
Выйдя из камина в холле, Драко перешагнул через вычурную кованую решетку, на ходу стягивая строгую школьную мантию и передавая ее низко поклонившемуся домовому эльфу.  
\- Динки, сообщи родителям о моем прибытии, - домовик молча кивнул и исчез с негромким хлопком.  
\- Здравствуй, дорогой, - Нарцисса, одетая в простое домашнее платье, быстро сбежала по лестнице, и порывисто обняла его. Юная и изящная, она казалась старшей сестрой Драко, а не матерью, несмотря на то, что на ее лице не было ни грамма косметики. - Ты вовремя. Все уже готово, переодевайся и приходи к костру, мы с отцом будем ждать тебя там.  
Драко кивнул, не в силах вымолвить ни слова - горло перехватило от того, как он рад был снова оказаться дома и увидеть родителей. Он поднялся в свою комнату, переоделся в заранее приготовленную домовиками одежду и поспешил к ведьминому кругу - Динки перенес его к маме и отцу с тихим хлопком.  
В этом году в качестве жертвы Люциус выбрал черного козленка - тот был совсем крошечным, шерстка еще даже не начала светлеть. Нарцисса держала в руках кувшин со свежесваренным яблочным сидром, на земле покоился небольшой мешок с пророщенным зерном и хлеб, который она испекла своими руками. Драко подхватил плетеную корзину с деформированными фруктами - яблоками, грушами, сливами странной формы. Их было немного, и все они предназначались в жертву Богине, которая в эту ночь представала в ипостаси Старухи - разрушающей, но мудрой и регулирующей.  
Отец, одетый в те же простые ритуальные одежды, что и он, приветственно кивнул ему через плечо и снова повернулся к огромному, в человеческий рост, костру. Поленья сухо потрескивали, то и дело выбрасывая золотистые искры, и зазвучали слова на древнем языке. Взметнулся атам в руке Люциуса, и здоровенный булыжник, отполированный временем до блеска, окропила темная кровь. Голос главы семьи упал до почти неразличимого шепота, чтобы потом, постепенно нарастая, зазвенеть в ушах всех участников ритуала. Вот Люциус погружает в костер козленка, тот вспыхивает и исчезает, на мгновение окруженный сверхъестественным зеленым светом. Драко ловит себя на том, что воздух становится слаще - оказывается, все это время он практически не дышал, с трепетом ожидая ответа богов, и замечает то же облегчение на лицах родителей. Нарцисса, не скрывая улыбки, подносит сидр и хлеб, и те тоже исчезают в аналогичной вспышке. Теперь очередь Драко, и он чувствует непривычное волнение, опуская в огонь корзину с фруктами и мешок с зерном. С громким треском ломается полено, лежащее в основании костра, и он едва успевает отскочить, чтобы взметнувшиеся языки пламени не задели его одежд. Немного помедлив, зеленое свечение появляется в третий раз, и дары Драко тоже исчезают.   
Вот и все. Теперь они пойдут домой. Тропинка вьется между деревьев, хорошо различимая в темноте, украшенная оранжевыми бумажными фонариками, чтобы духи предков могли найти путь к поместью из Сида. Идти им добрых полчаса - этого хватит, чтобы неспешно проговорить вслух все, что произошло за минувший год, посвящая в это умерших родственников и оставляя по пути подношения - орехи, домашние конфеты, пирожки, яблоки в карамели и просто кусочки сахара.  
Они расположились в малой столовой, ужинать сели за просто сервированный стол. Скатерть была вручную расшита огамом, повсюду были расставлены горящие свечи - коричневые, черные, белые, оранжевые. Посреди стола была размещена аккуратная композиция из цветков чертополоха, хризантем и горькой полыни. Суп с оленьими потрохами, вареная кукуруза, пирожки с мясом и повидлом, жареная рыба, миска с калеными лесными орехами, желтоватый брусок сливочного масла, молочный пудинг, снова яблоки, и, конечно, домашний хлеб - еще теплый, посыпанный жареным кунжутом. Драко поискал глазами обязательное блюдо - канунник. Ему всегда попадалась куриная ключица, хотя в этом году он не отказался бы и от подковки.   
Некоторое время они молча ели, каждый явно думал о своем. Люциус казался помолодевшим, и выглядел так, словно и не было трех прошлых лет, полных страха и нечеловеческого напряжения. Если бы не ранняя седина и поврежденное колено... Впрочем, их семья еще отделалась малой кровью.  
\- Как дела в Хогвартсе, Драко? - отпив шипучего сидра, спросила Нарцисса.  
\- Ничего, мама, - усмехнулся он. - Ничего особенного. Ты же помнишь, МакКошка уговорила Слагхорна вернуться на деканскую должность еще на год. Конечно, он не выдерживает никакого сравнения с Северусом, - Драко презрительно скривил тонкие губы. - Но он хотя бы не гнобит слизеринцев. В остальном толку от старины Слагги немного.  
\- У нас есть новости, - начала она, поглядывая на Люциуса.  
\- Мы обсудим это потом, - предостерегающе проговорил он. - А сейчас давайте разделим пирог, мне очень любопытно, что я вытяну в этом году.   
\- У меня подковка, - Нарцисса хлопнула в ладоши, довольная результатом.   
\- Пуговица, - пожал плечами Люциус. - Удача нам точно не повредит. Драко?  
\- Наверное, косточка, - улыбнулся парень, одним движением разворачивая вощеную бумагу. - Пап? Гринграссы ведь разорвали брачный договор, если мне не изменяет память? - он почувствовал, как от волнения немеет нижняя челюсть и затылок - так было всегда, когда ему предстояло выслушать какие-нибудь не очень приятные новости. - Пап?  
\- Гринграссы - разорвали, - Люциус задумчиво прижал пальцем покатившееся по столешнице простенькое колечко. - Сделаем так. Я сейчас отправлюсь в Ритуальный зал, а ты подождешь меня в кабинете. Если хочешь, можешь остаться дома на ночь, а в Хогвартс отправимся завтра, - он поднялся из-за стола, мимолетно прижался губами к ладони жены и вышел из столовой.  
Явно происходило что-то странное - мама отказалась пояснять отцовские слова, только подлила ему еще сидра и начала пересказывать последние светские сплетни. Загнав тревогу поглубже, он выслушал занимательную историю с получением наследства старого Уилкиса, автоматически кивая и хмыкая в нужных местах, размышляя тем временем, кого отец мог ему сосватать.   
Он не держал обиды на Асторию за то, что ее семья разорвала их брачный договор. Она не очень ему нравилась, и вряд ли бы он когда-то смог ее полюбить так, как отец любит маму. Асти была довольно капризной особой, жеманной и глуповатой, да еще и младше на целый год! Ему со сверстниками-то было скучно, не то, что с ней. У младшей дочери Гринграссов на уме были только тряпки и сплетни. Разумеется, никто не требовал проявлений неземной любви, но ему самому очень хотелось хотя бы уважать свою супругу, ведь его детство было наполнено любовью. Родители и их отношения были примером для подражания, и вряд ли хоть одна девушка, даже самая богатая и чистокровная, сможет стать в его глазах на один уровень с Нарциссой.  
Он против воли рассеянно улыбнулся краешками губ, не замечая проницательноговзгляда матери. Та оборвала свой рассказ, справедливо посчитав, что сейчас Драко вряд ли уловит хоть слово из сказанного. Она легко накрыла его руку своей.   
\- Иди, дорогой, дождись отца в кабинете. Я тебе ничего рассказывать не буду, - предостерегающе сжала она ладонь. - Он не велел.  
Драко кивнул и, поцеловав маму в подставленную щеку, направился к отцу.   
Толкнув знакомую до малейшей трещинки тяжелую деревянную дверь, он оказался в кабинете. Он оглянулся - за месяц здесь ничего не изменилось, все те же стеллажи, диван, крепкий массивный стол, на котором все разложено в каком-то определенном, понятном только отцу, порядке. Он с любопытством сунул нос в бар - там тоже все было на месте, разноцветные солидные бутылки, бокалы, шкатулка с сигаретами для гостей и кисет с трубочным табаком.  
\- Можешь налить себе что-нибудь, - из-за спины раздался насмешливый голос, заставив Драко невольно вздрогнуть от неожиданности. - А мне как всегда.  
Он с улыбкой обернулся на отца, усаживавшегося в привычное кресло и потянувшегося за трубкой. Если Люциус решил закурить, значит, разговор предстоит не из легких. Он налил в стакан с толстым дном виски на два пальца, а себе присмотрел кальвадос, достал бокал-тюльпан и наполнил его на две трети.  
\- Как ты правильно заметил, Драко, - начал Люциус, кивком благодаря его и указывая жестом, чтобы тот садился напротив. - Гринграссы разорвали брачный договор и отправили дочерей доучиваться в Шармбатон, - он немного помедлил с продолжением, занятый раскуриванием трубки. Когда, наконец, табак задымил, он удовлетворенно кивнул и продолжил. - Так поступили многие семьи нейтралов, решили отсидеться на континенте, пока здесь все не наладится. Я бы и сам с удовольствием вывез вас из Англии...  
\- Отец, на ком я должен буду жениться? - не выдержав, перебил его Драко. К чёрту приличия, речь идет о его будущем!  
Люциус хмыкнул, пыхнув трубкой и отхлёбывая мягкого, обжигающего виски из приземистого стакана, невесело улыбнулся и ответил.   
\- Ты не должен будешь ни на ком жениться, Драко. Женятся на тебе, - он протянул ему пергамент, на котором, видимо, был записан брачный договор. - Тебя захотел Министр.   
Последние слова Драко практически не слышал, онемевшими пальцами он вцепился в края пергамента и бессильно уставился на строчку с именем его будущего... мужа. Это что же, он теперь станет чьей-то женой? Нет, это, должно быть, шутка, этого не может быть, просто не может, он наследник, его воспитывали не для этого... Он растерянно перевел взгляд на лицо отца, подмечая и горестно заломленные брови, и опущенные уголки губ, и тщательно скрываемое волнение за него в глазах, и в ту же секунду осознал - нет, не шутка.  
Во рту пересохло, он машинально поднес к губам бокал и ополовинил его, не чувствуя вкуса.   
\- Так, - он встал и, совершенно не смущаясь присутствия отца, молча наблюдавшего за его реакцией, снова полез в бар за заветной шкатулкой, в которую уже несколько лет при случае лазил тайком. - Так...  
Люциус, давным-давно знавший о пагубной привычке сына, протянул ему спички. Дрожащими пальцами Драко вытащил сигарету, обхватил ее губами и прикурил. Движения выдавали в нем не слишком опытного курильщика, скорее, он был похож на человека, который балуется табаком от случая к случаю. Он выпустил тонкой струйкой дым и поднял глаза на отца.   
\- Министр потребовал нашей поддержки на выборах. И вас всех в качестве заложников. Всех наших наследников выгодно женят на представителях победившей стороны, - бесцветно сказал Люциус.  
\- Но, отец, - хриплым голосом начал Драко, подаваясь вперед и сверкая отчаянием в серых глазах.   
\- У нас нет выхода, Драко, - тихо сказал Люциус. - Если мы хотим жить, то нам придется поступить так, как он хочет. Ты не хуже меня понимаешь, чем нам всем грозит пришедший к власти Фадж или, хуже того, Уайт.  
Он поник. Да, он хорошо себе представлял, чем для их семьи может обернуться такой расклад. Тогда придется попрощаться со всем, к чему он так привык и без чего не смыслил жизни. Они отнимут все - деньги, остатки влияния в обществе, библиотеку, артефакты, если не само имение, а, возможно еще свободу и жизнь.   
Драко затушил сигарету и потянулся к следующей, прикурил и зыркнул на отца исподлобья, словно ждал, что тот отнимет ее и настучит по рукам. Но Люциус не сделал ничего подобного, он сам курил трубку и делал маленькие глотки виски. Все еще находясь в некотором ступоре, Драко подобрал выроненный пергамент и пробежал глазами условия договора - ничего особенного, все относительно прилично, никаких жестоких ограничений свободы с обеих сторон, старший ребенок наследует Шеклболтам, младший (если таковой будет) - Малфоям. В отдельный абзац был выведен пункт о верности - измена не допускалась ни в коем случае, здесь в дело вступала сама магия брачных уз, древняя и неумолимая, так что наказание будет совершенно непредсказуемым. Разумеется, разве Министр захочет с кем-то делиться своей игрушкой?  
\- Но почему я? - ощущая на языке горечь, прошептал Драко. Щелчком пальца он стряхнув столбик пепла и глубоко затянулся.   
\- Потому что я был правой рукой Лорда. Потому что сейчас я имею наибольшее влияние. Потому что он может потребовать именно тебя. Какая разница, Драко, почему ты? - Люциус прикрыл глаза и откинулся в кресле. Трубка в его руке еще подымила какое-то время, а потом погасла. Он положил ее на стол и повел носом над стаканом, осторожно вдыхая аромат. - Разве это что-то меняет? Неужели тебе было бы легче быть мужем кого-то из Уизли?  
Драко ожидаемо передёрнуло от омерзения. Люциус, специально приоткрывший один глаз, чтобы полюбоваться на его реакцию, фыркнул.   
\- Иди спать, Драко, - сказал он. - Обдумаешь все позже. Договор оставь себе, это копия, - кивнул Люциус, взглядом указывая на пергамент. - Матери не говори, что я разрешил тебе курить.  
Драко сглотнул застрявший в горле комок, уничтожил следы своего преступления, аккуратно сложил пергамент вчетверо и допил остатки кальвадоса.   
\- Спокойной ночи, пап, - еле слышно пробормотал он, выскальзывая из кабинета и оставаясь наедине с нелегкими мыслями.


	3. ЛУНА БЕЗВРЕМЕНЬЯ

\- И квоффл перехватывает Барроу, пас Корнеру, атака на кольца Слизерина... ГО-О-ОЛ! Счет становится девяносто-двадцать, к сожалению, все еще в пользу Слизерина!  
Драко, паривший над стадионом и выискивавший взглядом снитч, еле слышно выругался. Им нужен был приличный разрыв по очкам, прежде чем снитч будет пойман, а этот дебильный Блетчли не может отбить атаку несчастных рейвенкловцев! Он подлетел к кольцам и завис прямо над Майлзом.   
\- Пропустишь еще хоть один мяч и я его тебе по кусочкам скормлю, Блетчли, - зло выкрикнул он. Тот предсказуемо побледнел и сосредоточился на своих вратарских обязанностях.   
Все, абсолютно все против него. С того памятного разговора на Самайн прошло две недели, и с тех пор все валилось из рук. Драко стал хуже спать, потерял аппетит, на занятиях он то и дело ловил себя на том, что думает не об учебе, а о предстоящем... замужестве. Пару раз он чуть не сорвался на игроков квиддичной команды, но в последний момент сдерживался, памятуя о том, как нелегко было найти нормальных новых загонщиков и охотников, и как сложно было их натренировать. Но Блетчли его добил, и он не выдержал - сказалось напряжение и скопившаяся усталость. Он бросил взгляд на трибуны - большинство предсказуемо болело за Рейвенкло. Это не обижало и не удивляло, за столько лет он давно привык, что с победой его команду поздравляют только декан и сами слизеринцы.  
\- Квоффл переходит к Вэйси, Тикстон и Дженсен страхуют, - надрывался тем временем на трибунах новый комментатор, младший Криви. Драко проследил взглядом, как Конрад с силой отбил бладжер почти у самого уха Вэйси. - Слизеринцы атакуют левое кольцо, Грант, держись! О, нет! Коварство слизеринцев не знает границ! Обманный маневр! Вэйси забрасывает десятый в этом матче квоффл! Счет сто-двадцать!  
Драко поднялся над полем и облетел его по широкой дуге, затормозил у колец противника и заметил, что Турпин держится в десятке метров от него и чуть выше. Видимо она, как обычно, применила излюбленную тактику Чанг и решила особо не напрягаться. В любом случае, ей и ее двухтысячному "Нимбусу" против него надеяться не на что.  
Драко подождал еще полчаса, поочередно то подбадривая игроков, то рассыпаясь в ругательствах и угрозах, за это время снитч появлялся несколько раз, мелькая в разных концах поля, а разрыв увеличился до ста тридцати очков. Настало время активно включиться в игру. Заметив золотой всполох у преподавательской трибуны, он направил метлу туда, заложил крутой вираж, развернулся у колец своей команды, сделал петлю, уворачиваясь от бладжера, и еле слышно ругнувшись на выдохе, погнался за золотым мячиком. Рейвенкловка все так же висела у него на хвосте. Летала она неплохо, "Нимбус-2000" почти не уступал своему младшему брату в маневренности, а вот со скоростью дела обстояли иначе, особенно на прямой.   
Уши заложило, глаза начали слезиться, Драко упрямо моргнул и вытянул вперед руку, входя в штопор практически у самой земли.   
"Ну же, давай", - подгонял он метлу, которая и без того уже вибрировала от напряжения. Расстояние между кончиками его пальцев и непокорным снитчем с каждой секундой сокращалось. "Давай!" - взмолился он, припадая грудью к древку метлы еще теснее. Секунду спустя его ладонь сомкнулась на трепещущем золотистом мячике. Сжав челюсти, Драко вышел из штопора и пролетел сквозь все поле, победно вскинув руку с зажатым в ней снитчем.  
\- ДРАКО МАЛФОЙ ЛОВИТ СНИТЧ! СЛИЗЕРИН ОДЕРЖИВАЕТ ПОБЕДУ СО СЧЕТОМ ТРИСТА-ДВАДЦАТЬ! Поразительно, какая огромная разница, целых сто восемьдесят очков, это значит, что Слизерину...  
Дальше Драко уже не слушал, он приземлился на поле и попал в костоломные объятья игроков своей команды. Уж кто-кто, а он не хуже других понимал, как теперь для его факультета важна каждая победа, пусть даже такая мелкая и незначительная, как победа в квиддичном матче.  
Уже у самой раздевалки он обернулся и увидел, как бесится Корнер, размахивая руками и что-то выговаривая своей команде.   
\- Неудивительно, что он так орет, правда, Драко? - заискивающе спросил Блетчли, который шел чуть позади. - Теперь рейвам надо обыграть Хаффлпафф с преимуществом как минимум в сто очков, чтобы сыграть с грифами и занять хотя бы третье место в турнире.   
\- Заткнись, - устало посоветовал ему Драко. - На следующей тренировке будешь полтора часа отбиваться от всей команды, если ты не в состоянии защитить кольца даже от таких криворуких охотников, как Стрэттон и Барроу.   
Блетчли, как ему и было велено, заткнулся, искоса бросив на него обеспокоенный взгляд. Драко ускорил шаг и скоро оставил за спиной остальных.  
Он наскоро вымылся в душевой, не вслушиваясь в разговоры взбудораженных парней, обсуждавших, кого послать к Розмерте за огневиски для будущей вечеринки в честь победы. Все их тупые шуточки он за много лет выучил наизусть и мог наперед сказать, кто и что скажет. Ясное дело, после недолгих споров в Хогсмид отправятся Харпер и Блетчли, остальные понемногу вскроют свои запасы, кто-то отправится на кухню делать заказ домовикам, а Блейза пошлют парламентером к Слагги. Он кого угодно заговорит, не то, что декана, которому по большей части было на все наплевать, лишь бы все выглядело пристойно.  
Ему и самому было всё равно. Сейчас хотелось только остаться наедине с самим собой, он очень устал и хотел как следует успокоиться и никого не видеть. Драко чувствовал нарастающее в груди волнение пополам с раздражением, словно уже натворил глупостей и теперь ждал наказания. Избегая разговоров, он оделся и быстрым шагом покинул раздевалку.   
В холле он снял теплую мантию и притормозил у песочных часов с баллами факультетов - Слизерин уже получил свои пятьдесят за победу на матче. В школе было тихо, до ужина оставался еще целый час, основная масса учеников расползлась по своим гостиным, квиддичные команды еще не успели переодеться и дойти до замка. За спиной он услышал звук открываемой двери и обернулся - в проем ввалился хохочущий во весь голос Поттер под руку со своими дружками. Поймав взгляд Драко, он как-то странно запнулся и отстал от их компании.   
\- Гарри, ты идешь? - обернувшись и взмахнув копной рыжих волос, спросила младшая Уизли.   
\- Идите вперед, я догоню, - крикнул он и направился к застывшему истуканом Драко, игнорируя недоумевающие взгляды как своих друзей, так и самого Малфоя.   
После победы Поттер не стал выглядеть лучше, подумал он. Все те же поношенные вещи на пару размеров больше, вечно небрежный вид, растрепанные лохмы, раздражающе-наивный взгляд зеленых глаз за стеклами дурацких круглых очков.  
\- Какого драккла тебе надо? - настороженно спросил он, глядя на приближающегося парня.  
\- И тебе здравствуй, - улыбнулся Поттер, вставая слева от него и оценивая количество рубинов в нижней части песочных часов. - Просто хотел поздравить тебя с победой, классный штопор сделал в конце. И команда у тебя неплохо сыграна как для нового состава.  
Драко медленно повернулся к нему всем телом, чувствуя, как смешивается накопившееся напряжение с недоумением и непонятной досадой на Поттера, который после всех этих лет может просто взять и заговорить с ним о какой-то ерунде, сделав вид, что все в порядке.  
\- Я не знаю, в какие игры ты играешь... - начал он, неосознанно сжимая руки в кулаки. Чертов Поттер, гиппогриф его дери, как ему удается одним своим видом выводить Драко из себя?  
\- Ни в какие игры я не играю, - перебил его Поттер, пожимая плечами и всё так же глядя на песочные часы. - Просто решил, что стоит поздравить тебя с хорошей игрой. Слизеринцам сейчас приходится нелегко, а я хорошо помню, каково это - когда тебя все ненавидят, - он посмотрел Драко в лицо, но тот не увидел там ни ожидаемой жалости, ни сочувствия, одно только понимание. И это взбесило его еще больше.  
\- Разумеется, ты же у нас святой Мунго Бонам, - холодно процедил Драко, презрительно сощурившись. - Войдешь в летописи не только как победитель Темных Лордов, Башка-Со-Шрамом, но и как все понимающий Герой. Придумаем тебе еще одно звучное прозвище, например, Мальчик-Который-Всех-Любил. Потомки обрыдаются.  
\- Слышал, у тебя летом свадьба, - Поттер вовсе не казался оскорбленным. Он вообще выглядел так, будто не слышал последних слов Малфоя, и прямо-таки лучился искренним участием. - Кто будет невестой?  
Драко как обухом по голове ударили. Он неверяще уставился на Поттера, чувствуя, как от ярости сводит скулы и темнеет в глазах. Так он и знал, проклятый Поттер подошел, чтобы поиздеваться над ним. Почему, ну почему все самое плохое в жизни происходит именно с ним?  
\- Ты издеваешься? - выдавил он охрипшим от злости голосом и чуть подался вперед, по щекам расползался предательский румянец, а коротко остриженные ногти впивались в ладони почти до крови.  
\- Что?.. - Драко еще успел разглядеть в зеленых глазах непонимание, а уже через мгновение он кинул на пол мантию и набросился на Поттера, повалил своего врага на пол и, усевшись сверху, с наслаждением двинул ему кулаком по лицу, а потом еще и еще...  
\- Невеста, Поттер? Интересно тебе, кто будет невестой? По твоей милости я буду! - он выдохнул сквозь зубы и уклонился от ответного удара.   
Поттер наконец пришел в себя и набросился на Драко, пытаясь вывернуться и сбросить его с себя, ударяя куда придется. Очки с него слетели еще после первого удара Драко, так что бил он вслепую. Они ожесточенно мутузили друг друга, не произнося ни слова, и Драко чувствовал, как с каждым ударом его понемногу отпускает то мутное, выматывающее напряжение, которое не давало ему спокойно жить и дышать с самого Самайна. Поттер не произносил ни слова, только пыхтел и пытался ударить его побольнее. Они так увлеклись и так вдохновенно орудовали кулаками, что не услышали приближавшихся к ним голосов.   
\- Всё же, Кингсли, вы молодец, что навестили нас, всегда приятно видеть выпускников в стенах Хог... Что здесь происходит?! - раздался над их головами строгий голос МакГонагалл, и уже через секунду они оба, растрепанные, тяжело дышащие и раскрасневшиеся, были подвешены в воздух. Поттер щеголял сломанным носом, под обоими глазами у него наливались цветом синяки, что делало его похожим на китайскую панду. Драко повезло больше - он обошелся разбитой губой и оторванным рукавом рубашки, который теперь уныло свисал, оголяя плечо. МакГонагалл одним взмахом остановила льющуюся кровь и выжидающе посмотрела на них.   
\- Извольте объясниться, молодые люди, - поведя кончиком волшебной палочки, она опустила их на ноги. Драко тут же понял, что с прогнозами насчет собственного везения он погорячился - наверняка одно или два ребра треснули. Он достал чистый платок и промокнул им разбитую губу. Его немного утешило, что на лице Поттера была нарисована такая же мука - бока они намяли друг другу изрядно. В ответ на вопрос директора оба упрямо молчали, опустив глаза.   
\- Какое поразительное единодушие, - насмешливо произнес Шеклболт. От звука его голоса Драко дернулся, как от пощечины, но голову так и не поднял.   
\- Минус двадцать баллов с каждого за драку и отработка у мистера Филча! Мистер Поттер, мистер Малфой, вам должно быть стыдно! Неужели вы так и не переросли свою детскую вражду? Я была о вас гораздо лучшего мнения, - она покачала головой, всем видом давая понять, как разочарована.   
Драко это не впечатлило, Поттер тоже наверняка был устойчив к подобным видам эмоционального шантажа. Впрочем, оба одновременно сделали вид, что искренне раскаиваются в содеянном и уж точно не повторят этой роковой ошибки. Чего только не сделаешь, чтобы директор перестал отчитывать тебя, как первокурсника!  
\- Ну же, Минерва, думаю, молодые люди все осознали и больше так не будут, - пророкотал Министр, не отводя взгляда от обнажившегося плеча Драко. - Отправляйтесь в лазарет, вам следует привести себя в порядок.   
\- Беспокоитесь о сохранности своих вещей? - внезапно выпалил Драко, который сам от себя такого не ожидал и теперь казался не менее озадаченным, чем МакГонагалл, явно не понимавшая, о чем идет речь. Внутренне он сжался, ожидая от Шеклболта чего угодно - вспышки ярости, ледяного презрения, гневной отповеди, но явно не смеха. А Министр именно посмеялся над его выходкой - негромко, почти ласково, и это показалось ему еще обидней. Он подхватил с пола мантию, вцепился ошарашенному Поттеру в локоть и потащил его в сторону Больничного Крыла.   
\- Извините! - успел напоследок выкрикнуть Поттер, послав им через плечо растерянную улыбку.  
\- Что это было? - пробормотала МакГонагалл, и спохватившись, обернулась к Кингсли. - Я прошу прощения за моих студентов. Мистеру Малфою приходится нелегко, конечно, но это не оправдывает его поведения... не понимаю, что на него нашло.  
\- Нет-нет, Минерва, все в порядке, - Шеклболт улыбнулся ей и подмигнул. - Я все понимаю, - и добавил на полтона ниже. - И вы скоро тоже поймете.  
Незаметным для директора жестом он притянул оброненный белый платок с разводами крови, спрятал его в карман и душевно распрощался с МакГонагалл. 

***  
\- Шевелись, Поттер, - процедил Драко, продолжая тащить Поттера на буксире. Болела разбитая губа и ныли ребра, но надо было добраться ло лазарета до начала ужина. - Не хочу, чтобы меня кто-то увидел рядом с тобой, - он презрительно окинул взглядом Поттера, который в данный момент не тянул на Национального Героя. Так, обычный подросток, которого отметелил какой-то хулиган.  
\- Кто тебя вообще просил тащить меня к Помфри? - прогундосил он. - Мать Тереза, блин.  
\- Не знаю, кто такая эта мать Тереза, но мне совсем не нужно, чтобы Министр узнал о причине нашей драки, - он зыркнул на Поттера исподлобья.  
Тот внезапно остановился, Драко по инерции сделал еще несколько шагов вперед, и только потом обернулся.  
\- Ты... - начал он, глядя на Драко с непонятным выражением лица. - У тебя...  
\- У меня губа разбита и явно треснуло ребро, и я иду в лазарет, Поттер, а ты как хочешь, - на него вдруг навалилось все прошедшее за день - квиддичный матч, драка с Поттером, прошивший его страх от встречи с Шеклболтом... Он накинул на плечи мантию, чтобы не было видно разорванной рубашки, развернулся и успел сделать шаг, прежде чем его догнали произнесенные в спину слова.  
\- У тебя свадьба с ним! - неверяще произнес Поттер. - Поверить не могу, у тебя свадьба с Кингом!  
Драко стремительно преодолел разделявшее их расстояние и зажал болтливому гриффиндорцу рот.  
\- Тише, придурок, - прошипел он. - Только попробуй рассказать кому-нибудь, и я... я не знаю, что с тобой сделаю, - в отчаянии заключил он. - Но можешь быть уверен, тебе это не понравится.  
Поттер внезапно разозлился и оторвал его руку от своего рта, сверкнув глазами из-под растрёпанной челки.   
\- Знаешь что, Малфой, - он отступил на шаг назад и шумно выдохнул через рот. - Пошел ты к чёрту! С тобой совершенно невозможно нормально разговаривать! То ты драться лезешь, то угрожаешь, как тебя вообще твои друзья терпят? - он развернулся и пошел в сторону Гриффиндорской башни, продолжая бормотать себе под нос явно что-то нелестное.  
Драко устало вздохнул и, прислонившись к стене, сполз по ней на пол и закрыл голову руками.  
Прошло, наверное, минуты две или три, как неподалеку послышались уверенные шаги.   
"Наплевать, останусь жить здесь, - лениво подумал он, даже не думая проверять, кто это был, абсолютно уверенный в том, что Поттер передумал и решил всё-таки дойти до лазарета. - Как же хочется спать...".   
Некто остановился напротив него и замер.  
\- Чего тебе еще надо? - невнятно проговорил он, уткнувшись носом в свои колени.   
\- Ты, кажется, кое-что обронил, - раздался низкий рокочущий голос, и первым порывом Драко было сбежать куда подальше. Он медленно поднял голову и увидел Шеклболта, протягивающего ему белоснежный платок, кое-где запачканный потемневшей кровью.   
Он оперся ладонью об пол и выпрямился, настороженно глядя на стоящего перед ним мужчину.   
\- Вижу, отец сообщил тебе, - правильно расценил его молчание Шеклболт. - Насчет договора.   
Драко прислонился к стене в поисках опоры, чувствуя под лопатками массивные камни, былая сонливость слетела с него в мгновение ока. Он посмотрел на Шеклболта, который так и протягивал ему злосчастный платок, и потянул за свободно висящий конец. Кингсли осторожно перехватил его руку.   
\- Драко...  
\- Нет! - выкрикнул он и выдернул руку, словно обжегшись. Ощущение большой теплой руки на его собственной отчего-то показалось ему чем-то неприличным. - Нет, не надо.   
\- Я не собираюсь тебя ни к чему принуждать, - Шеклболт примирительно поднял в воздух ладони, словно показывая, что не собирается ни нападать на него, ни каким-либо образом вредить. - Просто хотел вернуть тебе платок и поговорить.  
\- Не о чем разговаривать, все и так ясно, - буркнул Драко, вжимаясь в стену и отводя взгляд. - Помолвка в марте, свадьба после моих экзаменов, никаких ограничений свободы, отдельный пункт о верности и исполнении супружеского долга. Кристальная прозрачность ваших намерений просто поражает, господин Министр, - язвительно произнес он в сторону, чувствуя зарождающуюся истерику. Что толку было вымещать злость на Поттере и сбивать костяшки, если пришел этот... и опять все разрушил!  
\- Я не собираюсь на тебя давить, - тихо произнес Шеклболт. Он осторожно подцепил упрямо отворачивающегося Драко за подбородок и прошептал исцеляющее, приводя его лицо в порядок. Драко зажмурился, а Кингсли легонько погладил его большим пальцем по линии челюсти и с явным сожалением отступил.   
Когда Драко открыл глаза, коридор был пуст.


	4. ХОЛОДНАЯ ЛУНА

Вопреки расхожему мнению, в слизеринских подземельях вовсе не было сыро, холодно или мерзко. Даже Драко, у который почти всегда были холодные руки и ноги, чувствовал себя там вполне комфортно, особенно, если натопить пожарче большие, в человеческий рост, камины. В этом году он много времени проводил в гостиной, работая над своим выпускным проектом. Вот и сейчас он завис над рабочим дневником, уставившись замершим взглядом в потолок, испускавший холодное зеленоватое свечение. В первый год в Хогвартсе ему было очень интересно, впадает ли в спячку Большой Кальмар и что делают зимой русалки, живущие в Черном Озере. Выяснилось, что русалки на смену времен года никак не реагируют, да и Кальмар просто уходит на глубину, где достаточно прохладно, но лед туда не доходит. По его лицу скользнула быстрая тень - очередная подводная тварь куда-то заспешила по своим делам. Он растянул рукава теплого свитера, подцепив края большими пальцами и вытянулся в кресле, разминая затекшие конечности.   
Назначенная МакГонагалл двухчасовая отработка у Филча прошла в недружелюбном молчании. Поттер, видимо, передумал налаживать с ним отношения и даже не взглянул в его сторону, а сам Драко все еще не искал чьего-либо общества, потому и не спешил начинать разговор. Так что они просто молча натирали кубки в Зале Славы и умудрились даже не поругаться еще раз.  
Поттер выглядел задумчивым, Драко периодически ловил на себе его взгляд - в Большом Зале и во время занятий у Флитвика, но трястись еще и по этому поводу у него просто не было душевных сил, так что он махнул рукой на необъяснимое поведение Героя. Хуже, чем есть, уже быть не может, так что можно с чистой совестью плюнуть на все, что ему это сулило.  
В животе заурчало от голода - завтрак был, кажется, в прошлой жизни, а обед он пропустил, увлекшись расчетами. Вздохнув, он собрал пергаменты и отправился в спальню, которую делил с Блейзом - где-то у него был припрятан шоколад.  
Он так увлекся поисками заветной плитки, что не заметил, как в комнату вошел кто-то еще. Только когда дверь закрылась с тихим щелчком, он с удивлением обнаружил стоящих в проходе между кроватями Панси и Блейза. Выглядели эти двое настолько решительно, что он невольно сглотнул, крепче сжав в руке найденную плитку шоколада.  
\- Что-то случилось? - спросил он, настороженно переводя взгляд с Панси на Блейза.   
\- Случилось, - процедила девушка. - Случилось то, что сейчас ты, Драко Люциус Малфой, немедленно расскажешь, что с тобой происходит, или я тебя так заколдую, что Помфри придется отправить тебя в Мунго!  
\- А я подержу, - кивнул предатель Забини и присел на свою кровать, жестом приглашая Панси присоединиться. Та заправила за уши смоляные пряди и расположилась напротив Драко, все еще судорожно стискивавшего плитку.   
\- Что это у тебя? - попыталась она отнять у него лакомство.   
\- Нет уж, Паркинсон, его ты не получишь! - тут же придя в себя и свирепо сверкнув глазами, он ловко увернулся от ее руки. - Он мой!  
\- Жадина, - фыркнула она, ничуть не обидевшись. Все знали, что Малфой никогда не делится шоколадом. - С чем он?  
\- С черникой и ментолом, - буркнул он, надрывая обертку и отламывая первый кусочек. - Ты такое не любишь.   
\- Я люблю, - насмешливо проговорил Блейз. - Но не претендую.   
\- Не переводи тему, - снова завелась Панси. - Рассказывай, что с тобой происходит и с кем это у тебя свадьба летом? Гринграссы же отказались выдавать за тебя Асторию?  
Блейз поморщился - его гораздо больше волновало состояние, в котором пребывал сам Драко, чем то, на ком его женят. Он с самого начала года был словно не в себе. Иногда Блейзу казалось, что они снова на пятом курсе, и над Драко опять нависла смертельная угроза, с которой он не способен справиться в одиночку. Гордость не позволяла Малфою просить о помощи, но если раньше он просто отмалчивался, не отвечая на вопросы, то сейчас он вообще игнорировал их обоих. И Блейзу это не нравилось.  
Драко тоскливо вздохнул и отложил шоколадку.   
\- Ладно, всё равно скоро все узнают, - он набрал в грудь побольше воздуха, как перед прыжком в воду. - Летом у меня свадьба с Шеклболтом.  
Воцарилось молчание.   
\- И поэтому ты... - начал Блейз.   
\- Да, и поэтому он, - перебила его Панси. - Тебе разве мать не говорила, что всех нас после выпуска женят на этих светленьких? - скривила она губы.  
\- Говорила, - кивнул Блейз. - Но я не вижу в этом такой уж большой трагедии. В конце концов, все мы с рождения знали, что брак по любви нам всем светит только в том случае, если мы умудримся влюбиться в тех, кого нам выбрали родители.   
\- Не видишь трагедии? - взвился Драко. - А его ты вообще видел? Начнем с того, что он - "он"!  
\- Ну и что, Драко? - обидно рассмеялся Забини. - Он сильный маг, тебя тоже слабаком назвать сложно, так что влечение к своему полу ни у кого дурацких вопросов не вызовет...  
\- Да он же огромный! И смотрит на меня так, будто сожрать готов!  
\- А что в этом плохого? - подняла голову Панси. - Драко, я бы убила за такую возможность обезопасить себя и своих близких. К тому же теперь перед тобой все двери открыты, разве можно мечтать о большем?  
\- Знаешь, я немного устал, что меня воспринимают как сына Люциуса Малфоя. Раньше было здорово пугать всех именем отца, только вот служба у Лорда ясно дала мне понять, что сам по себе я ничего толком не представляю. А после этого дракклова замужества меня будут воспринимать только как жену Министра. Я отдельно от них никого не интересую, - горько вымолвил он.  
\- Ты ведь идешь в ученичество, - уточнил Блейз. - Министр не тот человек, чтобы держать около себя молчаливую куклу, вряд ли он запретит тебе учиться. Мама немного знакома с ним, он очень умный и сильный маг, такой захочет видеть рядом с собой равного.   
\- Смешно, если он все это затеял только чтобы добиться твоей руки, Драко, - захихикала Панси. - Как романти-и-ично!   
Он ничего не ответил, потеряв от возмущения дар речи, и швырнул в нее подушкой.  
\- Ты со своей романтикой совсем с катушек съехала, - укоризненно проговорил Блейз, когда вместо уклонившейся и хохочущей Панси подушка попала в него.   
\- Это истерическое, - ответила она, утерев выступившие слезы. - Меня выдают замуж за Уизли.  
Драко сделал такое лицо, будто его вот-вот стошнит.   
\- За одного из близнецов, - поспешно уточнила Панси. - Могло быть и хуже.   
\- В общем, я не понимаю твоих страхов, Драко, - продолжил Забини. - Тебе наверняка кажется, что опять все против тебя, но если задуматься, то тебе еще повезло. Магия не позволит ему причинить тебе вред.   
\- Он обещал не давить на меня, - удрученно ответил Драко, вгрызаясь в шоколад.   
\- Тем более, - изловчившись, Блейз стянул кусочек и протянул половину Панси, игнорируя возмущенный взгляд Малфоя. - Жить в вынужденном браке всё же лучше, чем не жить вообще, - философски заметил он.   
Драко ничего не ответил, только запихнул в рот остатки шоколада целиком, наплевав на приличия.  
\- Иногда я готов с тобой поспорить, - сумрачно ответил он минуту спустя, когда шоколад был ликвидирован. - Хорошо так говорить, когда твой супруг не выглядит как шестифутовая гора мышц.  
\- О, заткнись, - фыркнула Паркинсон. - Мой супруг выглядит как Уизли, и ничего, живу же я как-то с этой мыслью. И ты выживешь.  
Зевнув, она потянулась и встала.  
\- Пойдёмте на ужин, мальчики, я хочу пирога, - она подхватила парней под руки и повела их в Большой зал. - А если ты еще раз скроешь что-то от нас, Драко, клянусь, я превращу тебя в шоколадную лягушку и скормлю рыжему дружку Поттера, и скажу, что это такой презент для утверждения родственных связей.   
Его ощутимо передёрнуло от такой перспективы, так что пришлось пообещать ей.

***  
Нарцисса терпеть не могла балы. Она любила организовывать торжества, продумывать все до мельчайших деталей, начиная с оттенка бумаги для пригласительных и заканчивая праздничным меню. Это было самое интересное - увязать в единое целое множество разрозненных нюансов, разыграть вечер как по нотам, чтобы каждая часть вечера заиграла своими красками. Она пользовалась проверенной годами схемой - полонез-вальс-кадриль-мазурка, затем ужин, а потом падеграс-падекатр-котильон. Нарцисса чувствовала себя дирижером, маленьким демиургом, создавая из ничего и горы денег события с большой буквы, которые вспоминали месяцами, каждый мечтал стать гостем Малфой-Мэнора.  
В этом году они снова давали бал после долгого перерыва. Признаться, Нарцисса и не думала начинать приготовления, но сразу после Самайна ей пришла сова от Шеклболта с просьбой провести в этом году министерский бал в их поместье. Оказалось, он уличил в крупных хищениях сотрудников Отдела магического хозяйства, и ему пришлось всех уволить, а замену он еще не нашел. В письме ее будущий высокопоставленный родственник рассыпался в комплиментах ее организационным талантам, уверял, что Министерство возьмет на себя расходы на оформление и доставку гостей, которых, между прочим, насчитывалось аж четыре сотни! Список прилагался, что явно указывало на то, что просьба просьбой не была, являясь, по сути, прямым указанием к действию. Что ж, это был вызов, но Нарцисса сложностей не боялась.  
Так, четыре сотни персон из списка Шеклболта утром первого декабря получили утренней совой бронзового цвета прямоугольники - приглашения-портключи на министерский бал двадцать четвертого числа, в восемь часов вечера. Форма одежды - парадная мантия для господ, дамы в вечерних туалетах, распишитесь внизу приглашения, чтобы согласиться на участие, в противном случае проигнорируйте это предложение. В приглашениях было указано точное время срабатывания портключа, у каждого свое, чтобы гости успели переместиться, привести себя в порядок и освободить аппарационную площадку для следующих участников торжества.   
В день самого бала гости прибывали в специально поставленные беседки недалеко от парадного входа. От них к поместью вели расчищенные от снега коридоры, освещённые бумажными фонариками и украшенные цветами. Специальные чары поддерживали внутри тепло, чтобы нарядно одетые гости не замерзли, добираясь до входа.  
В холле стояла исполинская ель, богато украшенная стеклянными игрушками, шарами и лентами. Гостей встречали официанты с шампанским и канапе, провожали их в большой бальный зал, связанный коридорами со множеством боковых гостиных и курительных комнат, где те гости, которые не принимали участия в танцах, могли с комфортом разместиться, чтобы обсудить последние новости, спокойно выпить рюмочку шерри и как следует всех рассмотреть, запасаясь впечатлениями.  
Малфой-Мэнор был прекрасен сам по себе, а стараниями Нарциссы он выглядел и вовсе волшебно. Украшенный в тонах бронзы и индиго (дань уважения факультетской принадлежности нынешнего Министра), он радушно принимал все прибывавших гостей. Отказавшихся не было, любопытно было каждому приглашенному из списка Шеклболта. Он сам, кстати, прибыл первым и засвидетельствовал свое почтение хозяйке вечера, поклонившись ей и поцеловав воздух над нежной ручкой. Нарцисса в ответ присела в книксене и послала Министру вежливую, но искреннюю улыбку. Кингсли поприветствовал Люциуса, стоявшего рядом со своей супругой, протянув ему ладонь для рукопожатия - их положение допускало такое приветствие. Малфой сдержанно кивнул и пожал ему руку, не пытаясь изобразить бурную радость, но и не выказывая откровенной неприязни.  
\- Господин Министр, рады видеть вас, - начала Нарцисса, окидывая взглядом мощную фигуру Шеклболта, оценивая и дороговизну ткани, из которой была пошита его мантия, и ауру, и внешность будущего зятя.   
\- Миледи, вы выглядите великолепно. И поместье украшено роскошно, - он сверкнул белозубой улыбкой. - Впрочем, как и всегда, о ваших балах слагают легенды, и этот не станет исключением. Чем порадуете на ужин?  
\- Классической французской кухней, - она показала ему программу вечера, которую заранее составила для себя. - После первых четырех танцев гости переместятся в гостиные, где им подадут телячий зоб с раковыми шейками и превосходное белое из Пессак-Леоньян. Затем сорбет из жасмина и прованское розовое, на закуску - минога по-бордоски и хороший Сент-Эмильон. На горячее вас ждет пот-о-фе из ягненка и Шато Латур. И, конечно, ванильное мороженое на десерт.   
\- И сотерн? - лукаво спросил Шеклболт.   
\- Разумеется, - одними губами улыбнулся Люциус. - Мы остаемся верными стилю, господин Министр.  
\- О, прошу вас, в приватной беседе зовите меня Кингсли, - обезоруживающе заявил он. - Нет необходимости быть такими официальными в кругу семьи.   
\- Как скажете, Кингсли. В таком случае, вам тоже следует отбросить официоз, раз уж скоро мы породнимся, - заметил Люциус.   
\- Динки, - хлопнула в ладоши Нарцисса, вызывая домовика. Тот моментально явился на зов и выжидающе замер. - Это мастер Кингсли, ты придешь, если ему что-то понадобится и он позовет тебя. Тебе все понятно? - эльф, одетый в чистую и наглаженную наволочку, молча кивнул и с тихим хлопком исчез.  
\- Право, не стоило, - сказал Кингсли.   
\- Сегодня вы наш самый дорогой гость, и я хочу быть уверена, что вы ни в чем не нуждаетесь, - воскликнула Нарцисса тоном, не терпящим возражений. - А теперь, если не возражаете, мне нужно отдать распоряжения оркестру.   
И она направилась к группе музыкантов, в данный момент игравших что-то спокойное и ненавязчивое. Кингсли проследил за ней взглядом - одетая сегодня в пышное платье пронзительно-синего цвета, которое открывало ее хрупкие плечи, Нарцисса выглядела прекрасно. Пепельные волосы были уложены в замысловатую прическу, украшенную цветами, а бриллианты в ее украшениях сверкали в свете многочисленных огней.  
\- Вам чертовски повезло с женой, Люциус, - заметил Кингсли и двинулся в противоположную сторону, желая осмотреть бальный зал и прилегающие комнаты.  
Он вдохнул воздух, напоенный ароматами свежих цветов, воска и пудры. Он улыбнулся и взял с подноса подоспевшего официанта бокал с шампанским и тарталетку со сливочным сыром и черной икрой. Шампанское у Малфоев было хорошим, определил он, делая первый глоток.   
Его воспитывал дед, человек довольно строгих правил, считавший, что развлечения - удел бездельников, а на балы следует ходить только для того, чтобы жена не скучала и не слишком уж пилила. Поскольку жены у старого Фангэя не было уже больше сорока лет, потому что она умерла, рожая ему сына, то и в высшем обществе он, ясное дело, не появлялся. После школы Кингсли сразу поступил в Аврорат, и в учебке было не до развлечений, а следующие несколько лет он упорно продвигался вверх по карьерной лестнице, так что положение стало обязывать, и он начал выходить в свет, с удивлением обнаружив, что на балах собираются не только дамы и бездельники. На самом деле, на таких мероприятиях можно было многое узнать, услышать, увидеть. И самое удивительное - ему понравилось посещать балы. В гостиных он находил немало собеседников, заводил полезные знакомства, да и уроки танцев, основательно подзабытые, всё же пригодились. Он отпил еще шампанского и заглянул в курительную комнату, по достоинству оценив и хьюмидор, и выбор напитков в баре, и общую атмосферу - очень мужскую, и в то же время уютную и дружелюбную. Выходя, он столкнулся с младшим Малфоем, который явно направлялся сюда, чтобы покурить чего-нибудь из отцовского бара.   
\- Драко? - растерянно приподнял брови Шеклболт, не подозревая, как потешно смотрится его удивленное лицо. Драко даже почти перестал его бояться и чуть не засмеялся, но вовремя одумался и подавил неуместный порыв, чувствуя, как в солнечном сплетении защекотало от волнения.   
Вообще, он шел сюда успокоиться, взбудораженный предстоящей встречей с Шеклболтом. Драко так и не обзавелся привычкой покупать сигареты, и по старинке воровал их из поместья. Вот и сейчас он собирался произвести очередную вылазку, пока оба родителя были слишком заняты, чтобы его искать, но тот, кого он намеревался избегать весь вечер, поймал его буквально в дверях. А ведь бал еще даже не начался!  
Драко не успел облачиться в парадную мантию, и теперь стоял перед Шеклболтом в белой рубашке и узких черных брюках. Он ужом проскользнул мимо застывшего Министра, и, ничуть не смущаясь, стянул из ближайшей шкатулки сигарету и усевшись в кресло, прикурил от свечи. Терять явно было нечего.  
Кингсли, вздрогнув, проследил, как тонкие губы обхватили фильтр. Драко затянулся, втягивая щеки и выдохнул, округлил губы и начал пускать плотные дымные кольца, а затем вытянул губы трубочкой, очевидно, не подозревая, как он смотрится со стороны. Министру оставалось только возблагодарить всех богов, что Драко предпочитал обычные сигареты, а не, скажем, толстые сигары, иначе он плюнул бы на данное обещание не давить на него и взял паршивца прямо здесь. Видимо, что-то такое отразилось в его взгляде, потому что Драко поперхнулся следующей затяжкой и неловко закашлялся. Кингсли бросился к нему на помощь, встав на одно колено перед креслом, похлопал широкой ладонью по спине, обтянутой белоснежной тканью, и вдохнул запах чистоты и моря, исходящий от льняных волос, перехваченных лентой.  
\- Ты в порядке? - обеспокоенно спросил он, глядя на его макушку.   
\- Да, вполне, - откашлявшись, хрипло выдавил Драко. Надо же было так опозориться! Мало того, что он курит тайком, так еще и умудрился подавиться дымом и слюной. И перед кем, перед Шеклболтом, чье присутствие и бесстыжий голодный взгляд и без того сбивали с толку. У Драко в буквальном смысле слабели колени рядом с ним, и было сложно сохранять ясность ума, настолько его подавляла сила будущего супруга.  
\- Может быть, тебе следует выпить чего-то? - озабоченно спросил Кингсли, не отклоняясь, но и не сокращая расстояние между их лицами.   
Драко смотрит, и словно впервые видит его. Впрочем, когда бы он успел разглядеть как следует самого Министра? Эти чуть раскосые глаза, опушенные темными ресницами, широкий, немного искривленный нос (видимо, его ломали, и как минимум один раз - неудачно), вывернутые губы, верхняя чуть пухлее нижней, ее прихотливый изгиб наводит на непристойные мысли, особенно когда Кингсли, все еще взволнованный, проводит по ней кончиком розового языка. Драко смотрит и не может отвести глаз, смотрит на аккуратной формы брови, на скулы, ямку на подбородке, на серьгу с крупным бриллиантом в левом ухе. Он, конечно, понимает, что неприлично так пялиться на человека, но ничего не может сделать. Он приходит в себя только когда Кингсли вызывает эльфа и просит того принести шампанского молодому господину.  
Принимая бокал из рук Шеклболта, он вздрагивает, соприкоснувшись с ним пальцами, но не отдергивает руки. Магия, окружающая Министра, пахнет, как и он сам - розовым перцем, нагретым на солнце деревом и чем-то цитрусовым, Драко не может сообразить, чем именно, не то чтобы сейчас это имело хоть какое-то значение. В этот момент, завороженный и очарованный, он готов практически на все, что угодно.  
\- Драко, вот ты где! Я с ног сбилась... О, прошу прощения, - Нарцисса могла бы показаться смущенной, но Драко хорошо знал свою мать, и не мог определиться, чего больше в чувстве, захлестнувшем его - благодарности или досады. - Драко, милый, прибыли Паркинсоны, и через две минуты появятся Забини, ты обещал встретить Оливию с сыном. Кингсли, - она лукаво улыбнулась и кивнула мужчине, после чего стремительно покинула их.   
Момент был безнадежно испорчен.   
\- Я... мне надо, - хрипло проговорил Драко, очнувшись от наваждения, стыдливо отводя взгляд и туша сигарету в хрустальной пепельнице.   
\- Да, - невпопад ответил Кингсли, продолжая смотреть на него, всё так же не отнимая руки, не отпуская его ладонь.   
\- Мне надо идти, - тихо произнес он и поднялся на ноги, Кингсли поднялся вслед за ним. Повинуясь порыву, он прикоснулся губами к тыльной стороне ладони Драко, после чего отпустил его руку и вышел, не оглядываясь. 

***  
Как всегда, бал начинался с почти часового полонеза. Драко бы и рад был пропустить его, но Панси бы отрезала ему ногу, заикнись он об этом. Единственной уступкой с ее стороны стала их позиция - в середине колонны, так что он мог наблюдать со стороны, как Кингсли ведет под руку Нарциссу, и как за ними следуют Люциус с Велулой Кларксон, главой Отдела магического образования. Мама была ослепительно хороша, и она очень... интересно и эффектно смотрелась рядом с темнокожим Шеклболтом.  
\- Драко, вы будете отличной парой, - шепнула Паркинсон. - Уверена, что колдографии с вашей свадьбы станут настоящими произведениями искусства.  
\- Панси, замолчи, - взмолился Драко, смутившись. Девушка закатила глаза и ничего не ответила, только сжала крепче его ладонь и многообещающе посмотрела ему в глаза.   
Заиграл вальс, Драко кивнул Блейзу, подхватившему Панси и направился к своей партнерше, Джемме Фарли. Джемма закончила Хогвартс двумя годами раньше, и теперь работала секретарем Юстаса Гампа, начальника Отдела международного магического сотрудничества. Едва увидев бывшую слизеринскую старосту, Драко тут же пригласил ее на вальс. Она хорошо танцевала, на нее было приятно посмотреть и им было что обсудить - Фарли на старших курсах посещала факультатив Флитвика по Чарам и могла поделиться впечатлениями.   
Чем ближе к центру располагались пары, тем спокойнее был темп танца, а значит, можно было поговорить, не повышая голоса. Фарли, едва закончился тур вальса, отправилась танцевать кадриль с Робардсом, занявшим недавно место главы Аврората. Драко оглянулся, поискав взглядом маму - к ней направлялся Поттер. Любопытно, что ему надо от Нарциссы? В горле пересохло, так что он направился в одну из боковых гостиных.   
Раздобыв себе бокал шампанского и стянув пару сигарет, Драко поздоровался с теми из гостей, которых не видел раньше и незаметно выскользнул на балкон. Согревающие чары, наложенные по периметру, не дали бы ему замерзнуть, так что он снял парадную мантию и расстегнул пару верхних пуговиц на рубашке. Спрятавшись за декоративной елью, он выдохнул и закурил, задумчиво глядя на подсвеченные тропинки, ведущие к аппарационным площадкам, на темное низкое небо, усыпанное ворохом звезд, и прикрыл глаза.  
Он с детства знал, что женится на какой-нибудь прекрасной чистокровной девушке, вырастит детей, встанет во главе рода, продолжит дело своих предков. Его не готовили к браку с мужчиной! Нет, в Кингсли не было ничего отталкивающего. Его экзотическая внешность делала его похожим на сказочного пирата, да и харизмы ему было не занимать. Шеклболт был весьма притягательным мужчиной, он обладал большим магическим потенциалом, плюс животный магнетизм и ощущение исходящей от него спокойной силы - все это волновало, и интерес такого человека пьянил Драко, пугал и в то же время льстил. Было в нем что-то, что заставляло искать его общества. Драко знал, что долго он не продержится, его страх уже прошел, уступив место болезненному любопытству. И в то же время вся эта ситуация раздражала, его злил собственный интерес и предполагаемая пассивная роль, и отсутствие опыта в любовных делах казалось как никогда удручающим. Драко прикурил вторую сигарету от тлеющего кончика первой и щелчком уничтожил окурок.  
\- Я должен дать ему шанс, - сумрачно прошептал он и отпил шампанского из узкого бокала. - В конце концов, нам предстоит совместная жизнь. До-о-олгая совместная жизнь.  
О прочих аспектах брака он предпочитал пока не задумываться. 

***   
Котильон танцевали самые молодые и самые стойкие - это был последний пункт программы и длиться этот танец мог до трех часов. Драко любил котильон, но сегодня он чувствовал себя слишком вымотанным, чтобы наслаждаться танцем, так что он просто подпирал стену, пил мелкими глотками ледяной шартрез и наблюдал за Люциусом и Нарциссой. Родители вовсе не казались усталыми, несмотря на то, что время было уже за полночь. После падения Лорда они оба, наконец, ожили, и сейчас выглядели так, будто по-настоящему оправились ото всех ужасов, преследовавших их семью. Хотя Драко знал, как нелегко отцу мириться с их нынешним положением, и что мама до сих пор не может поверить, что опасность миновала. Знал, что она продолжает по привычке бояться за них обоих. Ему самому иногда снилось Адское Пламя в Выручай-Комнате, лижущее ему пятки, снился змеиный оскал Лорда и безумный смех тети Беллы, осунувшееся лицо матери и отчаяние в глазах отца, кровь на паркете в бальном зале, слово "грязнокровка", вырезанное на предплечье Грейнджер... Он моргнул, напоминая себе, что все прошло, все закончилось, а сейчас играет оркестр и пары кружатся в танце, вкусно пахнет еловой хвоей, духами и тянет горькими травами из фигурного "тюльпана" у него в руке. Пальцы судорожно сжимали ножку бокала, Драко сглотнул и поднял глаза.  
\- У тебя чудесная мать, - тихо заметил Кингсли, вставая слева от него и тоже прислоняясь к стене. Он выглядит немного уставшим, но довольным, улыбается, глядя на Драко и тут же переводит взгляд на Люциуса, ведущего Нарциссу в танце. - Торжество организовано на самом высшем уровне, я просто снимаю шляпу.  
\- О, да, - улыбнулся Драко. - Этого у мамы не отнять, она обожает организовывать праздники. Проблема только в том, что присутствовать на них она не очень любит.   
\- Да? - удивленно приподнимает брови Шеклболт, глядя на довольно улыбающуюся хозяйку поместья. - А по ней и не скажешь.   
\- А что ваши родители? Я ничего не слышал о них, только читал упоминания в справочнике.  
\- Мы жили уединенно, - пожал плечами Кингсли. - Я почти не помню их, они умерли, когда мне было три года. Меня воспитывал дед, а он был невысокого мнения о светских мероприятиях, - закончил он.   
\- Мне жаль, - тихо произнес Драко.   
\- Мне тоже. Их унесла болезнь, это просто злой рок, и некого в этом винить, - пожал плечами Шеклболт. - Странно грустить о том, чего не помнишь, правда?  
Драко посмотрел в свой бокал, наполовину наполненный густым зеленым ликером. Так и не дождавшись ответа, Кингсли отсалютовал ему бокалом шампанского, по всей видимости, тем же, что он держал в руках еще в начале вечера, в курительной комнате. От этого воспоминания Драко слегка порозовел, воскресив в памяти стоящего на одном колене Кингсли, тревожно всматривающегося в его лицо.   
\- У вас чудесный дом и чудесная семья, - сказал Шеклболт, не подозревая о том, какие мысли осаждают голову его собеседника. - И, Драко...  
У него внутри что-то сладко екнуло, и он медленно поднял глаза, посмотрел на мужчину. Кингсли произносил его имя так, словно оно было драгоценной жемчужиной, перекатывал его во рту и смаковал каждую букву.   
\- Ты позволишь мне поухаживать за тобой? - серьезно спросил он, понизив голос.  
\- Да, - облизал Драко пересохшие губы. - Да, господин Министр.


	5. ЙОЛЬ

Солнце почти не светит, все спит мертвым сном, вокруг так много снега. Ночи - темные и звездные - становятся все длиннее и холоднее, хочется впасть в спячку, накрыться толстым снежным одеялом и не открывать глаза до самого мая, пока не наступит лето.   
Миновала самая длинная ночь, закончился министерский бал, отмечая середину недели, посвященной йольским пиршествам. Со второй половины месяца горят расставленные везде свечи из восковницы, большие и маленькие, зеленые, черные и красные. Нарцисса, Эвелина и Оливия каждый вечер варят глинтвейн с гвоздикой и пекут пресный хлеб с пряностями. В эти дни даже самые утонченные и высокомерные дамы месят тесто нежными руками и ставят округлые формы в печи - это Йольская домашняя магия, древняя, как сам мир.  
В Мэноре пахнет хвоей, мандаринами, шоколадом и имбирным печеньем - вкусный, родной запах, знакомый с самого детства, тот самый, что ассоциируется у Драко с зимой, уютом и семьей. Северус, наконец, выходит из дальних комнат в восточном крыле, и Драко с опозданием понимает, что он живет у них с сентября, с того момента, как студенты, и он в том числе, вернулись в Хогвартс. Северус выглядит мрачным и недовольным жизнью - как всегда, но Драко всё равно счастлив видеть его. Счастлив, что Северус жив и снова порывается поселиться в зельеварне, что язвит через слово и носит только черное, держит свой вечный траур по всем погибшим. Он такой, каким Драко его всегда помнил, только на шее змеятся толстые розовые шрамы, а в бархатистом голосе появилась чарующая хрипотца. Еще в Мэнор, как всегда, на две недели переселяются Забини и Паркинсоны. Малфои больше не устраивают пышных празднеств, в эти дни достаточно присутствия семьи и близких друзей, проверенных годами.   
Драко ужасно любит это время - все в сборе, отец откладывает работу и они вместе отправляются строить ледяные крепости, а потом устраивают перестрелку снежками. Блейз и Панси лепят снеговиков в то утро, когда выпадает мелкий сухой снег, а потом они втроем помогают Эвелине, матери Панси, варить глинтвейн из ежевичного вина по их семейному рецепту.   
Северус хоть и не принимает активного участия в зимних развлечениях, язвительно комментирует все, что кажется ему смешным и нелепым (то есть почти все). Его мрачноватое чувство юмора Драко тоже любит, без него праздник кажется неполным. Он как никто иной знает, что за человек прячется за маской нелюдимого и угрюмого злого колдуна. Удивительно заботливый, умный, саркастичный, сильный волшебник, мужчина с необычной внешностью и сложным характером. Северус напоминал ему устрицу - закрытый и не слишком привлекательный на первый взгляд, но содержимое этой раковины стоило целого мира.   
В день Судьбы в Мэнор приезжает Поттер. Он запирается в любимой гостиной Нарциссы - Жемчужной - с Северусом, и они долго о чем-то разговаривают.   
\- Знаешь, Поттер, не думал, что ты падешь так низко, - выплевывает Северус, стоя в дверях. - Даже твой папаша не додумался бы до такого. Прекрасно продуманная месть, хвалю, - он разворачивается на каблуках и вылетает из гостиной, стремительно пересекает коридор и заворачивает за угол, не заметив Драко, притаившегося в стенной нише. Для полного вхождения в образ Ужаса Подземелий образу Северуса не хватает фирменной развевающейся за плечами мантии, хотя и без нее он выглядит достаточно грозным.   
Драко с некоторым растерянным злорадством наблюдает, как Поттер в отчаянии выскакивает вслед за Северусом, но заметив, что он уже исчез, весь как-то обмякает и ссутуливается. Он возвращается в гостиную, откуда его должна забрать Нарцисса. Сам Поттер не решается бродить по поместью. Там слишком много запутанных коридоров и чужак точно в них заблудится.   
Так вот чего он хотел! Подобраться поближе к их семье через Драко, а потом и через Нарциссу. Всем известно, что Снейп - частый гость в их доме, что он дружит со старшими Малфоями. Только вот что за месть упомянул Северус? Поттер организовал его спасение, добился его лечения, выбил у Министра полную реабилитацию для самого ненавистного профессора в Хогвартсе, обелил его имя в газетах. В общем, сделал все, чтобы сделать жизнь Северуса хотя бы сносной. Может быть, это и взбесило его? Он ведь ужасно гордый и независимый, и именно этим он в свое время так раздражал Темного Лорда. Что ж, тогда Поттер своего добился, Северус никогда не простит такого посягательства на свое право на жизнь, свободу и несчастье.   
Драко хмыкнул и отправился на улицу - они еще хотели прокатиться на санях. 

***  
Рождественские каникулы подходили к концу, Паркинсоны и Забини разъехались по домам. Драко с сожалением отложил очередной том по Артефакторике и с хрустом потянулся, вытягивая руки вверх и жмурясь от удовольствия. Тонкий домашний свитер задрался, обнажая бледную кожу на животе и дорожку золотистых волос. Драко поднялся на ноги, чувствуя, как оживают затекшие мышцы. Он стянул ленту с волос, собранных в высокий хвост, чтобы не мешали при чтении, и ловко заплел косу. За прошедший год волосы здорово отросли, но он не спешил их состригать - длинными они нравились ему гораздо больше. Да и времена стали спокойней, нет нужды беспокоиться об удобстве коротких волос во время ближнего боя.  
Он подошел к окну - уже давно стемнело, на улице мела метель, и даже квиддичного поля было не разглядеть. Драко вызвал домовика и приказал принести горячий шоколад и печенье, а сам вскарабкался на стремянку, чтобы вернуть прочитанные книги на места. Конечно, можно было оставить все на столах, эльфы бы навели порядок после его ухода, но ему нравилось самостоятельно работать с книгами, по крайней мере, в домашней библиотеке. Почему-то казалось правильным делать все самому - доставать нужные книги, переписывать информацию от руки, не пользуясь Geminio, а потом расставлять все по местам.  
Впоследствии он и сам не смог бы сказать, как такое вообще произошло - ловкий, как кошка, он никогда даже не спотыкался, он за свою жизнь облазил, наверное, миллион деревьев. Квиддич, танцы и фехтование сделали его более чем просто проворным юношей, и этого вообще не должно было случиться, но случилось. Он оступился на стремянке и, неловко замахав руками, полетел вниз.  
Падая спиной с четырех с половиной метров, он изо всех сил зажмурился и еще успел подумать, что Динки зачем-то приволок еще и кофейник, и что горячий шоколад уже успел остыть, а еще - что они так и не сходили с мамой в оперу на этих каникулах, и зря он, наверное, не послал подарок Поттеру на Рождество. А потом полет закончился, но вместо наборного паркета спиной Драко почувствовал крепкие объятья. Дыхание перехватило, желудок сделал кульбит, а моментально вспотевшие руки вцепились в спасителя. Глаза открываться не пожелали. Впрочем, он и без того знал, кто именно сейчас держал его на весу, не особенно напрягаясь.  
Розовый перец, сандал, русская кожа и немного бергамота, на самом излете, такая тонкая цитрусовая нота. Чего уж тут не знать.   
\- Господин Министр, - шепотом произнес он, так и не открыв глаза. - Поставьте меня на пол, будьте так любезны.  
Он не видел выражения лица своего собеседника, но был готов поспорить на собственную палочку, что проклятый Шеклболт мягко, снисходительно улыбается, не размыкая пухлых, немного вывернутых губ, и немного щурится от ярко вспыхнувших светильников.   
\- Обязательно, Драко, - эта улыбка была слышна даже в голосе. - Как только ты сам меня отпустишь, - почти неприкрытая насмешка.  
Малфой поспешно разжал сведенные пальцы и, как только Кингсли отпустил его, тут же отвернулся и одернул задравшийся свитер. Он присел на свое место и пододвинул чашку с шоколадом, не приглашая Шеклболта присоединиться. Тот даже не подумал оскорбиться таким вопиющим пренебрежением к этикету и пригласил себя сам, налил кофе в крошечную чашечку и с довольным видом отпил глоток. Драко погрузил чайную ложку в шоколад и уныло поболтал ей.  
С лица Шеклболта не сходила понимающая ухмылка. Сегодня он был одет в дорогой костюм-тройку и белоснежную сорочку, которая резко контрастировала с его темной кожей. "Ему идет," - мимоходом подумал Драко и сердито оборвал себя, решив впредь пресекать подобные глупости на корню. Он не будет вести себя как девочка-подросток и восторгаться Шеклболтом, чья популярность была просто поразительной. Министр умудрялся нравиться почти всем, кроме, наверное, своих политических оппонентов.   
Драко отправил в рот ложку шоколада, не замечая, каким взглядом ее проводил Кингсли, и выдавил:  
\- Чем обязаны вашему визиту, господин Министр? - отлично, хотя бы голос его не подвел, в отличие от ног, столько лет служивших ему верой и правдой, но сегодня вдруг решивших взбунтоваться.  
\- Обсуждал с твоим отцом некоторые зарубежные проекты. Глупо было бы не воспользоваться советом человека, столько лет вращающегося в политических кругах, - Шеклболт пожал могучими плечами и с видимым удовольствием вдохнул аромат кофе. - Хороший кофе. Индонезия?  
\- Понятия не имею, - огрызнулся Драко, сердясь на себя за свое дурацкое падение, за неподобающее поведение, и больше всего - за безымянное волнующее чувство, которое расцветало в нем в обществе этого человека. Он мстительно зачерпнул побольше шоколада и сунул ложку в рот, давая понять, что не очень-то настроен на беседу. Конечно, он знал, что ведет себя как капризный пятилетка, что это попросту неприлично, но ничего не мог с собой поделать. Почему-то в присутствии Министра с него окончательно слетали все тормоза - их предыдущие встречи только подтверждали это.  
\- У тебя здесь шоколад... - начал Кингсли, привстав с кресла и протягивая руку к его лицу.  
Драко видел, как в темных глазах мелькнуло какое-то странное болезненное выражение, но оно тут же исчезло, сменившись любопытством и желанием. Словно в замедленной съемке он наблюдал, как Шеклболт одним слитным движением поднимается с места и наклоняется к нему, перегнувшись через стол.  
В следующее мгновение время пошло с привычной скоростью, а губы Драко накрыл жадный исследующий рот. Горячий ловкий язык нахально раздвинул его губы, пробежался по зубам и просяще погладил нижнюю губу. Драко почувствовал, как Кингсли провел большим пальцем по его скуле и зарылся в волосы на загривке, растрепав слабо заплетенную косу. Он хотел было возмутиться и начал что-то говорить, но этим нагло воспользовался Шеклболт. Он скользнул языком в его приоткрывшийся рот, исследовал нёбо и негромко застонал, коснувшись его языка. Драко вздрогнул, как ужаленный, помимо воли вовлеченный в этот странный поцелуй - Кингсли явно чувствовал себя очень уверенно, хозяйничая у него во рту. Эта мысль возмутила Драко и он отпрянул, но Кингсли явно не торопился отпускать его. Он еще несколько раз поцеловал его, осторожно придерживая за подбородок - просто короткие влажные касания губ. Малфой, наконец, вырвался и вскочил - раскрасневшийся, встрепанный. Серые глаза лихорадочно блестят, губы порозовели и слегка приоткрыты, несколько льняных прядей выбились из несложной прически и теперь беспорядочно торчат в стороны. Все это делало Драко еще желаннее и притягательней. Шеклболт на мгновение залюбовался им и широко улыбнулся. Малфой вспыхнул, увидев эту улыбку и грозно зашипел:  
\- Я еще не ваша собственность, господин Министр! Вы забываетесь! - гневно припечатал он и вылетел прочь из библиотеки.  
Кингсли, все еще улыбаясь, окунул палец в чашку с горячим шоколадом и облизнул его. Молочный шоколад, жирные сливки, немного мускатного ореха, красного перца и молотого кардамона. Хорошее сочетание, надо запомнить.   
\- Еще не собственность, - задумчиво повторил Министр. Подмигнув появившемуся из ниоткуда Динки, он, все еще посмеиваясь, направился к камину.

***  
Драко торчал в библиотеке, несмотря на поздний час. Вчерашняя метель утихла, но атмосфера была такой же уютной - вокруг него громоздились стопки книг, вкусно пахло новым пергаментом и чернилами, Динки принес горячего шоколада по фирменному рецепту и, низко поклонившись, поставил чашку на самый край стола. Все было как надо.  
Он увлекся цепочкой преобразований, указанной в пятом томе робертсоновского учебника по Артефакторике, и водил пальцем по строчкам, чтобы не потерять место, с которого начал конспектировать.  
Ничто не предвещало беды, и все, что Драко ощутил перед знакомым рывком, унесшим его в аппарационную воронку - это жесткая ладонь на его собственных губах и смутно знакомый запах горьковатого одеколона.  
Из опрокинутой чашки лениво стекал на пол густой горячий шоколад.

Едва справившись с головокружением, которое неизменно возникало, если он не успевал сгруппироваться перед аппарацией, Драко почувствовал, как его грубо толкают в спину. Колени подогнулись, и он рухнул на что-то, при ближайшем рассмотрении оказавшееся диваном.  
\- Ну здравствуй, - услышав этот голос, он вскинул взгляд, все еще не веря самому себе. Но увиденное подтвердило смутную догадку, и кусочки паззла встали на место. Место похищения, смутно знакомый запах и ни на что не похожая магия, окружавшая этого мужчину - все сходилось. Его похитил господин Министр.   
\- Что? - пораженно выдохнул он, с перепугу переходя на"ты" с первым лицом государства. - Что тебе нужно?  
Кингсли не торопился с ответом, молча разглядывая съежившегося на диване Драко с высоты своего немалого роста. Диван был низеньким, и Малфой в буквальном смысле дышал ему куда-то в район пупка.  
\- Я подумал и решил, что до помолвки ты поживешь у меня. Всё равно уже недолго осталось, - недобро ухмыляясь, проговорил Кингсли. В его темных глазах промелькнуло какое-то странное выражение, и у Драко побежали мурашки по спине.   
\- В каком смысле? Мне нужно вернуться в Хогвартс в воскресенье! Как отец вообще согласился на это? - заговорил он, чувствуя подвох.   
\- Он и не согласился, - ухмылка на лице мужчины стала еще шире, мелькнули белоснежные зубы, а его руки потянулись к пряжке ремня. - Но меня это мало волнует.   
\- Это еще почему? - с опаской следя за его движениями и отклоняясь назад, спросил Драко. Упершись спиной в спинку дивана, обтянутую черной кожей, он замер.   
\- Потому что ты уже мой, Драко, - мягко произнес Шеклболт, с тихим щелчком расстёгивая ремень и одним плавным движением вытаскивая его из штанов. - Ты принадлежишь мне.  
\- Не понимаю, о чем речь, - гулко сглотнул он, ладони вспотели, а затылок стремительно начал неметь. Чувствуя легкую тошноту, он заворожённо смотрел, как Шеклболт аккуратно сматывает ремень и кладет его на журнальный столик.  
\- Что же тут непонятного, Драко? - казалось, ублюдок искренне не понимал серьезности происходящего. Действительно, он всего-то похитил наследника древнего рода! Что в этом необычного?   
\- Что ты делаешь? - резко спросил Драко, жалея, что не может незаметно вытащить палочку и проклясть Шеклболта позаковыристее - тот, словно читая его мысли, пристально следил за каждым движением, а потом и вовсе призвал его палочку невербальным Акцио.   
\- Хочу познакомить тебя кое с кем, - невозмутимо ответил мужчина, неспешно расстёгивая рубашку и снимая ее.  
\- С кем? - юный Малфой был сама подозрительность, но в его ситуации это мало чем могло помочь. Он оказался неизвестно где, обезоруженный, наедине со здоровенным мужиком, у которого на его счет были какие-то неясные намерения. Но больше всего настораживало, что Кингсли смотрел на него со странным ласковым выражением.  
\- А ты сам как думаешь? - секундой спустя он расстегнул штаны и снял их, по пути стаскивая носки и ботинки, оставшись абсолютно обнаженным.  
Драко сглотнул, посмотреть было на что - Шеклболт был просто человеком-горой. Широченные плечи, мощные бицепсы, рельефные мышцы груди, красиво очерченный пресс, мощные ноги... И самым главным боги его не обидели, член у него был просто огромным, длинным и толстым, с крупной темной головкой, а большие тяжелые яйца и завитки курчавых черных волос в паху завершали картину.  
У Драко закружилась голова, и он сжал руки в кулаки, впиваясь короткими ногтями в ладони. Ничего себе знакомство!  
\- Приласкай его, - складывая руки на груди, произнес Кингсли, всё так же недобро ухмыляясь. В низком голове насмешка смешивалась с откровенной похотью.  
Малфой залился румянцем, чувствуя, как горят уши. Он опустил взгляд и скрипнул зубами.   
\- Не буду, - голос дрожал, на глаза навернулись злые слезы, но Драко было плевать. Хуже унижения все равно уже не придумаешь!  
\- Тогда я тебя трахну, - спокойно ответил Шеклболт. - Без подготовки, - бесстрастно уточнил он. - Будет больно. Так что давай, зайчик, поработай руками, ты наверняка знаешь, что делать.  
Время замедлилось и текло, словно тот самый горячий шоколад, стремительно остывающий в полете от столешницы до пола. Драко видел все это словно со стороны - вот он сам, съежившийся на диване, чуть не плачущий и покрасневший до кончиков ушей, а вот и Кингсли, стоящий напротив, с полностью вставшим, возбужденным членом. Он сморгнул слезы и несмело поднял руку, смиряясь с неизбежным, обхватил головку, размазывая подушечкой большого пальца выступившую смазку. Неловко провел рукой вверх-вниз по всей длине, член был горячим и шелковистым на ощупь, он нетерпеливо подрагивал в ладони - ощущения были непривычными. Его собственный член был гораздо меньше и тоньше, и хотя Драко всегда казалось, что ему нечего стыдиться, сейчас он чувствовал себя недозрелым подростком.  
Он посмотрел снизу вверх на Кингсли - тот довольно улыбался, слегка подавшись бедрами вперед. Драко снова сглотнул, опуская взгляд. Вся эта ситуация казалась ему непристойной до крайности, и Шеклболт выглядел не совсем вменяемым, с этой его недоброй ухмылкой и странным блеском в темных глазах. Он не рискнул спорить, опасаясь, что мужчина выполнит угрозу - тот выглядел достаточно грозно, чтобы поверить, что он способен одолеть Драко безо всякой магии. Да и огромный член не внушал ему никакого доверия - с таким и после долгой подготовки не захочешь знакомиться, не то что насухую и с разбега.  
\- Ну же, Драко, - хриплым голосом сказал Кингсли, накрывая его руку своей и нежно поглаживая большим пальцем тыльную сторону ладони. - Прояви больше энтузиазма, - он дотянулся до баночки со смазкой и зачерпнул немного, одной рукой продолжая удерживать ладонь Драко. Кингсли размазал скользкую массу, резко пахнущую клубникой, по члену и снова накрыл его узкой бледной ладонью. - Давай, зайчонок, - выдохнул он, и двинул бедрами вперед, скользя членом между пальцами Драко.   
Тому ничего не оставалось, кроме как продолжать начатое. Он снова скользнул по всей длине члена, огладил яйца, немного оттянув их, крепко сжал пальцы у основания. Малфой исподлобья взглянул на Кингсли - тот блаженно прикрыл глаза, на полных губах играла ухмылка, дыхание немного участилось. Он снова опустил глаза, сосредоточившись на члене. В конце концов, чем быстрее это все закончится, тем быстрее он сможет попасть домой.   
Драко обхватил член тремя пальцами - большим, указательным и средним, и заскользил вверх-вниз, рисуя восьмерки. Еще один короткий взгляд дал ему понять, что он движется в верном направлении - Шеклболт запрокинул голову и приоткрыл рот, обнажив крепкие белые зубы. Малфой усилил натиск, наращивая темп и массируя второй рукой яйца. Внезапно Кингсли снова накрыл его ладонь своей и задвигал в том же ритме. Драко уставился на нее, не в силах оторвать взгляд - все вместе смотрелось странно, и нельзя сказать, что некрасиво. Контраст белой и практически черной кожи, сама нереальность ситуации, низкие гортанные стоны, вырывавшиеся из груди мужчины, его собственное душное возбуждение, накатившее внезапной волной и испугавшее его не меньше, чем само похищение...  
Драко зажмурился изо всех сил и резко распахнул глаза. Перед ним был знакомый до единой трещинки потолок в его комнате в Мэноре.   
Сон. Это всего лишь сон. Очень странный, конечно, но сон...  
Он расслабился, перевернувшись на живот, и тут же поморщился - на белье расплывалось влажное пятно, происхождение которого не оставляло никаких сомнений, особенно учитывая томную негу, разлившуюся по телу.  
Выругавшись, Драко накрыл голову подушкой и застонал.


	6. ВОЛЧЬЯ ЛУНА

В бытность работы телохранителем премьер-министра маггловской Великобритании Кингсли пришлось многому научиться. Например, обращаться с маггловскими фунтами, пластиковыми карточками, ездить на метро, делать покупки в "Теско" и пользоваться техникой. С чем-то помог школьный курс маггловедения, с чем-то - любопытство и тяга к новым открытиям. Ну и консультации магглорожденных ребят из Аврората, согласившихся помочь товарищу, получившему необычное задание.  
Он купил себе небольшой особнячок на Парламент-стрит, недалеко от своего нового рабочего места. Трехэтажный особняк по легенде достался ему в наследство. Понятное дело, у простого телохранителя, пусть даже он охранял одно из главных лиц страны, не могло быть прислуги, и чтобы соответствовать новообретенному статусу, ему пришлось научиться готовить, чтобы не вызывать подозрений у коллег, с которыми так или иначе завязались бы какие-то отношения. С остальным справлялись бытовые чары. А когда время его службы подошло к концу, Кингсли решил оставить себе особняк, и нанял экономку из сквибов, миссис Уотерс, очень напоминавшую складом характера Мэри Поппинс из детской книжки. Строгая, ухоженная, молчаливая - настоящая леди.  
Так или иначе, готовка пришлась Кингсли по душе, и он до сих пор иногда готовил себе сам. Став Министром, он изменил распорядок дня и сдвинул подъем на пять утра. Только так он мог не спеша, со вкусом позавтракать в одиночестве, никуда не торопясь и не опаздывая.  
Осторожно подцепив шумовкой яйцо-пашот, он подобрал белковые хвосты, тянувшиеся в разные стороны, и выложил его на подогретую ячменную булочку с лоснящейся розовой ветчиной, обмазанной зернистой дижонской горчицей. Проделав то же самое со вторым яйцом, он полил все это великолепие голландским соусом и посыпал мелко порезанным шнитт-луком. Добавив поджаренные на гриле свиные колбаски и два помидора, он взял во вторую руку кофейник и направился к столу.   
Больше всего на свете он ценил возможность спокойно позавтракать. Это было только его время, когда он мог не только с расстановкой поесть, но и окончательно проснуться, привести в порядок мысли, помолчать, почитать, помечтать. Поэтому он старался нигде не оставаться на ночь, кроме собственного дома, и возникавшие время от времени интрижки всегда оставались только интрижками, редко длившимися дольше нескольких часов. Не нашлось еще человека, которому Кингсли хотелось бы приготовить завтрак.  
Несмотря на свою чистокровность, Кингсли не чурался магглов. Его даже несколько восхищало, что, не имея волшебства, они научились творить магию и без него, и никто не умел развлекаться так, как это делали магглы. Литература, музыка, фильмы (мультики!), и это не считая того, что в их мире существовала целая индустрия развлечений. Подумать только, огромное количество людей трудились исключительно развлекая другое, не менее огромное количество людей. В особенно трудные моменты он мечтал, как состарится, выйдет на пенсию и остаток жизни проведет, читая только маггловскую классику и каждый день будет ходить в кино.  
В его мечтах он долгое время был один. Дед не выходил в свет и практически ни с кем не общался, потому и не стал выбирать ему ни невесту, ни жениха, предоставив ему свободу. Конечно, Кингсли знал, что рано или поздно придется жениться на ком-то, продолжить род, передать знания и магию, но не особо торопился связать себя с кем-то. Присматривался, встречался и заводил самые разные знакомства с самыми разными людьми. Нередко ему попадались очень и очень достойные кандидатуры, но он все медлил, словно ждал чего-то... кого-то. Частенько ему хотелось плюнуть на свои непонятно откуда взявшиеся романтические порывы и покончить с одиночеством, которое успело порядком ему надоесть, жениться на ведьме из благополучной семьи, пусть даже она будет полукровкой, но в последний момент он останавливал сам себя.   
А потом появился Драко.   
Кингсли прикрыл глаза. От одного только воспоминания о нем поджались яйца и внутри все заныло. Драко. Красивый, как девушка, тонкий, с глазами загнанного в ловушку зверя и соблазнительным гибким телом. Он был более чем уверен, что у Драко еще никого не было, и тем слаще Кингсли казалась их будущая семейная жизнь. Он всему научит его, покажет, как хорошо может быть мужчине с мужчиной, он вылепит из него идеального партнера, развратит его, заставит желать себя и любить эти игры. Он в миллионный, наверное, раз представил себе бледную спину с выпирающими позвонками, ямочки над округлыми скульптурными ягодицами, сильные стройные бедра, изящные щиколотки и пальцы ног. Кингсли мысленно дорисовал, как Драко становится на колени, расставив пошире ноги и выгнув спину, рассыпав по плечам светлые волосы, как он оборачивается и закусывает губу, на высоких скулах расцветают пятна румянца, а глаза блестят из-под ресниц. Вот он сам опускается позади него на колени, раздвигает ладонями соблазнительные половинки, любуется контрастом темной и светлой кожи, гладит большим пальцем сморщенное колечко мышц и слышит сдавленный полувздох-полустон Драко. От этого звука у него окончательно сносит крышу, и он прижимается ртом к его дырочке, целует, гладит языком нежные стенки, проникая внутрь. Одной рукой он обхватывает стоящий член Драко, обнажая розовую головку, проводя по стволу в размеренном, плавном ритме. Драко под ним всхлипывает от стыда и удовольствия, вскидывает отставленный зад, прячет пылающее лицо в подушках и что-то невнятно бормочет. Кингсли вытягивает руку и проталкивает между губ Драко два пальца, тот послушно посасывает их, стараясь оставить как можно больше слюны, каждое движение его языка отдается у Кингсли в паху, и он сам стонет от мучительного и тягучего удовольствия. Он заменяет язык пальцами, проталкивает сначала один, потом второй, не забывая ласкать Драко рукой, а потом переворачивает его на спину и накрывает член ртом, сразу глубоко заглатывая, чувствует, как нежная головка упирается ему в горло, и его захлестывает восторг - мой, мой, мой! Нащупав простату, он скользит по ней пальцами, еще и еще, доводя Драко до исступленных стонов. Член у него во рту начинает мелко пульсировать, а яйца поджимаются, и, полузадушенно всхлипнув, Драко кончает, спрятав лицо в изгибе локтя. Кингсли сглатывает солоноватое вязкое семя, вылизывает опадающий член, утыкается лбом ему в бедро, вдыхает запах своего любовника - остро-сладкий пот, кокосовое мыло, совсем тонкая нота мускуса. Самому Кингсли хватает пары движений рукой по напряженному члену, чтобы кончить вслед за ним.   
Очнувшись, он понял, что фантазия в очередной раз кончилась дрочкой, спасибо, что не на рабочем месте. Вот поэтому он принимает душ после завтрака. И, кстати, завтракает в одиночестве тоже поэтому. Со вздохом он взмахнул палочкой и поежился - очищающие чары действовали как грубая щетка, снимая с кожи остывающую сперму.  
Допивая кофе, он спешно дописывал заказ на кусковой колотый шоколад из Бельгии и эдельвейсы под чарами Стазиса. Начинать ухаживания стоит с чего-то, что действительно нравится его будущему супругу. Пусть это пока всего лишь шоколад и цветы.

***  
Драко бережно уложил в сумку рабочий дневник Колфилда, известного изобретателя очень неприятных мелких проклятий вроде тех, что превращают ноги противника в камень (в прямом смысле, и нет, это не трансфигурация живого в неживое), который ему прислали по почте из книжного магазина в Лютном. Сам он не успел заказать его, так как был слишком занят на каникулах, просиживаю все свободное время в библиотеке, и справедливо полагал, что это мама позаботилась о нем. С того момента, как непримечательная сипуха доставила ему толстый конверт из коричневой бумаги, и он увидел, что в нем скрывается, Драко не выпускал дневник из рук. Вот и сейчас он еле уговорил себя убрать его, напоследок нежно погладив по обложке из темной мягкой кожи.   
Сегодня был день похода в Хогсмид, и они еще на каникулах договорились встретиться с Нарциссой в одной из комнат над "Тремя метлами". Мама не сказала, о чем хочет поговорить с ним, но он и так догадывался. Наверняка речь пойдет о помолвке, которая состоится в конце марта, и о свадьбе. Он сделал мысленную пометку поблагодарить ее за дневник Колфилда, и спросить, зачем она приложила эдельвейсы к шоколаду, который как всегда прислала ему после каникул. Жаль, но даже такого большого куска ему не хватит надолго. За этим он обычно и ходит в Хогсмид - чтобы пополнить свои запасы. Конечно, всегда можно послать сову... Но есть что-то поистине волшебное в том, чтобы прийти в лавку сладостей и самому купить столько шоколада, сколько сможешь унести. С каждым годом количество только увеличивалось. Серьезно, хозяева "Сладкого королевства" давным-давно должны были предоставить ему солидную скидку, потому что он один делал их небольшому, в общем-то, магазину неплохую кассу.   
До деревни они дошли вместе с Панси и Блейзом, и поход за шоколадом он решил оставить на сладкое. До встречи с мамой было еще сорок минут, так что Драко распрощался с друзьями и направился в "Дервиш и Бэнгз" - у него закончился пергамент и зеленые чернила, ими он оформлял свою дипломную работу. Столкнувшись с Поттером, который в компании Грейнджер и Уизли закупался перьями в каких-то нереальных масштабах, Драко молча отвернулся, никак не отреагировав на нерешительный кивок, которым его наградил Поттер. Он наверняка уже получил желаемое, поговорил с Северусом, попросив о встрече Нарциссу, так что Драко не станет принимать его подачки. Шрамоголовый придурок захочет дружить с Малфоем только в какой-нибудь параллельной Вселенной, вроде тех, о которых он читал, когда ради интереса исследовал временные парадоксы. Наплевать.   
Чувствуя, как от неожиданной встречи стремительно портится настроение, он поспешно расплатился и вышел из лавки, сделав вид, что не заметил пренебрежительного взгляда Уизли. Щеки, конечно, порозовели, но в том и преимущество зимы - можно сделать вид, что во всем виноват холод. Драко едва сдержал порыв найти укромный уголок и покурить. Нарцисса прикончит его, если учует запах табака. А она учует.   
Он вошел в "Три метлы", снял капюшон и расстегнул тяжелую зимнюю мантию, подбитую мехом, кивнул мадам Розмерте и направился на встречу с мамой. По дороге он стянул тонкие кожаные перчатки и мантию, перекинул ее через согнутую в локте руку. Толкнув добротную деревянную дверь, он оказался в небольшой и жарко натопленной комнате - мама тоже постоянно мерзла, а зима в этом году выдалась морозная. Ярко полыхало пламя в камине, Нарцисса сидела в кресле перед ним и грела руки у огня, небрежно распахнув меховую накидку. Она не любила путешествовать камином, потому что от этого портилась прическа и волосы, поэтому предпочитала аппарировать. На низком деревянном столике рядом с ее креслом стоял поднос с двумя чашками, молочником, сахарницей и заварочный чайником в пестром вязаном чехле. Чуть поодаль расположился сверток, на котором был отпечатан логотип новой кондитерской Делакуров, которые после окончания войны решили расширить свой бизнес, открыв филиал на родине нового зятя. Нарцисса обернулась на звук открываемой двери и тепло улыбнулась ему.   
\- Здравствуй, милый, - она подставила щеку для поцелуя, не сдвинувшись с места. Драко наклонился и чмокнул ее, а потом выпрямился, чтобы повесить мантию. - Выпьешь чаю со мной?  
\- Да, согреться не помешало бы, - он со вздохом устроился во втором кресле и протянул руку к загадочному свертку.   
\- Открывай скорей, я еле удержалась, чтобы не начать пробовать без тебя, - улыбнулась Нарцисса.  
\- Что там? - надорвав вкусно хрустнувшую бумагу, он раскрыл картонную коробку и еле сдержал вздох. - О-о-о... С чем они? - Драко поднял взгляд, полный немого обожания.   
\- Здесь фиалковые, клубничные, кокосовые, мятные и шоколадные, - перечислила она, с улыбкой глядя на фанатичную любовь в глазах сына. - Будь так любезен, оставь мне хотя бы парочку.   
\- Ничего не могу обещать, - пробормотал он, прикрыв глаза и жадно вдыхая прекрасный аромат свежих макаронс. - Я налью чаю, - Драко со вздохом отставил коробку и занялся чашками.   
\- Спасибо, дорогой, - Нарцисса приняла из его рук чайную пару и протянула руку за фиолетовым пирожным.   
\- Спасибо тебе, - искренне поблагодарил он. - Рабочий дневник Колфилда просто находка, я с ним не расстаюсь, даже в Хогсмид его взял, - он указал глазами на сумку, небрежно висевшую рядом с мантией. - Эдельвейсы тоже очень красивые, правда, я не очень понял, зачем ты их прислала. Или это хозяин той лавки подумал, что ты покупаешь шоколад себе и приложил комплимент? - его внезапно озарило и он почувствовал удовлетворение от загадки, мучившей его уже две недели. Эдельвейсы, приложенные к шоколаду, кстати, до сих пор не завяли. Наверное, они были как-то по-хитрому зачарованы, но Драко не рискнул лезть в плетение чар на цветах, опасаясь разрушить их и навредить цветам. Ему достаточно было знать, что на них не было никаких вредоносных заклятий.   
\- О чем ты, Драко, милый? - недоумевающе приподняла брови Нарцисса. - Я хотела заказать тебе Колфилда на прошлой неделе, но Берк сказал, что последнюю доступную копию он продал за несколько дней до моего визита. И... шоколад? Эдельвейсы? Я не очень понимаю, о чем ты говоришь.   
\- Но если не ты, то кто мог... И откуда он узнал? - растерянно вымолвил Драко, выпуская из рук шоколадный макаронс и не замечая этого.  
\- Так что произошло? - переспросила Нарцисса, начав догадываться, о чем идет речь.   
\- Кто-то прислал мне рабочий дневник Колфилда, большой кусок колотого шоколада и цветы. Правда, ни одна посылка не была подписана, и я подумал, что это ты, потому что шоколад был из одной из наших любимых лавок, - Драко, наконец, заметил утерю лакомства и поднял с колен пирожное. Помрачнев, он продолжил. - Но теперь мне понятно, что ты здесь абсолютно ни при чём.   
\- Драко, а ты не думаешь, что это может быть Кингсли? - осторожно спросила она, добавляя еще немного сливок в чай.  
\- О, так вы уже называете друг друга по имени? - язвительное замечание вырвалось у него изо рта, прежде чем он успел сообразить, с кем разговаривает. Он опустил глаза, устыдившись своей импульсивности. - Прости, я не хотел тебя обидеть. Все это немного... неожиданно.   
\- Я понимаю тебя, Драко, -улыбнулась Нарцисса. - Поэтому я и приехала. У нас не было времени поговорить раньше, сразу после Самайна ты уехал, потом этот бал и Йоль... Столько хлопот, совершенно некогда было даже присесть, - она небрежно махнула рукой и повела плечами, скидывая накидку. - Я хотела поговорить с глазу на глаз, хотя в письме, наверное, ответить на твои вопросы было бы проще.   
\- Тебе не было страшно выходить замуж за отца? - спросил Драко, не поднимая взгляд.   
\- Немного, - пожала она плечами. - Ты же знаешь его, на людях он очень холодный и сдержанный. Я ее очень хорошо его знала, и не помогло даже то, что мы учились на одном факультете, потому что он был на курс старше, а для школьников это много значит. К тому же, - Нарцисса вдруг тепло улыбнулась, видимо, вспомнив то время. - Он ведь был старостой, да еще и капитаном квиддичной команды, так что важничал изо всех сил. Девушки были от него без ума, да и многим юношам он тоже нравился.   
Драко неверяще хмыкнул.   
\- Да, и такое случается. Драко, здесь очень многое зависит от магического потенциала. Ты ведь встречался с Лордом, - она на мгновение замолчала. - Пример не самый удачный, но ты должен понимать, о чем я говорю. Чем сильнее маг, тем он притягательнее для окружающих. В вашем поколении по-настоящему сильных магов не так уж и много, - горько заметила она. - Этот полукровка Поттер еще чего-то стоит, но с ним нужно работать. И именно поэтому я никогда не удивлялась твоей одержимостью этим мальчиком, - улыбнулась она.  
\- Я никогда не был одержим Поттером, - возмутился Драко. - Он просто очень сильно меня раздражал. Раздражает.   
Нарцисса тонко улыбнулась и продолжила.   
\- Твой будущий супруг очень... достойный волшебник, - заметила она. - Ты наверняка и сам заметил, что многие тянутся к нему, к его магии.  
\- Он спросил разрешения на ухаживания, - вспомнил Драко. - Честно говоря, я не воспринял эти слова всерьез, после бала прошло много времени, и он не давал о себе знать, так что я решил...   
\- Что он ограничится формальными ухаживаниями перед самой помолвкой? Или что он передумал? - уточнила Нарцисса, протянув руку за еще одним пирожным, на этот раз мятным.   
\- Наверное, - совсем сник Драко, отставив чашку подальше. Курить захотелось еще сильней, но он мужественно подавил порыв и поднял голову.   
\- Драко, милый, - тихо произнесла Нарцисса, глядя ему в глаза. - Ты ему нужен, и я не уверена, что только как гарант нашей лояльности. Тебе выпал редкий шанс, сынок, такими не разбрасываются, - она ласково накрыла его руку своей и несильно сжала. - А еще он очень привлекательный мужчина, и никогда тебя не обидит, поверь мне, я бы знала, если бы он был подлецом.   
\- С ума сойти, ты меня много лет так не уговаривала, - против воли его губы растянулись в широкой улыбке.   
\- Просто хочу, чтобы ты дал себе шанс на счастливую жизнь, - снова пожав его ладонь, она убрала руку и отняла у Драко коробку с пирожными. - Интересы государства и рода - это, конечно, здорово, но меня в первую очередь волнует твое состояние, дорогой. А судя по тому, что здесь пусто, ты точно в порядке, - шутливо поддела она сына, помахав картонной коробкой.  
Пока она рассуждала о семейном счастье, Драко под шумок съел все пирожные, а их было, между прочим, чуть больше двух дюжин.   
\- Спасибо, мам, - проговорил он, и Нарцисса кивнула, зная, что благодарит он не за угощение.  
\- Мы с отцом тебя очень любим, пусть он не всегда открыто выражает свои чувства, - она ласково улыбнулась ему. - И постараемся сделать все, чтобы ты больше не расплачивался за наши ошибки.  
Драко ничего не ответил, только поймал ее руку и благодарно прижался к ней губами.


	7. ИМБОЛК

Драко ненавидел февраль.  
Ненавидел холод, пронизывающие ледяные ветра, колкую снежную крупу, падающую с неба, ощущение безысходности, а еще день Святого Валентина. К середине февраля усталость от зимы, накопившаяся за три месяца, приближалась к критической отметке. Просыпаться по утрам ему становилось все тяжелее, потому что в этом году отчаянно не хватало солнца. Драко в принципе не очень часто высовывал нос из замка, но было приятно в кои-то веки оказаться под солнечными лучами. Он поднял глаза к небу и зажмурился - на небе было ни облачка, только пронзительная лазурь и яркое солнце.  
В этом году все как с ума посходили с, как выразилась Панси, "самым романтичным днем в году". Вот уж от кого он не ожидал такого предательства, так это от нее. Хотя, может быть, дело в том, что Уизли номер четыре дал о себе знать и назначил ей встречу в Хогсмиде в это воскресенье, которое - о чудо! - выпадало на четырнадцатое число. Как бы Драко ни презирал младших Уизли, он признавал, что близнецы были очень даже ничего. Выглядели нормально, не одевались в обноски и соображали что надо. Как слизеринец, он оценил масштабы их бизнеса, многим поначалу казавшегося детским. Блевательные Батончики, ну серьезно. Панси тоже не была дурочкой, хотя и старалась изо всех сил убедить окружающих в обратном, а ее предыдущий жених, Монтегю-младший, погиб при штурме Хогвартса. Но даже если бы он и остался в живых, это ничего бы не изменило - Гордон был страшным засранцем, заносчивым и грубым, и Панси с детства терпеть его не могла. Уизли, со всей своей придурковатостью и прицепом в размере всего рыжего семейства, был предпочтительней.  
МакГонагалл, всегда очень строгая и сдержанная, видимо, поддалась общему расслабленному настроению, или же кто-то подлил валерьянки ей в чай, иначе Драко не видел причины, по которой замок по виду больше напоминает вывернутую наизнанку розовую меховую муфту Долорес Амбридж, чем мрачную крепость, способную выдержать долгую осаду. По школе снова ходили гномы, переодетые в купидонов, как и в тот год, когда Защиту вел незабвенный Локхарт. Они то и дело отлавливали адресатов своих кошмарных посланий в коридорах и гнусавыми голосами зачитывали корявые стихи или распевали строчки из хитов Селестины Уорбек.  
В общем, Драко даже обрадовался, что этот день он, скорее всего, целиком проведет вне Хогвартса. После памятного разговора с Нарциссой он отправил Шеклболту короткую записку, в которой поблагодарил за подарки. На следующий день в ответ он получил коробку с ассорти мороженого от Фортескью под Замораживающими Чарами и предложение о встрече через месяц, четырнадцатого февраля. Драко пообещал дать Шеклболту шанс, и ему ничего не оставалось, кроме как отослать письмо с подтверждением.  
Он думал, что весь месяц будет волноваться перед встречей, но он ошибался. Учебная нагрузка была настолько велика, что его свободного времени едва хватало на сон и еду, так что сердечные переживания всухую проигрывали здравому смыслу. Драко вспомнил о назначенном свидании (это же можно считать свиданием?) только в пятницу, и тут его сковал ужас. Он сходил с ума всю субботу, плохо выспался и теперь голова у него была пустая и легкая-легкая, как мыльный пузырь причудливой формы. Прекрасное отупление не оставляло места страху, правда, после бессонной ночи он сам себе в зеркале показался чуть краше свежеподнятого зомби. Драко перед выходом привел себя в порядок, махнув рукой на привычную бледность, и отправился в Хогсмид.  
Дойдя до почты, он оглянулся, и немного помявшись, зашагал к Визжащей хижине. В Хогсмиде было полно народу, у входа к мадам Паддифут толпились старшекурсники, в "Трех Метлах" наверняка тоже было не протолкнуться, так что он мысленно возблагодарил Шеклболта за предусмотрительно выбранное место встречи - безлюдное и отдаленное от скоплений народа, которые он откровенно недолюбливал.  
Массивную фигуру Кингсли он приметил еще издалека. Министр был одет по-маггловски, в тяжелое шерстяное пальто до колен и черную вязаную шапку. Сам Драко неосознанно одернул теплую мантию и опустил капюшон, отороченный мехом.  
\- Здравствуй, Драко, - дружелюбно улыбнулся Кингсли, не делая, впрочем, попыток обнять его или еще как-то притронуться. Несмотря на все страхи, Драко почувствовал иррациональную досаду, которая сменилась легким раздражением на собственную непоследовательность.  
\- Добрый день, господин министр, - нейтрально ответил он.  
\- Пожалуйста, называй меня по имени, - в темных глазах блеснула лукавая искорка. - Тебе несложно, а мне приятно.  
\- Как пожелаете... Кингсли, - он выделил голосом его имя, постаравшись, чтобы это не прозвучало издевательски. Но его спутника было этим не смутить - Кингсли только улыбнулся еле заметно, уголками губ, угадав его настроение. Драко выжидающе замер, не решаясь спросить, зачем он здесь.  
\- Я долго думал, куда можно отправиться вдвоем, не привлекая внимания, чтобы спокойно отдохнуть, - начал он. - Драко, мы идем в кино!  
\- Это к магглам? - уточнил он, не зная толком, как отнестись к этой новости.  
Он несколько раз бывал в маггловском Лондоне, когда ездил с Люциусом по его делам. Но одно дело - ездить с отцом в автомобиле, а другое - идти неизвестно куда с будущим супругом, который неизвестно чего ждет от него.  
\- Я трансфигурирую твою мантию в кое-что более подходящее случаю, хорошо? - спросил его Шеклболт, делая замысловатый пасс палочкой. Драко тут же почувствовал, что ногам стало прохладно - мантия, повинуясь воле мужчины, укоротилась и сменила фасон. Теперь на нем тоже было пальто, чем-то похожее на то, которое носил Шеклболт. Правда, капюшон был не предусмотрен. Кингсли хмыкнул и наложил на него Согревающие чары, после чего удовлетворенно улыбнулся. - Да, это к магглам. Я нас аппарирую.  
Драко осторожно вложил ладонь в протянутую ему руку - широкую и теплую, чувствуя, как вспыхнули щеки и порозовели кончики ушей.  
\- Я готов, - поспешно заявил он, подняв глаза на Кингсли. Тот молча кивнул и сжал вверенную ему ладонь, погладил костяшки большим пальцем - незамысловатая ласка - и аппарировал.  
Открыл глаза Драко уже в Лондоне - он почувствовал, как изменился воздух, и он больше не чувствовал близости Запретного Леса, не было того ощущения безопасности, к которому быстро привыкали все, кто приезжал учиться в Хогвартс. В мрачном с виду лесу был мощный источник силы, он и притягивал к себе волшебников, даря им ощущение покоя, и именно поэтому Хогсмид вчера оставался оживленным поселком. В городе он чувствовал себя иначе, почти обнаженным. Он зябко повел плечами и Кингсли тут же заботливо осведомился:  
\- Замерз?  
\- Нет, просто... - Драко спрятал руки в карманах - детская привычка, Нарцисса никак не могла отучить его от нее - и оглянулся. - Я не привык находиться так далеко от источников.  
Кингсли понятливо хмыкнул.  
\- Да, в Ноттинг-Хилл с этим проблемы. Пойдем, здесь недалеко, - он повел Драко за собой, выводя его из безлюдного переулка, в который они переместились.  
\- Почему мы идем в кино? - спросил Драко, стараясь выглядеть равнодушно. Не хотелось показывать истинную степень своего безграничного любопытства, которое пришло на смену отуплению от бессонницы.  
\- Я почти год проработал телохранителем маггловского премьер-министра, и для поддержания легенды мне пришлось переехать в маггловскую часть Лондона и изображать из себя маггла. И я очень полюбил кино. Уверен, тебе оно тоже понравится, - Кингсли искоса посмотрел на него. - Ты ведь знаешь, что это такое?  
\- Что-то вроде Думосбора, только это не воспоминания, и изображение выводится на стену, в него не надо погружаться, - высокомерно ответил он, всем своим видом давая понять, как его возмутила такая оценка его знаний.  
\- Верно, - кивнул Шеклболт, заворачивая за угол и подходя к концу очереди в кинотеатр.  
С виду это было обычное трехэтажное здание с большими окнами. Через них было видно кафетерий при кинотеатре - барная стойка, витрина с попкорном и автомат с газировкой, красная кофе-машина с хромированными удлиненными рычагами, пяток круглых столиков, тесно расположенных в небольшом помещении.  
\- Я уже заказал билеты, - пояснил он. - Осталось их только выкупить. Ты не будешь курить? - вдруг резко спросил он.  
\- Я... Не знаю, наверное, да, - ошарашенно выдавил из себя Драко, застигнутый врасплох. Он увлеченно разглядывал все вокруг - магглов в очереди, автомобили, проезжавшие мимо, людей в окнах ресторана в доме напротив, когда Кингсли задал свой вопрос. Во рту пересохло и он почувствовал, что и вправду не отказался бы от сигареты.  
\- Извините, у вас не найдется сигареты? - вдруг обратился Кингсли к мужчине, который стоял в очереди перед ними и только что отшвырнул окурок щелчком.  
Он кивнул и протянул в ответ помятую красно-белую пачку. Кингсли вытянул две и немного склонился к незнакомцу. Драко заворожённо наблюдал, как он вставил в рот сразу обе сигареты и прикурил от поднесенной спички. Пламя вспыхнуло, кончики сигарет загорелись ярко-оранжевым, дым вырвался из уголков губ. Кингсли вытащил обе сигареты и поблагодарил мужчину, не глядя протянул одну Драко и сам бездумно затянулся, удерживая фильтр между нижними фалангами указательного и среднего пальца. Пробормотав под нос что-то подозрительно похожее на "С ума меня сводит", Кингсли обернулся на Драко. Тот, поначалу опешив от неожиданности, какое-то время стоял столбом, сжимая между пальцев злополучную сигарету, но потом пришел в себя и закурил. Табак был крепким, он чуть не закашлялся с непривычки, и дым - терпкий и кисловатый наполнил легкие. Драко запрокинул голову и выпустил его струей в небо.  
\- Не знал, что вы курите, - охрипшим голосом заметил Драко и поспешно прочистил горло.  
\- Курил когда-то. Решил вспомнить молодость, - не стал оправдываться Кингсли, ласково оглаживая его взглядом - лицо, разрумянившееся на холоде, шея, не укрытая шарфом, покрасневшие пальцы. Он с видимым усилием отвел от них взгляд, уговорив себя не притрагиваться к ним, и затянулся, стряхнув на землю пепел.  
Драко потрогал языком внутреннюю сторону фильтра, сделанного из какого-то подобия губки и, сделав очередную затяжку и выдохнув дым, подышал на пальцы, поднеся их к лицу. Очередь медленно продвигалась вперед, а Драко лениво подумал, что не отказался бы от чашки кофе, чтобы проснуться и немного согреться. Кингсли к этому моменту докурил и затушил окурок об урну, Драко последовал его примеру, и они подошли к кассам.  
Коротко переговорив с девушкой, сидевшей за стеклянной перегородкой, Кингсли протянул ей бумажные фунты, а взамен получил билеты - квадратики из плотной глянцевой бумаги. Он отдал оба билета Драко, и тот с любопытством изучил их.  
\- "Жестокие игры". Это ужасы? - спросил он.  
\- Это фильм о вечных ценностях, - расплывчато пояснил Кингсли. - Пойдем, я куплю нам поесть.  
\- Спасибо, я не голоден, - быстро ответил Драко. Он вообще не представлял, как можно есть за столами, не накрытыми скатертью, в такой тесноте, на виду у прохожих. От одной мысли ему стало не по себе.  
\- Я возьму попкорн, газировку и шоколад, - такое ощущение, что Кингсли его не услышал. Или сделал вид, что не услышал. - Это чтобы во время сеанса было чем заняться, - пояснил он.  
Драко ощутил нечто вроде досады, смешанной с облегчением - у Шеклболта будут заняты руки, да и рот тоже. Все правильно, пусть держит свои хищные намерения при себе. И нечего расстраиваться. Он задрал подбородок и вошел в кинотеатр, стараясь не слишком озираться.  
На самих магглов ему было наплевать, а вот некоторые их изобретения вызывали любопытство. Например, то же кино, маггловский транспорт оставался для него загадкой, постигать которую, впрочем, не было желания. Он слышал, что маггловская литература была хороша, но на их факультете такой интерес не поощрялся, в библиотеке, конечно, ничего такого не было, а попросить кого-то из знакомых равенкловцев Драко не позволяла гордость. Хотя природное любопытство подтачивало его решимость остаться в неведении касательно мастерства маггловских писателей.  
Кингсли, нагруженный двумя картонными ведерками с попкорном и яркими бутылками с газировкой, направился к зрительному залу. Драко с одобрением заметил края торчащих из кармана его пальто оберток шоколадных плиток и подумал, что все не так плохо. И Кингсли наверняка переживает не меньше его самого, вон даже взялся за сигарету, мысленно хмыкнул он и окончательно успокоился.  
Зал был выдержан в гриффиндорских цветах - стены, обклеенные пурпурными бумажными обоями, кресла, обитые бордовым плюшем, золотая лепнина на потолке, красный занавес, тяжелыми складками ниспадающий до самого пола. Помещение было не очень большим, не больше, чем на сто человек. Кингсли занял им места в третьем ряду, забрал у Драко пальто и скрылся, видимо, унося их одежду в гардероб. До сеанса было еще несколько минут, и Драко от скуки решил попробовать тот самый загадочный попкорн, которого Кингсли купил аж два немаленьких ведра. В одном была воздушная кукуруза, облеченная в хрустящую карамельную оболочку, в другом - такая же кукуруза, но припудренная желтым порошком с сильным сырным запахом. Он на мгновение подвис, не в силах определиться, какой вариант ему нравится больше.  
\- Скоро начнется сеанс, - усердно пряча улыбку, проговорил Кингсли, поднимая с сидения попкорн и бутылки, и присаживаясь на освободившееся место.  
Драко поспешно сделал вид, что это не он только что лазил за кукурузой и стряхнул с пальцев липкую желтую пыль. Кингсли демократично расположил ведра с попкорном между ними, открыл бутылки с водой и закрыл их обратно, неплотно прикрутив, чтобы Драко в темноте не мучался, если вдруг захочет попить. Стоило ему закрутить последнюю крышку, как свет в зале начал гаснуть, а на экране появилась надпись.  
\- Начинается, - шепнул Кингсли и мимолетным жестом сжал его локоть.  
Удивительно, но сюжет захватил его. В Себастьяне и Кэтрин он некоторым образом узнал себя и Паркинсон, только менее развращённых и порочных, Аннет показалась ему похожей на заучку Грейнджер - такая же упорная и потрясающе наивная во всем, что не касалось учебы. С идентификацией других персонажей было сложнее, потому что таких идиоток, как Сесиль, в его окружении не водилось, да и Рональд неприятно поразил сначала глупостью, а потом и бессмысленной подлостью. В какой-то момент он сам не заметил, как запустил руку сначала в одно ведро, а потом и во второе. Периодически он сталкивался руками с Кингсли, но происходящее на экране его так увлекло, что он не обращал на это особого внимания, и очнулся только когда в очередной раз потянулся за лакомством, но нашарил только кукурузные крошки и россыпь не раскрывшихся зерен. Он огорченно заглянул в ведра, чтобы убедиться в том, что вдвоем они уничтожили две здоровенных миски, хотя прошло всего сорок минут. Кингсли, не глядя, протянул ему платок и большую шоколадную плитку, щедро усыпанную цельным миндалем. Драко машинально принял дар и зашуршал оберткой, вдохнул упоительный запах молочного шоколада и откусил небольшой кусочек. Кингсли приложился к бутылке с газировкой, держа ее в левой руке. Правую он непринужденно опустил на подголовник кресла Драко. Тот почувствовал, как по загривку побежали мурашки - от Кингсли шла ровная теплая волна, иррационально хотелось откинуться в кресле и прижаться щекой к его ладони, напрашиваясь на ласку. Драко вздрогнул, сам напуганный ходом своих мыслей и подался вперед, пытаясь сосредоточиться на фильме. Тем временем на экране разгорались нешуточные страсти - Рональда и Сесиль застукала ее мать как раз в тот момент, когда он засовывал язык ей в ухо, после чего появились Кэтрин и Себастьян, которые выглядели так, словно замышляли что-то очень коварное.  
Странным образом он испытал к этим двум магглам противоестественное восхищение - они были умны, владели этикетом и искусством интриги, были красивы и безжалостны. Драко и сам мог бы стать таким, если бы не возрождение Лорда и последовавшая за ним война. Сейчас ему все это не то чтобы опротивело, он просто резко это перерос. Хотелось учиться, чего-то добиваться своими силами, доказывать себе и окружающим, что он что-то может.  
Фильм подходил к концу. Произошедшее с Себастьяном вызвало у него некоторую оторопь, но поступок Аннет сгладил неловкий финал, красиво закольцевавший конец и начало фильма. Постепенно загорался свет, люди вокруг зашуршали, поднимаясь со своих мест, а Драко сидел на месте, немного оглушенный всем случившимся на экране и тем, какой отклик в нем это вызвало. Кингсли встал, сложил мусор в ведра и протянул ему руку - обычный жест, не подразумевающий никакого особого подтекста, но Драко всё равно порозовел, оперся на нее и тоже встал, смущенно опустил глаза и стряхнул налипшие на свитер крошки.  
\- Пойдем? - дождавшись утвердительного кивка, Кингсли направился к выходу, опустил в большой черный мешок картонные ведра с мусором и пошел за их вещами. Драко подошел к большому зеркалу у входа в кафетерий и придирчиво осмотрел себя. Не найдя в своей внешности никаких изъянов, он обернулся к подошедшему Шеклболту, принял из его рук пальто и вдруг зевнул, прикрыв рот ладонью.  
\- Извините, - смутился он. - Программа в этом году просто убийственная.  
\- Можешь не оправдываться, - тепло улыбнулся Кингсли. - Я сам теперь редко когда сплю больше четырех-пяти часов в сутки. Чувствую себя Наполеоном, такой же взвинченный и воинственный, и тоже иногда хочется захватить мир.  
Вопреки сказанному, Шеклболт казался очень расслабленным, как большой сытый кот. Разумеется, этот кот всегда был готов пойти в атаку, но в этот момент, похоже, искренне наслаждался покоем.  
\- Я бы выпил кофе, - признался Драко, застегивая пальто.  
\- Пойдем, я знаю местечко, где делают хороший кофе с собой.  
"Пить кофе на ходу, мама бы за такое голову открутила!" - с восторгом подумал Драко и отправился вслед за своим спутником.  
В кофейне Кингсли предоставил ему выбрать кофе для них обоих. Недолго поразмыслив, себе Драко взял флэт уайт с лавандовым сиропом, а для Кингсли ему почему-то показалось правильным заказать чёрный, с щепоткой перца и мускатного ореха. Кингсли его выбор одобрил, и они неспешно зашагали в сторону того переулка, куда Кингсли аппарировал их несколько часов назад. По дороге Шеклболт расспросил Драко о фильме, о впечатлении, которое на него произвела музыка, о кинотеатре. Отмолчаться никак бы не удалось, и Драко в какой-то момент сдался и признался, что наслаждается происходящим - в Ноттинг Хилл было красиво, кофе оказался очень вкусным, а Кингсли показал себя приятным собеседником. Если бы им еще не нужно было жениться меньше, чем через полгода, то он мог бы сказать, что все было идеально.  
Жаль, что это не так.  
В уже знакомой подворотне Кингсли приобнял его, чтобы аппарировать их, и Драко замер, чувствуя тяжесть его ладоней на своих плечах, запах кофе и одеколона Шеклболта - пряного и горьковатого, ощущение чужой магии - мягкая и теплая, как приливная волна, она окутывала и успокаивала, манила к себе. Он прикрыл глаза и почувствовал, как невидимая рука проталкивает их в воронку аппарации, протягивает сквозь игольное ушко, чтобы вытащить уже в Хогсмиде, у Визжащей Хижины. Еще пара пассов палочкой - и на Драко вновь привычная теплая мантия. Он поправил меховой капюшон и перекинул через плечо волосы, собранные в аккуратный низкий хвост.  
\- Мне пора, - произнес он. - Спасибо за вечер, Кингсли.  
Шеклболт молча смотрел на него, не произнося ни слова, он стряхнул с его плеча невидимую пылинку, наклонился и целомудренно прижался горячими губами к уголку его губ. Драко зажмурился и едва нашел в себе силы, чтобы не сбежать, или, того хуже, не ответить ему поцелуем.  
\- Надеюсь, тебе понравилось, - выдохнул Кингсли, коснувшись кончиком носа его щеки, и отстранился. В его глазах плескался плохо скрываемый голод, он прикрыл их, а когда открыл их вновь, то увидел удаляющуюся тонкую фигуру, упакованную в тяжелую зимнюю мантию. 

***  
\- Малфой! Драко, подожди!  
Драко, погруженный в свои мысли, не сразу услышал, что его кто-то зовет, и понял это только когда его хлопнули по плечу. Он остановился и медленно обернулся - перед ним был Поттер. Видимо, он долго бежал за ним, потому что сейчас выглядел запыхавшимся, стоял, упершись руками в колени и тяжело дышал, лицо его раскраснелось, изо рта вырывались облачки пара. Драко сначала глазам своим не поверил - Поттер действительно бежал за ним и все это время орал на все окрестности его имя. Подавив желание потереть глаза и убедиться, что это не галлюцинации, он растерянно моргнул и устало выдохнул:  
\- Чего тебе, Поттер? - выдержать презрительный тон не удавалось, он слишком вымотался, продолжая мысленно переживать сегодняшний вечер, но в данный момент ему на это было наплевать.  
\- Просто хотел поздороваться, - ослепительно улыбнулся Поттер, сверкая глазами из-под челки.  
\- Поздоровался? - уточнил Драко. - Вот и славно. Мне пора идти.  
\- Постой! - вскинулся он и схватил развернувшегося было Малфоя за рукав мантии. - Надо поговорить.  
\- Говори, - сказал он, брезгливо вытаскивая из поттеровских пальцев рукав. - Выкладывай, и я пойду.  
\- Малфой, дай мне адрес профессора Снейпа, - выпалил Поттер.  
\- Скажи мне, что я ослышался, - попросил Драко, устало прикрывая глаза рукой.  
\- Нет, ты не ослышался. Мне нужен его адрес, все совы возвращаются с моими письмами, и я уже не знаю, что делать!  
\- Что мешает тебе обратиться к моей матери?  
\- Наличие совести, - хмыкнул Поттер. - Я уже использовал свой шанс связаться со Снейпом через нее и облажался.  
\- И почему ты решил, что я захочу тебе помочь? - поинтересовался Драко, не глядя на него.  
Поттер явно не ожидал такого ответа. Видимо, в его Вселенной все моментально должны были бросаться на помощь Великому Гарри Поттеру. Разумеется, как же могло быть иначе?  
\- Ну, я спас тебе жизнь и неплохо помог твоей семье, - наконец, отмер он. Драко скривился.  
\- Что тебе нужно от него?  
\- Это не твое дело, Малфой, - перебил его Поттер. - Просто дай мне его адрес и забудем об этом разговоре.  
\- Северус у нас в поместье, - сдался Драко, чувствуя себя слишком уставшим, чтобы продолжать словесные баталии. Ему нужно было дойти до душевой и хорошенько все обдумать, и он уже был готов даже поработать почтовой совой, лишь бы Поттер отвязался от него.  
\- Северус, значит? Я всегда знал, что ты не просто так был его любимчиком, - отшатнулся от него Поттер. В зеленых глазах причудливым образом смешались ревность, обида и гнев. Драко даже залюбовался на мгновение, прежде чем успел осознать, что этот придурочный Поттер о нем подумал, и что значат его слова.  
\- Так вот в чем дело, - протянул он, становясь тем самым заносчивым засранцем, которому Поттер в свое время не подал руки. - Вот о каком унижении он говорил тогда. Браво, Поттер, я склонен с ним согласиться. Ты настоящий волк в овечьей шкуре, - ухмыльнулся Драко, подходя ближе. - Не пойму только, ты и правда так сильно его ненавидишь, что готов сделать его своей _женой?_  
Поттер, мгновение назад едва сдерживавший ярость, после его слов как-то сдулся и выдавил:  
\- Я просто люблю его, Малфой. Никаких издевательств и унижений, - он отвел взгляд. - Ладно, я не буду тебя больше удерживать, - он отвернулся и, по всей видимости, собрался уходить.  
Драко закатил глаза и подумал, что он еще пожалеет об этом.  
\- Поттер, - окликнул он его и фыркнул, увидев, какой надеждой загорелись его глаза. - Я собираюсь домой через две недели. Продумай хорошенько свое письмо, - он не стал дожидаться ответа и пошел в сторону замка.  
Тихое "спасибо", брошенное ему в спину, он предпочел не услышать.


	8. ЛУНА ЗАШТОРЕННАЯ СНЕГОМ

\- С каких пор ты работаешь почтовой совой, Драко?  
Северус брезгливо повертел в руках свернутый в трубку желтоватый пергамент, бросил его на столик и поправил высокий белый воротник, скрывавший увитую шрамами шею.   
\- Если я скажу, что альтруист, дремавший во мне восемнадцать лет, внезапно очнулся, ты мне поверишь? - уточнил Драко, отходя к окну и всматриваясь в густой туман, низко стелившийся по земле.   
Снейп недоверчиво хмыкнул.   
\- Мне действительно стоит отвечать на этот вопрос? - Драко обернулся и помотал головой. - Дай угадаю. Поттер подловил тебя в момент задумчивости, застал врасплох и шантажировал тем, что спас тебя от Адского пламени? И это наследник Малфоев, - желчно протянул он.   
\- Честно говоря, мне стало его жалко, - нахмурился Драко, словно стыдясь своего душевного порыва. - Он выглядел таким несчастным и удрученным. Сказал, что все его совы вернулись ни с чем, а пользоваться помощью Нарциссы ему совесть не позволяет.   
\- Надеюсь, ты хотя бы поглумился над ним, перед тем, как уступить, - Снейп, наконец, присел в глубокое кресло с "ушами" и высокой спинкой, расшитое павлинами.  
Драко щелкнул пальцами, призывая домовика и тот быстро сервировал кофейный столик. Запахло хорошо сваренным кофе и смесью успокаивающих трав - Северусу до конца реабилитации можно было пить только некрепкий чай и травяные отвары. - Не то чтобы мне до этого было какое-то дело, конечно.   
\- Ты не хочешь прочитать, что там написано? - Драко глазами указал на нераспечатанное письмо.   
\- Не очень, - ответил Северус, колдуя над своей чашкой. Отчетливо запахло мятой, Драко опустился в кресло напротив Северуса и занялся собственным кофе. Подцепил серебряными щипцами кусочек сахара, опустил его в чашку и размешал, разбавил сливками из фарфорового молочника, сделал небольшой глоток и снова бросил взгляд на письмо.  
\- Говори, Драко. Я тебя знаю, ты же всё равно не утерпишь, - Снейп устало выдохнул и отставил чашку.  
\- Я знаю насчет вас с Поттером, - быстро сказал Драко и едва сдержался, чтобы не зажмуриться. Он не понаслышке знал, что из себя представляет Снейп в гневе. И ему бы очень, очень не хотелось вновь оказаться на линии огня.   
Северус гневно сжал тонкие губы и стиснул руку в кулак.   
\- Поттер!  
\- Он ничего не говорил, я сам догадался, - на одном дыхании выпалил Драко. Годы шли, он взрослел, но Северус временами внушал ему все тот же священный ужас, что и в сопливом детстве.   
\- Как о таком можно догадаться? - рыкнул Снейп.  
\- Загляни, - попросил Драко и, вцепившись в подлокотники, широко распахнул глаза, опустил ментальные щиты и вытолкнул на поверхность нужные воспоминания. - Просто посмотри сам.  
Северус какое-то время помедлил, а затем вытащил палочку, выдохнул "Легилименс" и вперился взглядом в лицо Драко. Полминуты спустя он отвернулся и спрятал палочку. Драко помотал головой и взял в руки чашку с кофе.  
\- Я не буду это с тобой обсуждать, - отрывисто предупредил Снейп. - И ты это ни с кем обсуждать тоже не будешь.   
\- Хорошо, - неловко ответил Драко и остро пожалел, что не может встать и уйти.   
\- Даже с Нарциссой.   
\- Даже с Нарциссой, - повторил он.  
\- И с Поттером тоже.   
\- С этим придурком мне вообще обсуждать нечего, - высокомерно заявил Драко, изо всех сил пытаясь улыбнуться. Выходило как-то жалко.   
\- Ты меня услышал, - мрачно сказал Снейп, поднимаясь с кресла и пряча письмо во внутренний карман сюртука.  
Драко тактично отвернулся. Мама с детства учила его, что подглядывать нехорошо. 

***  
Драко погладил пальцами вырезанное на обратной стороне крышки, закрывающей клавиши, неприличное слово и привычно заслонил его папкой с нотами, оставшейся после мамы. Он любил музыку, хотя редко играл чужие произведения.   
Драко пробежал пальцами по клавишам, взял аккорд, еще один, вспоминая то, что пришло ему в голову еще две недели назад. В Хогвартсе ему иногда очень не хватало возможности просто сесть за рояль и помедитировать, полностью очистить сознание и погрузиться в плавное течение музыки.   
Перед его мысленным взором возник скалистый берег, поросший мхом, могучие волны, бьющиеся об острые камни, белоснежная соленая пена и свежий, йодистый воздух. Густая зеленая трава, небольшая рощица и солнечный свет, вызолотивший макушки деревьев, пронзительное синее небо, пухлые облака, крики чаек...  
Он остановился и прислушался - из соседней гостиной ему послышался низкий раскатистый смех. Это точно не мог быть Северус - в последнее время он выглядел еще мрачнее, чем обычно, и Драко не мог вспомнить, когда тот смеялся. Отец разговаривал с поверенным в своем кабинете. Так что Драко, сгорая от любопытства, на цыпочках подкрался к двери, отделявшей гостиную от комнаты с роялем, и прислушался.  
\- А еще как-то раз он заставил домовиков шить из холстины шар для монгольфьера. Представляете, он даже успел раскрасить его в цвета Малфоев и прикрепил герб. Мы успели в самый последний момент, когда он уже уселся в большую корзину для пикника и почти уговорил Динки поднять шар в воздух.   
Драко почувствовал, как заливается краской до самых кончиков ушей. Он открыл массивную дверь, но его появление осталось незамеченным - родная мать предала его. Она выдавала его позорные детские шалости тому, о ком сам Драко предпочитал вообще не думать. Напротив Нарциссы, сегодня мягкой и нежной, в кремовом пышном платье и с волосами, заплетенными в сложную косу, сидел, сияя белоснежной улыбкой, сам Министр. Драко, пользуясь тем, что кресло Кингсли стояло боком ко входу, оглядел его, отмечая мельчайшие детали - строгий костюм, белый жесткий воротничок рубашки, запонки с сапфирами, кончик начищенной до блеска туфли. Усилием воли он оторвал взгляд от расслабленной кисти руки Кингсли и кашлянул, привлекая к себе внимание.   
\- Драко! - воскликнула Нарцисса, делая вид, что это вовсе не она сейчас рассказывала Кингсли очередную увлекательную историю, в которой фигурировал королевских размеров муравейник, шалаш и кое-чей голый зад.   
Кингсли поспешно обернулся к двери - его темные глаза смеялись, в правой руке он держал чашку из маминого любимого сервиза, а на столике перед ним стоял чайный набор и многоярусная ваза с печеньем. Драко углядел там даже миндальные тарталетки с кремом и шоколадное печенье с шоколадными каплями.   
\- Добрый вечер, - поздоровался Драко и занял свободное кресло. Нарцисса, лукаво улыбаясь, вызвала домовика и приказала ему принести еще одну чайную пару для "молодого мастера". Драко выпрямился в кресле, примеряясь к тарталеткам на самом верху вазы, и сделал вид, что не замечает изучающего взгляда своего будущего супруга, но покраснел еще больше. Уши и скулы горели, и Драко поспешно схватил появившуюся перед ним чашку и занялся чаем, сделав крайне независимый вид.  
Кингсли залюбовался им - Драко разрумянился, серые глаза смущенно блестели, а руки нервно подрагивали. Он подлил себе еще чая и с улыбкой подмигнул Нарциссе, от которой его не укрылись его подглядывания.   
\- Чем обязаны, Кингсли? - справившись с нервозностью, спросил Драко, искоса бросив на него взгляд.   
Нарцисса молча переводила взгляд с одного на другого, и, по всей видимости, изо всех сил наслаждалась происходящим. Она подперла щеку рукой и ностальгически вздохнула - все это так мило смотрелось со стороны! Интересно, они с Люциусом тоже были такими? Иногда ей казалось, что все это было в прошлой жизни - помолвка, ухаживания, пышная свадьба. За плечами у них было многое - две войны, суды, рождение ребенка и много лет безграничного, спокойного счастья. Но даже спустя столько времени у нее все еще иногда кружилась голова, когда она видела Люциуса - статного, красивого, бесконечно любимого. И она была рада, что Кингсли так очевидно влюблен в их сына. Это хорошо, это значит, что Драко будет счастлив. Для нее это главное.   
\- Я прибыл по просьбе Нарциссы, нужно было обсудить кое-какие детали помолвки, - пояснил Кингсли и потянулся к воздушным профитролям, расположенным на нижнем ярусе вазы.   
Драко кивнул, отправляя в рот крохотную тарталетку и слизывая с верхней губы крем. Помолвка была не за горами, и он знал, что мама усиленно занимается организацией, и потому был спокоен. Нарцисса Малфой знала, как устроить торжество, которое будут вспоминать годами.  
\- Ох, я совсем забыла! - внезапно произнесла Нарцисса, поднимаясь с места. - У меня ведь через час встреча с флористом. Господа, я надеюсь, вы простите мне мое отсутствие, - она обворожительно улыбнулась, так что у Драко не осталось сомнений, что все это подстроено.   
Женщины! В такие моменты он был рад, что ему предстоит заключить брак с мужчиной. По крайней мере, в их семейной жизни не будет места недомолвкам и интригам.   
Нарцисса шустро прошуршала юбками, проходя мимо Драко, она наклонилась, чтобы поцеловать его в щеку. Он ощутил знакомый с детства теплый запах пудры, зеленых яблок и цветочных духов, легкое прикосновение мягких губ к своей коже и помимо воли улыбнулся. Это был настолько прозрачный прием, что это было даже смешно.   
\- Доброго вечера, Драко, Кингсли, - она церемонно кивнула Министру и направилась к выходу, тихо закрыв за собой дверь.   
\- Потрясающая женщина, - полушепотом произнес Кингсли, восхищенно проводив ее взглядом.  
Драко молча уткнулся в чашку, чувствуя нечто смутно похожее на ревность.   
\- Это точно... - пробормотал он. - Мама умудряется крутить даже отцом, а это вообще уму непостижимо.   
Кингсли понимающе улыбнулся и поставил чашку на стол.   
\- Как продвигается курсовая? - спросил он, чуть наклоняясь вперед.   
\- Средне, - пожал плечами Драко, отводя взгляд. - Дневник Колфилда - это, конечно, нечто, но описания последовательности его действий даны очень общо. Я понял общий принцип, а вот детали от меня ускользнули.   
\- То есть, дано начало цепочки и конец, но нет подробных расчетов и выкладки приведены примерно? - уточнил Кингсли.   
\- Да, именно так! Я, конечно, обратился к Робертсону, но он всё-таки Мастер Артефакторики, а не Чар, а в учебнике Брука этой темы нет.   
Кингсли поводил кончиком пальца по нижней губе, задумчиво хмыкнул и сказал:  
\- Давай сделаем так. Сейчас мы отправимся в одно место и у нас будет пара часов, чтобы решить твою проблему. Наверняка в том книжном, о котором я думаю, будет что-то из того, что тебе пригодится. Ты ведь не занят сегодня вечером? - осведомился он.   
Драко растерянно покачал головой и встал.   
\- Динки! - он хлопнул в ладони и приказал материализовавшемуся перед ним эльфу. - Подготовь наши пальто, мы отправляемся через семь минут. С мамой мы уже попрощались, отца нет дома, так что можем идти? - он вопросительно обернулся к Кингсли, и тот поднялся ему навстречу.   
\- Да, если ты готов.   
\- Я всегда готов, - Драко высокомерно задрал подбородок и повел Шеклболта к выходу из поместья.  
Динки уже ждал их у дверей, учтиво склонившись и чуть ли не подметая огромными ушами мраморный пол. Проследив, как господа оделись и вышли из дома, он исчез, чтобы через мгновение оказаться с отчетом перед хозяйкой дома.   
Нарцисса, стоя у окна, провожала взглядом две темные фигуры, направлявшиеся к воротам Малфой-Мэнора. На ее губах играла довольная улыбка. 

***  
Драко испытал нечто вроде дежа-вю - они снова находились в каком-то переулке, и он снова вцепился в ладонь Шеклболта - широкую, светлую и жесткую, очень _мужскую_. Драко чувствовал, как его магия льнет к Шеклболту, как щенок, выпрашивающий ласку. Это немного пугало и пьянило, такое острое и сладкое чувство он испытывал впервые. Рядом с Поттером, например, он всегда испытывал какой-то злой кураж, словно тот самим фактом своего существования подзуживал его, дразнил, провоцировал на всякие глупости. От Лорда фонило мощной, нехорошей магией, он вызывал страх и подобострастное желание пасть перед ним на колени, угодить, сделать что угодно, только бы не вызвать его гнева. Рядом с Дамблдором, наверное, каждому было спокойно, особенно студентам Хогвартса, находившимся с ним в одном замке большую часть года, его присутствие давало ощущение защищенности и не-одиночества.   
Рядом с Кингсли у него кружилась голова, потому что он видел голод в его глазах, чувствовал уверенную нежность, с которой Кингсли относился к нему. Он не мог уделять Драко много времени, но не давал забыть о себе - присылал сладости, к которым Драко был неравнодушен, еще несколько раз ему доставляли цветы, а сразу после их похода в маггловский кинотеатр сова принесла Драко небольшую стопку маггловских книг в ярких бумажных обложках. Хорошо, что он додумался вскрыть посылку в своей комнате и смог избежать лишних вопросов от Блейза, который и без того периодически смотрел на него особым понимающим взглядом, что невероятно бесило.   
Он с любопытством огляделся - обыкновенные кирпичные стены, посеревшая побелка, разноцветные мусорные контейнеры, брусчатка под ногами. Воздух был другим - тоже влажным, по-видимому, неподалеку была река, но в то же время менее загазованным, небо казалось выше, да и в целом было теплее. Он отпустил руку Кингсли и расстегнул пальто, развязал шарф и поинтересовался:  
\- Где мы находимся?  
\- В Праге, - ответил Кингсли и улыбнулся, заметив вытянувшееся лицо Драко. - У нас есть пара часов, потом мне нужно будет вернуться в Министерство, так что давай поторопимся.   
И он зашагал вперед, вынуждая Драко следовать за собой.  
Через несколько минут они вышли на Староместскую площадь, окруженную разноцветными домами в разных стилях и покрытую россыпью торговых палаток. Драко отбросил всякое стеснение, схватил Кингсли за локоть, чтобы не потеряться в разношерстной многоязыкой толпе, и вертел головой по сторонам, разглядывая необычные подробности. Кингсли этот жест никак не прокомментировал, только перехватил его руку поудобнее и накрыл его ладонь своей, по пути негромко рассказывая о ратуше, высившейся на площади, об истории самой площади и притормозил у палатки со странной вывеской "Староместское трдло". Драко поморщился, даже в голове это звучало странно, хотя запах корицы и карамели немного отвлекал от жуткого скрежещущего чешского языка. Он не был голоден, но кто, находясь в здравом уме, откажется от сладкого?  
\- Что такое трдло? - спросил он. Вопреки его ожиданиям, вместо Кингсли ответил торговец.   
\- Трдло - это прут, на который наматывают дрожжевое тесто, а сами булочки мы называем "трдельник", - с небольшим акцентом затараторил молодой парень, с виду чуть старше самого Драко. - Мы продаем просто полые булочки, по вашему желанию можем наполнить взбитыми сливками, сливовым джемом или заварным кремом.  
\- Давайте два с заварным кремом, - подал голос Кингсли, доставая из кармана разноцветные бумажки. - Это самые вкусные, тебе понравится, - заверил он Драко.   
Пару минут спустя он уже держал в руке ароматную булочку, к стойкому запаху корицы и жженного сахара примешивались ванильный крем и кофе со сливками - было решено запивать трубочки именно им. Глядя на толстый перевитый трдельник (нет, вслух он это точно произнести не сможет), Драко даже немного смутился, но смело приплющил трубочку и откусил кусок. Теплое свежее тесто и тающий во рту заварной крем. Идеально.   
\- М-м-м, - он удивленно округлил глаза и прожевал. - Это очень вкусно! То есть, не просто неплохо для уличной еды, а действительно вкусно! - произнес он. Торговец из палатки услышал его отзыв и польщенно улыбнулся.   
\- Да, и нам крупно повезло, что сегодня здесь ярмарка, в обычный день их так просто на улице не купишь, - заметил Кингсли, примеряясь к своей булке.   
\- Кофе дрянь, - скривился Драко, приложившись к картонному стаканчику. - Даже сливки не спасли. Тот, который мы пили в прошлый раз, был гораздо лучше.   
\- Разумеется, - хмыкнул Шеклболт.   
\- Тогда мы заходили в кофейню, а сейчас просто взяли по стакану растворимого кофе, чтобы не давиться трдельником всухомятку.   
\- В смысле - растворимого? - удивился Драко.   
\- В смысле - порошкового. Его не надо варить, надо только добавить кипяток, сахар и размешать, - пояснил Кингсли, широко улыбнувшись при виде возникшего на лице Драко священного ужаса.   
\- Варвары, - пробормотал он, отправляя злополучный кофе в большой пластиковый мусорный бак.   
\- К тому же, национальный напиток чехов - это пиво. Вот в нем они знают толк, как и в хорошей сытной еде с большим количеством мяса, - мечтательно протянул Кингсли. - Жаль, что у нас так мало времени.  
\- Я не голоден, - пожал плечами Драко и отправил в рот последний кусок булочки, вытер пальцы бумажной салфеткой (какой моветон!) и оглянулся.   
Шеклболт последовал его примеру, одним глотком допил остывший кофе и приобнял Драко за плечи, направляя его к выходу с площади.  
Они еще минут десять шли по мощеным улицам, время от времени сворачивая налево. Этот город был так не похож на Лондон - он был весь какой-то сказочный, словно в воздухе тонким слоем была разлита магия, древняя и полная загадок. Драко сам не заметил, как произнес это вслух, и даже вздрогнул, когда Кингсли с ним согласился.   
\- Да, Прага похожа на мрачную, но очень увлекательную сказку. Темным магам здесь хорошо, - заметил он.   
\- Темный маг из меня так себе, - с сожалением ответил Драко. - Но мне здесь всё равно нравится.   
\- В старой Европе вообще здорово, - согласился Кингсли. - Всегда мечтал о путешествиях. Вот выйду на пенсию, можно будет подумать о том, чтобы объездить весь мир.  
\- С такой политической программой этот момент настанет нескоро, - проговорил Драко, роясь в карманах в поисках сигарет.  
\- Я польщен твоей оценкой, - хмыкнул Шеклболт и остановился, чтобы помочь Драко прикурить. Тот с наслаждением затянулся, выдохнул, и в этот момент они вышли к мосту через Влтаву, уставленному скульптурами. Он задрал голову, чтобы рассмотреть ближайшую к нему, изображавшую какого-то религиозного деятеля. Эта сторона жизни магглов навсегда останется для Драко загадкой, однако он не мог не признать, что выполнена скульптура была очень искусно.   
\- Так куда мы идем? - спросил он, отрываясь от созерцания очередной каменной фигуры.   
\- Нам нужен Ленонов зид, - ответил Кингсли, вынул из пальцев Драко почти дотлевшую сигарету, сделал затяжку и щелчком отбросил ее в реку.   
\- Точно, Ленонов зид, - потрясенно проговорил Драко, проследив взглядом за окурком. - Как же я сразу-то не догадался, Ленонов зид.   
\- Стена Леннона. Ты же знаешь, кто такой Джон Леннон?  
\- Понятия не имею, - фыркнул Драко. - Какой-нибудь маггловский ученый?  
\- Это британский, между прочим, музыкант, - пояснил Кингсли. - Легендарный лидер легендарной группы, которая стала символом Британии наравне с Ее Величеством, дабл-декерами и файф-о-клоком!  
\- И поэтому в Праге есть его стена? - иронично уточнил Драко, ничуть не впечатленный этой отповедью.   
\- За ней скрывается местный аналог Диагон-Аллеи, - объяснил Кингсли. - Стена принадлежит Мальтийскому Ордену, и она разрисована цитатами из его песен, портретами, значками хиппи... В общем, это культовое место и нет смысла его описывать, там просто надо побывать. Суть в том, что это оживленное место, и никого не удивит чье-то внезапное появление или исчезновение. Мы уже почти пришли.   
Через пару минут они вышли на еще одну площадь - Велкопреворскую, как пояснил Кингсли - и Драко увидел тот самый Ленонов зид. У него даже в глазах зарябило от обилия ярких красок. Он увидел огромную надпись "IMAGINE", портрет длинноволосого мужчины в поттеровских очках, множество мелких и крупных надписей, автографов, изображение рогатого жука и признания в любви... Кингсли указал ему на небольшую узкую арку, сквозь которую была видна оживленная площадь, от которой ощутимо фонило магией. Для магглов эта арка выглядела как забитый досками проход, расписанный граффити и перехваченный черно-желтой лентой, по всей видимости, призывавшей их держаться от нее подальше. Сам проход действовал так же, как и на вокзале Кингс-Кросс, на платформе девять и три четверти. Так что они, не колеблясь, прошли через него, чтобы оказаться в самом сердце волшебной Праги.  
В магическом квартале Кингсли ориентировался не хуже, чем на Диагон-Аллее. Правда, та была длинной и не слишком извилистой, со множеством тупичков и ответвлений, и переход к Лютному переулку был довольно очевиден - больше запустения и подозрительных личностей в мантиях с глубокими капюшонами. Здешний центр волшебства выглядел иначе - круглая площадь с незамерзающим фонтаном в центре, от которой в разные стороны разбегались лучи улиц, тоже мощеных булыжником, как и в немагической части города.   
\- Нам нужен квартал чародеев, - сказал Кингсли, отходя от прохода и накладывая на них заклинание отвлечения внимания. - Мы выглядим немного непривычно для здешней публики, так что обойдемся без лишнего ажиотажа, хорошо?  
\- Как скажете, господин Министр, - пожал плечами Драко.   
\- Послушай, перестань обращаться ко мне так официально, - досадливо произнес Кингсли. - Я сразу начинаю себя чувствовать как в Министерстве, а мне этого сейчас не нужно. Ты ведь всё равно называешь меня по имени, давай уже окончательно отбросим все формальности? - он пытливо посмотрел Драко в глаза, ожидая ответа.  
\- Ладно, - выдавил он, отводя глаза. Он чувствовал себя немного неловко, и смущался, что Кингсли все его эмоции видны как на ладони, несмотря на все попытки быть сдержанным и воспитанным.   
Драко давно уже перестал бороться с этим и признался самому себе - да, Кингсли по-настоящему нравился ему, не только как интересный собеседник и необычная личность, но и как мужчина. Его магнетизму сопротивляться было очень сложно, почти нереально, а в случае такой горячей заинтересованности - просто бесполезно. Такое с Драко случалось впервые, и он не очень хорошо понимал, как себя вести, и в то же время впервые в жизни не хотел строить из себя кого-то. В конце концов, им предстоит пожениться и прожить вместе немало лет. Зачем начинать совместный путь с лжи и притворства?  
\- Вот и славно, - удовлетворенно проговорил Кингсли и провел ребром большого пальца по щеке Драко. - Ресница упала, - тихо пояснил он.   
\- М-гхм, - выдавил Драко и окончательно стушевался.   
\- Пойдем, - улыбнулся Шеклболт и зашагал в сторону квартала чародеев.   
Эта часть магического квартала Праги была хорошо освещена множеством фонарей разных форм и размеров, некоторые из них постоянно меняли свой вид, перетекая из одного состояния в другое, какие-то были и вовсе наколдованными и представляли собой всполохи магических огней. Народу здесь было немало, но не было такой толчеи, как в Лондоне - сами улицы были шире, дома не лепились друг к другу, да и расцветка их отличалась разнообразием. Чародеи соседствовали с артефакторами, и Драко через большие панорамные окна видел то полки, уставленные заготовками для артефактов, то заставленную высокими столиками пивницу, то светлый книжный магазин, но они все шли и шли, пока Кингсли не остановился перед двухэтажным зданием, сложенным из темно-серого камня.   
\- Заходи, - Кингсли пропустил Драко вперед, махнув рукой в сторону ярко-красной двери, к которой была приделана латунная львиная голова, державшая в пасти кольцо.  
Он, повинуясь наитию, два раза постучал по двери, а потом потянул ее на себя. Пахнуло сладкой книжной пылью и сухими цветами - совсем как в Хогвартской библиотеке в самом начале года. Внутри было сухо, чисто и темно, несмотря на наличие больших окон. Вдоль стен были расположены книжные полки, а все остальное пространство комнаты занимали небольшие столы, также уставленные книгами. В самом углу была стойка, над которой склонилась сухощавая брюнетка в темно-коричневой просторной мантии. Заслышав звук открывающейся двери, она подняла глаза от гроссбуха, раскрытого на самой середине, поправила монокль в правом глазу и произнесла неожиданно глубоким голосом:  
\- Добрый вечер, господа, - говорила она по-английски с мягким шипящим акцентом, что, впрочем, ничуть не мешало пониманию. - Вижу, вы уже знаете, зачем прибыли, - она окинула Кингсли цепким взглядом и посмотрела на Драко, растянув широкий рот в вежливой улыбке, не затронувшей ее глаз.  
\- Я бы хотел осмотреться, - произнес Драко, уже углядевший кое-что интересное на столе у входа.   
\- А я пока заберу то, зачем мы сюда пришли, госпожа Чернинова, - учтиво склонил голову Кингсли.   
\- Называйте меня Настенка, любезнейший, - произнесла женщина и скрылась за расположенной в углу дверью из матового непрозрачного стекла.   
Кингсли подошел к окну, невидящим взглядом уставился перед собой и замер, ожидая, когда выйдет госпожа Настенка. Он оглянулся через плечо на Драко, увлеченно перебиравшего сложенные корешками вверх книги. Кингсли заметил у него в руках несколько тонких тетрадок в бумажном переплете и небольшую книжицу непривычного формата - как небольшой маггловский блокнот. На обложке красовался сигил, но издалека Кингсли не смог его рассмотреть как следует.   
\- Пожалуйста, - раздалось от двери. Он поспешно развернулся и подошел к стойке, принимая из рук Черниновой сверток из плотной коричневой бумаги.   
Шеклболт кивнул и достал из кармана пальто небольшой увесистый мешочек, который приятно звякнул, соприкоснувшись с деревянной поверхностью стойки.   
\- Здесь хватит еще и на то, что молодой человек держит в руках, - Чернинова оценивающе смерила взглядом мешочек. - Не смею вас больше задерживать, - она чопорно кивнула и снова уткнулась носом в гроссбух, ясно давая понять, что аудиенция окончена.   
Драко прижал к груди свои находки и попрощался.  
\- До свидания, госпожа Настенка.   
Женщина даже не подняла головы от пожелтевших страниц, и двое вышли из магазина.   
\- Она не слишком приветлива, - осторожно заметил Драко, с любопытством оглядываясь на хлопнувшую за их спинами дверь.   
\- Род Черниновых один из самых древних в Европе, так что она может позволить себе некоторую эксцентричность. К тому же на поток покупателей ее поведение никак не влияет.   
\- Она чем-то напомнила мне Олливандера, - Драко повел плечами, не в силах объяснить, какое впечатление на него произвела госпожа Настенка.   
\- Да, она довольно своеобразна в общении, - согласился Кингсли. - Но надо признать, что таких вещей, как у нее, больше нет ни у кого.   
\- Это точно, - мечтательно протянул Драко. - Спасибо.  
\- Пожалуйста, - улыбнулся Кингсли, обновил отвлекающие внимание чары и взял из рук Драко небольшую стопку книг. - Эти книги нежелательно уменьшать, верну их тебе, когда мы будем в Лондоне, - он бросил взгляд на наручные часы.   
\- Обратно отправимся камином? Или портключ двусторонний? - спросил Драко.   
\- Двусторонний, - ответил Кингсли. - У нас есть еще немного времени, давай пройдемся до площади и оттуда отправимся.   
\- Хорошо, - согласился Драко.   
По дороге они еще раз обсудили его курсовую, поспорили об эффективности некоторых рунных связок и о том, стоит ли брать за вербальную основу фразу на староанглийском или взять латинский и не усложнять себе задачу.   
У фонтана Кингсли остановился и достал портключ в виде деревянной резной птички и приобнял Драко за плечи, прижимая его к себе. Он на мгновение замер, наслаждаясь моментом, несильно сжал руку и сдвинул птичий хвост вверх, словно переключив тумблер. Несколько мгновений спустя они оказались в кабинете Кингсли в Министерстве. Они какое-то время стояли неподвижно, не решаясь ни заговорить, ни сдвинуться с места.  
\- Я сегодня отлично провел время, - тихо проговорил Кингсли, касаясь губами светловолосой макушки.   
\- Я тоже, - так же тихо ответил Драко. - Мне уйти камином?  
\- Как захочешь, Драко. Можешь выйти из кабинета и воспользоваться дежурным камином в атриуме, можешь отправиться домой отсюда.   
\- Я пойду, - Драко текуче вывернулся из объятий и забрал протянутые свертки с книгами. Он подошел к каминной полке, зачерпнул горсть Летучего Пороха и вдруг развернулся, быстро, чтобы не передумать, шагнул к Кингсли, приподнялся и поцеловал его. Поцелуй был легким, несмелым и почти детским, Драко стоял на цыпочках и держался одной рукой за плечи Кингсли, а тот осторожно придерживал его за талию. Драко отстранился, выдохнул и направился к камину.   
\- Малфой-Мэнор, Западное крыло, - четко проговорил он и исчез в зеленом пламени.   
Кингсли до вечера то и дело ловил себя на том, что глупо, по-мальчишески, улыбается, вспоминая прильнувшую к нему тонкую фигурку в теплом пальто, неловко зажатые между ними свертки с книгами, запах снега и вкус нежных губ.


	9. ОСТАРА

\- Господа, ваши мужские дела так утомительны, - объявила Нарцисса, обмахиваясь веером. - Как хорошо быть женщиной!  
Люциус, стоявший чуть поодаль у выхода на балкон, с улыбкой обернулся.  
\- Моя дорогая, мы все знаем, насколько от вас, прекрасных дам, зависит успех всех этих, как ты выразилась, "мужских дел", - он щелчком пальцев призвал домовика и приказал принести бутылку шампанского и четыре бокала.  
\- Да, Нарцисса, отбросьте ложную скромность, - заговорил Кингсли, расположившийся в кресле у камина. - Если бы не вы, я уверен, победа не далась бы нам всем так легко.  
Люциус искоса бросил на него взгляд. Кингсли не просто так выделил это "нам всем", что было, в общем-то, справедливо. Малфои неплохо постарались, обеспечивая Шеклболту и его команде численный перевес голосов, чтобы Уайту и Фаджу было нечего возразить, но Люциус был рад отделаться малой кровью, отдать свое время, опыт и деньги. Результат того стоил.  
\- Думаю, это стоит отметить, - кивнул он, вынимая из ведерка со льдом тяжелую толстостенную бутылку и снимая с горлышка колпак из фольги.  
В дверном проеме показалась светловолосая голова. Драко с любопытством оглядел родителей, уставился в затылок Кингсли, открыл дверь пошире и нерешительно замер в проходе.  
\- Проходи, милый, - проговорила Нарцисса, вытянув шею и разглядывая его.  
Кингсли обернулся и обвел его ласковым взглядом, улыбнулся, не скрывая радости. Драко почувствовал эту улыбку всем телом - скулы ощутимо потеплели. Прошло уже две недели с того момента, как они побывали у мадам Черниновой в Праге, и он несколько раз получал небольшие подарки - невероятно удобную перьевую ручку с гравировкой, коробку свежих трдельников с нежным заварным кремом, кусок колотого шоколада с цельным миндалем. Ко всем подаркам прилагались краткие записки, на которые Драко отвечал так же кратко: благодарил и спрашивал о делах. Особой переписки между ними так и не завязалось - у Кингсли на носу были выборы, а Драко по уши зарылся в книги, исследуя материал для своего дневника, и ему даже пришлось бросить квиддич, потому что времени еще и на тренировки катастрофически не хватало. Поттер, кстати, тоже ушел из команды, так что Драко не жалел об уходе. Какой интерес играть против тех, кто явно слабее?  
\- Всем привет, - Драко прошел через всю гостиную и опустился в кресло рядом с Нарциссой, посмотрел на Кингсли и улыбнулся ему самыми краешками губ. В груди словно поселился яркий счастливый клубкопух - маленький, пушистый и радостно подпрыгивающий. - По какому поводу празднуем?  
\- Мы победили на выборах, - ответил Кингсли и снова блеснул яркой белозубой улыбкой.  
\- Да, мы победили, - эхом повторил Люциус. Он откупорил тихо шикнувшую бутылку шампанского и теперь сосредоточенно разливал по высоким узким бокалам искрящееся вино. Нарцисса благодарно приняла из рук мужа бокал и посмотрела сквозь него на свет.  
\- Кингсли, вы ведь останетесь на ужин? - полувопросительно проговорил Люциус.  
\- Не могу вам отказать, - шутливо развел он руками. - Должен отдать должное кулинарным умениям ваших эльфов, на министерском балу в декабре мне постоянно приходилось напоминать себе, что я пришел не за едой.  
Нарцисса польщенно засмеялась.  
\- Чудесно, тогда я прикажу подать ужин через полчаса, - она призвала Трикси, свою эльфийку, и отдала ей нужные распоряжения.  
\- А после нам нужно будет подписать договор, - напомнил Кингсли, пригубив шампанского. - Какой богатый вкус, - похвалил он.  
Драко молча сунул нос в бокал, вдохнул аромат жареного кофе, сливочной карамели и французского тоста, выдохнул в сторону и снова понюхал. Запах медленно развивался, перетекая из лакомых хлебных и сливочных тонов в насыщенный ореховый, минеральный и соленый. Он сделал глоток и с наслаждением прикрыл глаза. И кто придумал, что нельзя пить шампанское с самого утра?  
Прошло какое-то время, и он понял, что почти задремал, убаюканный негромким разговором родителей и Кингсли, их смехом, время от времени раздававшимся звоном горлышка бутылки о края тонкостенных бокалов. Палевое шампанское приятно грело его изнутри, как и полный любования взгляд Кингсли, который он периодически ловил на себе. Драко подтянул к локтям рукава тонкого свитера и посмотрел на висящее на противоположной стене зеркало в вычурной резной раме - мама очень любила рококо, и поэтому, став полноценной хозяйкой поместья, оформила его по своему вкусу. Он с детства привык к диковинным птицам, вышитым на обтянутых тканью стенах, нежным расцветкам мебели, мелким древесным и кованым кружевам, к узорчатой лепнине. Интересно, как выглядит дом Кингсли? За все время их знакомства ему так и не довелось толком узнать, чем и как живет его будущий супруг. Тот больше интересовался самим Драко, расспрашивал его об учебе, о квиддиче, о его будущем ученичестве, и не очень распространялся о себе. Драко на торопился лезть к нему с расспросами, отчего-то ему не хотелось нарушать неторопливый ход событий. И, чего греха таить, Драко немного стеснялся проявлять бурную заинтересованность, хотя любопытство и снедало его с немалой силой.  
В очередной раз поймав на себе ласковый взгляд, Драко не стал опускать глаза, а начал в ответ рассматривать из-под ресниц Кингсли. Широкие брови красивой формы, темные чуть раскосые глаза, прямой широкий нос, четко очерченные скулы, пухлые губы, насмешливо изогнутые, короткая щетина на щеках и подбородке. Одет Кингсли был в хороший костюм-двойку темно-синего цвета, а на широком галстуке был вышит цветочный орнамент. В одной руке он держал за ножку высокий бокал, на треть заполненный шампанским, а другая покоилась на подлокотнике кресла. Драко сглотнул и закинул ногу на ногу, чувствуя небольшой дискомфорт. К счастью, через минуту подали ужин, и его конфуз остался незамеченным для родителей. А Кингсли ему, наверное, не стоило стесняться, судя по мелькнувшему в его взгляде удивлению, смешанному с неприкрытой радостью.  
Домовики накрыли в малой столовой, где они обычно ужинали всей семьей, что неоднозначно намекало на окончательно изменившийся статус Кингсли - до этого вход в эту часть дома, несмотря на намечавшуюся помолвку, ему был закрыт. Но сегодня все изменилось - после ужина они отправятся в отцовский кабинет и подпишут брачный договор, после которого дороги назад не будет.  
На столе появилась закуска - поджаренные до золотистой корочки морские гребешки с имбирным мороженым, украшенные тонкими ломтиками трюфелей и пряной рукколой. Некоторое время все молча наслаждались едой и тем же розовым шампанским, которое они начали пить еще в гостиной, и тишину нарушал только звон приборов. Через пару минут Люциус отложил вилку и нож и поднял перед собой бокал.  
\- Сегодня особый день, - начал он. Нарцисса молча последовала его примеру и взяла в руки бокал с шампанским. - День начала новой эры. Предлагаю всем выпить за то, чтобы это золотое время продлилось как можно дольше, - он красноречиво обвел взглядом Кингсли и Драко, а затем отсалютовал им бокалом. Остальные ответили ему тем же, а потом вернулись к гребешкам.  
\- Люциус, - проговорил Кингсли, расправившись с закуской и поднимая глаза от тарелки. - Я бы хотел пригласить Драко к себе на уик-энд, если он, конечно, не возражает, - он перевел взгляд на Драко, который ловко подцепил вилкой кусок гребешка, зелень, трюфель и обмакнул получившуюся композицию в мороженое.  
\- Мы не возражаем, - спокойно ответил Люциус. - Думаю, Драко тоже не откажется съездить в гости к будущему супругу.  
\- Я согласен, - ответил Драко, складывая приборы на опустевшей тарелке.  
\- Кстати, Кингсли, где вы сейчас живете? - поинтересовалась Нарцисса, наблюдая за сменой блюд. - Я слышала, ваше поместье в Дувре законсервировано?  
\- Да, - подтвердил Кингсли, рассматривая причудливо выложенное на тарелки утиное филе, порезанное на кусочки, яркую запятую тыквенного пюре и поджаренный на гриле ананас в мятной глазури. - После смерти деда я купил небольшой особняк в центре Лондона, тот дом слишком огромен для меня одного. Честно говоря, нам двоим там было тоже довольно просторно, - широко улыбнулся Кингсли.  
\- Я помню вашего деда, - подал голос Люциус. - Правда, я сам был еще очень молод, когда он в последний раз появлялся в свете, но мой отец весьма лестно о нем отзывался.  
Кингсли умолчал о том, что старый Фангэй говорил о большинстве чистокровных семей, и тем более, о Малфоях, которые слыли успешными дельцами, не гнушавшимися никаких сделок, даже самых дурно пахнущих. Но Малфои никогда не допускали того, чтобы их поймали на горячем, и намеки всегда оставались лишь намеками, не подкреплёнными вещественными доказательствами. Его дед, человек прямолинейный и строгий, такого не понимал. Кингсли спрятал улыбку в бокале, отпивая терпкого красного вина. Малфои были ему симпатичны - не только Драко, но и Нарцисса, и даже Люциус. У них была очень крепкая, любящая, правильная семья. Он подавил вздох и вонзил вилку в соблазнительно пахнущее утиное филе.  
\- Да, после смерти бабушки дед очень замкнулся, - ответил Кингсли, отпиливая ножом небольшой кусочек мяса и отправляя его в рот. Прожевав, он продолжил. - Впервые в свет я вышел уже после учебки, потому что Фангэй терпеть не мог большие скопления людей. У него тут же начиналась страшная мигрень, и он становился совершенно беспомощным. Проще было не провоцировать эти приступы.  
\- А от чего это? - поинтересовался Драко, кромсая ножом ананас.  
\- Последствия контузии, - пояснил Кингсли. - Ему здорово досталось в войну с Гриндевальдом.  
Драко понятливо кивнул, и беседа увяла. Утка всухую выигрывала у светских бесед.  
За уткой последовал копченый угорь с гранатовым конфитюром и соусом из портвейна, а на столе появился небольшой изящный декантер с темным, почти черным, густым порто. Люциус наполнил бокал Нарциссы, затем свой, и передал декантер Кингсли. Тот поухаживал за Драко, а потом налил немного себе, поставил сосуд на свободный участок почти в центре стола и сделал пробный глоток. Крепкий и сладкий портвейн прекрасного качества прокатился по языку, словно жемчуг по бархату. Чернослив, солод, заварной чёрный хлеб, уваренный гранатовый сок и лист табака - идеальная пара для копченого морского гада.  
\- Великолепное сочетание, - проговорил он, распробовав угря и запив его портвейном.  
\- Благодарю, - кокетливо улыбнулась Нарцисса.  
\- У мамы безупречный вкус, - отозвался Драко. - И она никогда не ошибается, даже когда делает ставку на самые необычные сочетания.  
Ему показалось, или это и вправду прозвучало несколько двусмысленно? Он слегка приподнял правую бровь, глядя Драко в глаза, но тот ничуть не смутился. Видимо, алкоголь лишил его стеснения, к которому Кингсли уже почти привык. Не то чтобы он был против таких перемен, конечно.  
\- Несомненно, - выдавил он, задержавшись взглядом на губах Драко, которые тот время от времени облизывал - видимо, обветрил их, так что они выглядели почти неприлично алыми.  
Драко, наконец, отвел взгляд, уделяя должное внимание еде. Нарцисса и Люциус тактично сделали вид, что ничего не заметили, обменявшись понимающими улыбками. Каждый вспомнил себя двадцать лет назад. Вот это было время...  
На десерт были поданы сыры, свежие ягоды, орехи, мед, а еще восхитительное шоколадное суфле, украшенное миндальным птифуром. После кофе, разлитого в изящные небольшие чашечки, Люциус предложил им перейти в кабинет. Там Нарцисса расположилась в кресле с рюмочкой floc de Gascogne, сам Люциус налил себе немного ирландского виски, Кингсли предпочел арманьяк, а Драко заказал домовикам еще кофе с чайной ложкой орехового ликера и шапкой взбитых сливок.  
Люциус положил перед Кингсли желтоватый пергамент на двенадцать дюймов, мелко исписанный убористым почерком. В самом низу было отчерчено место для подписей. Кингсли пробежал глазами пр строчкам, проверяя основные пункты, но все было в порядке, этот вариант договора ничем не отличался от того, который он утвердил две недели назад. Он вытащил свою ручку, поставил размашистую подпись и прижал пергамент к столешнице. Медленно, не отрывая пальцев от ручки, Кингсли передвинул договор к Драко и бросил на него взгляд. Драко прикусил губу, зацепившись взглядом за пункт о непреложной верности супругов в браке, коротко выдохнул и быстро расписался напротив своей фамилии. Пергамент на мгновение дрогнул, раздвоился, а затем призрачная копия моргнула и исчезла, оставив на оригинале золотистую пыль. Все знали, что копия брачного договора уже лежит в сейфе Кингсли в Гринготтсе, и что соответствующая запись появилась в министерской книге, регистрирующей гражданские состояния. Нарцисса удовлетворенно улыбнулась и приподняла изящную рюмку на длинной тонкой ножке.  
\- Поздравляю, мои дорогие, - она обвела взглядом Кингсли и Драко.  
\- Благодарю, - сдержанно отозвался Шеклболт, не в силах перестать улыбаться. - Очень жаль вас покидать, но мне действительно пора, - он отставил полупустой бокал в сторону, склонился над подставленной для поцелуя рукой Нарциссы, пожал руку приподнявшемуся в кресле Люциусу и повернулся к Драко.  
\- Я провожу, - пояснил он, откладывая ложку с разводами от сливок и вставая с места.  
\- Конечно, сынок, - ответила Нарцисса, с интересом провожая их взглядом. Когда дверь за ними закрылась, она повернулась к Люциусу и взяла его за руку, переплетя между собой их пальцы.  
\- Как думаешь, у них все будет хорошо? - спросил Люциус, заглянув ей в глаза и погладив большим пальцем тыльную сторону ее ладони.  
\- Кингсли его не обидит, - проговорила Нарцисса, любуясь им. - Ты можешь мне не верить, но Драко нужна твердая рука. Он хороший мальчик, но слишком... увлекающийся, - мягко закончила она.  
Люциус недоверчиво посмотрел на нее и хмыкнул, притянул поближе их руки, сцепленные в замок, и нежно поцеловал каждый пальчик своей великолепной, невозможно любимой жены.  
Чертовы Блэки сведут с ума кого угодно, даже самого невозмутимого Министра. 

***  
Оставив за спиной вход в кабинет Люциуса, они молча двигались по широким коридорам. Эхо разносило их шаги - легкую, почти бесшумную поступь Драко и уверенный стук каблуков начищенных до блеска туфель Кингсли. Драко держался чуть впереди, и по его напряженной, прямой, как струна, спине, становилось понятно, как он нервничает, оставшись наедине со своим будущим супругом. Кингсли какое-то время молча рассматривал его - светлые гладкие волосы, по-домашнему заплетенные в косу, узкая спина с выпирающими лопатками, аппетитная задница, наполовину прикрытая подолом свободного темно-серого свитера, длинные стройные ноги. Он подождал еще пару минут, но они все молчали и шли вперед, так что он не выдержал и схватил Драко за руку, повернул тускло блестевшую латунную ручку на резной двери и втолкнул его в комнату, оказавшуюся очередной гостиной.  
\- Попался, - тихо выдохнул он, осторожно прижимая его к обратной стороне двери, упираясь руками в прохладное дерево и наклоняясь к его лицу. На бледном лице был нарисован какой-то веселый азартный ужас пополам с неуверенностью и любопытством.  
Сердце у Драко стучало так быстро, что он бы не удивился, если бы Кингсли услышал его. Он посмотрел ему в глаза и нервно сглотнул, потому что все это напомнило ему тот странный "мокрый" сон с похищением, но в следующее мгновение ему стало немного легче - в темных глазах не было ни насмешки, ни похоти, только нежность и ничего больше.  
\- Попался, - почему-то шепотом подтвердил он. Сердце бухало где-то в горле, кончики пальцев покалывало. Он поднял руки и несмело опустил ладони на плечи Кингсли, легонько собрал в горсть плотную ткань пиджака. Драко действительно попался. Он понял, что соскучился, что был действительно рад увидеть Кингсли, и был рад его победе, как своей. Немного непривычное чувство для закоренелого эгоиста. Стоя в кольце его рук, чувствуя его близость, жар тела, его запах, Драко чувствовал себя невероятно легким, почти невесомым. Если это не влюбленность, то, наверное, нечто очень, очень близкое к ней.  
Кингсли улыбнулся и провел кончиком носа от мочки уха до виска, прижался губами к скуле. Драко прикрыл глаза и рвано выдохнул, еще сильнее вцепившись в его плечи. Кингсли отпустил, наконец, дверь, положил руки на спину Драко и вовлек его в неспешный и тягучий поцелуй. Он накрыл его губы своими, прошелся языком по нижней губе, всосал ее, чувствительно прикусил и слегка оттянул, вырывая из груди Драко тихий стон. Кингсли скользнул языком в его приоткрывшийся рот, сходя с ума от несмелого встречного движения его языка и прижимая его к себе еще ближе, так что вскоре между ними осталось всего несколько слоев одежды и пара сантиметров пространства, наполненного жаром и едва сдерживаемым желанием. Поцелуй все длился и длился, и Драко чувствовал тугую спираль возбуждения, закручивавшуюся в паху, дыхание перехватывало, и бедром он чувствовал, что Кингсли, как и он, не на шутку завелся от простого движения губ и языков. И неважно, что это движение вынимало из него душу и оставляло его голову абсолютно пустой. Поцелуй был неторопливым, но очень чувственным, со вкусом кофе и абрикоса, короткая колкая щетина царапала кожу на его щеках, от Кингсли пахло одурманивающе - уже привычным одеколоном и совсем немного мускусом, и у Драко кружилась голова.  
Наконец, Кингсли оторвался от его губ и тяжело выдохнул, соприкасаясь с ним носом и лбом.  
\- Ты ведь придешь ко мне? - тихо спросил он, все еще прижимая к себе Драко, проводя горячими ладонями вдоль его позвоночника и останавливаясь на талии. Он пошевелил пальцами и ощутил, как Драко едва заметно подался ему навстречу, снова вжимаясь в его бедро вставшим членом.  
\- Да, - ответил он и разгладил пиджак на широких плечах Кингсли, а потом положил одну руку на загривок, а вторую прижал к его щеке. Мужчина слегка потерся об нее, извернулся и поцеловал раскрытую ладонь. Драко слабо улыбнулся, глядя на него.  
\- Хорошо, - пробормотал он, не торопясь размыкать объятья. - Теперь надо придумать, как дожить до выходных.  
\- А ты вспоминай сегодняшний вечер, - посоветовал Драко, выворачиваясь из его хватки и открывая дверь, к которой совсем недавно был прижат.  
\- О, я буду, - многообещающе проговорил Кингсли, выходя вслед за ним в коридор и беря его за руку. - Только это мне и остается - вспоминать. Много-много раз.  
Драко ни за что бы никому не признался, но от этого обещания по его спине побежали мурашки. Потому что тон Кингсли не оставлял никаких сомнений в том, как именно будет проходить сеанс воспоминаний. 

***  
\- Жаль, что сейчас еще слишком рано, чтобы кататься на лодке, - мечтательно протянула Панси, поправляя на переносице большие темные очки и перевязывая широкий шарф. На ней было серое шерстяное пальто, просторное и очень элегантное.  
\- А мне жаль, что за столько лет существования Хогвартса никто не додумался поставить возле озера хотя бы одну скамейку, - проворчал Блейз, делая сложный пасс и многократно увеличивая в размерах крошечную деревянную скамеечку, которую они брали с собой еще с пятого курса.  
Драко молча поставил на землю корзину для пикника и вернул ей нормальный вес. Панси тут же сунула в нее нос и зашуршала бумагой, в которую были завернуты сэндвичи, пироги и все еще теплое печенье.  
\- А это что такое? Драко? - она вытащила продолговатый цилиндр из матового серебристого металла, один конец которого венчала закругленная черная крышка.  
\- Это термос, - пояснил он. - Кингсли прислал с последним письмом. Он сказал, что в этой штуке кофе останется горячим, даже если ее вытащить на холод.  
\- Это какой-то артефакт? - Панси с любопытством повертела термос в руках и уложила его обратно.  
\- Наверное, - пожал плечами Драко. - Открыть тебе сливочное пиво?  
\- Я открою, - отозвался Блейз, ловко откупоривая бутылки одну за другой и протягивая их друзьям.  
Драко отхлебнул пива прямо из горлышка и полез за сигаретами. Едва он успел прикурить, Панси потянулась пальцами к его лицу, выхватила уже зажженную сигарету и неумело ей затянулась.  
\- Что? - спросила она в ответ на его недоуменный взгляд. - Не всё же тебе одному травиться. Тем более, я уже очень давно хотела сделать это.  
Драко помотал головой и достал вторую, но успел сделать только одну затяжку, как Блейз проделал тот же трюк, что и Панси.  
\- Солидарен, - подтвердил он. - Всегда было интересно, что ты в этом находишь.  
\- С такими друзьями и врагов не надо, - возмущенно пробормотал он, доставая третью сигарету и опасливо оглядываясь. Вокруг больше не было претендентов на его дозу никотина, так что он затянулся поглубже и выдохнул, выпуская дым.  
\- Давайте чокнемся, - предложила Панси.  
\- Куда уж дальше? - ухмыльнулся Драко, но послушно протянул к ней руку с зажатой бутылкой.  
\- За долгожданные каникулы, - провозгласил Блейз, когда их бутылки со звоном соприкоснулись.  
\- Которые почти закончились, - договорил Драко и сделал большой глоток.  
\- Ты сегодня такой дружелюбный, - язвительно заметила Панси, принюхиваясь к дыму и развеивая его рукой. - Нервничаешь?  
\- Нет, - соврал Драко.  
\- Чего ты к нему пристала? - миролюбиво поинтересовался Блейз, закидывая ногу на ногу. - Будто сама не волнуешься перед встречей с Уизли.  
\- Вот еще, - она задрала подбородок, затянулась и выдохнула дым вверх. На оранжевом фильтре осталась алая каемка от ее яркой помады. Драко подумал, что она похожа на ту маггловскую актрису, которая играла Кэтрин. - Это пусть он волнуется.  
По ее тону было понятно, что она не собирается больше поднимать эту тему, хотя глупо было бы отрицать, что она переживает. Блейз хмыкнул, но не стал с ней спорить, по опыту прошедших лет зная, что это абсолютно бесполезно.  
\- Меня утешает только то, что жить мы будем отдельно от родителей, - очень тихо проговорила она. - Не хочу жить в той дыре, которую они называют домом. Хотя, может быть, Поттер купит им что-то поприличнее, - фыркнула она.  
Драко едва сдержался от ответной реплики, в последний момент вспомнив угрожающий тон Северуса, и уничтожил окурок. Блейз, если и заметил его замешательство, не подал вида и перевел тему.  
\- Я подал заявление в Калифорнийский Университет, - начал он, отправляя в небытие свою сигарету и запуская руку в корзину за сэндвичем с курицей, омлетом и помидорами. - Там очень сильная кафедра экспериментальных зелий, и мама хорошо знает одного из ведущих зельеваров, так что, скорее всего, в октябре я еду в Сан-Диего, - он надкусил сэндвич и заработал челюстями.  
\- Оливия отпустила тебя? - изумленно воззрился на него Драко, протягивая руку к печенью с изюмом.  
\- По-моему, она даже обрадовалась, - прожевав, признался Блейз и благодарно принял из рук Панси салфетку, чтобы стереть с подбородка майонез. - Наверное, боится, что если я останусь здесь, то меня тоже насильно женят на ком-то вроде Грейнджер.  
\- Грейнджер еще не худший вариант, - хмыкнула Панси. - Занудство и всезнайство можно пережить, особенно если причесать ее и переодеть. Никому только не говорите, что я это сказала, - попросила она и пробормотала Эванеско, уничтожая окурок.  
\- Даже не знаю, Панси, такой компромат, - хохотнул Блейз и увернулся от подзатыльника.  
Драко меланхолично дожевал печенье, запил его сливочным пивом и наугад потянулся за сэндвичем. Тот оказался с вялеными томатами, мягким козьим сыром и пармской ветчиной. Он съел его в четыре приема, краем уха прислушиваясь к перепалке Блейза и Панси, вытянул ноги и почувствовал себя очень, очень уютно. Стало даже немного жаль, что их время в Хогвартсе проходит к концу. Как бы ни распылялся покойный Дамблдор о том, что замок навсегда останется домом для каждого из них, Драко знал, что слизеринцам здесь не особо рады.  
Он прикрыл глаза и немного поежился от налетевшего порыва ветра. День, конечно, выдался относительно теплым, но март в Шотландии - не самое приятное время года. Со вздохом он посмотрел на бутылку сливочного пива, которую умудрился прикончить, поедая сэндвич, и достал термос. Открыв крышку и открутив резиновую прослойку, он с удивлением увидел пар, валивший из горлышка. Кофе и правда оставался горячим. Драко аккуратно расставил серебряные стаканчики, которые им положили с собой домовики, собирая корзину для пикника и разлил кофе - тот был уже со сливками и с сахаром. Панси и Блейз приняли из его рук стаканы, а Драко, поразмыслив, взял еще один увесистый сэндвич, на этот раз с ростбифом, пикулями и дижонской горчицей. Блейз, не глядя, вытащил завёрнутый в бумагу пирог с патокой, развернул его, разломил кусок и протянул половину Панси. Какое-то время они сосредоточенно жевали, Драко время от времени подливал кофе. Стряхнув крошки с колен, он закрутил крышку опустевшего термоса и снова закурил. Панси вдруг резко раскинула руки, обняла парней за плечи и притянула их к себе.  
\- Я буду скучать по вам, - прошептала она. - Даже по тебе, Забини, хоть ты и задница, - она дернула его за короткие волосы и чмокнула в щеку.  
\- Брось, Паркинсон, - шутливо боднул ее в висок Блейз. - До нашего расставания еще три месяца, уверен, после школы ты будешь танцевать от счастья, потому что наконец отделалась от нас.  
\- Да, Панс, - поддержал его Драко. - Выйдешь замуж, нарожаешь кучу рыжих наследников и думать забудешь про таких крутых парней, как мы.  
\- Придурки, - счастливо вздохнула Панси и крепче прижала их к себе.


	10. ВЕТРЕНАЯ ЛУНА

Драко выдохнул и прервал поцелуй, отрываясь от губ и наглого языка, настойчиво и с явным знанием дела терзавших его рот. Кингсли протестующе замычал и снова потянулся к нему, перехватил его руки и поднял их над головой Драко, жестко фиксируя их. Через мгновение Драко ощутил скольжение холодного металла по запястьям, и наручники с тихим лязгом застегнулись. Он в панике раскрыл глаза и задергал руками, пытаясь освободиться, но у него ничего не вышло, он только оцарапал нежную кожу острыми металлическими краями. Драко от обиды и какого-то отчаяния укусил Кингсли за язык, но того это, казалось,только раззадорило. Его рука, до этого момента поддерживавшая затылок Драко, переместилась на его грудь, второй он лихорадочно пытался стянуть с него штаны. Драко протестующе забился в его сильных руках, но все его усилия пропали втуне — Шеклболт переключился на его рубашку. Спустя несколько бесплодных попыток он просто разорвал ее, пуговицы разлетелись в разные стороны и еще какое-то время они дробно и мелко звенели, соприкасаясь с дощатым полом. Кингсли с силой провел руками по его бокам, дотронулся до торчащих сосков, и Драко против воли выгнулся ему навстречу, не в силах сопротивляться желанию, накатывающему волнами и накрывающему его с головой. Он еле слышно застонал, и Кингсли чувствительно прикусил его нижнюю губу, словно мстя за укушенный язык, он прервал поцелуй и взглянул Драко в глаза, с трудом фокусируя мутный взгляд, выискивая что-то на его лице. Драко судорожно облизнул губы, и, видимо, это стало тем знаком, которого он ждал.   
Кингсли издал придушенный тихий рык и прижался губами к его шее, вылизывая, кусая и посасывая бледную кожу, оставляя на ней свои метки, стремительно наливающиеся багрянцем. Драко захлебнулся стоном и вновь попытался освободить руки, разрываясь между желанием прикрыться и наброситься на него в ответ. Кингсли спустился ниже, уделил внимание его соскам, видимо, впечатленный реакцией Драко на простое прикосновение рук, приласкал сначала один, потом второй кончиком языка, наслаждаясь всхлипами, вырывавшимися из его груди. Он расстегнул ширинку и легко приподнял Драко за бедра над кроватью, одним слитным движением стаскивая с него штаны вместе с бельем и спуская их до самых щиколоток. От резкого движения ткани по возбужденному члену и осознания собственной беспомощности в уголках глаз Драко закипели злые слезы, и он поспешно сморгнул их. Кингсли какое-то время молча любовался им, собственнически поглаживая его бедра, нежное местечко под коленями, потом окончательно раздел его, снял болтавшиеся на уровне щиколоток штаны и носки. Драко вздрогнул от его прикосновений — еще никто и никогда не трогал его так жадно и бесстыдно, от ничем не прикрытого голода в глазах Кинга его начала колотить дрожь.   
— Красивый, — хрипло прошептал он, проводя ладонью по внутренней стороне молочно-белого бедра. — Какой же ты красивый.   
Драко напрягся, но Кинг проигнорировал его гордо стоящий член. От одной мысли о том, чем они занимаются, Драко бросило в жар, румянец залил не только щеки и уши, шея и плечи тоже покраснели, и Кингсли снова наклонился к нему, жадно целуя, и расстёгивая свою собственную ширинку.   
Драко, услышав звук вжикнувшей молнии, снова дернулся, но Кинг утешающе погладил его по бедру, второй рукой продолжая возиться со своими штанами. Изогнувшись под немыслимым углом и на секунду оторвавшись от его рта, он отшвырнул в сторону штаны и через голову снял с себя футболку. Его запах — мужской, мускусный и пряный, будоражил обоняние, и Драко втянул носом воздух, стараясь не подаваться ему навстречу бедрами. Кингсли еще раз ласково провел горячими ладонями по его груди, подхватил его под ягодицы и усадил к себе на бедра так, что их члены соприкоснулись. Они оба вздрогнули и, словно завороженные, смотрели на то, как Кингсли обхватил их ладонью и начал двигать рукой вверх-вниз. Член Драко был не такой крупный, как у Кингсли, но очень красивый, ровный, с нежной розовой головкой, и он обвел ее большим пальцем, добиваясь того, что Драко приглушённо застонал и начал мелко толкаться бедрами вверх, провоцируя дополнительное трение между их телами. Кингсли наощупь потянулся к какому-то тюбику, забытому на прикроватной тумбе, чудом умудрился открутить крышку и выдавить немного крема на ладонь. Со смазкой ощущения сменились, стали острее и ярче, и Драко, забывшись, снова дернул руками и зашипел от досады, застонал, погребенный под лавиной нахлынувших ощущений. Кингсли начал двигать рукой быстрее, и через минуту они оба излились, сначала Драко, не выдержав накала страстей, а за ним и Кингсли, почти сразу же. Их семя смешалось, и он задумчиво слизнул каплю опаловой жидкости, а потом нежно и сочно поцеловал Драко, делясь необычным вкусом, и потянулся за ключом от наручников. Драко, обессиленный, закрыл глаза, прислушиваясь к тому, как бешеный стук его собственного сердца понемногу стихает, возвращаясь к привычному ритму.  
Через мгновение он открыл глаза и сел в собственной постели в слизеринских подземельях. На нем была пижама, а Темпус показал, что на дворе половина четвертого, сегодня второе апреля, и к Кингсли он впервые отправится через шесть часов. Член болезненно ныл, и Драко запустил руку под резинку пижамных штанов, обхватил его и несколькими движениями довел себя до оргазма. Оглушенный и все еще ошарашенный, он на автомате тихо произнес очищающее заклинание и откинулся на подушке, буравя взглядом темно-зеленый полог на кровати.   
Как после такого смотреть ему в глаза?  
Драко перевернулся на живот, морщась от давления на ставший невероятно чувствительным член, и через мгновение заснул, на этот раз без снов.   
* * *  
— Нервничаешь? — проницательно спросил Блейз, наблюдая с кровати за тем, как Драко, чертыхаясь, перетряхивает свой гардероб, отбирая то, что возьмет с собой. На полу стояла объемистая кожаная сумка, на дне виднелись рабочие тетради, переносная чернильница и перьевая ручка.  
— Нет, — ровно ответил Драко.  
— А по-моему, нервничаешь, — хмыкнул Блейз, провожая взглядом отправившийся на кровать серый шерстяной джемпер с V-образным вырезом. Там уже лежали узкие черные брюки, чистое белье и бежевое пальто из тонкого кашемира. Драко пробормотал что-то себе под нос и запустил пятерню в волосы на затылке, изрядно их растрепав.  
— А по-моему, ты очень много времени проводишь с Паркинсон, — отстраненно проговорил он, резко отодвигая в сторону часть вешалок и придирчиво рассматривая костюм-двойку. — Нет, это уже слишком, — вдруг рассердился он, выхватил из стопки две сложенные рубашки, штаны, пижаму и смену белья. Все это он сложил в сумку, туда же отправились зубная щётка и нераспечатанное мыло. Драко закусил губу, рывком застегнул молнию и пошел в душ.   
Через пятнадцать минут он вышел в комнату, поправляя на бедрах широкое белое полотенце, а вторым методично вытирал на ходу потемневшие от воды волосы, приобретшие пшеничный цвет. Он утер лицо и потянулся за палочкой, высушил волосы заклинанием и начал одеваться. Встав перед зеркалом, он какое-то время подумал, собрал руками волосы в хвост, а потом отпустил их, раздраженно мотнув головой. Драко закинул сумку на плечо, взял в руку пальто и протянул Блейзу руку на прощание.  
— Пойдем, я провожу тебя, — покачал он головой, хватаясь за протянутую руку и опираясь на нее, чтобы встать с кровати.  
— Как хочешь, — пожал плечами Драко, пытаясь успокоиться.   
Всю прошедшую неделю он провел как на иголках, то вспоминая поцелуй Кингсли и их прощание, то проваливаясь посреди дня в фантазии о том, как пройдут выходные. От этих мыслей в солнечном сплетении все начинало трепетать, и Драко непременно ронял то, что держал в руках. Даже Флитвик, самый лояльный в мире профессор, к тому же дружески расположенный к Драко, и тот сделал замечание по поводу его отсутствующего вида. В общем, к нынешнему моменту он здорово себя накрутил, мысленно рисуя картины то своего зверского изнасилования, то вполне мирного уик-энда в обществе своего жениха (странно было произносить "жених", а не "невеста", но он постепенно привыкал). Самое ужасное заключалось в том, что Драко не мог решить, какой вариант ему больше по душе, и это вносило определенную долю смятения.  
Он свыкся с мыслью о том, что проживет остаток своей жизни с мужчиной. В конце концов, у него было настолько удручающе мало опыта в области отношений, что он практически не страдал предрассудками касательно ориентации. Он, конечно, встречал биографии мужчин, состоявших в однополых браках, и все они были достойными волшебниками, оставившими после себя заметный след в истории. К тому же, Кингсли был неплох, даже более, чем просто неплох. Он располагал к себе, его магия дурманила, а само осознание своей желанности пьянило Драко не хуже отцовского виски. Еще ни у кого он не вызывал настолько сильных чувств. Даже Поттер, его прежний и самый верный заклятый враг, ненавидел его в ответ на ненависть самого Драко, и если он не задирал его, то очкарик оставался абсолютно равнодушным к нему и просто игнорировал сам факт существования Драко.   
— Драко, все пройдет хорошо, — успокаивающе положил ему руку на плечо Блейз, когда они вышли из гостиной и направились к выходу из подземелий.   
— Откуда ты можешь это знать? — он был готов проклясть себя за то, что его голос дрогнул. Блейз стиснул пальцами его плечо и отпустил руку.  
— Не съест же он тебя, — заметил он. — Чего именно ты боишься?  
— Сам не знаю, — признался он, перекидывая сумку на другое плечо. — Это не первая наша встреча, но...  
— Малфой! Малфой, стой! — раздался до боли знакомый голос.   
— Блейз, почему у меня d?j? vu? — внезапно жалобно выдавил он.   
— Это ты мне скажи, — усмехнулся Блейз, оглядываясь. — Сюда идет Поттер. Выглядит взволнованным, — хмыкнул он.   
— Малфой, привет! Привет, Забини, — растрёпанный больше обычного, Поттер подбежал к ним, затормозив буквально в метре. — Малфой, я поблагодарить тебя хотел.   
— Ну, благодари, — смилостивился Драко.   
— Не будь задницей, — мирно попросил Поттер. — В общем, профессор связался со мной после того письма, и я хотел сказать "спасибо".   
— На здоровье, — пробурчал Драко, собираясь развернуться и продолжить путь.   
— Профессор? Ты не про Снейпа, случаем? — заинтересовался Блейз.   
— Про Снейпа, — кивнул Поттер. — Я пытался поговорить с ним, но мои совы его не находили, а вот Малфой помог. Мы едем в Италию через три месяца, — вдруг выпалил он.   
— Я, конечно, очень рад за тебя, Поттер, но мне пора. Я принимаю твои благодарности и все такое, — Драко схватил за локоть Блейза, учуявшего что-то интересное, развернул его и потащил за собой. — Счастливо оставаться.   
— Малфой, я твой должник, — выкрикнул этот ненормальный на весь холл, заставив стайку первокурсников испуганно вздрогнуть.   
— Как скажешь, — зашипел Драко, увлекая за собой Блейза. — О, ради всего святого!  
— О чем это он говорил? — спросил Блейз, все еще оглядываясь на Поттера, так и застывшего посреди холла с мечтательным выражением лица.   
— Ни о чём, — ответил Драко и ускорил шаг, на ходу натягивая пальто. Когда они вышли из замка, он понизил голос. — Северус впервые взял себе ученика, Поттер едет в Парму, Панси видела у него рекламный буклет их зельеварческого факультета, а еще через четыре с половиной у Северуса появится кольцо вот здесь, — он оттопырил безымянный палец левой руки и помахал им перед лицом Блейза. — Сопоставь эти факты и получишь ответ на свой вопрос. И, нет, друг, мы не будем это обсуждать, я итак сказал тебе больше, чем мог. Мне еще дорога моя жизнь, в ней только-только все стало налаживаться. Я пойду, — он протянул руку слегка ошарашенному Блейзу, и когда тот рассеянно пожал ее, Драко поспешил в "Три метлы".   
Ему хотелось немного побыть наедине перед тем, как он отправится в манящие объятья неизвестности.   
* * *  
Драко вышел из камина, откашлялся и огляделся по сторонам. Его никто не встречал — гостиная (по крайней мере, больше ни на что это помещение не походило) была пуста. Посреди комнаты стоял квадратный кофейный столик, два продолговатых серых дивана, уютные торшеры и ваза с нежными розовыми хризантемами. Чуть поодаль была лестница, ведущая на второй этаж, а слева сквозь арку Драко увидел столовую — ровные ряды легких стульев и длинный стол. Он снял свое пальто и бросил его на спинку ближайшего к нему дивана, опустил на пол сумку и дошел до дверного проема, ведущего в соседнюю комнату, заглянул в нее, но и там никого не было.   
— Кингсли? — наугад выкрикнул он, чувствуя себя до невозможности глупо. — Кто-нибудь есть дома?   
За его спиной раздался такой звук, словно кто-то на очень большой скорости сбежал вниз по лестнице, а мгновение спустя его прижали спиной к большому горячему телу. Поверх его груди легли руки Кингсли, и тот зарылся носом в его волосы, посылая вдоль позвоночника россыпь мурашек.   
— Привет, — тихо пробормотал он, не отрывая лица от его затылка. Драко почувствовал, как он губами касается его шеи, и покраснел, несмело положил свою ладонь поверх его скрещенных рук и сжал ее. Узел волнения и страхов, который Драко накрутил за неделю, понемногу расплетался, уступая место теплому радостному предвкушению и отчего-то — нежности.  
— Привет, — так же тихо, почти шепотом ответил он, переплетая их пальцы. Кингсли хмыкнул и провел кончиком носа за ухом, задел губами розовую мочку и устроил голову на плече у Драко. — Скучал по мне? — осмелев, спросил он, надеясь, что голос не подведет его и не даст петуха.   
— Еще как, — он не мог видеть лица Кингсли, но точно знал, что тот улыбается во весь рот. Кингсли развернул Драко лицом к себе и приподнял его голову за подбородок, любуясь легким румянцем. — М-гм. Ты выглядишь гораздо лучше, чем я запомнил, — немного насмешливо произнес он и провел большим пальцем по нижней губе Драко, а потом с явным сожалением отпустил его. — Пойдем, я покажу тебе твою комнату.   
Драко кивнул и подошел к камину за своей сумкой, но Кингсли опередил его. Он легко поднял ее с пола, снял со спинки дивана пальто и направился вверх по лестнице.  
— Здесь... мило, — вынес вердикт Драко, озираясь по сторонам. Он не лукавил — обстановка была несколько непривычной, в доме было очень много света, белые стены создавали ощущение простора, и кое-где штукатурка была отбита до кирпича, но, как ни странно, это не выглядело неряшливо. Мебель была подобрана со вкусом, и казалась простой, но очень удобной, призванной выполнять свою функцию — и только. Это разительно отличалось от того, к чему Драко привык — и от роскоши и обилия мелких деталей в Мэноре, и от мрачной, но по-своему уютной обстановки Хогвартса. И Кингсли здесь смотрелся неплохо. Было видно, что он любит свой дом, а тот отвечает ему взаимностью.   
— Мило? — Кинг недоверчиво покосился на него через плечо, словно проверяя, так ли он искренен. — Что ж, это лучше, чем ничего, — пробормотал он себе под нос.  
— Нет, правда, — заверил его Драко. — Очень светло, и здесь как-то легко дышится, — закончил он. — Немного непривычно, но в целом...  
— Мило, я понял, — улыбнулся в ответ Кингсли, сжимая его ладонь.   
Так, не размыкая рук, они и дошли до комнаты, которая предназначалась Драко.   
— Располагайся, чувствуй себя как дома, — проговорил Кингсли, следя за выражением его лица.  
Обычная спальня, выглядит совсем нежилой, но обставлена со вкусом. Двуспальная кровать, застеленная свежим бельем и накрывая кремовым покрывалом, письменный стол у окна, гардеробная и ванная за белыми дверьми, пушистый ковер на полу. Кингсли сложил его вещи на стул и внимательно посмотрел на Драко.   
— Ты голоден?  
— Немного, — признался он. — Не отказался бы выпить чашку чая.   
Он кивнул, соглашаясь и потянул Драко за собой на кухню.   
— У тебя нет эльфов? — уточнил он, вспомнив, что его никто не встретил.   
— Нет, особняк полностью маггловский, и домовики здесь попросту не приживутся. Но у меня есть экономка, миссис Уотерс, — пояснил Кингсли. — Она сквиб, так что ничему не удивится. У нее сегодня выходной, я познакомлю вас в следующий раз, идет?  
— Идет, — согласился он, с любопытством оглядываясь на кухне.   
— Присаживайся, — Кингсли указал ему на высокий барный стул, вплотную придвинутый к металлической стойке, а сам поставил на огонь чайник и полез в холодильник за блюдом с сэндвичами и большой коробкой морковных капкейков.   
Драко, подперев щеку рукой, задумчиво наблюдал, как он разворачивает сэндвичи, завернутые в белую промасленную бумагу, выкладывает капкейки на этажерку и засыпает заварку в чайник. Он неторопливо выставил еду на стойку, перелил сливки из картонной коробки в молочник, выставил на стол две низкорослые широкие чайные чашки с блюдцами и сахарницу с торчащими из-под крышки щипцами. Чайник на плите пронзительно засвистел, и Кингсли погасил огонь, снял его с плиты и залил заварку кипятком. Поставив заварочный чайник на стойку, он присел напротив Драко и тепло улыбнулся ему.   
— Что? — спросил он.   
— Ничего, — ответил Кингсли. — Просто рад тебя видеть, вот и все.   
— Ты свободно обходишься без эльфов и прислуги, — заметил Драко, приподнимая крышку чайника и принюхиваясь к запаху чая.   
— Да, в этом нет ничего сложного, — ответил Кингсли. — Дед приучал меня к довольно строгой дисциплине, потом в учебке Аврората нас всем пришлось окончательно привыкнуть обходиться без посторонней помощи, а за время работы на маггловское правительство я узнал, что такое жизнь практически без магии, — усмехнулся он и налил Драко чаю, оставив немного места для сливок.   
— С трудом себе это представляю, — признался он. — Не знаю, как бы я смог жить, не колдуя, — он поежился от мысленно нарисованных перспектив.   
— У магглов своя магия, — пожал плечами Кингсли, протягивая руку к сэндвичу. Он придирчиво поправил пальцем свесившийся кусочек индейки и слизнул с пальца грибной соус. — К примеру, еда, приготовленная без магии, своими руками, обладает совсем другим вкусом. Она не лучше, не хуже, она просто другая, — закончив фразу, он надкусил сэндвич и заработал челюстями.   
Драко примерился к капкейку и снял с верхушки крема крошечную шоколадную дольку, чтобы отправить ее в рот.   
— Согласен насчет еды, — сказал он, прожевав шоколадку и бездумно окунув палец в белый сливочный крем. — Мама сама готовит ритуальные блюда на праздники, и они правда отличаются.   
— Нарцисса знает, что делает, — Кингсли, сглотнув, проследил за вымазанном в креме пальцем Драко, скрывшемся между розовых губ. Он бы и рад был отвести глаза, но на это ему не хватало душевных сил — такой, казалось бы, невинный жест, не имеющий под собой никакого подтекста, а кровь моментально прилила к члену, дернувшемуся в штанах. Он порадовался, что все, что ниже пояса, было скрыто стойкой, и побелевшими пальцами вцепился в чашку, как в спасательный круг. Ни о чём не подозревающий Драко развернул капкейк и надкусил его, отогнув край бумажной формы.  
— Вкусно, — прожевав, произнес Драко.  
— Я передам миссис Уотерс, что тебе понравилось, — хмыкнул Кингсли. — Ей будет приятно. Чем хочешь заняться?  
— Не знаю, — он отложил в сторону надкушенный капкейк и подлил себе еще чаю. — А какие есть предложения?  
— Можем опять сходить в кино, — предложил Кингсли. — Тебе, вроде, понравилось в прошлый раз?  
— Понравилось, — ответил он. — Только фильм надо выбрать другой, — пробормотал он, отправляя в рот последний кусочек пирожного.   
— И попкорна взять побольше, — усмехнулся Кингсли. — Тогда допивай чай и пойдем.   
Драко одним глотком допил все, что было в чашке, и поднял взгляд на него.   
— Я готов, — он посмотрел ему в глаза и зачем-то откашлялся, заправил за ухо прядь волос и закусил нижнюю губу.   
Кингсли, как завороженный, поднялся со своего места и обошел стойку, Драко развернул крутящийся стул так, чтобы оказаться к нему лицом. Их глаза были примерно на одном уровне, но Кингсли все-таки был немного выше. Драко уперся ладонями а сиденье и неосознанно подался вперед, облизнул губы и выдохнул. Кингсли взял его лицо в свои ладони, немного приподнял его, вгляделся, словно искал что-то. Видимо, увиденное его удовлетворило, и он накрыл его губы своими, скользнув языком в приоткрытый влажный рот, зарываясь пальцами в светлые волосы. Драко вцепился в его плечи, дурея от собственной смелости, обнял его бедра своими ногами, скрестив их в лодыжках. Этот жест не ускользнул от внимания Кинга, и он, тихо зарычав, не прерывая поцелуя, подхватил его руками под ягодицы и приподнял над стулом, прижимая к себе, стискивая его упругий зад. Драко еле слышно застонал от того, как внутренности медленно, но верно превращаются в желе. Острое, топкое возбуждение захлестнуло его с головы до ног, и он прижался к Кингсли еще теснее, изнывая от желания потереться об него вставшим членом, зажатым тесными брюками. Кингсли сел на его стул, и Драко заерзал, чувствуя под ягодицами выпирающий твердый бугор. Кингсли потянулся одной рукой к его ширинке, ловко расстегнул ее, выпуская наружу истосковавшийся без внимания член — аккуратный, тонкий, с нежной розовой головкой. Драко, прервав поцелуй, пораженно ахнул, когда его член накрыла властная широкая ладонь, проходясь по всей длине, размазывая по головке выступившую каплю смазки. Он задвигал рукой — быстро, почти причиняя боль, и Драко выгнулся ему навстречу, издав гортанный стон. Кингсли, не сбавляя темпа, уткнулся носом в его шею, заскользил по ней, то и дело прихватывая губами, касаясь нежной кожи языком, вызывая у Драко все новые и новые стоны. Он задвигал бедрами, обхватывая шею Кингсли руками, вбиваясь в его руку, и сжал ягодицы, чувствуя подступающий оргазм, сдавленно вскрикнул и кончил, пачкая пальцы и живот Кингсли своей спермой. Он обмяк, судорожно выдохнул и уперся лбом в лоб Кингсли, тот поцеловал его, продолжая сжимать его обмякающий член. Он потянулся за салфеткой, вытер ладонь, стер капли семени с его члена и поправил белье, довольно улыбаясь. Чистой рукой он хлопнул Драко по бедру, спустил его на пол, и тот принялся поправлять свою одежду.   
Выглядел он несколько смущенным, но в то же время — вызывающе сексуальным, растрёпанным и запыхавшимся.  
Кингсли встал, игнорируя собственную эрекцию, практически причинявшую ему боль, и прижал его к себе, поцеловал в висок, вдыхая запах его волос, и шумно выдохнул.   
— Это было... — хрипло начал Драко.   
— Мило? — хмыкнул Кингсли, подтрунивая над ним.   
— Да, мило, — он задрал голову и заглянул ему в глаза.   
— Рад угодить дорогому гостю, — насмешливо проговорил он и легко чмокнул его, а потом отпустил. — Мне надо в душ, а потом можем идти. Можешь пока побродить по дому, я быстро, — пообещал он и зашагал в сторону лестницы.   
Драко присел на все тот же многострадальный стул и, счастливо вздохнув, закрыл лицо руками.


	11. БЕЛТЕЙН

Кингсли уперся лбом в прохладный кафель, коснулся его растопыренной ладонью, прикрыл глаза и фыркнул, сплевывая залившуюся в рот воду. Он накрыл рукой напряженный член, прилипший к пупку и приглушённо застонал, задвигав рукой. Было странно ласкать себя, зная, что Драко где-то рядом, совсем недалеко, в его собственном доме, ходит по комнатам, трогает мебель, рассматривает безделушки. Перед глазами все еще стояло его лицо, ошеломленное и расслабленное после оргазма, искусанные губы, покрасневшие и припухшие, огромные блестящие глаза, его стоны и вздохи, суматошные движения рук... Накативший оргазм не принес особого облегчения, только тупое механическое удовлетворение. Что это по сравнению с тем, что мог дать ему Драко?  
Кингсли не хотел его спугнуть, он старался действовать методично, приручал его понемногу, словно дикого зверя, хорошо помня о том, как Драко выглядел в их первую встречу. Никогда в жизни ему бы не хотелось вновь увидеть на этом красивом лице то же затравленное выражение, тот дикий ужас, те же замешательство и смятение. Драко, капризный и своевольный, был создан исключительно для мирной жизни, полной удовольствий и радости, и Кинг был полон решимости обеспечить ее своему избраннику.   
Он выдавил на ладонь немного геля с апельсиновой отдушкой, намылился, с сожалением смывая с себя запах Драко, еще немного постоял под душем, а потом наспех вытерся и оделся в заранее приготовленную одежду. Кингсли ненадолго притормозил у зеркала, разглядывая себя - черные брюки и легкий спортивный пиджак, темно-голубая футболка из тонкого трикотажа, укороченное пальто и шарф. Он брызнул на себя одеколоном, провел ладонью по гладко выбритому подбородку, подмигнул своему отражению и спустился вниз.  
Драко обнаружился в библиотеке. Он с любопытством уткнулся в Фицджеральда в твердом кожаном переплете и даже не обратил внимания на то, что он больше не один в комнате. Кингсли неслышно подкрался сзади и опустил подбородок на его плечо, пытаясь разобрать, что именно тот читал. Драко потерся скулой о его щеку, захлопнул книгу и поставил ее на место.   
\- Великий Гэтсби? - полувопросительно уточнил он.   
\- Ага, - кивнул Драко и напоследок погладил темно-зеленый кожаный корешок. - Я думал, там жизнеописание какого-нибудь великого мага. А там роман, - сообщил он.  
\- И довольно поучительный, -Кингсли поцеловал его в уголок губ и отпрянул. Невозможно было совладать с собой - Драко все время хотелось касаться, трогать и перебирать его волосы, целовать каждый сантиметр его кожи, заставляя его изумленно и громко стонать. Он сжал руки в кулаки, пытаясь привести себя в чувство.   
Драко, словно не заметив его смятения (а, может, и правда не заметив), потянулся к своему бежевому пальто, небрежно брошенному на ближайшее кресло, надел его и выжидающе уставился на Кингсли.   
\- Пойдем? - улыбнулся он.   
\- Ага, - Кинг сжал его локоть и аппарировал их в уже знакомый глухой тупик.   
Оказавшись в конечной точке, Драко с любопытством завертел головой.   
\- Мы идем в тот же кинотеатр? - уточнил он, засовывая руки в карманы и нащупывая там пару сиклей и кнатов, слегка помятую пачку сигарет, завалявшуюся еще с прошлого похода в Хогсмид, коробок спичек и металлический шарик.   
\- Да, зайдем за билетами, а потом можем сходить выпить кофе, - предложил Кингсли.   
\- Того самого? Вкусного? - глаза у Драко загорелись.   
\- Того самого, - подтвердил он, смеясь. На душе было легко и спокойно. - Мы всё равно уже опоздали на сеанс, можем особо не торопиться. Пойдем на следующий.   
Драко кивнул и словно невзначай придвинулся ближе, так, чтобы их локти соприкасались при ходьбе. Кингсли едва заметно улыбнулся, заметив этот маневр, а Драко слегка порозовел и еще глубже сунул руки в карманы. Это, конечно, было неприлично, и мама наверняка бы сделала ему замечание, но рядом с Кингсли ему так хотелось плюнуть на условности, вдалбливаемые с самого детства каждому чистокровке из древней семьи. Хотелось смеяться, дурачиться, словом, немного отпустить вожжи. Рядом с Кингсли было хорошо, словно его молчаливая непрошибаемая уверенность в себе распространялась на всех вокруг. Это было не похоже ни на что - ни на родительскую заботу, ни на чувство защищенности, которое дарили стены Хогвартса, ни на дружеское участие и сплоченность, царившие на факультете. Кингсли заставлял его чувствовать себя особенным - не потому что он из семьи Малфоев, древнего знатного рода, а потому что он Драко. Просто Драко.  
Подойдя к кинотеатру, они обнаружили, что очередей в кассы не было, без проблем купили два билета, и Кингсли прикинул, что у них в запасе было еще минут сорок.   
\- Как раз хватит, чтобы выпить кофе, - произнес он и повел Драко в кофейню.   
В этот раз напитки выбирал он сам. Себе Кингсли взял двойной американо с медом и ломтиком лимона, а для Драко заказал кортадо - капучино на топленом молоке, сливочный и нежный, с едва ощутимым привкусом карамели. Кофе им налили в высокие картонные стаканчики с эмблемой кофейни, и Драко с любопытством сделал первый глоток.  
\- М-м-м, - промычал он, закатывая глаза. - Почему я не пробовал этого раньше? - спросил он, заглядывая в стакан.  
\- Потому что в нашей стране почти невозможно найти топленое молоко? - вопросом на вопрос ответил Кингсли. - Его, в общем-то, не сложно сделать даже дома, но оно не слишком пользуется популярностью.   
\- Но это же, - взмахнул Драко стаканчиком, - это же напиток богов!  
\- Я рад, что тебе понравилось, - улыбнулся он.   
Бариста, подслушавший их разговор, польщенно хмыкнул и тактично отвернулся и, насвистывая, принялся расставлять чашки на крышке кофе-машины.

***  
\- Так что в итоге? - спросил Драко, когда они вышли из кинозала и прошли мимо огромной черно-белой афиши, подписанной строгим шрифтом "La fille sur le pont". - Он умер и встретил ее, или она действительно приехала к нему?  
Кингсли пожал плечами, опуская в черный пластиковый пакет пустые ведра из-под попкорна, стаканы и обертки от шоколадных конфет. Драко так перенервничал за главных героев фильма, что съел почти два фунта "Кэдберри", и теперь его едва заметно потряхивало от гулявшего по холлу сквозняка и переизбытка сахара.   
\- Это ты додумай сам, - посоветовал он. - Открытый конец для того и придуман, чтобы угодить всем. Ну и чтобы заставить зрителей подумать над фильмом.  
Кингсли протянул гардеробщику номерки, и тот принес их одежду. Драко поспешно накинул пальто, выправил волосы и зябко передёрнул плечами.  
\- Мне кажется, что он всё-таки умер, - проговорил он, когда они вышли на улицу. Он достал пачку сигарет, зубами вынул из нее одну и прикурил от спичек, обнаружившихся в другом кармане. Затянувшись, он блаженно выдохнул и перевел взгляд на Кингсли, который с едва заметной улыбкой рассматривал его.   
\- Пойдем домой, Драко, - тихо произнес он, жалея, что не может аппарировать прямо отсюда.   
\- Пойдем, - хрипло согласился он и первым зашагал в сторону того тупика, куда они прибыли два часа назад. - А ты как думаешь? Ну, насчет концовки?  
\- Мне тоже почему-то кажется, что умер, - пожал могучими плечами Кингсли. - Гарри рассказывал, что когда он умер в Запретном Лесу, то попал на призрачный Кингс-Кросс. Вот и этот мост больше похож на то, как для Габора выглядит Грань.  
\- Он и вправду умер? - Драко даже остановился. Он пораженно уставился на Кингсли, переосмысливая сказанное.  
Кингсли кивнул и перехватил его руку с зажженной сигаретой, поднес ее к своему лицу и сделал затяжку, слегка прижимаясь губами к его пальцам. Драко вздрогнул и заворожённо проследил глазами за тем, как прихотливо змеился дым, вырываясь из его рта. Кингсли невозмутимо отпустил его руку и зашагал дальше.  
Драко опомнился и нагнал его через пару шагов, успев краем глаза подглядеть, как на губах Кингсли мелькнула довольная улыбка. Он в пару затяжек докурил сигарету и выбросил окурок в урну, и как раз к этому моменту они дошли до нужного поворота. Стоило им зайти немного вглубь, как из тени послышался гнусавый голос.   
\- Эй, ниггер, - прогундел какой-то оборванец, явно выглядящий не совсем адекватным и трезвым. - Делай, как я скажу, и ни ты, ни твоя цыпочка не пострадаете.   
В руках у него был пистолет, нижняя половина лица была закрыта грязным платком. Драко хотел было возмутиться, но Кингсли ненавязчиво оттер его плечом, заводя себе за спину. Прикрывая его, он медленно поднял руки ладонями вверх, при этом не сводя глаз с лица этого странного человека. За его спиной показались еще две фигуры, судя по тому, что мог видеть Драко, у одного в руке была бита, чем-то похожая на ту, которой пользовались квиддичные загонщики, но гораздо длиннее, а второй поигрывал толстой массивной цепью, гадко ухмыляясь. Этот второй чем-то напомнил Драко Флинта - наверное, кривыми зубами и цепким, хищным взглядом. В любом случае, связываться с ними у него лично не было никакого желания. Придурок с оружием продолжал разоряться на тему того, что Кингсли лучше бы безвозмездно одолжить им кошелек, часы и телку, пока он и его бравые соратники не превратили ситуацию из просто неловкой в непоправимую. Настоящие джентельмены, что тут сказать.   
Разумеется, парни совершили большую глупость, остановив их, но откуда им было знать, с кем они имеют дело? Драко не успел и глазом моргнуть, как Кингсли ногой выбил из рук первого придурка пистолет и заломив ему руку, повалил на землю и оглушил. Растерявшиеся поначалу соратники неудачливого грабителя двинулись на него, размахивая цепью и битой. Кингсли перехватил летевшую в его сторону цепь и дернул мужчину на себя, чтобы через несколько томительно долгих секунд впечатать его лицом в лицо третьего бандита, того, что был с битой. Впрочем, биту он уронил почти сразу же, как только слился со своим приятелем в невероятно болезненном "поцелуе".   
\- Идем, быстрее, - Кингсли протянул опешившему Драко руку и поволок его наружу из подворотни, оставляя за спиной незадачливых оборванцев.  
\- Это было круто, - восхищенно выдохнул впечатленный произошедшим Драко. - Ты так лихо их раскидал! Я бы за это время и мяукнуть не успел!  
Кингсли, даже не запыхавшийся, крепко обнял его за плечи, тесно прижимая к себе.   
\- Не испугался? Этот тип с пистолетом мог быть очень опасен, у пуль высокая скорость, и ни один маг не успел бы выставить щит против нее, - проговорил он, заглядывая ему в глаза.   
\- Я не знал, что надо пугаться, - признался Драко. - Они были похожи на обычных голодранцев, которых и в Лютном хватает. Не думал, что эти магглы такие наглые, - покачал он головой.   
\- Мы выглядели как легкая добыча, - пояснил Кингсли. - Не вооружены, дорого одеты, да еще и сами зашли в эту подворотню. Ребятам было сложно устоять, - хмыкнул он.   
\- Да уж, - согласился Драко, мысленно прокручивая короткий, но очень эффектный бой, и понимая, что Кингсли ценили в Аврорате не только за красивые глаза. - Странно, что они приняли меня за девушку, - немного обиженно протянул он.   
\- Ты красивый, - покосился на него Кингсли. - И волосы у тебя длинные. Издалека не разберешь, кто там стоит такой прекрасный.   
Драко самодовольно улыбнулся и сжал его ладонь в своей. Кингсли легонько пожал ее в ответ и втянул Драко в ближайшую подворотню, чтобы через секунду аппарировать домой.   
\- Проголодался? - поинтересовался он, снимая пальто и вешая его на вешалку в прихожей. Драко последовал его примеру и кивнул.   
\- Не отказался бы от ужина, - ответил он, чувствуя, что и вправду с удовольствием поужинал бы, несмотря на съеденное во время фильма. - Только переодеться надо.   
\- Тогда встретимся на кухне через пятнадцать минут, - подмигнул ему Кингсли, направляясь в свою спальню на втором этаже. - Я тоже переоденусь.   
Когда Драко появился на кухне, одетый в легкие хлопковые штаны и свежую рубашку, Кингсли уже был там. Драко так и завис в проходе, рассматривая его с головы до ног. На нем была простая белая майка и тонкие серые брюки из немнущейся ткани, сам он насвистывал какой-то прилипчивый мотивчик, отстукивая ритм босой пяткой. Драко заворожённо рассматривал мощную шею, широкие плечи и спину, мускулистые руки, украшенные темными узорами многочисленных татуировок бицепсы, подтянутые ягодицы и ноги. Кингсли что-то быстро нарезал, дробно стуча ножом о доску, на плите горело сразу несколько конфорок. Драко еще какое-то время понаблюдал за тем, как под темной гладкой кожей перекатываются внушительные мускулы, а потом кашлянул, привлекая к себе внимание.   
\- Проходи, не стой в дверях, - лучезарно улыбнулся Кингсли, повернув голову в его направлении. - Как ты относишься к рыбе? - внезапно спросил он.   
Драко подошел и с любопытством заглянул через его плечо.  
\- Положительно, - произнес он, рассматривая кастрюльки и сковородки. В одной из них варились зеленые ростки спаржи, в другой аппетитно зашипело масло, когда Кингсли выложил в нее мелко нарезанный лук, на водяной бане томился желтый голландский соус, а в миске мариновались нежно-розовые куски королевского лосося. Кингсли покосился на него, в несколько точных движений разрезал очищенную картофелину на тонкие ломтики, добавил ее к луку и перемешал.  
\- Будет вкусно, - пообещал Кингсли, ловко нарезая оставшиеся клубни.   
\- Не сомневаюсь, - ответил Драко, отходя немного в сторону. - Тебе помочь?  
\- Можешь накрыть на стол, - милостиво предложил Кинг и мотнул головой в сторону ящика с текстилем. - Там скатерть, салфетки и приборы, бокалы в шкафу над раковиной.   
Драко оглянулся и приступил к работе, время от времени поглядывая на Кингсли. Тот ловко слил воду из кастрюльки, разогрел гриль-сковороду и поджарил на ней спаржу, выложил на свободную сковородку замаринованный лосось шкуркой вниз и снял голландский соус с огня. Потянулся к мельнице с перцем, приправил картошку и перемешал ее. Движения выдавали в нем опытного повара, и было видно, что готовка приносит ему удовольствие. Драко накрыл на стол, расправил льняные салфетки насыщенного винного цвета, расставил приборы и бокалы с водой, а потом снова подошел к плите, чтобы понаблюдать, как Кингсли будет выкладывать блюда на тарелки.   
Кинг горкой выложил картофель, сверху расположил кусочки рыбы, щипцами подцепил спаржу и аккуратно сложил ее рядом с картофелем, а сбоку налил добрую порцию соуса.  
\- Готово, - довольно выпрямился он, отставляя в сторону миску и ложку, которой наливал соус.  
\- Выглядит потрясающе, - похвалил Драко получившийся натюрморт. - И пахнет, кстати, тоже невероятно, - признался он.   
\- Тогда пойдем есть, - улыбаясь, предложил Кингсли, подхватывая тарелки и направляясь к столу.   
Расставив все на места, он несколько секунд подумал и достал из холодильника бутылку розового вина с вычурной темно-синей буквой "T" на этикетке и достал из ящика штопор. Драко, оценив его решение, пошел за бокалами для вина, и вернулся как раз к тому моменту, когда Кингсли с тихим хлопком вынул из горлышка пробку.   
\- Мне кажется, после всех сегодняшних потрясений, немного розе не повредит, - проговорил он, разливая вино.   
\- Хорошее розе всегда кстати, - хмыкнул Драко, принюхиваясь к содержимому своего бокала. - М-м-м, клубника, - пробормотал он, увлеченно отделяя нюансы красных ягод от душистого розового перца и крепко заваренного холодного чая.   
\- Приятного аппетита, - произнес Кингсли и склонился над своей тарелкой. - Я, конечно, не малфоевский домовик, - заметил он. - Но должно было получиться неплохо.   
\- Кинг, это и правда вкусно, - прожевав первый кусок, выдал Драко.   
\- И почему ты говоришь таким удивленным тоном? - закатил он глаза.   
\- Я просто не привык, чтобы готовил кто-то, кроме домовиков и мамы, - пояснил Драко, аккуратно отрезая кусочек спаржи и макая его в соус.   
\- Привыкай, - добродушно посоветовал Кингсли и сделал приличный глоток.   
Дальше они ужинали в уютном молчании, наслаждаясь едой и компанией друг друга. Драко с удовольствием ел, не помня, когда в последний раз был настолько голоден. Время от времени в его памяти воскресали отрывочные сцены из просмотренного фильма. Черно-белые кадры, очень лаконичная композиция и пронзительная музыка. Никогда раньше он бы не мог подумать, что примитивные магглы создают такие нереальные вещи - фильмы, музыку, книги. Лишенные магии, они направляли свое время и силы на саморазвитие иного толка. Все эти мысли были довольно свежими, и здорово отвлекали от насущных проблем. Отправляясь к Шеклболту, он не слишком тешил себя надеждой на то, что ему удастся поработать, хоть и взял с собой материалы, просто на всякий случай. Но сейчас он четко понял, что не хочет заниматься учебой в эти два дня, ему нужна была передышка. Он ее заслужил, в конце концов, и этот отдых пойдет ему только на пользу.   
\- Сварить тебе кофе? - спросил у него Кингсли, когда Драко сложил на тарелке приборы и промокнул губы салфеткой.   
\- Только если себе будешь варить, - ответил Драко, протягивая руку к бокалу и вращая его в воздухе.   
\- Договорились, - кивнул он, собирая со стола тарелки и сгружая их в посудомоечную машину. Драко с любопытством проследил за его действиями. - Машина сама все вымоет, без магии, - пояснил он, заметив слегка недоумевающий взгляд Драко. - Достань, пожалуйста, из холодильника сливки и что-нибудь на десерт.   
Драко поднялся и подошел к холодильнику, все еще держа в руке бокал. Открыв дверцу, он заглянул внутрь, обозревая полки с прозрачными контейнерами, ящики со свежими овощами и какие-то картонные коробочки с интригующими вензелями. Драко пальцами приоткрыл одну и обнаружил в ней те же морковные капкейки, которые ел в обед, во второй оказались трюфели, присыпанные цветной кокосовой стружкой и съедобными золотыми хлопьями, в третьей были воздушные миндальные меренги, украшенные шоколадным соусом. Он немного подумал и поочередно вытащил все три коробки, едва не забыв про сливки. Повинуясь указаниям Кингсли, он расставил на столе сахарницу, молочник и блюдо со сладостями. Кинг тем временем разлил по чашкам кофе и протянул одну из них Драко. Тот отставил бокал с остатками вина, принял чашку и долил сливок, добавил сахара, размешал и попробовал.   
\- Я все больше и больше недоумеваю, как тебя никто до сих пор насильно не женил на себе, - пробормотал он, отламывая кусочек от меренги. Та была свежей и ломалась легко, крошилась не слишком сильно, и Драко с наслаждением прикрыл глаза, жуя.   
\- Приму это как комплимент, - хмыкнул Кингсли, протягивая руку за капкейком и слизывая с верхушки крем из сливочного сыра.   
\- А если серьезно? - спросил Драко. - Почему ты до сих пор не женился? И зачем тебе я?   
Кингсли вздохнул и посмотрел на него.   
\- Если ты и правда хочешь поговорить об этом, то давай сначала допьем спокойно кофе, а потом выйдем во внутренний двор, ты покуришь, я понюхаю, и я тебе все расскажу.   
\- Хорошо, - согласился Драко, выдавив из себя улыбку, хотя внутри у него все сжалось в предчувствии чего-то, он сам не разобрал, хорошего или плохого.  
Он запихнул за щеку трюфель с базиликом и задумчиво посмотрел на свою чашку. Кингсли развернул еще один капкейк и съел его в два приема, допил кофе и поднялся.   
\- Ты допивай, я схожу за пледами, - сказал он. - Будет подозрительно, если магглы с соседних участков увидят нас в такую погоду на улице без них, - пояснил он.   
Драко отстраненно кивнул и присмотрелся к оставшимся трюфелям. Следующий был с глинтвейном и корицей, третий - с горьким шоколадом и пармезаном, в четвертом оказался кокос и таитянская ваниль... Где-то между лакрицей и мятой, за которой последовал шалфей с клубникой, появился Кингсли. Под мышкой у него были зажаты пледы, а в руке он держал бутылку из темно-коричневого стекла. Он задумчиво оглядел три оставшихся трюфеля, сиротливо притулившихся за меренгой и потому, видимо, оставшихся незамеченными, протянул руку за одним из них и отправил его в рот.   
\- Пойдем, - предложил он и Драко поднялся, на ходу вытаскивая один плед и укутываясь в него.   
У выхода во внутренний двор Кингсли вдруг остановился, достал из кармана две пары носков и трансфигурировал их в пушистые теплые тапочки. За окном вечерело, и было довольно прохладно, так что его предусмотрительность оказалась нелишней. Драко обулся, пошевелил пальцами ног и вышел вслед за Кингом на улицу, поглубже кутаясь в выданный ему плед веселенькой зеленой расцветки.   
Под навесом у стены стояли два плетеных кресла и кушетка, в центре круглого стола располагалась миска с сосновыми шишками. Кингсли присел на продолговатый диван и приглашающе похлопал по сиденью рядом с собой, и Драко ничего не оставалось, кроме как подчиниться этому призыву. Отчего-то нервничая, он опустился на кушетку и неловко достал из кармана спички и красно-белую пачку сигарет. Кингсли, подумав, вытащил одну и забрал у Драко спички, дал прикурить ему и прикурил сам. Он зажал сигарету между крепких белых зубов и откупорил бутылку. Пахнуло чем-то ореховым, он затянулся и сделал глоток прямо из горла, а потом приглашающе протянул бутылку Драко. Тот принюхался и глотнул.   
\- Херес, да? - кашлянул он, а потом отпил еще немного и поставил бутылку на стол.   
\- Ага, - согласился Кингсли, посмотрел на получившуюся на столе композицию, незаметно наложил Согревающие чары и заговорил, безо всякого перехода. - Понимаешь, Драко, мой дед искренне считал, что договорные браки не приводят ни к чему хорошему. Ему посчастливилось жениться на женщине, которую он полюбил с первого взгляда, и он пронес это чувство до конца своих дней. Брак моих родителей тоже был по любви, и потому я ни с кем до тебя не был помолвлен. Родители умерли, когда я был ребенком, Фангэй сгорел за год практически сразу после того, как я закончил Хогвартс, и мне на какое-то время стало не до женитьбы, - он посмотрел на сигарету в своей руке так, словно забыл, для чего она здесь, а потом затянулся. - У меня были мимолетные увлечения, перепих без обязательств, кратковременные отношения, но я не торопился, потому что не чувствовал, что время пришло.   
\- А потом? - подсказал Драко, не глядя на него.   
\- А потом началась Вторая Магическая, - вздохнул он. - Меня повысили в Аврорате, и времени на себя оставалось все меньше, почти все съедала работа. После убийства Дамблдора Северус привел тебя ко мне, вам тогда нужно было безопасное место, где вы могли бы отсидеться, переждать гнев Волдеморта, - Драко непроизвольно вздрогнул, услышав ненавистное имя. - Ты вряд ли помнишь, что тогда происходило, но ты мне сразу понравился. Потом я занял кресло Министра, и понял, что хочу и могу сделать очень многое для нашего мира, но своими силами мне было бы не обойтись. И тут мне пришел в голову план, которому я следую до сих пор. Я получаю кресло Министра, поддержку чистокровных и тебя, Драко, - повернулся он к нему, подгибая одну ногу. - Я не хочу, чтобы ты думал, что нужен мне только как гарант лояльности твоих родителей. Даже если бы мой план не сработал, я всё равно... всё равно постарался бы добиться твоей благосклонности.   
\- Да? - Драко потянулся за хересом и приложился к горлышку. Кингсли, подождав, пока он допьет, вынул бутылку из его рук и сделал длинный глоток.   
\- Да, - покачал он головой и затянулся в последний раз, после чего щелкнул пальцами, уничтожая окурок. - Ты нужен мне, потому что я хочу тебя, целиком и полностью, навсегда.   
От тихой и твердой уверенности в его голосе по спине у Драко побежали мурашки. Он выронил сигарету на землю и повернулся лицом к Кингсли, какое-то время изучая его, после чего ответил:  
\- Я не против, - и потянулся за поцелуем.   
Кингсли подхватил его под затылок и за талию, чтобы бережно уложить на кушетку, а сам навис над ним, целуя нежно и настойчиво, зарываясь пальцами в светлые волосы и поглаживая его бок. Драко застонал и выгнулся ему навстречу, пытаясь прижаться как можно ближе, кладя ладони ему на грудь, обтянутую белой домашней майкой. Кингсли со стоном оторвался от его губ и выдохнул.   
\- Ты даже не представляешь, насколько, - он поцеловал Драко в уголок губ, - насколько я хочу тебя, все время думаю о тебе, ты просто смотришь на меня, а я... - он прижался лицом к его шее, оставляя на ней цепочку влажных поцелуев.  
\- Мне про тебя снится... всякое, - тихо проговорил Драко, подаваясь тазом ему навстречу и тяжело дыша. - Сначала я боялся, а теперь... - и он снова толкнулся вперед, пытаясь прижаться каменно-твердым членом к животу Кингсли. Тот понятливо опустил руку на его ширинку и сжал его сквозь слои одежды, и Драко, тонко вскрикнув, кончил, мучительно краснея и жадно хватая ртом воздух. Кингсли поцеловал его, наложил Очищающее и переместил так, чтобы спиной Драко прижимался к его груди. Он приобнял его одной рукой, а второй потянулся за сигаретами в его кармане, прикурил сразу две от палочки, наплевав на конспирацию, и вложил одну в расслабленные и припухшие губы Драко. Тот дрожащей рукой обхватил его за шею и устроился поудобнее.   
Солнце окончательно зашло за горизонт, и сумерки широкими мазками закрасили небо, но эти двое не торопились возвращаться в дом, продолжая тихо переговариваться и запивать соленым хересом терпкий дым.


	12. ЯРКАЯ ЛУНА

Экзамены. Это - самое жуткое слово для всех студентов, но особенно устрашающим эффектом оно обладало для пятикурсников и выпускников. В начале учебного года программа была пересмотрена, и требования для успешной сдачи испытаний сильно отличались от требований предыдущих лет. Танцующие ананасы остались в прошлом, на смену им пришли длинные теоретические тесты, включавшие в себя пункты на знание фактов из дополнительной литературы и сложные практические задания.   
За последний месяц Драко занимался так много, что теперь больше был похож на бледную тень самого себя, он заметно похудел и осунулся, но в серых глазах горел маниакальный огонь. Его исследования подходили к концу, и результат обещал прославить его имя, пусть и в довольно тесной среде мастеров Чар и колдомедиков.   
Дипломная работа была почти оформлена, ему осталось только уточнить последние детали, проверить все ссылки и цитаты, переписать основные тезисы и сделать несколько запасных копий для профессора Флитвика и других экзаменаторов.  
Ожидание выматывало его гораздо больше, чем многодневная подготовка. После письменного экзамена по Рунам Драко решил больше ничего нового не читать, не повторять и не заучивать, только пробежаться глазами по тексту перед сном. Он занес сумку в их с Блейзом комнату и выбрался к Черному Озеру, издалека начав выискивать глазами знакомую грубо сколоченную скамейку и темноволосые макушки.   
Блейз и Панси обнаружились неподалеку от их привычного места, погружённые в записи и методички, ворох пергаментов, валявшихся на земле, явственно указывал, что они здесь давно - оба изучали Прорицания, которые им предстояло сдавать сегодня вечером.   
\- Как успехи? - поинтересовался он, подойдя вплотную к скамейке и заглядывая Панси через плечо. У нее в руках был свиток, густо исписанный замысловатыми знаками, чем-то напомнившими ему древнееврейский алфавит. - Каббала?  
\- Помолчи еще минут пять, - отсутствующим голосом попросила она, дернув плечом и не отрываясь от пергамента.   
\- Угу, - невпопад отозвался Блейз и махнул рукой в сторону корзины, стоявшей между ними. - Там. Займи себя чем-нибудь.  
Драко заинтересованно приподнял край клетчатого платка, которым была укрыта корзина, и обнаружил несколько бутылок сливочного пива, промасленный сверток с пирожками, наполовину разоренный, и скромную коробочку, в которой обнаружился один эклер, сиротливо притулившийся в самом углу. Разумеется, он тут же приказал долго жить, обретя свой последний приют в желудке Драко. Дожевав, он обошел скамью и трансфигурировал себе из увесистой ветки стул с резной деревянной спинкой. Придирчиво оглядев его со всех сторон, он уселся на сидение, обшитое плотной тканью бронзового цвета, откупорил бутылку сливочного пива и сделал хороший глоток, вытянул ноги и блаженно зажмурился, подставив лицо солнечным лучам.   
\- Все, - Блейз захлопнул учебник Прорицаний под редактурой мадам Блаватской и отложил его в сторону. Драко с любопытством приоткрыл один глаз, чтобы понаблюдать за другом. Тот потянулся за пивом, достал заодно пирожок, разломил его пополам и протянул одну часть Драко. Тот пару секунд разглядывал начинку - измельченный лосось - а потом приступил к поеданию. - Как твои Руны?  
\- Прекрасно, - ответил Драко, салютуя бутылкой сливочного пива. - Зря я, что ли, столько текстов перевел? Все прошло как по маслу. А что у вас с Прорицаниями?  
\- Надеюсь, теоретическая часть будет выглядеть как эссе, а не как тест, - покачал головой Блейз, вертя в пальцах пивную пробку. - А с практикой никаких проблем не предвидится.   
\- Хм, - Панси свернула пергамент в трубку и убрала его в сумку, призвала к себе разбросанные вокруг свитки, учебники и конспекты, сложила их стопкой и поставила у своих ног. - Главное, чтобы тебе попались Таро, а не хрустальный шар, - проговорила она, принимая из рук Драко бутылку пива.   
\- Удача меня не подведет, - убежденно ответил Блейз. - А ты сама не боишься получить баранью лопатку или птичьи внутренности вместо кофейной гущи?  
Панси задрала нос и сощурилась, глядя на солнце.   
\- Моя чашка утром предсказала мне "Превосходно" за этот экзамен, - чопорно выдала она и глотнула пива.   
Драко бы посмеялся над этим утверждением, если бы не знал, что его друзья и вправду неплохо работали с предсказаниями, правда, они предпочитали совершенно разные мантические системы. Блейз отдавал предпочтение картам. Его завораживал тот момент, когда в раскладе он начинал видеть не просто рисунки на плотном картоне, а ответы на вопросы, зачастую даже не заданные. Карты говорили с ним, раскрывали свои и чужие тайны, они любили его, и он платил им тем же. Панси больше любила гадания по чаинкам, кофейной гуще, от упомянутых птичьих внутренностей и бараньей лопатки ее отворачивала только природная брезгливость. Впрочем, будучи настоящей ведьмой, Панси могла побороть ее, но если в этом не было острой необходимости, то и не принуждала себя. Драко же нравилось наблюдать за ними. Их лица становились такими сосредоточенными, серьезными, невозможно красивыми, что эстет внутри него заходился от восторга. Сам он в Прорицаниях понимал не больше, чем Лонгботтом в Зельях, но при этом был искренне очарован эстетикой этого предмета.   
\- Завтра практика по Трансфигурации, - напомнил Драко, поддевая ногтем отклеившийся край яркой этикетки. - А после экзамена по Чарам родители ждут нас на ужин в Мэноре.   
\- Министр будет? - Панси бросила на него быстрый заинтересованный взгляд.   
\- Наверное, - Драко сделал вид, что не заметил, как она закатила глаза, и сделал глоток.  
\- Ты закончил работу над дипломом? - перевел разговор на другую тему Блейз, шурша бумагой и доставая еще один пирожок, на этот раз с почками. - Я видел мельком кое-какие выкладки, но так и не понял, что ты там наворотил. Теперь-то уже можно сказать.   
\- Это узконаправленные Чары, - вздохнул Драко и наклонился к корзине, запуская в нее руку. - Они предназначены для колдомедиков и вызывают объемную проекцию внутренних органов, которая отражает состояние больного. Это нагляднее, чем те диагностические чары, которыми сейчас пользуются в Мунго. Если Тофти примет меня в ученичество, то я буду дорабатывать эти чары так, чтобы они отображали еще и магическое ядро, - взмахнул он рукой.   
\- Теперь понятно, причем здесь иллюзии, - присвистнул Блейз. - Ты здорово потрудился.  
\- Я знаю, - ответил Драко и осушил бутылку. - Пришлось перелопатить кучу литературы, кое-каких книг не было даже в нашей библиотеке, но я успел в срок, - похвастался он.   
\- Да ты просто Ровена Равенкло наших дней, - тут же поддразнила Панси, легонько пнув его кончиком туфли по лодыжке. Драко поморщился и гневно посмотрел на нее, но она уже сделала невинное выражение лица и теперь задумчиво рассматривала свои ногти.  
\- Ты мне просто завидуешь, - лениво протянул он, мстительно швыряя в нее пивной пробкой. Панси ловко увернулась и показала ему язык.   
Разговор увял, все они были слишком утомлены, чтобы выжимать из себя болтовню ни о чем. Какое-то время они помолчали, каждый думал о своем. Драко наслаждался солнцем и бездельем, стараясь поглубже засунуть волнение перед завтрашней практикой по Трансфигурации и дать измученной голове немного отдыха. Блейз подбрасывал пробку на ладони, а Панси вытянула шею и массировала кожу головы.  
\- Драко, Панс, - тихо позвал Блейз, зажав пробку между большим и указательным пальцем. Панси, слегка взъерошенная, медленно выпрямилась и посмотрела на него, Драко снова приоткрыл один глаз, давая понять, что внимательно слушает. - Вы же будете мне писать?  
\- Не зна-а-аю, - надменно начала Панси. - Гесси не налетается в Сан-Диего, она уже слишком старая для международных перелетов.   
\- Не слушай ее, - тихо проговорил Драко. - Будем, конечно. Интересно же узнать, как все устроено в этой Америке. Ну и про сувениры не забывай, - он достал из корзины еще одну бутылку сливочного пива и закинул ногу на ногу.  
\- Послали боги друзей, - обреченно выдохнул Блейз, слушая гнусное хихиканье Панси и честно пытаясь не засмеяться. 

***  
Драко подцепил вилкой небольшой кусочек морского гребешка сен-жак, обмакнул его в каплю трюфельного масла и отправил все это великолепие в рот. Мама, сидевшая на одном краю длинного стола, бросила на него любящий взгляд и пригубила шампанского из узкого бокала. Ужин шел по запланированному сценарию - легкие блюда из морепродуктов и овощей, новое шампанское к каждому курсу, высокие белоснежные свечи, заливающие канделябры причудливыми изгибами расплавленного воска, множество цветов - как всегда, в его день рождения все было украшено белыми анемонами с темно-синими серединками. Драко украдкой посмотрел на Кингсли, сидевшего напротив, и подавил вздох. Они не виделись почти месяц, и он с удивлением осознавал, что соскучился по жениху. По ощущению тепла и покоя, по неспешным разговорам обо всем и ни о чём, по его готовке и странному удовлетворению, которое она приносила им обоим. По его вниманию к себе, чего уж греха таить, любопытство и гормоны давали о себе знать, и сексуальное напряжение достигло определенной точки, когда даже неимоверная усталость не может его погасить. Драко проследил взглядом, как Кинг слизнул с уголка губ свекольный мусс, сглотнул и опустил взгляд в свою тарелку, стараясь отогнать от себя видения того, где еще может оказаться этот проворный горячий язык.   
\- Что сказал профессор Тофти, Драко? - спросил Люциус, складывая приборы на тарелке и отпивая немного вина.   
\- Он доволен проделанной работой, - проговорил Драко, чувствуя, что румянец все еще цветет на его скулах. - Похвалил мой энтузиазм, сказал, что ему приятно видеть такое рвение в столь молодом человеке.   
\- Ты действительно проделал большую работу, милый, - заметила Оливия Забини и улыбнулась гордости, мелькнувшей на лице Нарциссы.  
\- Мне очень помог Кингсли, - признался Драко, коротко улыбнувшись. - Особенно с литературой.   
Кингсли усмехнулся, явно оценив попытку втянуть его в беседу.   
\- Да, мы занятно провели время в Праге, - ответил он на недоумевающий взгляд Люциуса. - Заглянули к госпоже Черниновой, прогулялись по городу, - продолжил Кингсли, заметив, как загорелись глаза Алана, отца Панси, когда он услышал фамилию знаменитой ведьмы.   
Домовые эльфы убрали опустевшие тарелки и подали новую перемену - лесную перепелку с грибным суфле и кисé - небольшие металлические чаши с водой и ломтиком лимона для мытья рук, сменили шампанское в бокалах на розовое, более насыщенное и гастрономичное.   
Кингсли, воспользовавшись возникшей за столом заминкой, продолжил.   
\- Я надеюсь, вы не возражаете, если я до завтра лишу вас общества ваших драгоценных наследников? - уточнил он, вежливо улыбаясь. - Я кое-что запланировал на сегодня. Ничего особенного, просто небольшая прогулка и танцы. Думаю, молодым людям будет полезно немного развеяться после такой напряженной недели.   
Родители переглянулись, сделав вид, что не замечают восторженных взглядов своих детей, только Драко не оглядывался на маму с папой, а смотрел на Кингсли, словно пытаясь выискать на его лице ответ на свой не до конца оформившийся вопрос. Кинг легко улыбался, и Драко расслабился, улыбнувшись ему в ответ одними глазами.  
\- Куда же вы отправитесь? - наконец, спросила Эвелина.   
\- В маггловскую часть Лондона, - невозмутимо ответил он. - Мой хороший знакомый на днях открыл ночной клуб, очень звал посетить его, обещал незабываемый отдых. Разумеется, это совершенно безопасно, заночевать они смогут в моем особняке на Парламент-стрит. В доме достаточно гостевых комнат, а для ребят это станет отличным поводом отвлечься, - закончил он и перевел взгляд с Нарциссы на Люциуса.  
\- Что ж, - помолчав, выдал Люциус. - Если они сами захотят...  
Красноречивый взгляд Панси, который она бросила на него, говорил за нее безо всяких слов.   
Кто придумал, что только гриффиндорцам по душе приключения? После их походов а кино и путешествия в Прагу Панси извела Драко, выпытывая подробности, и теперь наверняка сгорала от любопытства.  
Остаток ужина прошел спокойно, они обсудили экзамены, ученичество Блейза и систему образования Соединенных Штатов, помолвку Панси и открытие нового предприятия мистера Паркинсона, дамы принялись обсуждать подготовку к Лите и очередность проведения ритуалов. Драко жевал нежнейшего судака на подушке из крабового мяса, не чувствуя никакого вкуса. Он хорошо помнил, что их свадьба назначена на двадцатое июня, самое начало праздника. От волнения вдруг закружилась голова, и он поймал на себе обеспокоенный взгляд Кингсли. Драко слабо улыбнулся и уткнулся в свою тарелку, разрезая ножом на мелкие кусочки щавелевый бисквит. Через минуту его ноги что-то коснулось. Он вскинул взгляд - Кингсли отложил приборы и слегка откинулся на стуле. Движение повторилось, и Драко озарило. Они не могли коснуться друг друга за столом, так что Кингсли легонько задел кончиком туфли его лодыжку, словно подбадривая. Судя по понимающему выражению лица Нарциссы, ухищрения будущего зятя не остались для нее тайной, но она тактично промолчала. Драко строго округлил глаза и улыбнулся - на этот раз по-настоящему, вызывая на лице Кингсли ответную улыбку.   
Все будет хорошо, подумалось ему. Теперь точно все будет хорошо. 

***  
\- Вау! - Панси восторженно запрокинула голову, разглядывая разбросанные по потолку необычные светильники, очень похожие на огромных раздутых гусениц. Она машинально одернула подол непривычно короткого платья, расшитого темно-зелеными пайетками, словно пытаясь прикрыть голые коленки.   
Мода в магическом мире была более чем консервативной, девичьи школьные юбки доходили длиной до середины икры и до сих пор шокировали некоторых почтенных магов, чей возраст перевалил за двести. Разумеется, Панси чувствовала себя не совсем комфортно, но держалась невозмутимо, как и подобает настоящей леди. Хотя ее спокойствие изрядно поколебал необычный интерьер - клуб с незатейливым названием "Fabric" располагался в бывшем складском помещении-холодильнике, стены щеголяли оголенной кирпичной кладкой, под высоким (почти как в Большом Зале) потолком были видны толстые вентиляционные трубы, но мебель и элементы декора даже издалека выглядели очень дорого. Да, в магическом мире такого нигде не увидишь.   
"Ох, Панси, видела бы тебя маменька, шлепнула бы по губам за плебейские выражения и голые ноги", - подумал Драко и тут же одернул себя, вспомнив, как выглядит сам. А еще - во что одеты Блейз и Кингсли.  
Одежду им подбирал Кинг, как наиболее ориентирующийся в маггловском мире. На Драко красовались узкие, в облипку, джинсы с прорехами на коленках, вытянутая белая майка с черепом и тяжелые ботинки на шнуровке. Он в очередной раз поежился и подавил порыв прикрыть чем-нибудь шрам, оставшийся на месте Черной Метки, и посмотрел на Блейза, который невозмутимо оглядывался и похлопывал себя ладонью по бедру в такт громкой музыке. Его друг был одет в брюки-дудочки горчичного цвета, красную клетчатую рубашку, мягкие кожаные лоферы и шляпу. Сам Кингсли, одетый в кожаные штаны и черный хлопковый джемпер с длинными рукавами, уверенно вел их к большой полукруглой барной стойке, за которой стоял высокий темнокожий парень с дредами.   
\- Кэм! - воскликнул Шеклболт, протягивая руку бармену.   
\- Кинг, дружище! - радостно отозвался парень, наклонился над стойкой и неловко похлопал его одной рукой по спине. - Ты все-таки пришел, глазам своим не верю! Обязательно скажу Киту, он подойдет попозже, как отыграет первый сет. Кто это с тобой? - он белозубо улыбнулся и обвел заинтересованным взглядом всех троих.   
\- Это Блейз Забини и Панси Паркинсон, - Кингсли представил их, а потом притянул жениха поближе и прижал его к себе. - А это Драко, Драко Малфой, - его последний жест довольно красноречиво указал на их отношения, и Драко слегка порозовел, но потом тряхнул головой и заправил одну прядь за ухо.   
\- Приятно познакомиться, - за всех троих ответил он, исподтишка изучая загадочного знакомого Кингсли.   
\- Ребята, это Кэмерон, совладелец этого клуба и мой хороший друг, - улыбнулся Кингсли и выпустил Драко из своих объятий, но тот не растерялся и переплел их пальцы, явно давая понять окружающим, что они пришли вместе. - А вот за тем пультом стоит Кит, второй хозяин, - он указал на диджейскую станцию, стоявшую у противоположной стены.   
\- Выпьете что-нибудь? - наклонившись к ним, спросил Кэмерон.   
\- Удиви нас, - произнес Кингсли и повел ребят к высоким барным стульям, располагавшимся около стойки.   
\- Мы будем сидеть здесь? - Панси довольно грациозно взгромоздилась на стул и положила перед собой небольшую сумочку на длинной цепочке.   
\- Если хотите, можем сесть за стол, но я предлагаю сначала немного выпить, а потом пойти потанцевать, - Кингсли не стал садиться, а встал позади Драко, все еще не отпуская его руку. Он отвечал Панси и в то же время поглаживал большим пальцем по тыльной стороне его ладони. Драко откинулся назад, опираясь спиной на его мощную грудь и вдохнул знакомый горьковатый запах его одеколона.  
\- Ничего не имею против, - церемонно ответила Панси и завертела головой, рассматривая бутылки, выставленные на полках и подсвеченные специальными лампами. Блейз так ничего и не произнес - он во время разговора провожал взглядом длинноногую шатенку в ультракороткой юбке, которая, впрочем, вскоре растворилась в толпе.   
Музыка играла не очень быстрая, но ритмичная, и ее вибрации проходили по полу и глухо отдавались где-то в груди, вызывая желание танцевать, двигаться и веселиться. Через пару минут Кэмерон возник перед ними с четырьмя бокалами разной формы, в каждом были разноцветные коктейли. Он начал по очереди выставлять перед ними напитки, поясняя, что из чего состоит.   
\- Панси, для тебя немного меда, сухого хереса, апельсинового сока и сверху аргентинское игристое, - он придвинул к ней изящную коктейльную рюмку, до краев наполненную оранжевой жидкостью. - Мне показалось, что Блейзу подойдет старый добрый "Негрони", - он поставил перед ним приземистый квадратный стакан с темно-красным коктейлем, украшенный долькой апельсина. - Классика всегда остается актуальной, правда? - он дружелюбно улыбнулся и перевел взгляд на Драко. - Для тебя я сделал "Май-Тай" по своему личному рецепту, в меру сладкий, в меру кислый, в меру крепкий, - перед ним оказался тики-бокал в форме головы каменного истукана, из бокала торчал бумажный зонтик, две трубочки и коктейльная палочка в виде изогнувшейся полуобнаженной девицы. - Ну а для моего дорогого друга в этом баре всегда есть хороший кальвадос, - Кэмерон окончательно расцвел и протянул улыбающемуся Кингсли его рюмку.   
\- Спасибо, - попробовав свой коктейль, проговорил Блейз. - Люблю сочетание горького и сладкого.   
\- Я рад, что угадал, - заработав утвердительный кивок от Панси, парень потер ладони и посмотрел на Кингсли. - А теперь мне пора идти развлекать других людей, совершенно мне незнакомых, но от этого не менее приятных. Кинг, сегодня все за счёт заведения, - жестом остановил он Шеклболта, когда тот полез за портмоне. - Возражения не принимаются! Могу я, в конце концов, угостить выпивкой своего друга и его друзей?  
\- Как скажешь, - он поднял руки в примирительном жесте, сделав покорное лицо.  
\- Вот и славно! - обрадовался Кэмерон. - Был рад угодить вам, ребята, может, еще поболтаем. Я предупрежу остальных, чтобы не брали с вас денег, - проговорив это, парень удалился в другой конец барной стойки, где его ждали те, кому не терпелось выпить чего-то алкогольного.  
Драко с опаской отпил из своего бокала через трубочку, и еле сдержался от того, чтобы не замычать от удовольствия. Коктейль и вправду оказался хорош - сладковатый, но освежающий, с тонкой кокосовой нотой, его хотелось пить еще и еще. Кингсли наклонился к нему и обхватил ртом вторую трубочку, пробуя.   
\- Как всегда, Кэм на высоте, - прокомментировал он, облизнув губы. - Мы с Кэмероном вместе работали в охране премьер-министра, он очень славный парень, хотя и не из наших, - пояснил он.  
\- Как вкусно! - восхитилась Панси, делая еще глоток своего легкого искристого коктейля. - Жалко, что у нас такого не попробуешь нигде, - посетовала она.   
\- Все в твоих руках, - пожал плечами Блейз, перекатывая кубики льда в бокале. - Станешь миссис Джордж Уизли и сможешь на своих приемах что угодно устраивать, хоть коктейльные вечеринки.   
\- Кстати, мисс Паркинсон, это удачная мысль, - поддержал его Кингсли. - Может быть, вы введете новую моду. Наше общество слишком консервативно, иногда бывает полезно его немного встряхнуть, - он повертел в руке рюмку с кальвадосом и слегка смочил им губы.   
\- Спроси потом у Нарциссы, как такое происходит, - посоветовал Драко, теребя бумажный зонтик. - Она все знает о таких вещах, и подобная мысль приведет ее в восторг.   
\- Может быть, и спрошу, - кивнула Панси, явно что-то прикидывая в уме. Насколько Драко знал свою подругу, та мысленно уже составляла бизнес-план для нового заведения, которое составит конкуренцию "Дырявому Котлу". И Драко искренне посочувствовал тем, кто вздумает встать у нее на пути. Дочь Алана Паркинсона обладала превосходной интуицией и железной хваткой, особенно в том, что касалось дел, могущих принести выгоду.   
Блейз, очевидно, пришел к тем же выводам, потому что понимающе-насмешливо посмотрел на Панси, а потом поднял глаза на Драко, мимоходом мазнув взглядом по их с Кингсли все еще сцепленным рукам, еле заметно улыбнулся и сделал большой глоток.   
Музыка на танцполе сменилась на более быструю и зажигательную. Блейз всмотрелся в танцующую толпу, видимо, углядев кого-то, в два глотка допил свой коктейль и предложил Панси пойти потанцевать, тихо, но убедительно соблазняя ее пригласить рослого блондинистого парня, который пожирал ее глазами последние пять минут. Немного поколебавшись, она согласилась, но взяла с него обещание держаться поблизости. Блейз кивнул, давая ей понять, что готов вмешаться в любой момент, если этот парень ее обидит или начнет приставать. Панси подкрасила губы и приняла услужливо подставленную руку Блейза, чтобы через мгновение слиться с толпой. Драко почти сразу потерял ее из виду и даже слегка заволновался, но Кингсли ободряюще стиснул его ладонь и проговорил ему на ухо:  
\- Я навесил на всех вас безобидные "следилки", так что никто не потеряется, - он потерся носом об ушную раковину, и Драко вздрогнул, крепче стискивая его руку в своей.   
\- Какая предусмотрительность, - хмыкнул он, оборачиваясь. Кингсли улыбался, его губы находились в опасной близости от губ самого Драко, и это слегка нервировало и будоражило. Драко бросил быстрый взгляд на нижнюю часть его лица и облизнулся. - На нас все смотрят, - тихо произнес он.   
\- Пусть смотрят, - так же тихо ответил Кингсли, проводя кончиком носа по его скуле. - Мы никого не шокируем своим поведением, если тебя это беспокоит. Уверен, что все они просто завидуют мне, - пробормотал он.  
\- Завидуют? - непонимающе выдохнул Драко, резко распахнув глаза.   
\- М-гм, - подтвердил Кингсли. - Завидуют и думают, где же я нашел такого сладкого мальчика.   
Драко вспыхнул и отвел взгляд, чувствуя себя польщенным и смущенным одновременно. В неформальной обстановке, среди толпы незнакомых магглов, Кинг казался очень расслабленным и голодным, но, как всегда, проявлял чудеса выдержки. И если поначалу Драко радовался тому, что его будущий супруг держит руки при себе, то в последнее время это стало вызывать какую-то глупую, почти детскую обиду. Поэтому слышать такое было хоть и странно, но очень приятно, особенно потому, что Драко прекрасно осознавал, как ему фантастически повезло. Кингсли был идеальным, без шуток. Он был умным, понимающим, достаточно терпеливым, чтобы выносить не самый легкий характер Драко, у него было потрясающее чувство юмора и невероятная харизма, которая притягивала к нему абсолютно всех. И это не считая всего остального - экзотической внешности, положения в обществе, магической силы и чистокровности. Убийственное сочетание.  
Кингсли выдохнул, целомудренно поцеловал Драко в висок и присел на место Блейза, бездумно крутя в руке длинноногую рюмку. Драко поднял свой тики-бокал и основательно приложился к коктейлю, чувствуя как он опаляет его изнутри холодным пламенем, согревая до кончиков пальцев. В ушах слегка зашумело и закружилась голова. Он полез в карман за сигаретами, чтобы чем-то занять руки, прикурил от картонки спичек с фирменным логотипом, лежавших на барной стойке, выпустил в потолок струю дыма и побарабанил пальцами по полированному дереву. Заиграла следующая песня, медленная и тягучая. Драко затянулся еще раз, перевел взгляд на лицо Кингсли, который рассматривал его так, словно видел впервые - с восхищением и затаенной нежностью. Неизвестная Драко певица старательно выводила прохладным голосом:  
 _You look so fine  
I want to break your heart   
And give you mine   
You're taking me over   
It's so insane   
You've got me tethered and chained   
I hear your name   
And I'm falling over._

_(Ты так хорош.  
Хочу разбить тебе сердце  
И взамен отдать свое,  
Ты завладеваешь мной.   
Это безумие,  
Ты привязал меня к себе и сковал цепями,  
Я слышу твое имя  
И замираю.)_

\- Пойдем, потанцуем? - вдруг предложил Кингсли, вынул из его рук сигарету и затушил ее в плоской металлической пепельнице.   
\- Э-э, хорошо, - Драко нерешительно поднялся со своего места и оглянулся. Вопреки его опасениям, не все танцевали парами, были и те, кто наслаждался музыкой в одиночку. Они медленно раскачивались в такт, стоя на месте. Его внимание привлекла девушка, чем-то напомнившая ему Полоумную Лавгуд - она тоже была блондинкой и выглядела слегка безумной. Растрепанная и ярко накрашенная, она двигала бедрами и размахивала поднятыми руками, запрокинув голову.   
Кингсли увлек его за собой в толпу, прижал к себе, положив свои горячие руки ему на бедра. Драко, повинуясь порыву, обнял его за шею и задвигался в такт музыке, по-прежнему неспешной и плавной, вибрирующей вокруг и внутри него. Он чувствовал каждую ноту всем своим телом, прижимался к Кингу, не разрывая зрительного контакта, с удовольствием отмечая, как удивленно приоткрылся его рот и как карие глаза потемнели от желания. 

_I'm open wide  
I want to take you home   
We'll waste some time   
You're the only one for me.  
You look so fine   
I'm like the desert tonight   
Leave her behind   
If you want to show me _

_Я абсолютно открыта,  
Хочу забрать тебя с собой,  
Провести с тобой время,  
Ты - единственный для меня.   
Ты так хорош,  
А я этим вечером словно пустыня,  
Оставь ее позади,  
Если хочешь мне показать. _

Кингсли притянул его к себе и увлек в долгий поцелуй, действуя напористо и уверенно, вылизывая и покусывая его губы. Драко с удовольствием отвечал ему, растворяясь в ощущениях - теплые губы и ловкий язык, сильные руки, громкая музыка, легкий яблочный привкус поцелуя у всех на виду. Едва ли кто-то обратил на них внимание, но само осознание того, что они целуются в толпе, завораживало своей новизной и необычностью.   
Тяжело дыша, Кингсли прервал поцелуй, и через несколько мгновений песня закончилась, сменившись ритмичной мелодией без слов. Драко открыл глаза и улыбнулся. Если он все правильно понял, то в этих танцах не было каких-то заданных правилами движений, можно было просто дать волю своему телу и воображению. Что ж, это он умел.

Несколькими часами позже, сидя на знакомой кухне в доме на Парламент-стрит и пытаясь съесть палочками китайскую лапшу из картонной коробки, наблюдая за своими друзьями и женихом, обсуждавшими методики создания рунических амулетов, Драко едва заметно улыбался и думал, что это один из самых лучших дней в его жизни. 

В тексте использованы слова песни Garbage - You Look So Fine  
Клуб Fabric реально существует, правда, открылся он в октябре 1999 года, автор немного сдвинул это событие по времени на июнь.


	13. ЛИТА

\- Нервничаешь? - раздался за спиной тихий голос отца.   
Драко вздрогнул и поспешно вынул руки из карманов. В детстве Люциус частенько ругал его за плебейскую привычку. Со временем он отучился от нее, но иногда она всё же вылезала наружу, например, в моменты особого волнения. Драко слабо улыбнулся и дернул плечом.   
\- Наверное. Все все время спрашивают об этом, а я не знаю, что отвечать, - произнес он и снова посмотрел через окно в сад, где раскинулся огромный белоснежный шатер. Неподалеку стояло множество скамеек и большая арка, увитая белыми анемонами и   
широкими шелковымилентами. У входа в шатер стояла Нарцисса, которая сверялась с длинным свитком и раздавала последние поручения.  
Люциус хмыкнул и оперся на трость - в этот день тоже белую, как и весь остальной его наряд, разглядывая через плечо Драко происходящее в саду. Высокий и невозможно худой дирижер оркестра стоял навытяжку перед хозяйкой поместья, Нарцисса то и дело что-то показывала ему в своем свитке, то и дело касавшемся травы. Ее сложносочиненную прическу из кос венчал объемный венок, сплетённый из белых фиалок.  
\- Я помню нашу с ней свадьбу, - произнес он. - Нарси была невозможно прекрасна, даже глазам больно было на нее смотреть. А я в тот день жутко волновался. Хоть все и было оговорено заранее, мне всё равно было страшно, что она в последний момент сбежит из-под венца. Бешеные Блэки и их горячая кровь, - с легкой ностальгией пояснил Люциус, поймав на себе недоумевающий взгляд сына. - В тебе очень много от них, - внезапно сказал он.  
Драко слабо улыбнулся и неопределенно пожал плечами.   
\- От Малфоев во мне не меньше, - ответил он, разглаживая складки на мантии, расшитой растительным орнаментом. Нитки были тоже белыми, так что вышивка была практически не видна. Он зацепился взглядом за бутоньерку, приколотую к лацкану, и поправил ее.  
\- Драко, я хотел тебе сказать, - Люциус на мгновение запнулся и положил руку ему на плечо. - Ты хороший сын и лучший наследник. Мы с мамой гордимся тобой, - он пожал его плечо и опустил руку.   
Драко сглотнул возникший в горле ком и развернулся лицом к отцу.   
\- Спасибо, пап, - тихо ответил он и обнял его. - Я тоже вас очень люблю.   
Люциус неловко похлопал его по спине, все еще тяжело опираясь на трость.   
\- Знай, что мы всегда примем тебя, любым, что бы ни случилось, - приглушённо сказал он. - Если он будет тебя обижать...  
\- Папа, нет, - Драко отстранился и взял его за локоть, вглядываясь в непривычно взволнованное лицо. Очевидно, ему не так легко давался этот разговор, как можно было бы подумать. Фактически, Люциус сейчас вслух признал, что готов поступиться интересами Рода, да и благополучием всей МагБритании ради его счастья. - Меня не так легко обидеть, - со смешком произнес он. - Кингсли, он...  
\- Обезьяна ученая, вот он кто, - пробормотал Люциус.   
\- Он другой, - сделав вид, что не услышал его реплики, продолжил Драко. - Он не похож на нас, это да. Но мы подходим друг другу. Мне интересно с ним, и он действительно пытался узнать меня все это время, ему не всё равно. К тому же, - улыбнулся он. - Где ты еще найдешь такого зятя, как Министр Магии?  
Люциус дернул уголком рта, так, словно хотел улыбнуться в ответ, но в последний момент передумал.   
\- Прости меня, сынок, - произнес он, крепче сжав рукоять трости. - Прости, что тебе приходится расплачиваться за ошибки моей молодости.   
\- Не вини себя, - посоветовал Драко. - Сомневаюсь, что когда-либо смог бы почувствовать к Астории то, что чувствую к нему, - слегка порозовел он и развернул отца от окна, направляя их обоих к выходу.   
Люциус на это только усмехнулся и позволил увести себя. Иногда ему казалось, что всё-таки к лучшему, что Драко не станет главой Рода. Буйная Блэковская кровь, даже разбавленная благоразумием Малфоев, могла завести его наследника очень далеко. Он улыбнулся и накрыл ладонью руку Драко, лежавшую на его локте.  
Магия всегда благоволила их роду. Может, и эта свадьба - ее подарок?

***  
Драко коротко чиркнул мгновенно вспыхнувшей спичкой и прикурил, с наслаждением втягивая в легкие дым. Он выглянул из стенной ниши, воровато оглянулся - не видит ли его отец, или, того хуже, мама, поэтому, когда на его плечо опустилась тяжелая ладонь, он вздрогнул всем телом и едва не выронил сигарету.  
\- Осторожней, - попенял ему Кингсли и улыбнулся, взглядом лаская бледное лицо.   
Драко рвано выдохнул и притянул его за полы белоснежного сюртука к себе, скрывая их от посторонних глаз.   
\- Ты меня напугал, - признался он и затянулся. - Я думал, это мама, она всю последнюю неделю очень воинственно настроена, так что даже отец прячется от нее по углам. Эй! - возмутился он, когда Кингсли вытащил сигарету из его пальцев. - Это уже какая-то дурная традиция!  
\- Понятия не имею, о чем ты говоришь, - со смешанным весельем ответил на это Кингсли и закурил, наблюдая за тем, как Драко прикуривает еще одну. - Церемония начнется через пятнадцать минут, а церемониймейстер меня просто достал, - внезапно пожаловался он. - Он не отходит от меня с того самого момента, как я прибыл в поместье. Выражает свое почтение "прогрессивной политикой Министерства", - передразнил он. - Я едва успел унести ноги, пока твоя мать отвлекала его. Святая женщина.   
\- Ты случайно набрел на это место?  
\- Нет, искал тебя. Динки рассказал, где ты обычно прячешься, чтобы покурить. Я не сомневался, что найду тебя именно за этим занятием, - краем рта улыбнулся Кингсли и снова приложился к сигарете.   
\- Динки, предатель, - пробормотал Драко, несколько смущенный. На самом деле, он хотел немного побыть в одиночестве, чтобы успокоить разбушевавшиеся нервы.   
Несмотря на размеры поместья, в последнюю неделю найти уединенный угол казалось невыполнимой задачей. Со всех сторон света в Мэнор стянулись многочисленные родственники, знакомые отца, деловые партнеры, которых нельзя было не пригласить, чтобы не разрушить хороших отношений, мамины подруги и представители испанской ветви Блэков, тетя Андромеда с маленьким Тедди... У Драко, привыкшего к тишине и повою, голова шла кругом от такого обилия разговоров, сплетен, смеха и детских выходок. И вот, стоило ему сбежать ото всех, как и в привычном убежище его настиг тот, кто не покидал его мысли уже довольно долгое время.   
Драко успокаивал отца, однажды по душам поговорил с матерью, но в последнюю ночь перед свадьбой пролежал в кровати практически без сна. Его раздирали сомнения, несколько раз он вставал с четким намерением собрать необходимый минимум вещей, палочку, кошелек и сбежать в Сан-Диего. Блейз наверняка принял бы его и помог начать новую жизнь. Он мог бы взять другое имя и стать, к примеру, Джонатаном Паркером. Кто, находясь в здравом уме, стал бы искать его под таким именем? Но потом он вспоминал усталое лицо и сгорбленную фигуру отца после того, как его выпустили из Азкабана, опущенные плечи мамы, деловито сновавших по комнатам поместья авроров, переворачивавших их дом дюйм за дюймом, больное, загнанное выражение глаз Панси, до смерти переживавшей за отца, и ложился обратно, на перекрученные и сбитые простыни. Было еще кое-что в его воспоминаниях - множество коротких посланий, больше напоминавших записки, чем полноценные письма, ценные книги, фунты шоколада, ощущение окутывающей, жаркой и пряной магии, выматывающие душу поцелуи, фильмы, музыка... А еще его собственное глупое сердце, так отчаянно желавшее поверить в то, что все неприятности, отмеренные на его долю, остались позади.   
\- Ты плохо спал сегодня ночью, - утвердительно заметил Кингсли, проводя подушечкой большого пальца по синякам под глазами Драко. - Что-то случилось?  
Драко отрицательно помотал головой, ничего не произнося вслух, докурил сигарету в две затяжки и уничтожил окурок.   
\- Я тоже волнуюсь, - тихо признался Кингсли, заправляя ему за ухо выбившуюся прядь волос.  
\- Тебе не о чем волноваться, - внезапно охрипшим голосом произнес Драко.   
\- Вдруг ты сбежишь, - словно не слыша его, продолжил он. - Я знаю, что тебе до сих пор сложно смириться с мыслью обо всем этом, - он взмахнул свободной рукой, второй всё так же бессознательно перебирая льняные волосы. - Про себя я давно все понял, понял, как сильно хочу этого, а тебя ведь никто не спрашивал. И любой договор можно расторгнуть, пока магия не закрепила связь между нами, так что...  
Драко приподнялся на цыпочки, обхватил его руками за шею и поцеловал, перебивая на полуслове, толкаясь языком в этот желанный рот, который произносил те слова, которые он сам боялся озвучить. Кингсли растерялся на мгновение, а потом с жаром ответил, напористо и уверенно, зарываясь пальцами в длинные волосы и вжимая Драко в каменную стену. Тот на мгновение прервал поцелуй и, собрав остатки решимости, выдохнул ему в губы:  
\- По-моему, я влюблен в тебя, - и вовлек своего жениха в новый поцелуй, не такой отчаянный, но не менее сладкий и страстный. Кингсли застонал и прижался к нему еще теснее, вклиниваясь коленом между узких бедер, целуя шею Драко, словно умирающий от жажды. Драко в ответ бормотал что-то бессмысленное, лихорадочно шаря ладонями по его плечам и бицепсам, обтянутым плотной тканью сюртука.   
Неизвестно, чем бы это все закончилось, если бы не Динки, появившийся рядом с ними с негромким хлопком.   
\- Мастер Драко, господин Министр, хозяйка Нарцисса искать вас! Церемония через пять минут, она рвать и метать, обещать Динки одежду, если Динки не найти вас! - он раскачивался на пятках, выкручивая несуразно огромные уши и тараща ярко-синие глаза.  
Драко замер, безуспешно пытаясь отодрать Кингсли от себя, но через мгновение тот и сам остановился, перевел помутневший взгляд на домового эльфа и нехотя отпустил Драко.   
\- Надо идти, - немного виновато проговорил Драко и поморщился от волны косметических заклинаний, которые наложил на него Динки. Ощущения были не из приятных, но деваться было некуда - после такого бурного времяпрепровождения ему вряд ли стоило показываться хоть кому-то, не приведя себя в порядок.   
\- Увидимся через пять минут, - пробормотал Кингсли, пожирая Драко взглядом и на прощание коротко поцеловал его.  
\- Пока, - кивнул Драко и исчез, увлекаемый воронкой эльфийской магии.   
\- Надеюсь, что увидимся, - Кингсли приложил к губам пальцы и помимо воли мечтательно улыбнулся.

***  
Крепко держа под руку Кингсли, Драко с вежливой улыбкой выслушивал поздравления миссис Гастингс, которая уже пошла на третий заход, желая молодоженам счастья, процветания и множество потомков. Флора Гастингс была подслеповата, да и возраст ее давно перевалил за две с половиной сотни, так что Драко не удивлялся - она наверняка приняла его за девушку. К сожалению, старческое слабоумие не умели лечить даже маги-менталисты.  
Он на мгновение отвлекся на свою ладонь, мирно покоившуюся на сгибе локтя Кингсли. На безымянном пальце красовалось кольцо - простой металлический ободок, украшенный едва заметной вязью рун. Непривычная тяжесть оттягивала на себя его внимание, и он украдкой погладил теплый металл подушечкой большого пальца. Этот жест не укрылся от Кингсли, и он накрыл его ладонь своей, все также мягко улыбаясь пожилой леди. На его руке блеснуло точно такое же кольцо, и Драко едва сдержал улыбку, вслушиваясь в цветистую речь миссис Гастингс.   
\- ... и обязательно посетите Флоренскурт, помнится, именно там в двадцатых годах мы с мистером Гастингсом, да упокоят боги его смятенную душу, прекрасно отдохнули вместе с нашей правнучкой Джоной...  
\- В тысяча девятьсот двадцатом? - поинтересовался Кингсли, поддерживая беседу.  
\- Что? Причем здесь тысяча девятьсот двадцатый? Я говорю о тысяча восемьсот двадцатом, ох и славное было время, а как цвели каштаны...  
\- Миссис Гастингс! - воскликнула появившаяся словно из ниоткуда Нарцисса. - Как же я рада вас видеть! Пойдёмте, я провожу вас к миссис Максвелл, она спрашивала о вас, и ваши места так удобно находятся за одним столом, - она ловко развернула старушку в сторону огромного белоснежного шатра, в котором Малфои давали праздничный обед в честь бракосочетания.   
\- Энид Максвелл? Эта старая клюшка еще жива? - с непередаваемой интонацией переспросила миссис Гастингс. - Деточка, вы, случаем, не родня юной Друэлле Розье? - вдруг сменила она тему. - Похожи на нее как две капли воды, только вот...  
Продолжение фразы потонуло в смешанном шуме музыки, человеческих разговоров и в облегченном выдохе Кингсли, так что Драко так и не услышал, чем она так похожа на собственную мать.  
\- Я уже говорил, что Нарцисса - святая женщина? - спросил он, оглядываясь, не приближается ли к ним кто-то еще.  
\- Припоминаю что-то такое, - слабо улыбнулся Драко, в который раз рассматривая его.  
\- Осталось еще полчаса, а потом можно будет отправиться домой, - сказал он.  
Драко молча сжал его локоть сквозь слои одежды и отвернулся.   
\- Устал? - поинтересовался Кингсли.   
\- Немного, - Драко повел плечами и прикоснулся к кольцу. - Больше вымотала подготовка, в Мэноре было очень людно. Тетушки, кузины, мамины подруги... Сам знаешь, как иногда утомляет их общество. Еще немного - и они всучили бы мне пяльцы, чтобы я вышил тебе постельное белье с нашей общей монограммой! - фыркнул он и закатил глаза.   
Кингсли рассмеялся и потянул его к столу, за которым расположились Нарцисса и Люциус.   
\- Пойдем попрощаемся, - предложил он. - Уйдем немного пораньше.   
\- Но этикет предписывает... - начал было Драко.   
\- Пойдем, - настойчиво потянул его за руку Кингсли. - В такой день не грех немного нарушить правила. Никто ничего не скажет, в конце концов, это наш с тобой день.   
\- Мне кажется, это слишком по-гриффиндорски, - проворчал Драко, следуя за ним и расточая гостям вежливые улыбки.  
Люциус, заметив их приближение, отставил в сторону бокал и поднялся из-за стола, опираясь на трость.   
\- Идите, я вас прикрою, - понизив голос, пообещал он. - Мама все еще с миссис Максвелл, выслушивает оды своему организаторскому таланту. Я передам ей, что вы ушли. Аппарируйте из беседки, сегодня щиты приопущены. Нет, камином идти не советую, - предупредил он, заметив, что Драко открыл рот, чтобы возразить. - Так вы еще на часа два задержитесь. Пока все спокойно, идите, - он на прощание обнял сына, обменялся взглядами с Кингсли и вернулся за стол.   
\- Спасибо, пап, - тихо ответил Драко, и они пошли в сторону аппарационной площадки.   
\- Ты помнишь координаты? - уточнил Кингсли.   
\- Помню, - кивнул Драко, чувствуя, как все внутри обмирает от смеси нервного возбуждения, волнения и радости.  
\- Тогда на счёт три. Раз, два...  
Окончания Драко уже не услышал, окружающий мир сжался до размеров спичечной головки, его самого вытянуло и протащило сквозь невозможно узкое игольное ушко, сжало и закрутило, чтобы выплюнуть в гостиной дома на Парламент-стрит. Совладав с конечностями, Драко сделал шаг вперед и наткнулся коленом на низкий журнальный столик. Звякнув, на бок завалилась прозрачная ваза с пышными зелеными гортензиями, вода вылилась и закапала на пол. Кингсли, тут же появившийся из ниоткуда, подхватил его под руки, не давая упасть.   
\- Спасибо, - пробормотал Драко, чувствуя дрожь в руках. Страх, до того не подававший голоса, вдруг проснулся и поднял свою уродливую голову.   
\- Ты в порядке? - спросил Кинг, не выпуская его из объятий.   
\- Да, я... Просто неудачно вышел из аппарации и напоролся коленом на столик, - пояснил он.   
\- Не бойся, - прошептал Кингсли, разворачивая его к себе и всматриваясь в бледное лицо.   
\- Постараюсь, - так же шепотом ответил Драко и отстранился, собираясь направиться в ванну.  
Кинг последовал за ним, как большой преданный пес. Он привел его к спальне, которую Драко занимал в прошлые разы, и слегка подтолкнул в сторону двери.   
\- Приходи ко мне, как будешь готов, - попросил он и выдохнул, еще раз рассматривая его с ног до головы. Было видно, что ему нелегко дается такая тактичность, наверняка, будь его воля, он взял бы Драко еще у арки, у которой проходила свадебная церемония, на глазах у доброй половины населения магической Британии. Драко потянулся к нему, легко коснулся его губ своими и быстро скрылся за дверью, оставив слегка разгоряченного и ошеломленного Кингсли стоять в коридоре в одиночестве.   
Ввалившись в комнату, он прижался к двери спиной, пытаясь утихомирить разбушевавшееся воображение, рисовавшее ему возбуждающие и одновременно пугающие картины. Он несколько раз вдохнул и выдохнул, крепко зажмурив глаза, а потом принялся снимать с себя белые одежды, опостылевшие за этот долгий день.   
Стоя под струями воды в душевой кабине, Драко как наяву заново проживал церемонию их бракосочетания. Традиционные клятвы брачующихся, теплые ладони Кингсли, взволнованное лицо Панси, сидевшей в первом ряду, Нарцисса, промокавшая уголки глаз кружевным платком, отец, вцепившийся в резную рукоять трости, множество знакомых и незнакомых лиц, вихрастая макушка Поттера и мелькнувшее в толпе ядовито-зеленое перо. Вихрь обжигающей магии, тяжесть кольца на безымянном пальце, счастливая улыбка в карих глазах его мужа, золотистые ленты, сотканные из их общей магии, на мгновение связавшие их руки, громкие аплодисменты и легкий, почти целомудренный поцелуй, принадлежащий тому, с кем его жизнь отныне связана навсегда, до самого скончания веков. Драко выключил воду, высушил волосы и растерся большим полотенцем. Долго сомневался, стоит ли надевать белье, накинул сверху махровый халат и перед выходом всё-таки снял тонкие боксеры, скомкал и сунул их в карман. Тряхнув головой и рассыпав по плечам длинные волосы, он повернул ручку двери и направился к комнате Кингсли. Замерев ненадолго, он протянул руку вперед и негромко постучал по ней. Услышав приглушенное "Входи!", он выдохнул, словно перед нырком на глубину, и толкнул поддавшуюся ему дверь.


	14. МЕДОВАЯ ЛУНА

Комната Кингсли оказалась квадратной, светлой и довольно большой, при этом обставлена она была скромно. Одну стену полностью занимал высокий шкаф-купе с зеркальными дверцами, у другой стояла двуспальная кровать с тумбами по бокам, на полу - мягкий ковер коричневого цвета. У окна расположился небольшой диван и кофейный столик. Верхний свет не горел, а на всех горизонтальных поверхностях были расставлены горящие свечи - приземистые и широкие, узкие и длинные, небольшие и округлые, они дарили теплый свет, настраивали на романтический лад. Нервозность, охватившая было Драко, отступила, словно убаюканная покоем, царившим в этой комнате и исходившим от Кингсли.   
Тот как раз заканчивал расставлять последние свечи на подоконнике. Драко скользнул взглядом по его широкой обнаженной спине, по крепким ягодицам, обтянутым махровым полотенцем, по сильным рукам, бережно державшим сполохи света, и судорожно выдохнул. Он потянулся к небрежно повязанному поясу своего халата, развязал узел, повел плечами и ощутил, как ткань скользнула по икрам, укладываясь у его ног неровной горкой.   
\- Сейчас, подожди, - проговорил Кинг, не оборачиваясь. - Осталась последняя... - он замотал головой, выискивая место, куда поставить свечу, наткнулся взглядом на Драко и выронил ее из рук.   
Драко слегка поежился, подавляя порыв прикрыться руками и сбежать. Запахло жженым, Кингсли, придушенно выругавшись, затушил небольшой пожар, не сводя с него обожающего голодного взгляда. Оставив свечу там, где она упала, он выпрямился во весь свой немаленький рост и шагнул к нему навстречу.   
\- Я... вот, - Драко чувствовал себя глупо и не находил слов, чтобы связно выразить свои мысли. Возьми меня? Я твой навсегда? Мне страшно и холодно? Что вообще говорят в таких случаях, почему учителя по этикету ничего не упоминали о тех ситуациях, когда один человек, полностью обнаженный, стоит перед другим, тоже, в общем-то, не слишком одетым, и они собираются заняться сексом?  
\- Ага, - взгляд Кингсли постепенно терял осмысленность, по мере того, как он заворожённо водил самыми кончиками пальцев по рукам Драко от запястий до локтей и выше по белоснежной коже, до шеи, зарывался в льняные волосы, массируя затылок, посылая мурашки вдоль позвоночника. Драко слегка откинул голову, доверчиво открывая шею и внутренне обмирая от волнения.  
\- Ты очень красивый, знаешь? - хрипло произнес Кингсли, поглаживая большими пальцами линию его челюсти. - Иногда мне хочется запереть тебя в самой высокой башне, чтобы никто не смел смотреть на тебя. Ты совершенен, - выдохнул он, наклоняясь к его лицу и легко целуя его скулы. Драко вздрогнул и подался навстречу, упираясь ладонями в мощные плечи и прижимаясь к нему всем телом. - Хочу тебя, постоянно хочу, не могу ни о чём думать, наваждение мое, хочу, чтобы ты стал моим... - речь его, перемежаемая поцелуями, потеряла всякую связность, руки жадно шарили по прохладной коже, а в живот Драко недвусмысленно упирался твердый подрагивающий член.  
\- Сделай это, - приглушённо выдавил он. - Давай сделаем это, сделаем меня твоим, - тихо проговорил он, обнимая его за шею. Трение ткани о возбужденный член, осознание того, что Кингсли хочет его, хотел все это время, так долго - реальность рассыпалась на мелкие детали, чтобы снова сложиться в прихотливый узор.   
Кинг согласно рыкнул и рывком приподнял его за ягодицы, практически усадив на себя. Полотенце, державшееся на его бедрах на одном честном слове, не выдержало и свалилось, но этого никто не заметил. Они переместились в сторону кровати, и Кингсли, как мог осторожно уложил Драко поверх простыней, устроившись между разведенных ног. Заметив, что Драко возбужден не меньше, чем он сам, Кинг издал приглушенный стон и вцепился в его бедра, наверняка оставляя отметины. Склонившись над его пахом, он широко мазнул языком по стволу, накрыл ртом нежную розовую головку и вобрал в горсть аккуратные яички. Драко почувствовал, что краснеет лицом, шеей, плечами - удушливая волна стыдного, сладкого удовольствия, лишала его способности мыслить, говорить и чувствовать что-либо, кроме горячего влажного рта вокруг своего члена. Через мгновение он с удивлением осознал, что эти низкие гортанные стоны издает он сам, что простыни под его ладонями безнадежно измяты, а на изнанке опущенных век расплываются разноцветные круги. Какое-то время для него не существовало ничего, кроме ритмично движущегося кольца губ, сомкнувшегося на его члене, а когда Кингсли стиснул его задницу и вобрал его еще глубже, упираясь головкой в глотку, Драко кончил, выкрикнув что-то бессвязное и выгнувшись дугой, выплескиваясь семенем в требовательный горячий рот.  
Кингсли удовлетворенно облизнулся и потерся носом о внутреннюю сторону бедра Драко, ослабил хватку на его ягодицах и потянулся за полотенцем, забытым на полу, чтобы вытереться.  
\- Смотри, что ты со мной делаешь, - сипло произнес он, стирая с члена остатки спермы. - Я к себе даже не прикоснулся, - в его голосе было столько неприкрытого восхищения, что неловкость, которую испытывал Драко, тут же испарилась без следа.   
\- Я о таком только читал, - признался он и прикрыл лицо руками. - Это... это вообще ни на что не похоже, - донесся его приглушённый голос.  
\- У тебя никого не было? - полуутвердительно произнес Кингсли. Драко, не отнимая от лица рук, лягнул его и покраснел еще больше, хотя и сам с трудом представлял, как такое вообще возможно.  
\- Я отказываюсь отвечать на этот вопрос без своего адвоката, - пробубнил он. Кингсли хмыкнул и поцеловал его в колено, отвел руки, закрывавшие обзор, и полюбовался на залитое краской лицо.   
\- Выглядишь потрясающе, - довольно промурлыкал он и потянулся за поцелуем.   
Целовались они не в первый раз, но Драко по-прежнему удивляло, как многое будило в нем это простое движение губ и скольжение языков. Он чувствительно прикусил нижнюю губу Кинга и оттянул ее, прошелся по ней языком, Кингсли перехватил контроль, и поцелуй стал более яростным и страстным. Видимо, от аперитива его супруг намеревался перейти к главному блюду.   
\- М-м-м, подожди, - Кинг ненадолго оторвался от его губ и отклонился назад, запустил руку под матрас и выудил небольшой продолговатый тюбик. - Смазка, - пояснил он. - Эта штука нам точно понадобится, - он многообещающе посмотрел на Драко, так что у того поджались пальцы на ногах.   
Драко кивнул и постарался принять независимый вид, словно его ни капли не пугало предстоящее. Краска отлила от его лица, и он судорожно выдохнул.   
\- Не бойся, - Кингсли снова наклонился к его лицу, уперевшись руками в матрас по обе стороны от его лица.  
\- Я ничего не боюсь, - шепотом произнес Драко, не отводя взгляда от его лица.   
Кингсли потерся носом о его скулу, лизнул мочку уха, провел влажную цепочку поцелуев до адамова яблока, то и дело прикусывая кожу, на мгновение замер и вдохнул запах Драко, в котором смешалась и яблочная отдушка мыла из его душевой, и одеколон, и запах самого Драко - чистого тела, снега, чего-то неуловимого, но очень приятного. Он провел руками по его плечам, мимоходом огладил маленькие торчащие соски, очертил пальцами мышцы пресса, куснул выступающую тазобедренную косточку и тут же, извиняясь, зализал укус. Драко ахнул и беспокойно заерзал, явно не зная, куда деть руки. В конце концов, он снова вцепился в многострадальные простыни, комкая их в ладонях. Кингсли, не прекращая покрывать его бедра поцелуями, открыл тюбик и выдавил немного смазки, осторожно и нежно погладил сморщенный вход, слегка надавливая на него пальцем.   
\- Сначала будет немного... странно, - предупредил он и протолкнул палец на одну фалангу внутрь, второй рукой поглаживая мошонку.   
Драко слегка поморщился - ощущения пока и вправду сложно было назвать иначе как странными. Было немного неприятно, скользкий от смазки палец продвигался с трудом, и он не представлял, как в него может поместиться что-то, хотя бы примерно походящее размерами на член Кингсли. Его не столько пугала длина, сколько толщина.   
Кинг тем временем полностью ввел палец и подвигал им взад-вперед, всматриваясь в лицо Драко, следя за его реакцией. Немного погодя он добавил второй палец и слегка согнул их, двигаясь всё так же плавно и неторопливо. Собственный член, несмотря на то, что он кончил совсем недавно, встал по стойке "смирно", стоило ему только начать растягивать Драко, одно осознание того, что он первый, кто это делает, что Драко никто там не трогал, даже он сам, неимоверно заводило. Кингсли пережал свой член у основания и решил уделить более пристальное внимание члену Драко, который пока не выказывал к происходящему никакого интереса.   
Когда добавился третий палец, Драко уже вовсю стонал, вскидывая бедра навстречу его рту и получая странное, с примесью боли и дискомфорта, удовольствие. Смазки было столько, что она буквально вытекала из его задницы, пальцы ходили уже свободно, а Кингсли нашел ту самую точку, от прикосновения к которой у Драко подкашивались колени, а сам он превращался в плохо соображающее желе под раскаленной кожей.   
Растянув его четырьмя пальцами, Кингсли, наконец, решил, что пора переходить к самому главному. Он посмотрел на Драко - распаленного, задыхающегося, с разведенными в разные стороны коленями, и крепче сжал собственный член, изнывающий от желания кончить. Он небрежно выдавил на себя остатки смазки из тюбика и отбросил его. Приставив головку к растянутому анусу, он выдохнул и наклонился, чтобы поцеловать Драко.   
\- Готов? - срывающимся шепотом спросил он, мелко двигая бедрами вперед. Дождавшись утвердительного кивка, он толкнулся внутрь и зашипел - несмотря на внушительную подготовку, Драко был невероятно узким, тесным и горячим, таким нетронутым и только его... Он вцепился в белоснежные ягодицы, мысленно прося у него прощения и осторожно, дюйм за дюймом, продвигался вперед.   
Драко прикрыл глаза и выгнул спину, впиваясь короткими ногтями в ладони. Больно не было, было только странное ощущение заполненности, задницу пекло, но в целом было терпимо.   
\- Расслабься и выталкивай меня, - хрипло прошептал Кингсли, всё так же крепко держась за него, видимо, боясь в последний момент не удержаться и сорваться, начав с утробным рыком вколачиваться в теплое и тесное.   
Драко сдавленно застонал и подчинился.   
\- Какой же он огромный, - просипел он.   
\- Сочту это за комплимент, - выдавил Кинг и вошел на всю длину, коснувшись его задницы своими яйцами. Он сморгнул с ресниц пот и присмотрелся к Драко - тот хватал ртом воздух и крепко сжимал кулаки. - Сейчас-сейчас, - прошептал он, уговаривая его потерпеть. - Сейчас, Драко, сейчас...  
Кингсли подхватил его под колени и осторожно задвигался, не выходя на всю длину, а надвигаясь волнами, качая Драко, давая ему привыкнуть к себе и к новым ощущениям, подстраиваясь под него, выискивая тот угол, который заставит его забыть собственное имя. Через какое-то время Драко издал невнятный полувсхлип-полустон, и Кинг прибавил темп, начав двигаться более размашисто, раз за разом проезжаясь головкой прямо по простате, вырывая из груди Драко все новые восхитительные стоны. Он думал о том, что никогда не устанет любоваться этой картиной - тонкий, красивый, как девушка, Драко, его супруг, делит с ним ложе, принимает его, подается ему навстречу, с охотой отвечает на его поцелуи, подставляется под его ладони, его метки, его укусы. Молочные бедра и острые коленки в его, Кингсли, руках, резкий контраст черного и белого, слияние двух противоположностей, союз дня и ночи... Он высвободил одну руку и накрыл ей член Драко, подлаживаясь под тот ритм, в котором двигался внутри него. Ему хватило нескольких уверенных движений, и Драко забился в оргазме, пачкая спермой подтянутый плоский живот. Кинг закинул его ноги себе на плечи и начал трахать его еще быстрее, практически каждый раз задевая головкой чувствительные растянутые стенки ануса. Драко всхлипывал, раскидав руки в разные стороны и безвольно мотая головой. Кингсли, зарычав, кончил в него и замер, впившись несильным укусом в его лодыжку.  
Он призвал все то же полотенце, вытер себя, с затаенным удовольствием наблюдая, как из задницы Драко толчками вытекает его семя. В этом было что-то грязное, собственническое, немного постыдное. Но какой стыд может быть между супругами? Рассудив так, Кингсли развернул Драко на бок и вытер его, а потом не удержался и коснулся его ануса языком, лаская и успокаивая.  
Драко до этого момента казалось, что стыднее ему быть уже не может, но он ошибался - ощущение чужого члена в заднице не шло ни в какое сравнение с тем, как нежно и в то же время его ласкал чужой язык.   
\- Что... что ты делаешь? - он попытался отодвинуться, но руки и ноги предали его, отказавшись слушаться простейших приказов, а Кингсли его возмущение во внимание не принял, невозмутимо продолжая начатое.   
\- Как ты? - поинтересовался он, закончив и укладываясь позади Драко на манер большой ложки, целуя его в плечо.   
\- Я устал, - внезапно зевнул Драко и покраснел еще сильнее. Ему казалось, что он ведет себя как слабак, но отчего-то не хотелось строить из себя кого-то и доказывать, что это он тут самый смелый и выносливый.   
\- Спи, - ответил Кинг и обнял его, подтягивая ближе к себе, так что Драко чувствовал его расслабленный член, прижатый к своей заднице.   
\- Сплю, - согласился Драко и провалился в сон, не успев додумать мысль, возникшую в его сознании. 

***  
Следующим утром Драко проснулся от того, что ему стало жарко. Сам он был тесно прижат к своему спящему супругу, поперек его груди были скрещены мускулистые руки, а между ягодиц покоился напряженный член. Впрочем, "покоился" - не то слово, подумалось ему. Пульсировал, подрагивал, нежно и напористо касался - так будет точнее.   
Драко с трудом высвободил одну руку и задумчиво погладил тыльную сторону ладони Кингсли, каким-то бессознательным жестом дотронулся до кольца. Теплый металлический ободок смотрелся на темной руке непривычно, и он незаметно коснулся большим пальцем левой руки своего кольца. Женаты. Они теперь женаты. А вчера ночью они занимались сексом. Драко занимался сексом с живым, настоящим человеком. Он порозовел и потеребил кольцо на пальце своего мужа, не зная, чего ему хочется больше - чтобы тот проснулся или продолжил спать дальше. Его жизнь явно никогда не станет прежней.  
\- Привет, - его затылок обожгло теплым выдохом. Драко поерзал, пытаясь немного ослабить захват, но вышло так, что вместо этого он только потерся задницей о стоящий член. Дышать легче не стало, как раз наоборот. В конце концов, ему совсем недавно стукнуло восемнадцать, а девственником он перестал быть меньше двенадцати часов назад. Проблема утренних стояков была для него привычным делом.   
\- Привет, - хрипло ответил он, кляня себя за неуверенность в голосе, и откашлялся.   
\- Как себя чувствуешь? - спросил Кингсли, касаясь теплыми губами его уха.   
Драко прислушался к себе и честно ответил:  
\- Пока толком не понял. Наверное, хочу есть. И, если ты хочешь еще раз... - он запнулся, но продолжил. - Еще раз трахнуться, то у меня ничего не болит, - он зажмурился, радуясь, что Кинг не видит его лица, но предательский румянец залил не только щеки, но и шею. В этот момент Драко готов был проклясть свою аристократическую бледность, которой всегда так гордился, потому что сейчас эта особенность его внешности явно играла не в его пользу.  
\- Не будем торопиться, - с улыбкой прошептал Кингсли. - Не то чтобы я не хотел, - в подтверждение этих слов его член дернулся. - У нас с тобой впереди целая жизнь, а я не хочу, чтобы ты решил, что вступил в брак с неуравновешенным сексуальным маньяком, - пояснил он, проводя руками по его груди, одну подкладывая под бедро, а второй накрывая возбуждённый розовый член.   
\- Неуравновешенным маньяком полагается быть мне, - прошептал Драко, толкаясь в услужливо подставленную ладонь. Он представил, как они смотрятся со стороны - массивный темнокожий Кингсли и он сам, светловолосый и стройный, на кремовых измятых и перекрученных простынях, разметавшиеся по подушке белые волосы, искусанные губы, покорно-развратная медлительность движений темной руки на его члене... Эта картинка сводила с ума, заставляя дыхание сбиться, а руки - осмелеть и зажить своей жизнью. Одна присоединилась к руке Кингсли, двигавшейся вдоль ствола, а вторую он завел за спину и коснулся толстого, налитого кровью члена. На ощупь он был бархатистым, горячим и твердым, волосы на лобке были короткими, жесткими и курчавыми. Драко погладил их, и Кингсли рвано, почти неверяще выдохнул и замер.   
\- Не останавливайся, - жалобно попросил Драко, направляя его член между своих ягодиц и потираясь об него. Кинг, кажется, понял, чего от него хотят, и дернул бедрами, попадая в унисон движениям руки.   
Ладонь Кингсли была гораздо больше его собственной, более широкой и жесткой, и дрочил он не так, как привык Драко - быстрее, резче, напористей. Он провел подушечкой большого пальца по уретре, размазывая выступившую смазку, легонько царапнул ногтем чувствительную головку, крепко сжал ствол и задвигал рукой, оттягивая крайнюю плоть. Драко почувствовал, как его накрывает подступающий оргазм, дыхание перехватило, закололо пальцы ног, а весь мир сжался до размеров игольного ушка, чтобы в следующий миг расцвести мириадами искр на изнанке век. Он сжался, стискивая собой член Кингсли и выдаивая из него оргазм, чувствуя, как между ягодиц становится тепло и скользко. Кинг инстинктивно толкнулся еще раз и замер, лениво перебирая в горсти яички Драко.  
\- М-гм, - выдавил он, осторожно выворачивая затекшую руку и перекатываясь так, чтобы оказаться лицом к Кингсли. Тот выглядел невероятно довольным собой, немного помятым и сонным. Он нежно отвел от лица Драко спутанную прядь и завел ее за ухо.   
\- В душ и завтракать? - предложил Кинг.   
\- Принимается, - слабо улыбнулся Драко.   
\- Миссис Уотерс наверняка приготовила королевский завтрак, - мечтательно протянул он.   
\- Она здесь? - ужаснулся Драко, вспоминая все те стоны и крики, которые Кинг извлек из него этой ночью, да и, чего греха таить, утром тоже. - И она все слышала?  
\- Драко, неужели я похож на идиота? - недоуменно спросил он. - Этажи звукоизолированы, а на комнаты можно просто поставить заглушки. Сегодня здесь ночевали только мы, так что я не стал ничего делать.   
Драко перевел дыхание и бросил на него извиняющийся взгляд.  
\- На идиота ты похож меньше всего, - сообщил он, сползая чуть пониже и прижимаясь все еще горящей щекой к груди Кинга. - Больше всего на идиота сейчас похож я.   
Кингсли добродушно хмыкнул ему в макушку и подул на светлые волосы.   
\- Давай вставать, миссис Уотерс жаждет лично познакомиться с тобой и тут же закормить тебя до полусмерти. По-моему, иные способы проявить свое расположение ей недоступны. 

***  
В душ Драко смылся в гордом одиночестве. Кингсли понятливо не стал ни о чём расспрашивать - оба понимали, что ему нужно немного побыть наедине с самим собой, потому что он привык к покою и относительному одиночеству, а вчерашний день (как и предшествующие ему две недели) выдался на редкость суматошным. Ночь тоже нельзя было назвать спокойной, так что Драко намеревался с чистой совестью облачиться во вчерашний халат, так и оставшийся лежать на полу у двери, и отправиться в свою комнату.  
Встав с кровати, он охнул от неожиданности - задница благодаря чудо-смазке не болела, зато ныло все остальное тело. Он чувствовал в своем теле те мышцы, о существовании которых до этого утра даже не подозревал.  
Квиддичные тренировки остались в прошлом, и, хотя он время от времени выбирался полетать ради своего удовольствия, физическая нагрузка всё же была не такой интенсивной, как раньше. Кинг бросил на него понимающий взгляд и сыто потянулся, не спеша покидать уютные объятия кровати. Драко негодующе фыркнул, закатил глаза и попытался выровнять походку. Судя по тому, что он чувствовал спиной обжигающий взгляд мужа, ему это едва ли удалось.   
Стоя перед зеркалом в своей комнате, Драко скинул халат и пристально вгляделся в свое отражение - бедра расцвечивали синяки, налившиеся цветом, на шее и плечах были видны бледные следы укусов, волосы были растрепаны, а в глазах стояло непередаваемое выражение смущения, довольства и особой _сытости_. Это сложно было выразить словами, но Драко раньше замечал отголосок подобного за знакомыми парнями и девчонками, но не понимал, с чем это связано. Теперь все стало ясно.   
"Выгляжу так, словно меня хорошенько оттрахали", - подумал он и порадовался, что зеркала в этом доме исключительно маггловские. Насмешливо-завистливых замечаний от посеребренной стекляшки он бы не вынес, а так все были в безопасности - и обстановка дома, и его собственные нервы. Вторые были, конечно, дороже. Он достал палочку и в несколько взмахов свел те укусы и синяки, которые могли увидеть посторонние.   
Собрав волосы в пучок и наскоро приняв душ, он оделся и вышел в коридор. В комнате Кингсли не было, так что он спустился на первый этаж, еще на лестнице уловив божественный запах свежей выпечки. Зайдя на кухню, он обнаружил у разделочного стола сухопарую рыжеволосую женщину в строгом закрытом платье и опрятном белом переднике.   
\- Доброе утро, дорогой, - обернувшись на звук шагов, мягко произнесла она, проявив неожиданное дружелюбие. Драко, слегка опешивший от такого приема, с удивлением осознал, что подобное фамильярное обращение его не коробит - настолько приятное впечатление производила эта женщина.   
Миндалевидные карие глаза, чуть вздёрнутый нос, правильный овал лица, небольшой рот, вьющиеся волосы, уложенные в узел, красивые, женственные руки - Саманта Уотерс была очень теплой. С детства Драко окружала красота другого типа - более прохладная и отстраненная, словно срисованная с полотен старых мастеров, и внешность этой сквибки волей-неволей затрагивала что-то внутри него.   
\- Кингсли был прав, - легко улыбнувшись, резюмировала она. - Ты и правда очень красивый молодой человек. Я не слежу за новостями магического мира, но видела колдографии твоих родителей, когда сама была твоего возраста. Ты очень похож на мать, - она прищурилась, продолжая улыбаться.  
\- Саманта, - раздался позади него низкий голос. - Что я вижу - Драко уже здесь, но все еще не умоляет перестать кормить его? - восхитился Кингсли, прижимаясь к нему со спины и кладя руку ему на талию собственническим жестом так, словно уже проделывал этот трюк миллионы раз.   
\- И вам доброе утро, - отозвалась женщина. - Я решила дождаться вас, - она иронично наклонила голову вбок, рассматривая их. - Мои поздравления молодоженам, - спохватилась она. - Праздничный поздний завтрак уже на столе, - махнула она рукой.   
Драко проследил взглядом за ее движением и обомлел - вся немалых размеров столешница была заставлена так, что на ней практически не осталось свободного места. Мягкие венские вафли, пышные оладьи,яйца всмятку, бекон, яичница, свежие ягоды, помидоры, лоснящиеся от жира жареные колбаски, гранола и шоколадные маффины, украшенные творожным кремом... На барной стойке покоилось блюдо с нарезанными сэндвичами, а по соседству стояла этажерка с эклерами, профитролями, макаронс и нежнейшими трюфелями из молочного шоколада. В голове не укладывалось, как все это можно съесть вдвоем?  
\- Я не знала, что любит Драко, поэтому приготовила всего понемногу, - жизнерадостно заявила она, разворачиваясь в сторону духового шкафа и натягивая плотные рукавицы. - Садитесь же, - шикнула на них миссис Уотерс.   
\- Не удивляйся, Саманта обожает шокировать незнакомцев своим кулинарным талантом, - улыбнулся Кингсли, подталкивая его к стулу.   
\- Какой же он незнакомец? - возмутилась она, ловко перекладывая на блюдо свежеиспеченные круассаны. - Я столько слышала о нем, Драко сказал то, Драко сделал это, - она неопределенно помахала в воздухе лопаткой.   
\- Саманта! - рыкнул Кингсли.   
\- Ты что, правда сейчас покраснел? - с недоверчивым восторгом рассматривая едва заметный румянец на его лице, спросил Драко.   
\- А вот и нет, - буркнул он.   
\- А вот и да, - едко вставила экономка, встретившись взглядом с Драко и заговорщицки ему подмигнув.   
\- Какие аппетитные оладьи, миссис Уотерс, - примирительно произнес он. - Кинг, передай, пожалуйста, тарелку.   
Кингсли благодарно посмотрел на него и потянулся к другому краю стола. Драко подцепил вилкой пару румяных оладий и переложил их в свою тарелку. Немного подумав, он добавил к ним свежей клубники и голубики, душистого хлопкового меда - такого светлого, что он больше был похож на подтаявшее сливочное масло, пододвинул к себе поближе розетку с ежевичным вареньем, присмотрелся к круассанам и взбитым сливкам попристальней, но в итоге решил отложить их на десерт. Он покосился на тарелку Кингсли - тот споро накидал приличную гору поджаренного бекона, глазунью, золотистые тосты и нарезанные дольками помидоры. Миссис Уотерс услужливо налила обоим апельсинового сока и каким-то чудом примостила на столе кофейник. Драко немедленно наполнил свою чашку на две трети и долил сливок. Все дела мира подождут, сначала - кофе.   
\- Если хочешь, можешь покурить прямо здесь, - разрешил Кингсли, глядя на то, как на лице Драко отражается внутренняя борьба - курить хотелось отчаянно, но вставать посреди завтрака, чтобы уединиться с сигаретой, было неприлично. - Только заклинание повесь.   
\- Спасибо, - благодарно выдохнул он и полез в карман за палочкой и сигаретами.  
Прикурив, он сделал небольшой глоток и не удержался от одобрительного мычания, что вызвало у экономки довольную улыбку. Оглядев плоды своих трудов еще раз, она чинно выпрямилась и сложила руки.   
\- Засим, господа, позвольте вас покинуть, - она кивнула головой и выплыла из комнаты, не став дожидаться ответа.   
\- Ты ей понравился, - констатировал Кингсли, намазывая маслом тост. Закончив, он пододвинул его к Драко, и тот на автомате откусил кусочек, прожевал и ответил:  
\- Честно говоря, она мне тоже понравилась, - признался он. - Хотя ее манера общения несколько своеобразна. Но чувство юмора у нее что надо.   
\- О, нет! Я так и знал, - застонал Кингсли. - Теперь вы объединитесь в альянс и будете издеваться надо мной до конца моей жизни, - он сделал вид, что эта картина не приводит его в восторг, хотя Драко всё равно услышал тщательно скрываемую нежность.   
Драко засмеялся и затянулся сигаретой.   
\- Отличный, кстати, кофе, - произнес он, сделав приличный глоток.   
\- Достаточно _милый?_ \- озабоченно спросил Кинг и поморщился - Драко пребольно пнул его в лодыжку. - Ну вот, теперь синяк останется, - притворно огорчился он.   
\- Какие планы на сегодня? - переменил тему Драко.   
\- Я хотел показать тебе фамильное поместье в Дувре. Если хочешь, можем задержаться там на пару дней, пригласим твоих родителей поужинать. Саманта будет в восторге, - воодушевился он. - Она все время жалуется, что я слишком мало ем.   
Драко прыснул, уничтожая окурок.   
\- Дувр так Дувр, - согласился он. - У меня каникулы, так что я свободен как птица, а мама будет счастлива посмотреть на твое поместье, она все уши отцу прожужжала про местные виды и внутреннюю обстановку, которая описана в справочнике.   
\- Наше поместье, - поправил его Кингсли.   
\- Наше, - задумчиво повторил Драко, словно пробуя это слово на вкус, и занялся завтраком.


	15. ЛУНА ЯГОД

Порыв соленого ветра бросился Драко в лицо, выбивая из легких воздух. Он несколько мгновений хватал ртом, как рыба, пока Кингсли не сообразил развернуть его спиной к воде. Драко прокашлялся и отвел от лица потяжелевшие от влаги волосы, норовившие забраться в рот.  
\- Спасибо, - выдавил он, разглядывая сложенную из тяжелого серого камня сплошную стену крепости без единого намека на ворота.  
\- Обращайся, - хмыкнул Кингсли и невербальным Seco оставил на своей ладони неглубокий порез.  
Он сложил ладони лодочкой, собирая в горсти кровь. Когда крови набралось достаточно, Кингсли плеснул ей на стену и быстро залечил ранку. Массивные камни сдвинулись, перестраиваясь и образовывая большую арку, в которой легко уместился бы великан.  
\- Добро пожаловать, - блеснул Кингсли белозубой улыбкой и взял Драко за руку, чтобы ввести его в крепость.  
Вдалеке виднелся большой замок, тоже сложенный из серого камня. Если Малфой-Мэнор был очень светлым и изящным строением, стремившимся ввысь, то это здание можно было назвать его противоположностью. К основному зданию, массивному и основательному, примыкали два крыла, оканчивавшиеся башнями с узкими окнами-бойницами. К замку вела посыпанная мелким гравием дорожка, трава была аккуратно подстрижена. По дороге Драко разглядел несколько хозяйственных построек, гостевые домики, конюшни и большую крытую теплицу. Не было здесь ни фонтанов, ни беседок, ни затейливо оформленных клумб. Крепость выглядела довольно мрачно и строго, и, хотя запустением здесь не пахло, всё же было понятно, что здесь никто давно не живет.  
Поднявшись на крыльцо, Кингсли отпустил руку Драко и взялся за латунные ручки дверей, которые выглядели как огромные человеческие ладони. Металл тускло поблескивал, отполированный множеством прикосновений. На какое-то мгновение он разогрелся, признавая магию хозяина этого места, и Кингсли рывком распахнул двери.  
Как только они переступили порог, на стенах тут же вспыхнули светильники, освещая широкую каменную лестницу, пол из серого мрамора и стены, ничем не украшенные. Перед ними появился домовик - пожилой и сморщенный, как печеное яблоко. Он почтительно поклонился и проскрипел:  
\- Мисси рад приветствовать хозяев в Южном поместье.  
\- Мы тоже рады находиться здесь, - ответил Кингсли. - Мисси, это мой супруг, Драко. Слушайтесь его приказов так же, как слушаетесь моих.  
\- Для Мисси большая честь, хозяин Кингсли, служить молодому господину Драко, - с достоинством проговорил домовик.  
\- Подготовьте хозяйскую спальню, гостевые покои и обеденный зал - сегодня прибудут гости.  
\- Будет сделано, хозяин Кингсли, - Мисси еще раз поклонился и исчез с негромким хлопком.  
\- Если хочешь, можешь осмотреть дом, - предложил Кингсли, снова беря Драко за руку и притягивая его к себе. - Мне нужно отдать распоряжения на кухне, Саманта разработала какое-то феерическое меню и грозилась сама приехать, чтобы приготовить ужин для твоих родителей.  
\- Хорошо, - кивнул Драко и задрал голову, всматриваясь в лицо мужа.  
\- Если заблудишься - зови Мисси, он приведет меня или перенесет тебя ко мне, - он наклонился и коротко поцеловал Драко в губы. - Развлекайся.  
На прощание сжав его ладонь, Кингсли оставил у подножья лестницы объемистую сумку, в которую они вчера уложили вещи и скрылся за дверью, которая вела в помещения для прислуги. Драко вздохнул и направился к лестнице - ему предстояло исследовать огромный замок, так непохожий на его родной дом.  
На втором этаже он, немного поразмыслив, повернул в правое крыло. Его шаги гулким эхом отдавались по широкому коридору - мраморные полы и все те же голые стены, украшенные лишь круглыми светильниками, которые дарили мягкий рассеянный свет. Открыв на пробу пару дверей, Драко не обнаружил ничего интересного - спальни, гостиные, небольшие столовые. Вся мебель была бережно накрыта чехлами, пыли нигде не было, но нежилой дом всё равно производил несколько угнетающее впечатление. Когда-то здесь жила большая семья, а теперь замок пустовал, преданно ожидая хозяев, как большой грустный пес. Драко сам удивился своим мыслям и двинулся дальше в поисках библиотеки или кабинета.  
За очередной дверью оказалась просторная комната, посреди которой стоял черный рояль. Из окна был виден Па-де-Кале, низкое серое небо и крепостная стена, отделявшая замок от остального мира. Драко присел на скамеечку, провел кончиками пальцев по лакированной крышке, обнажил клавиши и коснулся клавиш. Повинуясь внутреннему порыву, он на пробу взял несколько аккордов, вспоминая музыку, которую слышал в кинотеатре. Она как нельзя кстати подходила к меланхоличному настроению, охватывавшему этот дом и невольно захватившему Драко.  
Пальцы порхали над клавишами и словно жили самостоятельной жизнью - он давно не играл с такой отдачей. Отчего-то эта странная светлая грусть, которую сложно было выразить словами, легче всего изливалась вот так, в музыке. Драко закрыл глаза и в последний раз коснулся черно-белых клавиш, и в этот момент от двери раздались хлопки.  
Обернувшись, он увидел Кингсли, который стоял, опираясь плечом о косяк, и хлопал.  
\- Красивая мелодия, - похвалил он. - Это ведь из "Девушки на мосту"?  
\- Да, - подтвердил Драко, успокаиваясь - сердце от испуга быстро забилось, а ладони вспотели, и он незаметно вытер их о штаны. - Отчего-то захотелось сыграть ее.  
\- Она подходит этому дому.  
\- Мне тоже так показалось, - Драко закрыл крышку и поднялся со скамьи навстречу Кингу. - Я еще не нашел библиотеку, покажешь мне ее?  
\- Конечно, - улыбнулся он. - Она в другом крыле, там же наша спальня и кабинет.  
\- Тогда веди меня скорей, - приказал Драко. - Не терпится оценить ее.  
\- Я в этом даже не сомневался, - ответил Кинг и закрыл за ними дверь. 

***  
Аккуратно перешагнув низкую каминную решетку, Нарцисса вложила изящную ладонь в протянутую руку мужа. Стоило ей отойти от камина, как тот в последний раз вспыхнул зеленым пламенем и из его жерла по воздуху выплыл большой кожаный саквояж, украшенный витиеватым вензелем, за ним прибыла еще сумка и шляпная коробка. Нарцисса удовлетворенно кивнула и обернулась, чтобы поприветствовать сына и зятя.  
\- Рады приветствовать вас в Южном поместье, - шагнул им навстречу Кингсли, обмениваясь рукопожатиями с Люциусом и целуя воздух у милостиво поданной руки Нарциссы.  
\- Здравствуйте, мама, папа, - Драко поочередно обнял обоих родителей - они находились среди родных, поэтому великосветские расшаркивания можно было отставить.  
\- Не верю своему счастью, - проговорила Нарцисса. - Наконец-то я в родовом замке Шеклболтов! Я многое читала об этом доме, господа, вы обязаны мне все показать!  
\- Мисси доставит ваш багаж в гостевые покои, - Кингсли хлопнул в ладоши, призывая домовика. - В поместье давно никто не жил, поэтому оно выглядит слегка запущенным, но кабинет и библиотеку я вам обязательно продемонстрирую.  
Люциус молча изучал взглядом сына - Драко не выглядел ни изможденным, ни загнанным, наоборот, его поза выражала расслабленность и покой. На левой руке, доверчиво вложенной в широкую ладонь супруга, поблескивал ободок кольца. Драко спокойно ответил на его взгляд и улыбнулся краешками губ.  
\- Пойдем, - предложил Драко, легонько сжав руку Кингсли.  
Они вышли из каминной залы в просторный холл, не спеша поднялись по лестнице. Нарцисса то и дело останавливалась, чтобы поближе рассмотреть причудливые перила, на которых вырезанные из камня волшебные существа переплетались между собой. Призывно раскинувшая тонкие руки русалка, раздувающий широкие ноздри келпи, грифон, вцепившийся острыми когтями в птицу с человеческим лицом, полным страдания, тройка адских гончих, пытающаяся настигнуть феникса, расправившего роскошный хвост. Шелки, закрывающая перепончатыми ладонями уши, охраняя их от крика банши, величавый альв, бегущий вслед за устрашающего вида акромантулом, дриада, укрывающаяся от нападок распростёртой над ней гарпии, могучий дракон, испепеляющий пламенем уродливую горгулью... Каждая фигура - как страница из бестиария. Нарцисса как завороженная касалась кончиками пальцев мельчайших складок, чешуек, языков пламени, торчащих в разные стороны волос, вслух поражаясь мастерству резчика, увековечившего подчас уродливых тварей в самом величественном виде.  
Люциус завел с Кингсли пространный разговор о делах в Министерстве - теперь, когда он своими глазами увидел, что с Драко все в порядке, можно было поговорить и о работе.

***  
***  
Библиотека чем-то напоминала Хогвартскую - обширное помещение, тесно заставленное высокими стеллажами. На полках теснились книги в солидных футлярах. Стеллажи были расставлены в алфавитном порядке, поэтому трактаты о ядах и защитных заклятиях спокойно соседствовали с маггловскими изданиями.  
\- Прошу, - Кингсли приглашающе взмахнул рукой в направлении книг.  
Люциус, не скрывая восхищения, огляделся.  
\- Позвольте, Кингсли, но как?  
\- Конфликт магии не возникает благодаря футлярам, - пояснил хозяин поместья. - Не скрою, библиотека - жемчужина поместья во многом благодаря кропотливой работе, проделанной предками. На каждый футляр наложена сеть, которая не позволяет аурам каждой отдельной книги смешиваться.  
\- Это гениально! - Нарцисса восторженно ахнула.  
Драко взглянул на супруга - об этой особенности библиотеки он не знал. На самом деле, он был не слишком осведомлен о делах Кингсли, сведения в справочнике чистокровных семей были довольно расплывчатыми, и, разумеется, о таких нюансах могли знать только близкие. Древние семьи тщательно охраняли свои секреты.  
Кингсли хлопнул в ладоши, призывая домовика.  
\- Мисси, приготовь легкие закуски для наших гостей, - приказал он.  
Эльф низко поклонился и исчез, а через мгновение небольшой круглый столик у окна уже был сервирован.  
\- Присядем? - предложил Драко родителям.  
\- Дед всегда учил меня, что никогда не следует отказываться от еды, сна и отдыха, - провозгласил Кинг, направляясь к креслу.  
\- Расскажите, Кингсли, вы не планируете переехать сюда? - спросила Нарцисса, наблюдая за тем, как он разливает чай.  
\- Поместье очень велико, - хмыкнул он.  
\- Ваш нынешний статус обязывает вас устраивать балы и принимать у себя гостей, - заметил Люциус.  
\- Отец прав, - согласился Драко. - От нас будут ждать приглашений уже на Самайн.  
\- Ваше молчание после победы на выборах можно было списать на то, что вы разбираетесь с делами в Министерстве и все еще не женаты, но теперь... - Нарцисса покачала головой. - Я помогу вам с приготовлениями.  
Кингсли беспомощно посмотрел на них - переезжать с Парламент-стрит ужасно не хотелось, но новообретенные родственники были правы.  
\- Нам вовсе не обязательно жить здесь постоянно, - Драко уловил растерянность в его взгляде и поспешил утешить мужа. - Мы можем приезжать сюда на выходные и на праздники, проводить ритуалы Колеса Года... - начал перечислять он.  
\- Ты прав, - согласился Кингсли. - Вы все правы. Саманта будет счастлива, - вздохнул он.  
\- Саманта - это? - спросил Люциус.  
\- Миссис Уотерс, наша экономка, - пояснил Кинг. - Она сквиб.  
\- Да, она настоящее сокровище. Готовит как ангел, - встрял Драко.  
\- Мне ее посоветовал Натаниэль Монтегю, его старший сын недавно поступил на должность моего секретаря.  
\- Вы хорошо знакомы с Натаниэлем? - внезапно насторожился Люциус.  
\- Не очень, - Кингсли пожал могучими плечами, звякнув ложечкой о блюдце. - Но он дружил с моим отцом, и дед ничего плохого о нем не говорил.  
Нарцисса и Люциус обменялись странными взглядами.  
\- В чем дело? Мам, пап? - от внимания Драко не укрылись переглядывания родителей.  
\- Ни в чем, - беззаботно отмахнулась Нарцисса. - Вряд ли это то, о чем мы подумали. Не стоит заострять на этом внимание, дорогой, - она протянула к нему руку и накрыла его ладонь своей. - Расскажите лучше, неужели это ваши домовики испекли эти чудесные мадлены?  
\- Это как раз Саманта, - рассмеялся Кингсли, который решил не обращать внимания на странности поведения Малфоев. - Они прекрасны, правда?  
\- Просто тают во рту, - кивнула Нарцисса.  
\- Выпечка и правда выше всяких похвал, - согласился Люциус, разламывая пополам теплый круассан и наблюдая за тем, как вытекает густой желтоватый крем.  
"Как и наглость Монтегю, - подумал он, отправляя в рот первый кусочек. - Подумать только, после такого скандала Нат не постеснялся протолкнуть свою сестру и сына под крылышко Министра."  
Что-то в этой мысли не давало ему покоя, но он решил обдумать все позже, в спокойной обстановке, не отвлекаясь на поддержание светской беседы. Нарцисса, словно услышав его мысли, успокаивающе сжала его локоть, продолжая беседовать с зятем. Драко бросил на него обеспокоенный взгляд, и Люциус едва заметно кивнул, давая понять, что все в порядке.  
Жаль, но, кажется, он был далек от истины. 

***  
Сложив приборы на тарелке, Кингсли слегка откинулся на спинку простого массивного стула и удовлетворенно улыбнулся.  
\- Оленина просто превосходна, - заметил Люциус. - Вы зря недохваливаете своих домовиков, они постарались на славу.  
\- О, это не они, - улыбка на его лице стала еще шире. - Это все Саманта.  
\- Что ж, теперь вы просто обязаны познакомить нас, - произнесла Нарцисса, маскируя нетерпение. - Я должна видеть мастерицу, сотворившую подобные чудеса. Может, получится сманить ее у вас, - лукаво улыбнулась она.  
\- Это вряд ли, Саманта предана семье, - Кингсли взял в руки бокал с порто.  
\- Ну так и мы теперь не чужаки, - Нарцисса пригубила густого вина, наслаждаясь оттенками вкуса.  
\- В любом случае, миссис Уотерс решит сама, - подал голос Драко, разрезая последний кусочек гратена из пастернака.  
\- Предлагаю тост, - Люциус приподнял в воздухе бокал. - За гостеприимство хозяев, пусть их дом всегда будет полной чашей.  
\- За хозяев, - согласно подхватила Нарцисса.  
Все сидящие за столом дружно подняли бокалы, отдавая должное портвейну.  
\- Предлагаю переместиться в кабинет, выпить по чашечке кофе, - произнес Кингсли. - Гостиные еще не готовы, хотя ваши покои в полном порядке.  
\- Согласна, - Нарцисса довольно улыбнулась - кабинет был местом довольно личным, и им, как родственникам, теперь можно было попасть и туда. Ну любопытно же, право слово!  
Драко если и удивился такому энтузиазму со стороны обычно сдержанной матери, то виду не подал, и отодвинул ей стул, помогая подняться.  
Люциус промокнул уголки губ салфеткой и последовал за ними в святая святых.  
Кабинет, как и прочие комнаты, выглядел нежилым - оконные стекла сияли стерильной чистотой, на рабочем столе из темного дерева сиротливой горкой лежала стопка писем, и, хоть не было ни пыли, ни запаха затхлости, всё равно отчего-то сразу становилось ясно, что здесь давно никто не работал.  
Гости расположились в креслах, Кингсли заботливо придвинул к Люциусу кисет с табаком, спички и пепельницу, намереваясь понаблюдать за тем, как тот раскуривает трубку, а Драко направился к бару.  
Задумчиво оглядев содержимое шкафа, он призвал домового эльфа и тихо отдал какие-то распоряжения. Ушастый удивленно выпучил и без того огромные глаза, но послушно закивал и поспешил скрыться, чтобы выполнить заказ молодого хозяина. Драко тем временем трансфигурировал инвентарь - низенькие пузатые рюмки приняли вид шейкера, джиггера, барной ложки с мадлером на конце длинной ручки и специального ножа для срезания цедры. После недолгих раздумий свою форму сменили и некоторые бокалы - изящный "тюльпан" превратился в коктейльную рюмку, бокал для благородных белых вин потерял длинную ножку и приобрел конусообразную форму, а приземистый стакан для виски вытянулся в длину и обзавелся необычным рельефным узором.  
Подоспевший Мисси щелчком длинных узловатых пальцев установил небольшой столик на уровне пояса Драко и исчез, оставив принесенные ингредиенты.  
\- Драко, милый, что ты собрался делать? - с интересом спросила Нарцисса, разглядывая странный набор предметов.  
\- Хочу кое-что показать вам, - сосредоточенно ответил Драко, разглядывая свое отражение в лезвии остро наточенного ножа. - Уверен, ты еще услышишь об этой новинке, по крайней мере, Панси твердо вознамерилась ввести их в моду.  
\- Ввести в моду что?  
\- Маггловские коктейли, - пояснил Кингсли, видя, что Драко уже увлекся приготовлениями и не услышал вопроса. - Молодых наследников крайне впечатлила эта идея. Да я и сам люблю хорошо смешанные напитки, - хмыкнул он.  
Люциус, не скрывая любопытства, наблюдал за движениями Драко - тот нарезал дольками лайм, рвал мяту и мял ее мадлером прямо в высоком стакане, чтобы потом наполнить его колотым льдом. Туда же отправилась порция белого рома, прозрачный сахарный сироп и немного содовой. Потом он взялся за шейкер - наполнил его кубиками льда, отмерил джина и сухого мартини, смешал их, орудуя барной ложкой и процедил через специальное сито в коктейльную рюмку. Наколов на шпажку три зеленых оливки, он ловко украсил бокал так, что те касались напитка, но не плавали в нем.  
В стакан для виски Драко отправил два кусочка тростникового сахара и капнул немного ангостуры, тщательно размял тем же мадлером, засыпал кубиками льда и сверху плеснул из джиггера порцию бурбона. Поколдовав над апельсином, он выложил на край стакана замысловатую спираль из кожуры и цедры. Очистив заклинанием шейкер, Драко принялся колдовать над угощением для мамы - размятая мадлером сочная малина, джин, кубики льда, сахарный сироп и лимонный сок. Драко секунд десять тряс шейкер, пытаясь повторить небрежные движения, подсмотренные у бармена в клубе. Может, у него так лихо и не получалось, но результат ведь важнее? В высокий бокал, наполненный ледяной крошкой, полился готовый коктейль приятного розового цвета. Поразмыслив, Драко долил сверху остатки содовой и размешал все длинной ложкой, вонзив в центр трубочки.  
Кингсли едва удержался от аплодисментов - что ж, Драко, как и любой слизеринец, не упускал шанса продемонстрировать окружающим эксклюзивные умения. Может, им и вправду удастся ввести новую моду?  
Драко тем временем мастерски левитировал бокалы, не пролив ни капли. Опуская их перед своими зрителями, он озвучивал названия.  
\- "Малиновый Коллинз" для ослепительной леди Малфой, - благодарный кивок Нарциссы и неуемное любопытство в синих глазах. - "Олд Фэшн" для сиятельного лорда Малфоя, - Драко шутливо поклонился, удерживая в воздухе оставшиеся два бокала. - "Драй Мартини" для господина Министра и освежающий "Мохито" для вашего скромного слуги.  
Кингсли не выдержал и добродушно захохотал.  
\- Ты был неподражаем! - он с нежностью посмотрел на своего юного супруга. - Кэмерон бы удавился от зависти. Как тебе удалось столько запомнить?  
\- У Драко феноменальная память, - с легким оттенком гордости поделился Люциус. - Особенно зрительная.  
\- Очень... необычное сочетание, - Нарцисса задумчиво отпила еще через трубочку, приподняла глаза к потолку и сделала еще глоток. - Такой легкий напиток, и так освежает, и в то же время есть баланс между кислым, сладким и горьким. Мне нравится, - вынесла она вердикт.  
Люциус молча пил коктейль небольшими глотками, всем своим видом выражая одобрение - слова здесь были лишними. Кингсли тоже по достоинству оценил напиток Джеймса Бонда. Драко, сам того не зная, смешал ему один из самых патриотичных коктейлей. Не иначе, у Малфоев внутри был встроен чутко настроенный на подобные вещи радар.  
Кинг снял с края бокала шпажку и отправил в рот одну оливку - судя по кисловатому привкусу, вымоченную в лимонном соке. Что ж, его домовики и правда были ничем не хуже малфоевских. Столько лет прошло, а они все еще помнят о его вкусах.  
Стоило ему подумать об эльфах, как рядом с его креслом материализовался Типпи - тот самый, который следил за ним в детстве. В сморщенных руках эльф держал элегантный серебряный поднос, на котором одиноко лежал плотный конверт с гербом Министерства в левом углу. Типпи с обожанием воззрился на хозяина.  
\- Хозяин Кингсли, вам срочная почта из Министерства, - затараторил он. - Человек из камина передал, что нужно доставить конверт лично в руки, Типпи выполнил поручение, - домовик склонил голову, удерживая перед собой поднос.  
\- Спасибо, Типпи, ты можешь быть свободен, - произнес Кингсли, снимая с подноса конверт и взламывая сургучную печать. - Странно, что Грэхем передал почту в такое время, видимо, действительно, что-то срочное, - нахмурился он.  
Стоило только ему вынуть лист желтоватого пергамента и расправить его, как Кингсли тут же исчез.  
В этот же момент хлопнула дверь и в кабинет вбежала Саманта - раскрасневшаяся и взъерошенная после долгого бега по коридорам поместья. Вид у нее был полубезумный.  
\- Где он? - вскрикнула она, шаря взглядом по комнате. - Где Кингсли?  
\- Я так и знал, что вы не просто так третесь вокруг него, миссис Уотерс, - вдруг процедил Люциус, неуловимым жестом выхватывая палочку и наставляя ее на женщину. - Или мне стоит называть вас мисс Монтегю?  
Саманта побледнела. Увидев недопитый бокал и вскрытый конверт, она вдруг упала на колени и горько расплакалась.  
\- Не успела... Чертовы эльфы... Камин... - доносились до сидящих сдавленные всхлипы.  
Драко переводил растерянный взгляд с Саманты на отца, всё так же державшего экономку на прицеле. Нарцисса гипнотизировала миссис Уотерс взглядом, с каким-то исследовательским интересом изучая ее фигуру. Драко внезапно разозлился и поднялся с места, помог Саманте присесть на кушетку и наколдовал ей стакан воды.  
\- Спасибо, милый, - прорыдала она, сделала глоток и заплакала еще горше.  
Драко совершенно растерялся. Беспомощно оглянувшись на родителей, он достал из воздуха чистый носовой платок и протянул его рыдающей женщине, но та не обратила на его жест никакого внимания, продолжая заливаться слезами и что-то бессвязно бормотать.  
Нарцисса, которой, видимо, надоела эта демонстрация чувств, подошла к ним и залепила Саманте пощечину, отчего ее голова мотнулась в сторону, а рыжие волосы, и без того растрепанные, пришли в еще больший беспорядок.  
\- С-спасибо, - выдавила из себя Саманта, моментально успокаиваясь и принимая из рук Драко платок.  
\- Никто не хочет ничего мне объяснить? - нервно спросил Драко, вставая с места и подходя к отцу. Тот перестал целиться в женщину, но палочку не убрал, так и держа ее в руке - очевидно, он не доверял экономке Шеклболтов.  
\- Это долгая история, - вздохнула Нарцисса.  
\- Мы пока никуда не торопимся.  
\- Я не всегда была сквибом, - хриплым голосом вдруг начала Саманта. - И не всегда носила фамилию Уотерс. Когда-то, в прошлой жизни, меня звали Саманта Монтегю. Так уж случилось, что я попала в руки к одному мерзавцу, который увеличивал свою магическую силу за счёт невинных жертв - есть такой Темномагический ритуал. Жертвами всегда становились девушки, от пятнадцати до восемнадцати, светловолосые, а лучше - рыжие. Этот ублюдок, - она передеренула плечами от омерзения, - поймал меня в Хогсмиде, когда я выходила от мадам Паддифут. Я не смогла ничего сделать, я просто не успела, ничего не успела - ни позвать на помощь, ни вызвать Патронуса, чтобы вызвать подмогу.  
Переполох, наверное, поднялся страшный. Мой старший брат, Натаниэль, поднял все свои связи, подергал за все ниточки, но когда отряд авроров прибыл на место совершения ритуала, было уже поздно. Им удалось спасти меня и ту крупицу магии, которая позволяет мне видеть волшебный мир, чувствовать отголоски былой силы, но не более. Я не стала магглой, и тот мерзавец не успел надругаться надо мной или убить, как он делал с другими девушками, но братец всё равно разозлился не на шутку. Потерять магию для него всегда было равнозначно позору, - она горько усмехнулась и отпила еще воды, стирая большим пальцем разводы от косметики.  
\- Он отлучил меня от рода, отсек, как иссохшую ветвь, выделил приличную сумму денег и вышвырнул в маггловский мир. А теперь Грэхем решил взяться за Кинга. Судя по всему, Нат хорошенько промыл мозги моему непутевому племяннику.  
\- Но почему именно Кинг? - недоумевающе обернулся Драко.  
\- Именно его отец возглавлял ту группу, которая спасла меня.  
\- Нат тогда жутко взбесился, - вдруг заговорил Люциус, пряча палочку и устало опираясь на трость. - Он почему-то решил, что именно Тимоти виновен в произошедшем, что, если бы они вышли на твои поиски раньше, или были посмышленей, то непременно успели бы. Нат устроил скандал в Аврорате, пытался добиться увольнения Шеклболта, но ему отказали - вины за ним никакой не было.  
\- Роковая случайность, - проговорила Саманта. - Я ведь не должна была идти в Хогсмид в те выходные, планировала остаться в замке и подготовиться к контрольной по зельям. Черт меня дернул... - она оборвала себя на середине фразы, словно застеснявшись маггловского словечка.  
\- Это все любопытно, - нетерпеливо произнес Драко, левитируя к себе письмо-портал. - Но где Кингсли?


	16. ЛУНА КОГДА ЧЕРНЕЮТ ВИШНИ

Сдавленно зашипев, Кинг отдернул руку от прутьев решетки, которые, как оказалось, были словно под напряжением и только что неслабо ударили его током. Встряхнув рукой, он повнимательней огляделся.  
Со всех четырех сторон его окружали решетки. Прищурившись, он разглядел слабое синеватое сияние, исходившее от прутьев. Памятуя о том, что прикасаться к ним небезопасно, он отошел в центр клетки. За пределами своей временной тюрьмы он не увидел ничего примечательного — серые каменные стены, низкий потолок, земляной пол, плотно утоптанный. Никаких опознавательных знаков, намеков на то, где именно он оказался. Ни гербов, ни каких-либо изображений, которые могли бы навести его на мысль о местонахождении. Только спертый подземельный воздух, влажный и тяжелый, с трудом проникающий в легкие, отдающий многолетней сыростью, плесенью и сладковатой гнилью.  
Сама клетка выглядела довольно непримечательно, если не считать незнакомых ему чар на прутьях. Свет, исходивший от осветительного шара, повисшего под потолком, был тусклым и невыразительным, но Кингсли его хватило, чтобы разглядеть рунную вязь, которая вилась по внутреннему периметру клетки. Он присел на корточки, старательно напрягая зрение и разбирая начертанное. Касаться рун было нельзя — неизвестно, что именно их активирует, прикосновение, голос или кровь, так что он молча продолжил изучать связку.  
— Отобрать то, что делает мага магом... — забормотал он, впиваясь взглядом в ту часть, которая поддалась расшифровке, — Иссушить плоть, отнять имя и память... Пусть земля впитает, сохранит и преумножит...  
— Сохранит и преумножит, — насмешливо отозвалось подземельное эхо, вторя его тихим словам.  
Кингсли потрясенно вскинулся — этот голос был ему очень хорошо знаком.  
— Грэхем? — спросил он, все еще до конца не веря в то, что это именно его новый секретарь — расторопный и смышленый юноша, в свое время не замеченный в связях с Пожирателями Смерти, из древней чистокровной семьи.   
— Да, это я, господин Министр, — издевательски скривился молодой мужчина и нервно облизал губы. Правая его рука, в которой была зажата палочка, дернулась, словно он хотел проклясть своего пленника, но в последний момент передумал.  
— Это явно какое-то недоразумение, — Кингсли выпрямился во весь свой немаленький рост, потянулся за палочкой, которая в то же мгновение юркой змейкой выскользнула из его пальцев.  
Монтегю покрутил в руке новообретенный трофей.  
— Даже скучно как-то, — ухмыляясь, пожаловался он вслух. — Тебе не кажется, что ты засиделся на бумажной работе, а, господин Министр? Твой отец наверняка бы очень огорчился, если бы увидел, что его драгоценный, обожаемый наследник оказался не способен удержать палочку, — насмехался Монтегю, рассматривая ее. — Какая необычная рукоять, — продолжил он, обводя пальцем округлый древесный выступ, отполированный до блеска множеством прикосновений. — Черное дерево и жила дракона, очень прямолинейная и мощная палочка, прекрасно подходящая для магии стихий и сильных защитных ритуалов.  
— Грэхем, что происходит? — даже лишенный палочки, Кингсли выглядел внушительно. Его магия клубилась вокруг, словно грозовое облако, размывая границы его тела, делая их расплывчатыми. Подземельная сырость отчетливо запахла розовым перцем и душной африканской пустыней.   
Монтегю, однако, не казался впечатленным, он все с той же истерической насмешкой наблюдал за тем, как его начальник постепенно выходит из себя, мучимый непониманием и вынужденным позорным заточением в клетке. Как будто он был животным! Похоже, Грэхему эта мысль пришлась по душе. Он снова нервно облизнул губы и обошел клетку по кругу.  
— Происходит то, что должно было произойти уже очень давно, — тихо проговорил он. — Но ведь месть — блюдо, которое положено подавать холодным, так меня учил дед, — Монтегю остановился за спиной Кингсли. — Много лет назад по вине твоего папочки моя тетка осталась сквибом, — его некрасивое лицо исказила гримаса отвращения, а слово "сквиб" он произнес с таким презрением, словно на вкус оно отдавало тухлятиной.  
— Я не понимаю, о чем ты, Грэхем, — успокаивающим тоном проговорил Кингсли, усилием воли сдерживая свои инстинкты и оставаясь на месте — резкие движения с его стороны могли только ухудшить ситуацию и заставить парня нервничать еще сильнее.   
Разумеется, он понимал, о чем речь. Было бы глупо с его стороны недооценить такого человека как Натаниэль Монтегю, о котором его дед отзывался не лучшим образом, и чья репутация сочувствующего Пожирателям Смерти наводила на размышления определенного толка. Нанимая на работу Саманту, он не мог не проверить всю ее подноготную, и, конечно, знал о той истории с ритуалом и о том, что Тимоти Шеклболт участвовал в спасательной операции. Кто бы мог подумать, что старик Монтегю всерьез затаит злобу? Да еще и внука воспитает в лучших традициях сицилийской мафии с их понятиями о кровной мести?  
— Все ты понимаешь, господин Министр, ты ведь совсем не дурак, — голос Грэхема понизился до истерического шепота. — К сожалению, ты слишком умный, это не лучшее качество для того, кто стоит у руля. Видишь ли, никому не нравится проигрывать, и поэтому мне легко было подыскать себе союзника, который поможет мне убить сразу нескольких зайцев одним выстрелом  
— О чем ты? — Кинг медленно повернулся в сторону собеседника, надеясь прочитать по его лицу хоть что-то, что разъяснило бы ему, как следует вести себя, и каковы его шансы на то, чтобы выбраться отсюда живым.  
— Ну, так ведь совсем неинтересно! — Монтегю выдавил из себя сдавленный смешок, вперив взгляд лихорадочно блестевших глаз куда-то за спину Кингсли. — Если я расскажу тебе все сразу, то чем же ты займешь свой могучий равенкловский ум, пока я буду заканчивать все приготовления? — парень издевательски скривился и направился к выходу из подземелья.  
Кингсли ничего не оставалось, кроме как проводить его взглядом, бессильно сжимая кулаки.  
— Да, и напоследок, — у самой двери Монтегю обернулся. — Не пытайся выбраться из клетки, или сделать что-то еще подобное. Чары настроены на твою кровь и ауру, а твоя преждевременная смерть мне вовсе не на руку.  
* * *  
Со стороны могло показаться, что Драко изучал пейзаж за окном или высматривал кого-то на горизонте, стараясь не подавать внешних признаков волнения. Люциус, переместившийся в угол, сжимал набалдашник трости так, что костяшки пальцев побелели, а Нарцисса бестолково переставляла фигурки на каминной полке в каком-то ей одном понятном порядке. Среди всего этого торжества бессилия и отчаяния Саманта Уотерс ощущала себя явно лишней — мало того, что весь этот переполох произошел во многом из-за нее, так она еще и помочь ничем не могла. Лучшим выходом, наверное, было бы отправиться на кухню, в место, которое за много лет стало для нее привычным и успокаивающим, но она не смела сдвинуться с места, пригвожденная к креслу тяжелым взглядом старшего Малфоя.  
— Мы должны что-то предпринять, — тихо произнес Драко, не отрывая взгляд от оконного стекла.  
— Кингсли уже проводил здесь какие-то ритуалы после вашего приезда? — поинтересовался Люциус.  
Драко отрицательно покачал головой.  
— Не успел, — проговорил он. — Мы как раз собирались заняться этим ночью, сегодня благополучное расположение звезд, домовики должны были подготовить ритуальный зал к двенадцати.  
— Тогда нам ничего не остается, кроме как ждать, — Нарцисса на мгновение отвлеклась от своего занятия и посмотрела на сына. — Поместье можно покинуть только с прямого согласия хозяина или в его сопровождении. Если он не представил тебя алтарному камню и духам предков, то никто из нас не выйдет отсюда, — она сглотнула, представив себе перспективу посмертного заточения в чужом доме, без какой-либо возможности выбраться за пределы угодий Шеклболтов.  
— А если... — начал Драко, — если с Кингом что-то случится?  
— В этом случае поместье законсервируется, — ответила Саманта, прокашлявшись. — Домовики заснут, активируется защита дома, совы перестанут находить нас. Расконсервировать поместье сможет только тот, кто принадлежит роду по крови и по магии, так что все мы здесь заложники положения. И моего ненормального племянника, — немного подумав, добавила она и всхлипнула.  
— Но мы же не можем просто сидеть здесь и ждать, пока нас раздавит магия поместья! — воскликнул Драко, разворачиваясь лицом к родителям и Саманте.  
— Мы можем только догадываться, где сейчас держат Кингсли, — ответил Люциус. — И даже если бы мы знали наверняка, это мало чем поможет нам, ведь мы не знаем конкретных планов Монтегю, и есть ли у него сообщники, и что именно он собирается сделать...  
— Он наверняка захочет провести тот же ритуал, от которого я пострадала двадцать лет назад, — вдруг произнесла Саманта. — Нат никогда не отличался богатой фантазией, наверняка, он внушил Грэхему, что так можно вернуть роду ушедшую из него магию, а заодно и отомстить Шеклболту.  
— Это имеет смысл, — после некоторой паузы проговорила Нарцисса. — Мне нужно попасть в библиотеку, и, коль скоро, наша собственная сейчас недоступна, придется воспользоваться здешней. Мисс Уотерс, вы идете со мной, — она царственно кивнула в сторону экономки, которая вздрогнула, когда миссис Малфой обратилась к ней. — Драко, отправляйся в совятню и посмотри, сколькими совами располагает поместье, если они, конечно, здесь есть. Люциус, подумай, кто сейчас доступен для сов и Патронусов из тех, кто хоть что-то смыслит в ритуалистике, — старший Малфой кивнул, уже явно погруженный в свои мысли. Взмахнув палочкой, он призвал с рабочего стола Кингсли пачку пергаментов и перо. — А нам пора идти.  
Драко посмотрел вслед матери и экономке, которая наверняка едва сдерживалась, чтобы не зарыдать от отчаяния, и думал, что готов пойти на поклон хоть к Поттеру, хоть к Мордреду, хоть к маггловскому дьяволу, если он существует, лишь бы Кингсли вернулся.  
И дело было вовсе не в том, что ему хотелось жить.  
* * *  
Нарцисса решительно вошла в библиотеку, Саманта семенила за ней, то и дело всхлипывая в белоснежный   
платок. Да, не при таких обстоятельствах она мечтала оказаться здесь... Об этой библиотеке ходило множество слухов, но ни один из них не был близок к правде. Кто-то считал, что Шеклболты хранили у себя дневники Основателей, некоторые говорили, что их библиотека похожа на Лондонскую Национальную по количеству книг, но никто бы в здравом уме не смог представить такое чудо — спокойное соседство маггловской литературы с темнейшими фолиантами.  
— Мисс Уотерс, — Нарцисса развернулась к экономке. — Не подскажете, где здесь каталог?  
— К сожалению, я не знаю, — гнусаво отозвалась Саманта, вытирая нос. — Я ни разу не была в поместье, Кингсли предпочитает особняк на Парламент-стрит.  
— Что ж, надеюсь, в библиотеке нет запрета на манящие чары, — Нарцисса достала палочку и выписала ею изящную дугу. — Accio, каталог!  
Кончик ее палочки засветился холодным голубовато-фиолетовым цветом, и через несколько секунд в воздухе перед ней зависла папка-планшет с прикрепленным к ней пером.  
— Любопытно, — Нарцисса протянула руки к перу, задумавшись над тем, как сформулировать запрос. — "Волхвование всех презлейшее", — написала она.  
— В "Волхвовании" нет этого ритуала, — подала голос Саманта. — Я точно помню, потому что сама искала подробное описание после того, как все закончилось... — на мгновение ее взгляд затуманился, словно она заново переживала события тех дней.  
Нарцисса не стала торопить ее, понимая, что ворошить прошлое для бывшей мисс Монтегю и без того нелегко, хотя времени у них было не то чтобы много.   
— Это "Паучья невеста", — наконец, выдохнула Саманта, скривив губы и оттого став похожей на своего старшего брата.  
Нарцисса кивнула и сосредоточенно записала название ритуала на поисковом пергаменте. В библиотеке Малфой-Мэнора был такой же: простейший артефакт, позволявший искать информацию не только по имени автора или названию книги, но и по ключевым словам. Хорошо, что Уотерс знала название ритуала, а то сидеть бы им тут до самой своей преждевременной смерти...  
На столике у окна материализовалась небольшая стопка футляров, в двух из них обнаружились рабочие тетради, на первый взгляд больше похожие на дневники. Вот за них-то в первую очередь и взялась Нарцисса, отодвинув книги в сторону Саманты.  
— Мисс Уотерс, не сочтите за труд, просмотрите эти книги, — Нарцисса прохладно взглянула на свою невольную компаньонку и вздохнула, призывая пергамент и перо с чернильницей.  
* * *  
Люциус отстраненно услышал, как дважды хлопнула дверь кабинета, в первый раз — когда ушли Нарцисса и мисс Уотерс, во второй — когда выбежал Драко.  
"Кажется, Драко вся эта ситуация задевает гораздо сильнее, чем должна бы," — с досадой подумал он и тут же отодвинул эту мысль в сторону. Потом додумает о поведении сына, сейчас нужно было спасать Шеклболта. Зря, что ли, столько сил и денег было в него вложено?  
Пока голова думала о сыне и зяте, перо привычно расчерчивало листы пергамента схемами с ромбами, треугольниками и кружочками. Через пятнадцать минут логических вычислений Люциус приступил к составлению списков.  
На первом листе, озаглавленном "Мастера", после имени Снейпа он выписал еще пяток имен, в том числе и имя собственной жены. Второй лист заимел название "Сообщники", и в этот список отправились имена тех, кому хотя бы теоретически была выгодна смерть Шеклболта. Впрочем, вряд ли хоть кто-то из второго списка действительно был замешан в похищении Министра.  
Второй пергамент Люциус заполнял для проформы и для успокоения Нарциссы и Драко, чтобы показать, что все возможные варианты отработаны. На самом деле, он был практически уверен в личности сообщника Монтегю, ответ сам напрашивался. Вряд ли кто-то, кроме Гордона Уайта так сильно желал исчезновения Шеклболта.  
Люциус со вздохом отодвинул исписанные листы, с усилием оперся на трость и поднялся из-за стола. Левое колено все так же не давало ему покоя, даже почти полтора года спустя. Он поморщился от прострелившей ногу боли и направился к камину.  
Зачерпнув горсть Летучего пороха из каменной пиалы, он бросил порошок в огонь и четко проговорил в ядовито-зеленые языки пламени:  
— Вилла Дольчетте, лаборатория, — и, дождавшись момента, когда вместо стены огня стали видны очертания каменной кладки и столов, негромко позвал. — Северус!  
В лаборатории на вилле Дольчетте раздался негромкий хлопок, резко запахло тухлыми яйцами и послышались сдавленные ругательства. Люциус поморщился и стал ожидать отповеди от Снейпа, но к камину подошел Поттер.  
— Мистер Малфой, — растерянно проговорил Поттер, сдергивая с переносицы свои дурацкие очки-велосипеды и нервно протирая заляпанные стекла подолом рабочей мантии.  
— Лорд Малфой, — автоматически поправил его Люциус. — Здравствуйте, лорд Поттер, — он вздохнул и, наплевав на приличия, продолжил. — Где Северус?  
— Э-э-э, — растерялся Поттер. — Наверное, в кабинете, давайте, я схожу за ним? — предложил он.  
Люциус вздохнул еще раз. Гриффиндорцы и их святая простота! Воистину, можно забрать Поттера от магглов, но маггловское прошлое из Поттера не вытащить.  
— Воспользуйтесь услугами домовых эльфов, — подпустив в голос иронии, посоветовал Люциус. — Так будет и быстрее, и проще для всех.  
Лицо Поттера приобрело забавное выражение, Люциус даже на мгновение залюбовался. Казалось, Национальный Герой готов был хлопнуть себя по лбу, сетуя на собственную недогадливость, и в то же время, на его лице большими буквами был написан вопрос "А что, так можно было?". Наверное, только его, Люциуса, присутствие и останавливало Поттера от подобного жеста. Немного помявшись, Поттер призвал домовика и отправил того на поиски хозяина.  
Через пару минут перед камином появился и Северус. Выглядел он так же, как и в их прошлую встречу, только цвет кожи немного улучшился. Видимо, сладкий воздух Италии и местное гастрономическое разнообразие все-таки делают свое дело. Выражение лица Северуса было непроницаемо, он скрестил руки на груди в излюбленном жесте и молча приподнял бровь, предоставляя собеседнику возможность высказаться.  
— Северус, сколько времени у тебя займет приготовление Поискового зелья? — перешел к делу Люциус.  
Снейп хмыкнул, что-то прикинул в уме и выдал:  
— Зависит от того, кого и где ты собираешься искать.   
— Мне нужно найти человека в Британии, — пояснил он. — Но не могу сказать, должен он быть в защищенном Мэноре или еще где-то.  
Снейп посмотрел на него так, как когда-то смотрел на незабвенное Золотое Трио, безуспешно пытающееся объяснить ему, что они делают в коридоре после отбоя.  
— Северус, это очень важно, — сдержанно добавил Люциус. — Я понимаю, что это звучит странно и сумбурно, но объяснить все сейчас я не могу, — покосившись на Поттера, он колебался еще мгновение, а потом произнес. — Мы сидим в поместье у Шеклболта, а сам он неизвестно где. Скорее всего, его похитили, и все, что мы можем — только разговаривать по каминной связи, защита Мэнора никого из нас не выпустит, пока Министр не вернется домой.  
— Кинг? — переспросил Поттер, явно ошарашенный новостями. — Но... ведь нельзя сидеть, нужно его искать! Срочно! — всполошился он и выжидающе воззрился на Северуса.  
— Я сварю зелье, — медленно произнес Снейп. — И буду ждать подробностей, — выговорил он и развернулся на каблуках в сторону небольшой дверцы в противоположной стене, видимо, там располагалась кладовая.   
Люциус бросил взгляд на Поттера и вдруг ощутил потребность как-то угомонить его.  
— Не переживайте, Поттер, — он постарался смягчить тон. — И, ради Мерлина, не ищите его в одиночестве, у нас есть кое-какие догадки. Когда мы все рассчитаем, нам понадобится ваша помощь, сами мы не в состоянии покинуть поместье, так что вы станете нашими руками. До связи, — бросил он и прервал сеанс связи.  
Гарри бессильно сжал кулаки и коротко выдохнул сквозь зубы, обуздывая свой непростой нрав. После принятия рода Блэков ему стало ещё сложнее держать себя в руках, даже малейший стресс и конфликт вызывали желание взорваться и что-нибудь разбить, магия грозила вырваться из него и взрывной волной снести все преграды на своём пути.   
Поттер несколько минут вдыхал и выдыхал воздух, успокаиваясь и представляя умиротворяющие картинки.   
— Держать себя в руках, держать себя в руках, — Поттер напевал себе под нос на мотив "Кипящего котла, полного горячей любви". Снейп терпеть не мог, когда в лаборатории находился кто-то в неуравновешенном состоянии. Руки его автоматически выставляли на огонь котёл с основой для Поискового зелья и подготавливали инвентарь. В чем Гарри не сомневался, так это в том, что сегодня ему придётся ассистировать Снейпу как минимум в течение четырёх часов.  
* * *  
Когда Люциус отключился от каминной связи, то увидел, что Драко уже вернулся из совятни. На лице сына было какое-то странное выражение, словно мысленно он находился за много миль отсюда, и вообще с трудом понимал, что здесь делает.   
— Мы провели все расчеты, — заходя в кабинет, произнесла Нарцисса.   
Драко, услышав голос матери, вздрогнул, взгляд его приобрёл осмысленность, но за мгновение до этого на его лице мелькнули растерянность и страх, как у ребёнка, потерявшегося посреди Диагон-аллеи.  
Саманта вошла вслед за Нарциссой. Неплотно притворив дверь, она скользнула на кушетку и присела в самом углу и принялась крутить в руках платок. Некогда белоснежный и идеально отглаженный, теперь он насквозь промок и выглядел так, словно его кто-то изжевал.  
Драко отошел от окна и с видимым любопытством заглянул в записи Нарциссы.  
— Любопытно, — произнес он, маскируя свой страх и сбрасывая оцепенение. — Получается, всего два варианта, которые подходят под расчеты?  
— Да, — подтвердила Нарцисса. — Либо это маяк в Хайленде, либо...  
— Либо развалины в Уике, недалеко от Ферсвика, — закончил фразу Люциус. Ощутив на себе выжидающие и недоумевающие взгляды, он пояснил. — Там развалины старого охотничьего домика Лестрейнжей. Я думал, что это были слухи, но теперь все совершенно понятно.  
— Люциус, нам ничего не понятно, — сердито посмотрела на мужа Нарцисса. — Поясни, будь так любезен.  
— Через пару минут, — пообещал Малфой-старший, направляясь к камину. Зачерпнув Летучего пороха, он снова связался со Снейпом. — Вилла Дольчетте, лаборатория.  
Снова послышались сдавленные ругательства, но в этот раз ни хлопков, ни мерзких запахов. Люциус едва сдержал довольную ухмылку — даже на предполагаемом пороге смерти он чувствовал легкое удовлетворение от мелкой пакости. К камину тенью подлетел Северус и злобно зыркнул на него исподлобья.  
— Чего тебе еще? — нелюбезно прошипел Снейп. — Оборотное сварить за два часа?  
— Он точно находится в Британии, либо в Хайленде, либо в Уике, — невозмутимо ответил Люциус, продолжая их предыдущую беседу. — Скажи мне, пожалуйста, мой неприветливый друг, насколько блестящим студентом был некто Грэхем Монтегю?  
Казалось, такого странного вопроса Снейп точно не ожидал, и оттого на долю секунды и он растерялся.  
— Блестящим? — придушенно фыркнул он. — Редкостный тупица, правда, старательный, — добавил Снейп. — Хорошо играл в квиддич и хвостом таскался за твоим сыном, больше ничем не примечателен. Постой, ты что же, хочешь сказать, что он замешан в похищении Кингсли?  
— Я более чем уверен, по крайней мере, письмо-портключ пришло от его имени. Монтегю-младший уже полгода работает на Министра секретарем, оттого, видимо, Шеклболт и потерял бдительность.  
— Мне понадобится его кровь для поиска, — сосредоточенно вымолвил Снейп, что-то прикидывая в уме.  
— Хогвартс! — вдруг выкрикнул Поттер, который, видимо, не мог долго оставаться всеми незамеченным.  
— Да, Поттер, отправляйся в Больничное Крыло и забери образец Монтегю, — отстраненно подтвердил зельевар.  
— И Уайта, — добавил Люциус. В ответ на саркастически поднятую бровь старого друга он пояснил. — Ну а кто еще додумается до такого?  
— И правда, — согласился Снейп, усмехаясь.  
— Удачи вам, Поттер, — кивнул Люциус. — Я свяжусь с вами чуть позже, сообщу координаты для домовика, чтобы тот передал зелье, — скороговоркой проговорил он и отключился.


	17. ЛУНА ЖАТВЫ

Кингсли опустился на пол, стараясь не задевать рунную цепочку, и сел по-турецки. Итак, что мы имеем?  
Выйти за пределы клетки он не может. Связаться с кем-то Патронусом он не может. Вызывать домовика тоже не получится — вряд ли Монтегю и его друг настолько глупы, что оставили ему такую роскошную лазейку. На всякий случай Кингсли негромко попытался призвать кого-то из эльфов, но тишина была ему ответом.   
По его прикидкам, прошло уже часа два, как он оказался здесь. После триумфального появления Грэхема больше никто не спускался. Тихо, на грани слышимости, звенели охранные чары на прутьях клетки, да где-то в отдалении капала с каменного потолка вода — капля за каплей.   
"Кажется, есть такая китайская пытка водой," — внезапно вспомнилось ему. Ожидание — вот худшая пытка.   
"Как-то там Малфои?" — подумалось Кингсли. — "Нарцисса наверняка зарылась в книги в библиотеке, ищет способ выбраться из поместья. Люциус пишет бесконечные письма знакомым ритуалистам и извёл почти весь Летучий порох," — отчего-то его мысли имели явный ностальгический оттенок, словно он уже успел соскучиться по неугомонному белобрысому семейству.   
"Драко," — вздохнул он. Больше никаких связных мыслей не осталось, почему-то вспомнилась их первая встреча, в которую юный Малфой выглядел испуганным и заплаканным. — "Заплачет ли он обо мне?" — вдруг задался вопросом Кингсли. — "Или будет оплакивать собственную несостоявшуюся жизнь? Надеюсь, я не слишком сильно испортил ему последний год," — он вспомнил все их встречи и свидания, ощущая, как губы сами собой разъезжаются в улыбке, а внутри все теплеет. — "Это был лучший год в моей жизни. Жалко, что последний," — вяло продолжил он.   
Какое-то время Кингсли предавался воспоминаниям, особое внимание уделяя тем, в которых был Драко — грустный, серьёзный, сердитый, заинтересованный, запыхавшийся после оргазма, жадно пожирающий шоколад в полутемном зале маггловского кинотеатра, задумчиво разглядывающий шампанское в бокале, Драко, Драко, Драко...  
Неужели они никогда больше не увидятся?  
Каковы его шансы на спасение? Кто может знать, почему Монтегю вообще прислал ему портключ? Люциус наверняка помнил ту скандальную историю, не зря они с Нарциссой так настороженно переглядывались за ужином. Но он не может знать всех подробностей. Им бы здорово помогла Саманта, окажись она в поместье. Тогда Кинг мог бы рассчитывать на подмогу, пусть они и были заперты в Мэноре, оставалась каминная связь. Жаль, что Саманта постеснялась ехать в поместье. Просто приготовила роскошный ужин, попросила Кингсли поместить все под заклинание Стазиса, а сама осталась в Лондоне.  
"Жаль Малфоев," — подумал Кингсли. — "Даже Люциуса жаль, мы с ним почти подружились. Все-таки в министерских делах его помощь неоценима, да и в целом он не так плох," — ухмыльнулся он. — "Драко..." — при мысли о муже все внутри сжалось, и он подавил зарождающийся внутри тоскливый вой.   
Надо отвлечься, нельзя, чтобы его похитители увидели, в каком разобранном состоянии находится их пленник. Чтобы чем-то занять руки, он стал перебирать содержимое своих карманов. В брюках карман был всего один, задний, и он был пуст. Тонкий шерстяной джемпер был и вовсе без карманов, а вот с пиджаком ему повезло больше — в левом кармане лежал смятый клочок пергамента. Разобрать написанное было невозможно — чернила расплылись и текст превратился в неровное овальное пятно, размытое по краям. Какое-то время Кингсли уделил вдумчивому разглядыванию своего собственного почерка, силясь угадать, что там все-таки было написано, но потом сдался. В правом кармане он обнаружил сплющенный пополам серебряный сикль, картонку с одной спичкой из клуба "Fabric" и какую-то мелкую травяную труху. Последняя заинтересовала Кингсли больше всего, он собрал травяную пыль в щепоть и растер ее по ладони, а затем принюхался. Тмин, лаванда, полынь, мята, клевер и лист агапантуса.   
На Кингсли волной накатило облегчение пополам с досадой — и как только он мог забыть про это? Что ж, теперь он умрет не в одиночестве, а, может, и вовсе переживет своих врагов...  
* * *  
— Давайте еще раз проверим результаты расчетов, — Нарцисса грациозно поднялась со стула и потянулась — от долгого сидения над пергаментами у нее затекли плечи.  
Драко молча кивнул, не замечая, что мама не видит его жеста, и снова пробежал взглядом по ровным строчкам.  
— Да, все верно, — подтвердил он. — Остается только дождаться результатов поиска от Северуса.  
Люциус взял в руки густо исписанный с двух сторон пергамент и в который раз направился к камину, связываться со Снейпом.  
— Вилла Дольчетте, лаборатория, — проговорил он, погружая в пламя камина горсть Летучего пороха. Дождавшись, когда очертания лабораторных столов станут четкими, он протянул вперед руку, крепко сжимая пергамент. Через мгновение кто-то настойчиво потянул его на себя, и Люциус расслабил руку. Просовывая голову в камин, он проговорил. — Я подумал, что лучше тебе самому поискать Монтегю, ни к чему тревожить нестабильное зелье.  
Снейп недоверчиво хмыкнул, но отказываться не стал.  
— Все готово, — сообщил он. — Если ты так настаиваешь, то я проведу ритуал сам. Тебе нужно будет подождать несколько минут.  
Поттер молча, не дожидаясь указаний, раскладывал на разделочном столе карту Британии, флакон с зельем, фиалы с кровью, три маятника из горного хрусталя на длинном замшевом шнурке, одинаковые медные чаши на низких толстых ножках и атам. Люциус не без любопытства следил за его действиями, и его позабавило то, с каким усердием мальчишка завершал последние приготовления к ритуалу, который при жизни его обожаемого Дамблдора считался запрещенным. Шутка ли, за попытку несанкционированного поиска по крови можно было загреметь на один из верхних уровней Азкабана года на три. Конечно, на верхние уровни дементоры почти не поднимались, но и помимо этих тварей в магической тюрьме хватало неудобств...  
Через какое-то время Северус подошел к столу и сухо, но одобрительно кивнул, признавая полезность Поттера как ассистента. Затем он смешал зелье Поиска и каплю крови из первого фиала в медной чаше.  
— Монтегю, — пояснил он и зашептал две короткие строки заклинаний, закончив их "Sanguis enim quaerere". Замолчав, он сосредоточенно опустил маятник в чашу и перенес его к карте. Секунд пять ничего не происходило, а потом маятник как намагниченный рванул к верхней точке, да там и замер. Лицо Снейпа ничего не выражало, а Люциус не решился прерывать его вопросами. Снейп молча проделал то же самое во второй раз, прокомментировав только владельца крови, Уайта. Результат был равен первому. Но когда Северус принялся за манипуляции в третий раз, что-то пошло не так — маятник оставался неподвижным. Люциус еле дышал, глядя на нахмуренное лицо Снейпа, ожидая его вердикта.  
— Люциус, — зельевар поднял голову от карты и нахмурился еще больше. — Уайт и Монтегю находятся в Уике, а вот Кингсли найти по крови я не могу. Зелье будто не хочет его искать, — он поджал губы, слыша, как глупо звучат его слова. — Это может означать две вещи. Либо его уже нет в живых, либо он находится под колпаком, отрезающим его от внешнего мира, в том числе и от поиска.  
Люциус на мгновение прикрыл глаза.  
— Он все еще жив, хотя бы потому, что эльфы в поместье откликаются на зов, — проговорил он. — В случае смерти Шеклболта, поместье законсервируется и схлопнется. И мы вместе с ним. Поэтому в Уик вы отправитесь без нас.  
Поттер, тенью маячивший за плечом Северуса, встрепенулся и выглянул из-за его спины, словно рассчитывая получить дальнейшие инструкции. Снейп только тяжело вздохнул и приготовился слушать.  
* * *  
Когда дверь в подземелья открылась, Кингсли спокойно сидел на полу своей клетки, ожидая хоть какой-то перемены обстоятельств. Он казался спокойным, даже умиротворенным, словно за время, проведенное в одиночестве, успел смириться с предстоящей мучительной смертью, мысленно раздать все долги и приготовиться к собственному умерщвлению.  
Именно это и озвучил Монтегю, нервно облизывая губы и заискивающе оглядываясь на своего сообщника, чье лицо было скрыто капюшоном, интонации его были льстивыми, и не понятно, чего в них было больше — страха или сладкого сиропа.  
— Вот уж не думал, что ты, Гордон, настолько труслив, чтобы скрывать свое лицо от своей же жертвы, — с издевательской усмешкой проговорил Кингсли, надеясь вывести того из себя. Монтегю сдавленно ахнул, словно не мог поверить в то, что Шеклболт и правда разгадал имя второго заговорщика.   
— О, вижу, ты не зря семь лет протирал штаны в Равенкло, — сказал мужчина, с досадой откидывая капюшон. Его узкое лицо с мелкими чертами было скрыто полумраком, но голос и правда принадлежал Уайту. — Жаль, что придётся тебя убить, уж больно ты догадливый, — посетовал он, приглаживая волосы набок. — А ведь мог бы удовлетвориться должностью Главного Аврора, и остался бы жив. Все бы получили желаемое, ты — славу, я — пост Министра, Монти заполучил бы младшего Малфоя. Счастье для всех, даром! И пусть никто не уйдёт обиженным, — кривляясь, выдал он. — Но теперь придётся тебя подвинуть, господин Министр.   
— Гордон, зачем тебе эта должность? — спросил Кингсли, цепляясь за возможность разговорить противника. — Ты же не думаешь, что работа Министра заключается в позировании на колдокамеры и участии в приемах?  
— Разумеется, — скривился Уайт. — Просто ты не оправдываешь моих ожиданий. Ты должен был засадить всех этих чистокровных ублюдков, засадить в Азкабан, приговорить их к Поцелую, всех, до единого! — к концу реплики Уайт почти сбился на фальцет.   
— Насколько мне известно, ублюдок здесь один, — дипломатично проронил Кингсли. — И это точно не я.   
О, если бы Уайт мог убить его голыми руками, он бы наверняка не стал медлить. Это простое желание было так явственно нарисовано на его лице, что Монтегю заволновался.   
— Гордон, ты обещал!.. Не слушай его, он специально выводит тебя из себя, хочет, чтобы ты совершил ошибку... — забормотал он. Казалось, ещё чуть-чуть, и он начнёт дёргать сообщника за подол мантии, как ребёнок — строгую мать.  
— Я помню, — процедил Уайт, брезгливо сбрасывая с себя руки Монтегю.  
— А все-таки, — подначил его Кингсли. — Что такого тебе сделали чистокровные, что ты их так ненавидишь? Насколько я знаю, ты всю войну под столом в своем кабинете просидел, тебя не было и при битве за Хогвартс, и в Ордене Феникса ты не состоял...  
— Ненавижу! — ощерился Уайт. — Ненавижу замшелых аристократов с их косным мышлением, заносчивых светских шлюх, которые в твою сторону и не посмотрят, если свиток с твоей родословной умещается на свитке короче десяти дюймов! Ненавижу старые порядки, при которых нормальному человеку ни за что не пробиться наверх, если у него не та фамилия, — брызгал он слюной.  
— Стало быть, любишь магглов? — приподнял бровь Кингсли, явно иронизируя и копируя излюбленный жест Снейпа.  
— Магглы, — скривился Уайт, словно лизнул лимон. — Магглов я тоже ненавижу, их племя я бы с удовольствием загнал в рабские ошейники, чтобы знали свое место!  
— Уайт, почему ты так зол на весь мир? — озадаченно воззрился на него Кингсли. — Удовлетвори мое любопытство, коль скоро ты все равно меня прикончишь.  
— Магглов я ненавижу за узколобость и ограниченность, — огрызнулся он. — А чистокровок — за то, что посмели отказаться от меня. Да, отказаться! Знаешь ли ты, Шеклболт, где находишься? Это развалины старого охотничьего домика Лестрейнжей — все, на что я могу претендовать по крови, хотя их поганой чистой крови во мне ровно половина! — выплюнул он.  
— Так значит, ты — сын Рабастана Лестрейнжа? — Кингсли сделал вид, что крепко задумался, но Уайт, вошедший в раж, ничего не замечал.  
— Моя тупоумная мамаша-маггла решила, что я одержим бесами, когда у меня начались первые стихийные выбросы, и просто сдала меня в приют при монастыре. Земляничные поля навсегда! — кривляясь, пропел он. Уайт в очередной раз кого-то явно пародировал, и в этот раз Кинг даже понял, кого. — Я сам додумался пройти проверку крови у гоблинов, уже после пятого курса, один из экзаменаторов обмолвился, что я похож на одного из Лестрейнжей. Но эта чертова семейка явно следила за "диким овсом". Меня отрезали от семьи, и я ни на что не мог претендовать. Разумеется, в этом замшелом Средневековье никто и не слышал про алименты и возмещение морального ущерба, — он издевательски хохотнул. — Но судьба, или бог, или кто там есть, наказали моих родственничков, за годы, проведенные ими в Азкабане, я почти простил их. Да и смерть у них была самая что ни на есть собачья, — Уайт сплюнул на пол. — Кто бы мог подумать, что все же кое-что мне обломится от родни, пусть это всего лишь развалины старого дома, но подвал-то в отличном состоянии, правда, Шеклболт?  
— Отличный подвал, не поспоришь, — согласился Кингсли, понимая, что у Уайта явно не все в порядке с головой, хотя бы судя по резким перепадам настроения и лихорадочному блеску глаз.  
— Тебе комфортно? Я рад, — воодушевленно продолжил Уайт. — В общем, мы с Монти подумали, и я решил, что в министерском кресле должен сидеть я. И законы принимать тоже должен я. Уж я покажу всем большую политику, — глаза его подернулись мечтательной дымкой.  
— Неужели история Риддла и Дамблдора тебя ничему не научила? — полюбопытствовал Кингсли. — Ведь теория чистокровности — не пустой звук. В крови каждого мага — память рода, его силы, умения. Ни один магглорожденный или полукровка никогда не станет Великим магом, элементарно магическое ядро не вытянет такой нагрузки. Это тебе не мышцы, которые можно раскачать, — покачал головой Кингсли. — Твои потомки могли бы претендовать на наследство Лестрейнджей, если бы они были чистокровными и вообще существовали в природе, — заметил он. — Ты мог бы обратиться ко мне, я бы придумал что-нибудь...  
— Пошел ты со своими подачками, — прошипел Уайт. Монтегю переминался с ноги на ногу за его спиной, по всей видимости, боясь напомнить о себе и о ритуале, ради которого они все собрались здесь. — Монти, расставляй жаровни! Хватит прохлаждаться, ради задницы младшего Малфоя можно было хоть чуть-чуть расстараться, — прикрикнул он на сообщника.  
Грэхем с ненавистью посмотрел сначала на Кингсли, а потом и на Уайта. Видимо, последний здорово его достал, и не сказать, что Кинг не разделял чувств своего бывшего секретаря. У него самого от экспрессивных речей и полуприпадочного поведения Уайта разболелась голова.  
Шеклболт медленно поднялся на ноги, следя за передвижениями обоих противников. Уайт, казалось, погрузился в какой-то транс, он смотрел прямо перед собой абсолютно пустым взглядом, только губы его еле заметно двигались.  
"Наверное, повторяет катрены ритуала", — подумал Кингсли, переводя взгляд на Грэхема.   
Тот расставлял плоские жаровни на высоких ногах по кругу клетки и раскладывал в них пучки засушенных трав. Но стоило ему повернуться к Шеклболту спиной, как тот воспользовался беспалочковой магией и очистил одну из них, шепотом пробормотав Ecscuro. Беспалочковая отнимала много сил, а он никогда раньше особо не занимался тренировкой этого навыка.   
"Если все это закончится хорошо, — подумал он, — Прокачаю беспалочковую так, чтобы палочка вообще была не нужна!" — пообещал он самому себе и почувствовал внезапный прилив оптимизма.   
Следующим шагом была левитация в ту же жаровню, которую он только очистил. Wingardium Leviosa, с которым справлялся любой первокурсник, в беспалочковом варианте отняла какое-то неадекватное количество сил. Хорошо, что для второй части его плана так называемая классическая магия была не нужна, так что он без особого страха потратился почти в ноль, левитируя до плоской чаши крошечный шарик из травяной пыли и собственного пота. Когда ему удалось провернуть все так, что ни один из его похитителей ничего не заподозрил, Кингсли еле удержался от облегченного вздоха, но лицо удержал.   
Стараясь все также оставаться незамеченным, он будто бы скучающе засунул руки в карманы пиджака, нащупывая заранее проделанную дырку в одном из них и вытаскивая крохотную метелку, перевязанную черным волоском.  
* * *  
— Я на всякий случай связался с Робардсом, — проговорил Гарри и поправил чехол для палочки, закрепленный на предплечье.  
— Для чего? — иронично поинтересовался Снейп, звеня стеклянными фиалами. Укрепляющее, Кроветворное, мышечный релаксант на случай, если придется иметь дело с последствиями Круциатуса, Веритасерум, Оборотное...  
— Он на короткой ноге с Кингом, — пожал он плечами, имея в виду "считает себя по гроб жизни обязанным за назначение на должность Главного Аврора". — Если вдруг нам понадобится заметать следы...  
Снейп хмыкнул — полуодобрительно, полу-сомневаясь в способностях силовиков подчищать концы.  
— Лучше перебдеть, — закончил Гарри, подходя к Снейпу сзади и обвивая руками его талию. Зельевар отвечать на жест не стал, но в то же время и не оттолкнул. Гарри, воодушевленный теплым приемом, осторожно прижался щекой к плечу Снейпа и тихонько выдохнул. Некоторое время они просто стояли вот так, каждый думая о своем. Наконец, Северус тряхнул волосами, сгоняя оцепенение, и снял с себя руки Гарри.  
— Время, Поттер, — бросил он, направляясь к камину. — Сейчас мы отправимся в Курмайер, оттуда портключом в Кале, затем снова камин до Дувра, а дальше аппарируем, — отрывисто проговорил Снейп, сделав вид, что не замечает тоскливо-жадного взгляда Поттера. — Поторопись, что-то мне подсказывает, что мы успеваем совсем впритык.  
Интуиция для мага — первая подруга и помощница, здесь со Снейпом и поспорить нельзя было. Не то чтобы Гарри вообще в последнее время горел желанием с ним спорить...  
* * *  
Прикрыв глаза, Уайт бормотал заклинания на латыни, пока Монтегю обходил жаровни с зажженным факелом в руках. По лицу Грэхема градом катился пот, вид у него сделался несчастный и неуверенный.   
Кингсли понимал, что он в этом участвует не из ненависти к Министру, а, скорее, ради той части наследства, которая оказалась недоступна ему после того, как из семьи Монтегю ушла магическая сила Саманты. Род в целом ослаб, и следующее поколение в магии проигрывало старшему. Натаниэль жутко бесился, не удивительно, что мальчишка в итоге решился на такой шаг. Ну, и конечно, Драко, его Драко стоил чего угодно, хоть государственного переворота, хоть темного ритуала. Кингсли не мог не ревновать, но и винить Монтегю во влюбленности он тоже не мог.  
Пока никто не обращал на него внимания, Шеклболт опустился на колени и, уставившись в рунную цепочку, стал костяшками пальцев выстукивать с детства знакомый, древний ритм, еле слышный, будоражащий кровь. В правой руке его была зажата все та же тоненькая метелка, обтрепавшаяся и куцая, но хранящая в себе все ту же силу, все то же намерение, с которой ее и собирали.  
Монтегю бросил взгляд на пленника — тот стоял на коленях, как и положено было стоять жертве, нет, жертвенному животному! Министр вызывал в Монтегю смешанные чувства, с одной стороны — сильная, сбивающая с ног магия, притягивающая и подчиняющая себе, с другой стороны — именно он был виноват во всех бедах Грэхема, от меньшего магического потенциала до полного фиаско в личной жизни. И после этого Шеклболт еще смеет быть великодушным и брать его на работу, в то время как большинство бывших Пожирателей Смерти сидит в своих Мэнорах, несмотря на блестящие аттестаты и прекрасные резюме! Что он там делает?  
Кингсли, войдя в медитативное состояние, зашептал полузабытые с детства стихи, и каждая новая строчка вспыхивала огнем в его сознании. Внезапно Уайт прервался на полуслове и закашлялся, словно пытаясь ибавиться от застрявшего в горле комка шерсти.  
— Гордон? — вопросительно подал голос Монтегю, идя навстречу своему сообщнику. Тот выронил волшебную палочку и блокнот, который до этого момента держал в руках, и схватился за горло, двигая руками так, словно пытался отогнуть чьи-то пальцы.   
Лицо Уайта на глазах становилось отчетливого синего цвета, а Монтегю так и смотрел на него, онемевший от страха. Ноги и руки отказывались слушаться его, а животный ужас накатывал волнами, превращая мозги и волю в желе. Новая волна накрыла его с головой, когда он увидел, как тело Гордона поднимается над полом, а сам он издает надсадные хрипящие звуки. Вдруг раздался хруст, а затем звук падающего тела, и тело Гордона очутилось на полу, на первый взгляд больше напоминая скомканную кучу тряпья.  
— Ты! — внезапно обрел голос Монтегю, оборачиваясь к Шеклболту и указывая на него пальцем. — Это ты, ты убил его, как ты смог?! — завизжал он, окончательно теряя самообладание.  
Кингсли ничего не ответил, только поднял голову, встречаясь взглядом с последним своим похитителем. На Монтегю смотрели абсолютно белые глаза, пухлые, вывернутые губы шептали слова на незнакомом языке, а костяшки пальцев по новой отбивали ритм. Грэхем почувствовал жжение в горле, словно в глотку ему насыпали перца, а дыхание сперло так, что он не мог ни вдохнуть, ни выдохнуть. Тот воздух, что был в его легких, казалось, зажил своей жизнью, бесконечно сжимаясь и так же бесконечно увеличиваясь. Краем глаза он ещё успел увидеть, что Кингсли поднялся на ноги, и, теряя сознание, понял, что в воздух поднялся и он сам, его непослушное, глупое тело. Конечности свело судорогой, а перед глазами потемнело, в подземелье вдруг стало невыносимо душно, а на горло явно легла огромная ладонь — бесплотная и в то же время мягкая. Незнакомые сильные пальцы сдавили его шею, ломая позвонки, и какой-то тенью сознания он ещё успел зафиксировать это, но подумать ничего не успел: на него обрушилась темнота. Уютная, всепрощающая, всепоглощающая, она обняла Грэхема со всех сторон и утащила его, несопротивляющегося, Туда, за Грань.


	18. ЛУГНАСАД

— Всем стоять! — во всю глотку заорал Поттер, врываясь в подземелье с палочкой наперевес. — Кинг... — растерялся он, увидев Министра в несколько необычном обличье.  
Взявшийся из ниоткуда горячий поток воздуха вихрем пронесся по помещению, затушив огонь в жаровнях. Кингсли еще какое-то время смотрел перед собой, растягивая губы в жуткой ухмылке, но через какое-то время моргнул, вернув глазам их обычный вид и с интересом оглянулся.  
— Гарри, Северус, — он чинно кивнул вошедшим спасателям, так, словно это не он только что прикончил двух неслабых магов прямо посреди Темного ритуала.  
— Вижу, ты справился без нас, — криво ухмыльнулся Снейп, подходя к клетке и изучающе разглядывая прутья, синеватое сияние на которых слегка потускнело.  
— Даже не знаю, что сказать, — Шеклболт развел руками, мол, сам в шоке от содеянного.  
— У тебя есть некоторое время на обдумывание ответа, — заметил Снейп. — Как раз хватит, чтобы раздать указания Робардсу и добраться до твоего поместья.  
— А что здесь забыл Гавейн? — удивился Кингсли, все так же не торопясь притрагиваться к прутьям клетки.  
— Вот и мне хотелось бы знать, — раздался голос от двери. В проходе стоял Робардс и с любопытством оглядывался. Взглядом он зафиксировал положение тел Уайта и младшего Монтегю, с силой втянул ноздрями воздух, и, подойдя ближе, похмыкал, вперив взгляд в рунную цепочку.  
— А Гавейн, — начал Поттер, присоединяясь к их теплой компании, — прибыл, чтобы зафиксировать подготовку к ритуалу "Паучья невеста", который, к сожалению для заговорщиков, окончился несчастным случаем.  
— "Паучья невеста", говоришь, — поморщился глава Аврората, оглаживая короткую аккуратную эспаньолку.  
— Спускаясь в подземелье, запутались ногами в мантиях и свернули себе шеи, падая с лестницы, -предложил Кингсли.  
— В мантиях, ага, — нервически хохотнул Робардс, оглядываясь на лестницу, состоявшую из четырех ступеней. — Хорошо, Министр, будь по-твоему. Но при условии, что потом ты мне покажешь, как было на самом деле.  
— Договор, — серьезно кивнул Кингсли.  
Наконец, сияние с клетки спало окончательно, и Шеклболт просто отогнул два прута в разные стороны, а потом с некоторым трудом протиснулся боком в образовавшийся проход.  
— Я готов, — сообщил он своим спасателям, отряхивая ладони. Снейп еще успел заметить, что по центру правой налипла какая-то грязь, но Кинг небрежно оттер пятно и дружелюбно улыбнулся Северусу.  
— Кинг, мы израсходовали все портключи, — повинился Гарри.  
— Ничего, я вызову эльфа. Надо только выйти за пределы поместья, — произнес он и первым двинулся к выходу.  
* * *  
— Мисси рад услужить хозяину и его гостям, — чинно поклонился пожилой домовик и с хлопком исчез.  
Кингсли с некоторой долей ностальгии оглядел огромный холл, знакомый ему с детства до самой последней детали, задержался взглядом на роскошной лестнице, вздохнул и двинулся к кабинету. Он был даже благодарен Мисси, который перенес их в холл, а не сразу к ожидавшим его Малфоям. После произошедшего хотелось немного собраться с мыслями перед встречей, ведь там, в подземелье, он столько всего передумал.  
Стоило ему подняться на второй этаж и повернуть в левое крыло, как он увидел Драко, нервно расхаживающего под дверьми кабинета. Супруг выглядел обеспокоенным и задумчивым, рукава рубашки были закатаны по локоть, а волшебная палочка торчала из заднего кармана легких брюк.   
"Сразу видно того, кто никогда не встречался с настоящим Грозным Глазом Грюмом," — хмыкнул про себя Кингсли.   
Услышав шаги, Драко запнулся, а потом неверяще воззрился на шагающих ему навстречу людей — живых, целых и невредимых, только Кингсли выглядел уставшим и слегка взъерошенным, а на лице Поттера причудливым образом смешались удивление и облегчение. Только Северус выглядел как всегда — каменное лицо, скупые и точные жесты, уверенный шаг.   
Драко смотрел на то, как Кингсли шагает ему навстречу, и внутри у него словно раздувался огромный воздушный шар, а сам он стал таким легким и радостным, того и гляди воспарит над полом. Ноги сами понесли его по коридору, сначала шагом, а потом все быстрее и быстрее, пока шаг не превратился в бег, а сам Драко не повис на шее у мужа, уткнувшись носом в могучее плечо и вдыхая знакомый пряный запах. Наверное, только в этот момент он понял, что все это время был напуган, и облегчение и радость накатили на Драко девятым валом. Он изо всех сил вцепился в Кингсли, купаясь в успокаивающих волнах его магии и уговаривая себя не обвивать мужа руками и ногами. Кингсли подхватил его и правда приподнял над полом, да так и замер, наслаждаясь ощущением тонкого тела в своих объятьях.  
Гарри и Северус, тактично промолчав, обогнули их и зашли в кабинет первыми. Люциус выглядел встревоженным, Нарцисса снова переставляла на каминной полке предметы в каком-то ей одном понятном порядке, а на софе, сгорбившись и забившись в угол, сидела какая-то не знакомая им обоим женщина — стройная, рыжеволосая, с заплаканными глазами и опухшим носом.  
— Что?.. — начал приподниматься в кресле Люциус, тяжело опираясь на трость.  
— Все в порядке, — ответил Снейп.  
— Они обнимаются, — с улыбкой пояснил Гарри, показывая большим пальцем на дверь, за которой и произошла встреча Шеклболтов.  
— Я им дам — обниматься! — внезапно рассвирепела Нарцисса, мигом бросая свое увлекательное занятие. — Мы тут места себе не находим! Да я сама сейчас его прибью! — она подхватила юбки и решительно зашагала к выходу из кабинета. Именно в этот момент дверь открылась, и супруги вошли.  
— Дамы, — пробасил Кингсли, — Люциус,— он сосредоточенно кивнул Малфою и через мгновение покачнулся, сметенный объятиями Нарциссы и Саманты. Первая что-то гневно выговаривала ему, а вторая снова начала плакать. Рыдания смешивались с истерическим смехом и гневными выкриками, так что никто ничего не понимал, кроме, наверное, самого Шеклболта, который со счастливой улыбкой взирал на это безобразие, приобняв обеих женщин.  
Люциус, заметно расслабившийся после того, как увидел Шеклболта, с усмешкой поманил к себе сына и отвел его в сторону барного столика, на котором тот смешивал коктейли буквально несколько часов назад.  
— Сын, я думаю, нам всем надо немного выдохнуть и расслабиться, — он понизил голос. — Отвлеки их, смешай пару... коктейлей, так кажется? Заодно и свои руки займешь, — ободряюще улыбнулся он.  
— А ты чем займешь свои? — подначил Драко отца.  
— А я трубку буду набивать, — невозмутимо ответил Люциус. — Так что буду невероятно занят, придется тебе, как самому младшему, заняться нашим развлечением.  
Драко только вздохнул и позвал Мисси — раздавать поручения.  
* * *  
— Так что Уайт окончательно слетел с катушек на почве мести чистокровным, — закончил рассказ Кингсли. — Грэхема прощупывать он стал наугад, про скандал в Хогсмиде он слышал, но концов сам в этой истории не сложил. Можно сказать, ему просто повезло, что в моем секретаре он нашёл помощника.   
— А что это за трюк был там, в подземелье? — спросил Гарри, до этого момента сидевший молча.   
— Какой трюк? — с любопытством развернулась в кресле Нарцисса.   
— Это не трюк, — помолчав, напряжённо ответил Кингсли.   
— Тогда как обьяснить этот вид? Белые глаза, и выражение лица у тебя было совершенно другое, — Гарри, силясь подобрать слова, растерялся окончательно и сник.   
Драко, приоткрыв рот, переводил взгляд с одного говорившего на другого, словно они вдруг заговорили на незнакомом ему языке.   
— Я тоже хочу это увидеть, — тихо произнёс он, не особо, впрочем, надеясь на то, что его кто-то услышит.   
— Ладно, — подавив вздох, произнёс Кингсли и хлопнул в ладоши. — Мисси!  
— Мисси здесь, хозяин Кингсли. Что будет угодно? — старый домовик услужливо склонил лопоухую голову, подготовившись слушать.   
— Принеси квадрат белёной ткани, — приказал Шеклболт. — Пол-метра на пол-метра.   
Мисси поклонился ещё ниже, исчез с легким хлопком, чтобы почти сразу вернуться с требуемым. Кингсли поблагодарил домовика и отослал его, расстелил ткань на столе и в упор посмотрел на Гарри.   
— Готов предоставить свою память? — спросил он.   
— Готов, — озадаченно ответил Гарри. — А что надо делать?  
— Сосредоточься на нужном моменте в воспоминаниях, вытяни его палочкой, будто собираешься слить его в думосбор, а потом произнеси "Proiectura cogitationum!" и сбрось воспоминание на ткань, — проинструктировал его Кингсли.   
— Я постараюсь, — пообещал Гарри и приставил палочку к виску, наматывая на ее кончик белесую эфемерную нить. — "Proiectura cogitationum!"  
Повинуясь его воле, на ткани проступил рисунок — тёмный фон, синеватые прутья, сквозь которые видно лицо Кингсли, искажённое жуткой гримасой. Светящиеся белым светом белки глаз, раздувающиеся от гнева ноздри, губы искривлены в ухмылке — таким Министра никто и никогда не видел. Малфои с интересом склонились над тканью, жадно изучая каждый сантиметр.   
— Что это за ритуал? — первым спросил Люциус. — И как ты смог? Ведь палочки при тебе не было?  
— Мои африканские предки были sangoma, — нехотя пояснил Шеклболт. — Магглы считают их целителями, но помимо лечения разных болячек, они умеют обращаться к стихиям. Здесь, — он кивнул на квадрат ткани, — обращение к lug, духу воздуха. Чтобы воззвать к нему, нужно знать правильные слова, для каждого элементарная свои. Ещё потребуются травы, которые относятся к нужной стихии, и, в общем, все, — Кингсли развёл руками, словно показывая, что и вправду все. — Эльфы раньше вшивали во всю мою одежду специальные метелки, и в эту успели, хотя мы находились в поместье совсем недолго. Это спасло мне жизнь.  
— А ты... помнишь, что с тобой происходит во время вселения духа? — помявшись, спросил Гарри. Остальные потрясённо переваривали новости, не решаясь задавать вопросы.   
— Нет, — покачал головой Кингсли. — В этом случае память — это плата за обращение к духу lug. Другие духи бывают более жадными, например, vuur, огонь, требует, помимо нужных трав, специальных тотемов, вырезанных из дерева или кости. Вода, dej, любит кровь, а земля, aarde, откликается только на пищу.   
Нарцисса поворошила трубочкой остатки колотого льда в бокале.   
— Любопытно, — протянула она. — Я впервые об этом слышу.   
— Я буду вынужден попросить вас поклясться о неразглашении, — твёрдо произнёс Шеклболт. — Всех, кроме Драко, — он слегка сжал ладонь мужа.   
Остальные присутствующие синхронно закивали, признавая его право на подобную просьбу.   
* * *  
В День чествования Луга лучше всего просить помощи у предков, Сил и богов, это день, наиболее благоприятный для призыва помощников. Еще Лугнасад называют праздником свадеб — и так удачно сложилось, что свадьба Шеклболтов была совсем недавно, и в этот саббат Драко окончательно становился частью новой семьи, привнося в нее, помимо традиционных жертв, свою магию, знания и обещание продолжить род супруга.  
Драко, как младший супруг, занимался той частью подготовки к празднику, которую обычно брала на себя его мать. За сутки до начала саббата он собирал колосья, чтобы в ночь перед ритуалом сплести их в небольшие аккуратные снопы, замешивал злаковый хлеб, ездил на фермерский рынок в Лондоне, где тщательно выбирал фрукты и ягоды, аккуратные кукурузные початки и свечи ручной работы. Все угодья Шеклболтов были законсервированы вместе с поместьем, так что в этом году им даже на алтарь положить было нечего, кроме купленного на рынке. В следующем году будет иначе, ведь в семье Шеклболтов теперь больше одного человека, а скоро и наследники появятся, нужно плотнее заняться хозяйственными делами — сохранять и преумножать, как и завещали предки.  
Недалеко от поместья Драко нашел аккуратную полянку с приличных размеров ведьминым кругом, выложенным из неровных камней, поросших мхом и мелкими ядовитыми грибами. Внутреннее пространство было плотно утоптано, а в центре виднелось кострище. Кингсли всю ночь занимался своей частью подготовки — таскал хворост и дрова с ближайшей лесной опушки, ловил в океане рыбу (целую корзину наловил, между прочим, и все без магии!), сколотил небольшой столик и лавку к нему — по традиции, пировали на Лугнасад там же, где проводили ритуалы.  
Родовому камню Драко был представлен еще в июне, после того, как вся суматоха с похищением Кингсли улеглась. Все прошло гладко, и теперь Драко с полным на то правом назывался вторым хозяином в Южном поместье и прочих владениях Шеклболтов.  
Хлеба у Драко получились не такими аккуратными и не идеально круглыми, как у его мамы, Оливии или Эвелин, но он старался изо всех сил. Ритуальная еда никогда не была очень сложной — главное, свежая еда и минимальная тепловая обработка. Отваренная в подсоленной воде кукуруза, жареная рыба, пироги с ягодной начинкой, халва с диким лесным медом и молодой картофель, щедро посыпанный зеленью и политый топленым сливочным маслом.  
Кингсли довольно облизнулся, увидев накрытый стол. Он достал из кладовой старую льняную скатерть с вышитым растительным орнаментом, которую вышивала его бабка, и старые костяные подсвечники, специально для обрядовых свечей. Вместе с Драко они развели огонь в кострище, костер должен был разгореться от рук, не от магии. Подождав, пока пламя займется, Кингсли торжественно произнес подобающие случаю ритуальные фразы и, склонив голову, опустил в центр костра корзину со своим уловом. Пламя одобрительно мигнуло зеленым, и корзина исчезла. Драко шагнул вперед и протянул к огню такую же корзину, но заполненную хлебами, ягодами, фруктами, собственноручно сплетенными хлебными куклами и украшенную разноцветными лентами — желтыми, оранжевыми, зелеными. Когда и его жертва была принята, супруги обменялись улыбками и, взявшись за руки, зашагали к столу. Первым делом они запалили от костра длинную лучину и зажгли свечи, Драко торжественно водрузил в центр стола большой венок из подсолнухов и виноградных листьев и любовно оглядел получившуюся композицию.  
Все было хорошо. Монтегю и Уайта осудили посмертно — за покушение на первое лицо Магической Британии, что приравнивалось к государственной измене. Подробности похищения так и остались тайной за семью печатями для всех, кроме того небольшого круга людей, участвовавших в мозговом штурме и освобождении Кингсли.  
Натаниэль Монтегю сделал вид, что не имеет к случившемуся никакого отношения, но происшествие сильно его подкосило — его Род остался без наследников. Гордона завалило обломками стены в Битве за Хогвартс, Грэхема настиг "несчастный случай", а у треклятой Саманты не было детей, которых можно было бы принять обратно в род, облагодетельствовав ее. Жена самого Натана осталась бесплодной после вторых родов, с трудом оставшись в живых после произведения на свет второго наследника. По всей видимости, Монтегю канут в Лету вместе с ним, если только он не одумается и не примет младшей ветвью какого-нибудь полукровку. Хотя кто согласится связаться с их родом, в свете последних-то событий...  
Об Уайте даже заплакать было некому — мать, отдав его в приют, отказалась даже от тени мысли о нем, а Лестрейнджи, отрезав Гордона от рода, забыли о грязнокровном мальчишке быстрее, чем его имя пропало с родового гобелена. Так что после этой неприглядной истории имя его стерлось из памяти любого уважающего себя мага.  
В общем, Шеклболты вздохнули спокойно. Кингсли вплотную занялся министерской работой, а Драко готовился к вступлению в ученичество у Тофти. Конечно, ему было волнительно впервые участвовать в ритуале Колеса Года в новом качестве и в новой семье, но, судя по довольному виду Кингсли, Драко вполне справился.  
Ужинали молча, каждый сосредоточенно думал о своем. Лугнасад был самым благим временем для просьб — просить можно было о чем угодно, о любой помощи, хоть о денежной, хоть о поддержке в новых начинаниях.  
Отдавая должное еде, Кингсли искоса посмотрел на Драко и отчего-то представил их общего ребенка. В их случае рожать бы никому не пришлось, они попросту собирались воспользоваться помощью суррогатной матери, для начала смешав биологический материал обоих отцов. Ребенок был бы похож на обоих отцов и полностью идентичен им по магии.  
"Любопытно," — мысленно хмыкнул Кингсли, представив себе бутузов с кожей цвета кофе с молоком и пронзительными серыми глазами.  
Драко, кажется, додумался до хода мыслей супруга и ощутимо пнул его ногой под столом, привлекая к себе внимание.  
— Над чем ты там хихикаешь? — спросил он, слизывая с пальцев ягодный сок.  
— Да так, — отмахнулся Кингсли, жадно провожая взглядом каждое движение мужа. — У меня тут есть кое-что поинтересней, — проговорил он, притягивая Драко к себе на колени.  
Драко с удовольствием подчинился, оседлывая старшего супруга и закидывая руки ему на плечи.  
— М-м-м, — промычал Кинг, припадая к желанному рту, заводя бесконечный, бессмертный, никогда не надоедающий танец языков и губ. — Сладкий, — констатировал он, оторвавшись, наконец.  
Взгляд Драко помутился, рот был слегка приоткрыт, дыхание участилось, а губы покраснели и немного припухли — пятичасовая щетина была довольно колкой, но ему даже нравилось это ощущение. Драко нетерпеливо поерзал на коленях Кингсли, с удовольствием и восторгом чувствуя, как твёрдый член упирается головкой ему в колено. Ему все ещё было непривычно ощущать себя женатым — после всех ужасов последних лет, после вмешательства в их жизнь неадекватного Монтегю, этот момент казался таким прекрасным и не реальным. Драко зажмурился изо всех сил и еле слышно всхлипнул, будто боялся открыть глаза и увидеть, что все это — сон, причудливый выверт подсознания, защищающий его разум от того кошмара, в котором он варился три года назад.   
Кингсли понимающе улыбнулся и обхватил его лицо большими тёплыми ладонями, прижался лбом к его лбу и тихо прошептал:  
— Все хорошо, Драко, все теперь всегда будет хорошо, все только начинается, — он ласково рассмеялся, стирая кончиками больших пальцев выступившие слезы.   
Драко отчаянно кивнул и, не раскрывая глаз, потянулся губами к его губам, прижимаясь все теснее, забираясь ладонями под ворот просторной белой рубахи, от избытка чувств царапая плечи мужа короткими тупыми ногтями. Кингсли рыкнул и подхватил его под колени, так, словно Драко ничего не весил, легко поднялся и бережно опустил его на широкую скамью, покрытую мягкой шкурой. Драко, прервав поцелуй, лихорадочно возился с пуговицами на рубашке мужа, непослушными пальцами пытаясь расстегнуть все сразу. Кингсли не торопился, снимая с Драко одежду, он чувствовал себя ребёнком, которому подарили то, о чем он даже мечтать боялся, сладкоежкой, разворачивающим лучшее лакомство в мире, богачом, в миллионный раз пересчитывающим по монетке свои сокровища. Белоснежная, не тронутая загаром кожа, резко контрастирующая с его собственной, почти чёрной, лихорадочный румянец на острых скулах, закушенная нижняя губа, полуприкрытые ресницы, мокрые от слез, разметавшиеся по меху белоснежные волосы... Драко сводил его с ума, всем своим существом, каждым жестом и взглядом.   
Наконец, Драко справился с рубашкой мужа и хищно огладил его широкую грудь, литой пресс, спустился к ширинке брюк, нетерпеливо поглаживая вставший член сквозь плотную ткань. Кингсли любовался им, но не забывал и о деле — юный супруг был уже обнажён, и он склонился над его пахом, вылизывая его член, лаская языком головку, спускаясь к основанию ствола, взял в рот яички и пососал их, вырвав из груди Драко абсолютно неприличный громкий стон. Молниеносно избавившись от собственных штанов, Кингсли опустился на колени и закинул ноги Драко себе на плечи. Пережав свой член у основания, он обвёл языком анус, старательно смачивая его слюной, трахая его языком, не забывая второй рукой ласкать член — Драко стонал в голос, совершенно не стесняясь, зная, что никто его не услышит, кроме супруга, а тому только этого и надо. Кингсли вслепую потянулся к столу, пытаясь нащупать масло — как назло, о более подобающей смазке в суете подготовки к празднику он и забыл! Под руку попалась плошка с желтым бруском сливочного масла, и Кинг, долго не сомневаясь, смазал пальцы и заменил ими свой язык.  
Два пальца продвигались легко, и вскоре добавился третий, а затем и четвёртый. Глядя в расширившиеся зрачки Драко — ну чисто кошка, какой там хорёк? — Кингсли не удержался и наклонился за поцелуем. Чувствительно прикусив нижнюю губу Драко, он притиснул головку члена к разработанному анусу и тихонько толкнулся вперёд. Кингсли продолжал целовать его, завёл руки Драко вверх, за голову, а тот, в свою очередь, обнял ногами его бедра, скользяще подаваясь навстречу, насаживаясь на толстый член до конца, до искр, до звёзд на изнанке век.   
Поцелуи перемежались легкими укусами, стоны мешались со вздохами, ровный и плавный ритм вдруг сменился на более рваный и быстрый, Драко распахнул глаза навстречу такому же открытому взгляду мужа, яростно подался навстречу и кончил, выстреливая спермой себе на живот, чувствуя, как в то же мгновение в нем излился семенем Кингсли.   
Несколько долгих, томительных секунд они оставались сцепленными, пытаясь продлить острый миг наслаждения, а затем Кингсли бережно подхватил Драко, взял его на руки, как невесту, и зашагал к дому. Драко так вымотался, что почти не возмущался, уютно устроившись в могучих объятьях, он прикрыл глаза, купаясь в знакомом запахе кожи, а магия Шеклболта убаюкивающе качала его, как морские волны качают лодку...  
Пламя костра за их спинами благодарно мигнуло зелёным, в небо взвился сноп искр, и ничто больше не тревожило жителей Южного поместья в ту волшебную ночь.


	19. ЭПИЛОГ

**Пять лет спустя.**  
Люциус дописал письмо, в самом низу пергамента поставил размашистую подпись, ещё раз перечитал написанное и довольно улыбнулся. Он сложил лист втрое, подержал сургучную палочку над пламенем свечи, капнул немного на пергамент и оставил в буром пятне оттиск герба Малфоев. Призванный щелчком пальцев домовой эльф поклонился и бесшумно исчез, забрав письмо в совятню.   
Люциус поднялся из-за стола, опираясь на трость, и подошёл к окну. Над роскошным английским садом двое малышей летали на детских мётлах, а двое домовых эльфов-нянек, заламывая длиннопалые руки, суматошно носились по земле, то и дело натыкаясь на топиарии и наступая в фонтаны. В беседке неподалёку Нарцисса делала вид, что сидит над вышивкой, хотя большую часть времени ее внимание было приковано к юным наследникам. После рождения внуков она окончательно успокоилась, и тень беспокойства, неотступно присутствовавшая на ее лице многие годы, наконец, отступила. Они словно перенеслись в то время, когда Драко только родился. Жизнь преподнесла им шикарный подарок — бесконечный медовый месяц, длившийся уже три года и не собиравшийся прекращаться. Нарцисса — прекраснейшая женщина в мире. Его жена, его союзница, его сердце.   
Люциус бросил взгляд на часы на каминной полке — к ужину обещали прибыть Снейп и Поттер. Гарри закончил в прошлом году ученичество и сейчас проходил стажировку в Отделе Тайн. Полгода назад Малфои и Шеклболты были приглашены на скромное бракосочетание в Венеции. Северус за эти пять лет заработал в Европе репутацию гениального зельевара, стал менее желчным и язвительным и перестал носить только чёрное. Гарри носил его на руках, стоически выдерживая все тяготы супружеской жизни.   
Блейз Забини остался жить в Сан-Франциско, открыл сеть ночных клубов в магических кварталах Америки и всерьёз увлёкся дочерью ректора Ильвермони, Розой Пиквери.   
Панси Паркинсон вышла замуж за Джорджа Уизли и стала хозяйкой самого модного ресторана на Диагон-аллее. У них родились дети, магические близнецы, Коралина и Ивонна. Рыжие бандитки были давними компаньонками по проказам внуков Люциуса, по изобретательности переплюнувшими даже Драко.   
Грейнджер замуж выходить отказалась наотрез, посвятив себя археологии. Последняя экспедиция с ее участием отправилась в Мачу-Пикчу, и "Пророк" разразился огромной статьёй, посвящённой вкладу героини войны в сохранение древностей. На колдографиях Грейнджер выглядела абсолютно счастливой — с неровным загаром, растрепанной шевелюрой и фанатичным блеском в глазах.   
Драко стал Мастером Чар и Артефакторики и активно сотрудничал с госпиталем Святого Мунго. Наконец, его сын получил желаемое признание сам по себе, в отрыве от денег родителей и высокого поста супруга. Его сыновья — Антарес Малфой и Аарон Шеклболт обещали вырасти сильными волшебниками.   
Кингсли переизбрали на должность Министра во второй раз практически единогласно. Он выполнил почти все обещания из своей предвыборной программы — детские сады для магглорожденных, отдельная программа адаптации, особый контроль над заключением браков. Темная магия была выведена из списка запрещённых наук, а учебная программа Хогвартса здорово расширилась. Впервые в истории Магической Британии была создана регулярная армия, все так же поощрялась система ученичества, а так же были созданы ремесленные колледжи.   
Сам Люциус был назначен на должность советника при Министре.   
Часы на каминной полке пробили полдень, малыши спешились со своих метел. Нарцисса взяла внуков за руки, и втроём они вприпрыжку направились к поместью.   
Люциус прикрыл дверь кабинета и зашагал в столовую.   
Жизнь налаживалась.   
Конец.   
__  
_Вот и все. Почти два года прошло с того момента, как нам впервые в голову пришла идея написать этот фанфик. Столько всего произошло за это время, у меня даже ещё одна дочь успела родиться)_  
 _Грустно расставаться с любимыми героями, я так привыкла к тому, что они всегда со мной, живут своей жизнью где-то на периферии сознания. В других фанфиках они будут другими._  
 _Спасибо, что читали, что ждали новых глав, а некоторые из вас ещё и выдержали долгий перерыв в полтора года. Мне было приятно писать для вас. До новых встреч!_  
 _С любовью,_  
 _Аделева_


End file.
